Harry Potter und die graue Seite
by Gandalf90
Summary: Was ist die Magie? Wie funktioniert sie? Folgt Harry auf dem Weg sie zu verstehen. Letztes Chapter on. Fortsetzung online.
1. Erste Schritte

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite**

Disclaimer, gilt für jedes Kapitel: Mir gehört nichts was euch bekannt vor kommt. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld etc...

Zum Inhalt:

Durch den Tod Sirius verändert sich einiges im Leben des 'Helden', er wird erwachsen, lernt die Magie kennen und schafft es, den Durchschnitt eines gewöhnlichen Zauberers weit hinter sich zu lassen...

Rating ist M - einfach, weil man damit nichts falsch machen kann. Aber wer die Bücher gelesen hat, wird das hier auch überleben. Detaillierte Sex Szenen wird es hier nicht geben.

Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß mit der Story

* * *

Harry Potter und die graue Seite.

Kapitel 1: Prolog

* * *

England war es nicht gewohnt heiße Tage zu erleben. Doch die letzten Tage waren eher tropisches denn englisches Klima. Die meisten Menschen im Ligusterweg versuchten das Haus kühl zu halten; gelingen tat das nur den wenigsten.

Eine Person jedoch, nämlich die, welche im oberen Zimmer des Ligusterwegs Nr.4 an einem Schreibtisch saß, störte die Hitze nicht. Seltsam, konnte man meinen. Aber dies verwunderte gar nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass die Person, die dort sass niemand anderes war als Harry Potter; ein Zauberer, dessen Leben verdammt war.

Erst im Alter von einem Jahr wurden seine Eltern grausam ermordet. Lord Voldemort, auch bekannt als Tom Vorlost Riddle, oder der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte, der kurz nach dem Mord an James und Lily Potter, Harrys Eltern, seinen Zauberstab gegen das kleine Kind richtete, und erneut den Todesfluch sprach.

Überraschenderweise überlebte Harry Potter jedoch diesen unheilbringenden Fluch. Und das, obwohl es heißt, dieser Fluch sei unblockbar.

Harry wusste bis zu seinem 11 Geburtstag nicht, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er lebte bei der Schwester seiner Mutter und deren grauenvolle Familie; den Dursleys.

Sie waren Muggle, nichtmagische Lebewesen. Harrys Kindheit war unter keinen Umständen als angenehm zu beschreiben, lebte er doch bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag in einem kleinen Schrank, unter der Treppe des Hauses. Er musste für seine letzten lebenden Verwandten das Essen machen und durfte selbst nur das essen, was übrig blieb.

Harrys Cousin, Dudley, hatte es sich zu der Aufgabe gemacht Harry das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Ein Resultat des sich einstellenden Futterneids führte dazu, dass Harry stetts hungrig und dürr, Dudley satt und wohlbeleibt war.

In der Schule hatte Harry keine Freunde, dank Dudley. Bei den Lehrern war er nicht sehr beliebt; aber was erwartete man auch, wenn man manchen Lehrern das Haar blau färbte, oder das Schuldach beschädigte.

An seinem elften Geburtstag bekam Harry einen eigenartigen Brief. In jenem erfuhr er, dass er auf der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei angenommen sei. Er ging auf die Schule, lernte seine ersten Freunde kennen, namentlich Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger.

Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass Voldemort nicht tot war, wenn auch nicht körperlich intakt. So kam es oftmals zu verherrenden Mordversuchen seitens Voldemorts auf Harry. Warum jedoch Voldemort Harry töten wollte, erfuhr dieser erst am Ende des letzen Jahres. Eine halbe Stunde nachdem sein Pate, Sirius Black, getötet wurde. Nicht der geeignetste Zeitpunkt, um soetwas zu erfahren, aber Dumbledore hielt es wohl nicht für nötig, ihn vorher zu informieren.

Harry erfuhr, dass es eine Prophezeiung gab, die besagte, dass Harry zum Mörder oder zum Ermordeten werden sollte...

So saß Harry Potter also jetzt an seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt über ein Buch. In dem Zimmer war es überraschend kühl; was daran lag, dass Harry einen kühlenden Zauber auf sein Zimmer gelegt hatte. Der Schreibtisch war überfüllt mit Briefen über Briefen, Bücher, Federn und Pergament.

Auf einen der Briefe stand:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_aufgrund der Rückkehr Voldemorts ist es Schülern, die ihre ZAGs bereits abgelegt hatten, erlaubt, Magie auszuführen. Bitte beachten Sie jedoch das Sie keine Magie vor Muggeln gebrauchen dürfen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Madam Bones_

auf anderen stand:

_Hi Harry, _

_bitte, antworte, ich mache mir furchtbare Sorgen! Du hast keine Schuld an Sirius Tod! Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich bald._

_Hermine_

Nach den ersten Tagen im Ligusterweg, in denen Harry sich tatsächlich die Schuld an Sirius Tod gegeben, war er ja der, dem Sirius in die Mysteriumsabteilung gefolgt ist, dachte Harry über seine tatsächlichen Möglichkeiten nach, wie er hätte verhindern können, dass Sirius getötet wurde.

Er kam zu dem Ergebniss, dass in erster Linie Sirius verrückte Cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange Schuld hatte, zusammen mit Voldemort, der ihm die Vision geschickt hatte.

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, und seinen Frieden mit Sirius gemacht. Er dachte, dass Sirius es nicht gewollt hatte, dass er sein Leben wegschmiss.

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Der Zeiger zeigte auf die 5 Uhr Nachmittags... Z_eit, um raus zu gehen..._ Er ging die Tür hinaus, die Treppe hinunter und lief hinaus in die Hitze. Er joggte um die zehn Kilometer, um seine Ausdauer zu trainieren. Er hatte sich vorgenommen sich Voldemort nicht kampflos zu ergeben.

Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder kam, ging er duschen und aß mit seinen Verwandten, die versuchten, keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

Danach setze er sich wieder über das Buch; es war das Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für die fünfte Klasse in Hogwarts. Er hatte die letzen Tage damit verbracht, zu schlafen, seine Ausdauer zu trainieren zu lernen und zu essen. Seine Eule, Hedwig saß auf einer Stange und beobachte ihn mit großen Augen.

Harry lernte, wie immer in den letzten Tagen, bis spät in die Nacht bevor er schlafen ging.

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, dachte er nach, einmal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um seinen Büchervorrat aufzustocken. Er vermutete allerdings, dass Dumbledore mit seinem Orden auf ihn "aufpassen" würde. Harry hoffte, dass nicht Moody im Ligusterweg Wache stehen würde, denn der Teen wollte seinen Unsichtsbarkeitsmantel nehmen, sich durch die Hintertür schleichen, und den fahrenden Ritter zum tropfenden Kessel nehmen.

Während er gerade seinen Tarnumhang aufgezogen hatte und den Garten betreten hatte, hörte er ein Geräusch von der Seite, er drehte seinen Kopf, und sah gerade, wie Tonks über einen Stein fiel, und ein Tarnumhang von ihren Kopf rutsche. Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er schnell an ihr vorbei ging. Er liefdie Straße entlang; irgendwann dachte er, dass er lange genug gelaufen war, und inzwischen weit genug weg war um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Ligusterweg Nr 4 zu ziehen.

Er rief den fahrenden Ritter, der kurze Zeit später auch kam; Stan las wie immer von einem Zettel, ziemlich gelangweilt seine Willkommensbotschaft ab.

Als er jedoch aufsah und seinen Gast betrachtete realisierte er, welch Berühmtheit gerade daran war den Bus zu betreten. Stan rief seinen Namen aus und gab ihm freudig die Hand.

Als der Ritter beim tropfenden Kessel hielt, stieg Harry genervt durch die Moralpredigt von Stan, dass er sich, als er das erste mal mit dem Bus gefahren war, falsch ausgewiesen hat, aus.

Der Schwarzhaarige lief schnell durch das Gasthaus und kam in die Winkelgasse.

Er musste als erstes nach Gringotts, um sein Bargeld aufzufüllen. Er fand schnell einen Kobold, der ihn nach unten fuhr. Nach einer schwindelerregenden Fahrt blickte Harry fassungslos in sein Verlies. Es war beeinahe komplett leer... nur einige Münzen lagen im hinteren Bereich des Verlieses. Harry erstarrte _was war hier los? Was mache ich jetzt?_

Er blickte zum Kobold und fragte, wo sein Geld sei.

Der Kobold meinte: „Wenn Sie denken, es würde irgendetwas fehlen, melden Sie sich bitte beim Direktor. Aber Sie können sicher sein, es hat alles seine Richtigkeit – wir sind diskret."

Nachdem Harry versichert hatte, mit dem Direktor sprechen zu wollen, wurde er wieder in den oberen Bereich der Bank geführt. Hinter diversen Schaltern wurde er vor ein Büro geführt.

Auf einem Schild las Harry „Direktorium". Langsam trat er in den riesigen Raum. Den größten Teil des Zimmers nach ein riesiger Schreibtisch ein, auf dem unzähliche magische Geräte standen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß der wohl äteste Kobold, den Harry je gesehen hatte.

Der Kobold sah auf und reichte Harry eine Pranke: „Guten Tag, Mister Potter. Mein Name ist Siskart, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Harry, immer noch sehr verwirrt, erklärte ihm die Situation. Der Kobold zog ein Pergament aus einer Schreibtischschublade und scheibte mit einer magischen Feder in einer Schrift, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, einige Minuten. Nach einiger Zeit bildete sich auf dem Pergament wie von Geisterhand Tinte zu formen. Mit einem schwungvollen Geste reichte der Kobold Harry das Pergament.

_Eigentum von der Familie Potter_

_Momentanes Vermögen:_

_72355 G(alleonen) 21 S(ickel) 105 K(nuts)_

_Die 25 letzen Überweisungen_

_2.7.1996 1,2 Millionen G, 2000 S. 1456 K. ... Albus Dumbledore_

_15.6.1996 8000 S. G... Familie Weasley_

_14.6.1996 2,4 Millionen G...Albus Dumbledore_

Es folgten 23 weiter Überweisungen an die Familien Weasley und an Albus Dumbeldore. Insgesamt waren über 15 Millionen Galleonen, unzählige Sickel und noch mehr Knuts abgehoben worden. Harry blickte fassungslos auf das Pergament. _Warum wird das Geld meiner Eltern ohne mein Wissen an andere überwiesen,_ w_ieso beklauen die mich? - wie bekommen sie das Geld?_

Harry sah zu den Kobold: „Wieso überweisen Sie Gold ohne meines Wissens an irgendwelche Familien und Personen?" Der Kobold erwiderte nur: „Wir sind diskret – Ihre Eltern hatten Sirius Black als Verliesleiter über das Pottervermögen eingesetzt, bis Sie volljährig sind. – Da dieser in Askaban saß wurde Albus Dumbledore der Leiter."

Wut kochte in Harry auf. Er hatte nicht viel von seinen Eltern. Er selbst brauchte das Geld nicht, jedoch passte es nicht in seine Moralvorstellung, dass Dumbledore seine Eltern regelrecht beklaute.

Das komplette Vermögen seiner Familie hatte Dumbledore geklaut; und offensichtlich hatte er auch nocht das Recht dazu. Hatten seine Eltern das gewollt? "Haben mein Eltern nach Sirius einen Verliesleiter eingesetzt, im Falle seines Ablebens?", fragte er dann. "Nein, aus rechtlichen Gründen wurde die Leitung der Verliese dem Wizengamot übergeleitet."

Unverständnis breitete sich in Harry auf. Hatte Dumbledore also tatsächlich rechtlich das Geld aus seinem Verlies genommen? Doch warum haben die Weasleys Geld bekommen? Warum täuschten sie Armut vor? Warum beklauten sie ihn? Sie hatten ihn wie einen Sohn, und Bruder behandelt.

"Wurden alle Überweisungen von Professor Dumbledore genehmigt?". Der Kobold blickte kurz auf das Pergament und nickte: "Ja, er ist als Wizengamotleiter im Moment der Einzige, der auf das Verlies Zugriff hat, abgesehen von Ihren 200 Galleonen im Jahr."

Harrys Gedanken rasten, als Siskart weiter sprach: „Wenn Sie zum Potterverlies keine weiteren Fragen mehr haben, habe ich noch etwas anderes dazu, ich wollte gerade die Eule losschicken, als Sie hereinkamen. Sirius Black hat Sie zum Haupterben ernannt; abgesehen von 100 tausend Gelleonen, die an Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks aufgteilt werden, bekommen Sie das gesamte Black'sche Vermögen! Das wären", er schrieb kurz noch etwas auf: „knapp 200 Millionen Galleonen.

Wollen Sie es in Ihr Verlies übertragen lassen, oder das Gold in dem Black-Verlies lassen?" Harry meinte, nach einigen Sekunden Erstarrung, dass das Gold dort bleiben sollte, wo es war, das mache es einfacher.

Der Kobold nickte, und fuhr fort: „Nun, Mister Potter. Vielleicht wissen Sie, dass wenn Zauberer sowohl ihre Eltern, als auch der Vormund verstorben sind, der Zauberer mit 15 als Erwachsen gilt." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. _noch etwas, was dieser Dumbledore verschwiegen hat..._ : „Nein, das ist mir neu."

Der Kobold sah ihn an: „Jetzt da Sie die offiziell als volljährig gelten, haben Sie die Möglichkeit Ihr Erbe komplett anzunehmen. Ich benötige dafür zwei Tropfen Blut."

Nachdem Harry die zwei Tropfen Blut auf das hingehaltete Stück Pergament fallen ließ und den Schnitt geheilt hatte, fuhr Siskart fort. "Im großen und Ganzen bleibt alles wie es ist; nur muss ich Sie auf folgendes aufmerksam machen: Da Sie Erbe von zwei ehrwürdigen Familien, namentlich Potter und Black sind, besitzen Sie zwei Sitze im Zaubergamot. Sie können zu jeder Sitzung gehen, und können dort an wichtigen Entscheidungen mit abstimmen.

Es zwingt Sie jedoch keiner dort hin zugehen. Zudem bekommen Sie zwei Siegelringe einen für die Potterfamilie und einen für die Blackfamilie, dazu aber später mehr. Nun, da Sie die Kontrolle über Ihr ganzes Gold haben muss ich wissen, ob Sie irgendwelche Änderungen durchführen möchten?" Harry dachte kurz nach:

„Ich möchte, dass keiner außer mir noch Zugriff auf das Verlies hat. Über keines; weder das von den Blacks, noch von den Potters."

Der Kobold nickte kurz, und bat ihn einen Moment zu warten, während er etwas auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb.

„Zudem möchte ich, dass ich benachrichtigt werde, wenn Dumbledore versucht, Gold abzuheben, dass er hingehalten wird, und ich informiert werde, bevor Sie ihm sagen, dass es leider nicht möglich sei, dass Gold zu bekommen."

Dann fragte Harry, was es mit den Siegelringe auf sich hatte. Der Kobold nickte, schrieb kurz etwas auf, griff in eine Schublade des Schreibtisch und nahm zwei verzierte Kästen heraus. Auf dem einen war ein Greif zu sehen, der auf den Hinterbeinen stand, und die Vorderbeine nach vorne gestreckt – er bildete, mit viel Fantasie, sogar ein P.

Auf dem anderen war das Blackwappen zu sehen, es war ein schlichtes B in schwarz gehalten. Der Kobold meinte: „Das sind die Siegelringe, nur der Erbe kann diese Kästchen öffnen. Die Potters stammen von den Gryffindors ab. Wenn Sie die Ringe auf ihre Finger stecken, wird sich Ihre Magie verändern. Sie wird stärker werden, und einige Gaben werden auf Sie übergehen.

Welche Gaben das sind, ist ein Familiengeheimnis – Sie müssen es also selbst herausfinden! Wenn Sie die Siegelringe an Ihren Finger stecken, könnte es eventuell wehtun, und Sie könnten sich erschöpft fühlen; deswegen rate ich Ihnen es abends zu tun! Es könne sein, dass der Zauberstab nicht mehr funktionierte, weil zwei der mächtigsten magischen Familienlinien Britaniens zusammen kamen."

Harry blickte geschockt und verduzt auf die Ringe. Seine Magie würde durch Ringe verändert werden?

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr der Kobold fort: „Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, stellen Sie sie bitte, wenn nicht, dann war es das von meiner Seite." Harry hob etwas Geld ab und sagte schließlich, es gebe keine weiteren Fragen; er verabschiedete sich, nahm die zwei Kästchen, und tat sie sich in den Umhang.

Kurz bevor er aus der Tür getreten war, sah der Kobold noch mal auf: „Ach, und Mister Potter; da Sie wohl jetzt eine der sehr reiche Person sind, sollten Sie sich neue Kleidung kaufen!

Außerdem sollten Sie sich auch Familienroben machen lassen." Harry nickte, und ging hinaus. An dem Schalter vor dem Ausgang lies er sich noch Mugglegeld ausgeben und ging dann Richtung Ausgang.

Als er aus der Bank hinaustrat trat ihn die Mittagshitze auf einen Schlag vors Gesicht. In der Bank war es so kühl gewesen, das er die Hitze, die draußen herschte vollkommen vergessen hatte. Die Hitze traf ihn beeinahe so überraschend wie das, was er eben erfahren hatte. Dumbldore, der Geld von seinen Eltern stahl... Die Weasleys, denen er das Geld gerne gegeben hatte, die ebenfalls etwas bekamen. Ihn störte nicht wirklich, dass sie das Geld bekamen, sondern, dass er nichts darüber wusste!

Er führte einen Zauber auf, den er am Anfang der Sommerferien gelernt hatte; der einen Bereich auf angenehme Temperaturen fallen ließ.

Verwirrt von dem Erfahrenen lief er zu dem Eissalon und gönnte sich gedankenversunken ein Eis. Nachdem er sein Eis gegessen hatte, ging er wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Er hatte es sehr amüsant gefunden hat, dass sich die kleinen Kinder am Nachbartisch gewundert haben, warum ihr Eis innerhalb von wenigen Minuten geschmolzen war, und Harrys immer noch aussah, wie vorher, deswegen hatte er immer noch ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht; dieses jedoch verschwand, als er eine Menge rothaariger Leute erblickte, die in diesem Moment in die Winkelgasse traten; der Eingang war ganz in der Nähe der Eisdiele.

Der grünäugige drehte sein Gesicht schnell weg, und führte einige Zauber aus, die seine Augenfarbe und Haarfarbe veränderten. Wenn Dumbledore wusste, dass er hier war, würd_e _er die Zauber am Ligusterweg verändern und dafür sorgen, dass Harry nichts machen konnte.

Zumal Harry sich nicht helfen konnte, Dumbledore einen großen Teil an der Schuld von Sirius Tod zu geben. Hätte Dumbledore selbst ihm Okklumentik beigebracht, hätte Harry sicherlich seinen Geist vor Voldemort verschließen können. Er lief an den Weasleys vorbei, die gerade diskutierten, wohin sie als erstes gingen. Harry beachtete sie nicht, und lief schnelles Schrittes zum Buchladen.

Er kam schnell voran, schließlich waren es Kriegszeiten, und da wollten alle ihre Geschäfte so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Er kaufte alle Bücher des 6 und 7 Jahres und sah sich nach weiteren interessanten Büchern um.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Harry einige Bücher mehr; diese waren geschrumpft in seiner Tasche. Es waren zu den Standardbüchern Bücher über Okklumentik, Runen, Athrimantik, defensive Magie, offensive Magie hinzugekommen. Außerdem hatte er sich auch Bücher über Apparation und Animagi gekauft. Die Bücher waren nicht sehr billig, aber Harry machte sich darum keine Gedanken. Zu lange hatte er gespart, und er war Millionär.

Langsam lief er weiter, und überlegte, wo er hingehen könnte, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch Roben und andere Kleidung brauchte. So kam er wenig später wieder heraus. Auf all seinen Roben, mit Ausnahme einiger Schulrobben waren sowohl das Potter- als auch das Blackwappen zu finden.

Alle Roben waren mit leichten Schutzzaubern versehen. Außerdem kaufte er sich zwei Drachenhaut Anzüge. Sie bestanden aus einer Hose, einem Hemd, und darüber einer Robe, die viele Flüche aushielten zusätzlich waren sie feuerfest.

Er hatte noch einen Punkt auf seiner Liste: Nockturn Gasse! Er musste mehr über dunkle Magie erfahren. In der Mysteriumsabteilung war er der dunklen Magie der Todesser und Voldemorts hoffnungslos unterlegen gewesen. Er musste wissen, womit er in Zukunft zu rechnen hatte.

Bei einem dunklen Laden hielt er ein und fand was er suchte. Der Verkäufer stellte keine Fragen, sondern nannte nur mürrisch den Preis. Als Harry hinaustrat, sah er einen weitern Laden „Artefakte und Wertvolles" hieß die Aufschrift.

Er lief hinein, drinnen war das Licht sehr schwach, es war dunkel und kühl; Bücher und Schmuckstücke, wie Ringe und Ketten standen auf Regalen. Meist stand dort etwas wie: „Nicht berühren – Lebensgefahr" er vermutete, dass es dunkle Artefakte waren, die einen Fluch auf die Person übertrug, der das Ding anfasste.

Bei einem Buch hielt er inne. Es waren seltsame, geschwungene Zeichen darauf, die er nicht kannte. Er wollte schon weiter gehen, als er auf dem Buch las: „Schlangenmagie" Da ging ihm ein Licht auf – es war wohl auf Parsel geschrieben!

Er fragte, wie viel das Buch koste; der Verkäufer meinte: „Das Ding kann niemand lesen, ist aber ein Einzelstück und sehr wertvoll, wie mir verschiedene Experten versichert haben. – 100 Galleonen dafür..." Harry kaufte das Buch; der Verkäufer wunderte sich, warum jemand das Buch kaufte, war aber zugleich erleichtert, es loszusein. Harry wusste, dass es der Verkäufer auch für deutlich weniger Geld verkauft hätte, wollte sich aber auf keine Diskussion einlassen - er hatte genug Geld, und das Buch war tatsächlich vermutlich deutlich mehr wert.

Als Harry dachte, er hätte genug Bücher und sonstige Sachen eingekauft, ging er wieder zurück zur Winkelgasse; verlief sich jedoch ein wenig. Irgendwann jedoch kam er an seinen gewünschten Ziel an; schritt durch den tropfenden Kessel und lies sich durch den fahrenden Ritter in die benachbarte Straße vom Ligusterweg fahren. Dort warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und kam ohne Probleme in seinem Zimmer an.


	2. Training

Danke für die Reviews, weiter gehts.

* * *

Harry Potter und die graue Seite.

Kapitel 2: Training

* * *

Harry ging die Treppe hinunter um zu essen, danach las einige Zeit in dem Verteidigungsbuch und nahm dann den Potterring aus dem Kästchen. Auf dem Ring war das selbst Zeichen zu sehen wie auf dem Kästchen. Der Ring selbst war silbern. Harry fühlte ein Kitzeln, das über den Ring auf seine Hand überging. Langsam streifte er sich den Ring um den Finger.

Dann brach für ihn die Hölle los. Eine Magie, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hat ging in den Raum um; sie durchfuhr seinen Körper. Dann hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl zu wachsen, schnell zu wachsen. Seine Knochen wurden länger – er spürte den Schmerz, der in jedem Knochen entlang fuhr.

Seine Sicht war vollkommen anders – er riss sich die Brille vom Kopf – auf einmal er konnte klar sehen. Die Magie wurde stärker; durch ein Ruck wurde er in die Knie gezwungen... Sein Kopf war ein Chaos. Es war, als würde sein ganzer Kopf aufgerissen.

Dann, so abrupt, wie die Magie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder weg. Er sah sich um, und erschrak. Auf einmal war es so hoch... Er sah sich im Spiegel an, und erkannte sich kaum wieder.

Er war gut 1,85 Meter groß. Die Haare waren schulterlang gewachsen. Fassungslos sah er sich an. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Durch seine fehlende Brille stachen seine grünen Augen hinaus. Sein Oberkörper war mit einem mal muskulös geworden. Wenn er es nicht besser wusste, hätte er gesagt, es wäre Magie. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt; legte sich in sein Bett, und schlief ein...

* * *

Am nächsten morgen spürte er die neue Magie sofort. Sein Körper strotze nur danach. Er lief wie jeden morgen seine 10 km, und ging danach duschen. Nach dem Frühstück setze er sich an das Buch „Apparation"

Die Theorie war sehr leicht, und Harry verstand sie sehr schnell. Er las das Buch bis zum Ende; denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich die Apparation meistern. Er wollte nicht länger auf den fahrenden Rittern angewiesen sein. Er wollte selbstständig sein.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Überrascht blinzelte er ein zweites mal. _Stimm doch etwas mit meinen Augen nicht?_ Er nahm seine Brille, die er eigentlich als Andenken behalten wollte, und setze sie sich auf – riss sie sich aber keine Sekunde später wieder vom Kopf...

Wie ist das möglich, dachte er. Er hatte in den Buch über Apparation lediglich zwei Stunden gelesen, und es waren weit über 400 Seiten wissenschaftlicher Ausführungen.

Er konnte es nur auf die neue Magie des Siegelringes schieben. Es war verblüffend.

Nicht nur, dass er das Buch so schnell gelesen hatte; er hatte alles verstanden, und konnte sich an alles wichtige erinnern.

Er wollte nur in Gegenwart eines erwachsenen Zauberers die Praxis der Apparation üben, wenn er sich zersplitterte würde es eine Geldstrafe geben, und Dumbledore würde höchstwahrscheinlich erfahren; und auf diesen Mann hatte er, seitdem er von der Prophezeiung gehört hat, spätestens seit dem gestrigen Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass der Schulleiter ihm bestahl, keine Lust mehr...

Er nahm das nächste Buch, um zu schauen, ob es bei den anderen auch funktionierte. Harry wollte als nächstes das Buch über Animagi lesen – dies war auch etwas, was er so schnell wie möglich lesen wollte.

Keine zwei Stunden später hatte er das dicke Buch gelesen; das Resultat war das selbe wie beim ersten Buch... Er musste jedoch, um zu erfahren, in was für ein Tier er sich verwandeln konnte, und ob überhaupt, einen komplizierten Trank brauen. Vielleicht würde er sich ihn auch kaufen – das wäre einfacher. Das Geld hatte er ja - auch ohne das Potter-Vermögen.

Er ging hinunter, um ein wenig zu essen. Die Dursleys störten ihn nicht, auch wenn sie ihn anstarrten und das Frühstück komplett vergaßen. Vernon keuchte auf: "Ich möchte mit dieser Magie nichts zu tun haben!" Harry strich sich das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht und blickte dem Mann in die Augen. Dieser wich zurück: "Also... in Zukunft."

Harry lächelte innerlich und aß weiter.

Kurz darauf nahm er sich das Buch „defensive Magie" zur Hand ... Er musste schnell wieder in die Winkelgasse, um sich neue Bücher zu kaufen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Winkelgasse fiel ihm ein, dass es eventuell in den Familienverliesen Bücher geben könnte.

Das Buch über defensive Magie war sehr interessant, es wurden einzelne Zauber sehr detailliert beschrieben; er probierte einzelne Zauber aus – es wunderte ihn, dass er die meisten schon bei den ersten Versuchen hin bekam.

Innerhalb weniger Stunden konnte er einige neue Schildzauber; in dem Buch waren auch einige Illusionszauber zu finden, die er gut gebrauchen konnte.

So kam der Abend, und er nahm den Black-Ring aus dem Kästchen. Er war gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Auch hier spürte er Magie, aber sie war nicht so stark wie die, die er gestern gespürt hatte.

Er streifte sich den Ring über den Finger, und schrie im selben Moment auf. Es war gut, dass er außer den Kühlzauber auch einen Schweigezauber auf sein Zimmer gelegt hatte. Denn die Schmerzen, die er jetzt empfand waren vergleichbar mit Voldemorts Cruciatus-Fluch.

Die Magie durchfuhr ihn langsam. Vom Fuß, über seine Beine bis zu seinem Oberkörper ging die Magie langsam zu seinem Kopf. Dann, nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten lies die Magie langsam ab. Er schmiss sich ausgelaugt auf sein Bett, und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen sah er eine Eule. Der Brief war von Ron. Harry nahm ihn und las, dass er leider nicht zum in den Fuchsbau könne, so sage Dumbledore. In der zweiten Hälfte des Briefes regte sich Ron über den Schulleiter auf, weil er dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht zusammen Quidditsch spielen konnten. Er wünsche trotzdem erholsame Ferien.

Harry war ein wenig entäuscht, dass er seinen kompletten Sommer hier verbringen musste. Jedoch wusste er auch nicht, wie er auf die Weasleys reagieren sollte, nachdem er wusste, dass sie Geld von ihm hatten. Zumal sich sein Leben im Ligusterweg durch Moodys Warnung am Bahnsteig stark verbessert hatte, das einzige was er tun musste war, ab und zu sauber zu machen – aber das dauerte mit Zauberstab keine zwei Minuten.

Der Tag ging weiter wie der Tag zuvor, doch er spürte etwas in sich... er wusste nicht was; aber vielleicht würden er es ja im Laufe des Tages herausfinden. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, und wollte erneut einen kühlenden Zauber sprechen, der alle 2 Tage erneuert werden musste.

Er spürte die Magie des Zauberstabes. Normalerweise spürte er das nur, wenn der Zauberstab benutzt wurde, und nicht, wenn er nur in der Hand ruhte. Harry wunderte sich... Er versuchte den Zauber zu sprechen; spürte aber sofort, dass dieser Zauber fehl schlagen würde.

Er wusste nicht warum, er vertraute dem Gefühl – vielleicht hing es ja mit dem Black-Ring zusammen. Da erinnerte er sich auch, was der Kobold gestern gesagt hatte. _Es könne sein, dass der Zauberstab nicht mehr funktionierte, weil zwei der mächtigsten Linien Britanniens zusammen kamen._

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er konnte ja schlecht ohne Zauberstab in die Winkelgasse. Er musste es versuchen. Er versuchte einen einfach Lumos. Die Magie ballte sich in seinem Körper, und ging hinaus – aus seinem Zauberstab und aus seiner linken Hand.

Erschrocken sah er auf seine Hand; jedoch sofort auf den Zauberstab, der kurz darauf explodierte, und zu Staub auf den Boden fiel... Die Phönixfeder jedoch blieb unbeschadet. Harry trat erschrocken zurück. Sein Zauberstab... _Wie ist das möglich? _

Er blickte auf seine Hand, aus der grellen helles Licht heraustrat. Und wie konnte er ohne Zauberstab zaubern? Er versuchte das Licht verschwinden zu lassen. Erst nach den dritten und geschrienen _NOX_ ging das Licht weg.

Harry bückte sich und nahm die Phönixfeder in die Hand. Er spürte die Magie, die von ihr ausging, helle Magie; starke Magie. Er glaubte, dass auch dies mit dem Erbe der Blacks zu tun hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten gab er verzweifelt auf. Er schaffte es nicht stablose Magie auszuführen. Er musste wieder zur Winkelgasse. Allerdings war er schutzlos... außerdem konnte er keine Illusionszauber anwenden.

An Dumbledore wollte er sich nicht wenden; der würde wahrscheinlich nur fragen, was er in den Ferien mit einem Zauberstab machen sollte... Er nahm den Tarnumhang ... wieder fühlte er die Magie, die von dem magischen Objekt ausging.

Wie am letzen Tag ging er die Hintertür hinaus; er schaffte es erfolgreich an dem Ordensmitglied hinausschleichen. Harry konnte deutlich die Magie des anderen Tarnumhanges fühlen... Er wusste nicht warum – aber stören tat es ihn nicht – so konnte er geschickt ausweichen.

Harry kam erfolgreich in der Winkelgasse an, und ging sofort zu Olivanders. Doch dann stoppte er; wenn er zu Olivanders ging, bestand die Gefahr, dass dieser zu Dumbledore ging, schließlich standen die beiden sich nahe, hatte er im Gemeinschaftsraum einmal aufgeschnappt. Olivander galt als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer Englands und offensichtlich als guter Freund Dumbledores, mit dem er wissenschaftliche Diskussionen führte, die er mit nur wenigen führen konnte.

Harry war immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang – die Gasse war so leer, aus Angst eines Angriffes, das er sich an den wenigen Personen vorbeischlängeln konnte.

Seine Schritte fuhren zur Nockturn Gasse – Er hatte bei seinem letzen Ausflug einen Zauberstabmacher gesehen; der Spezialanfertigungen machen ließ. Er ging dort hin. Seltsamerweise wusste er genau, wo er hin musste. Kurz bevor er vor dem Laden stand stutze er allerdings! Dieser Laden könnte eventuell einem Sympathisanten Voldemorts gehören. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, und wieder seine Augen- und Haarfarbe zu verändern. Er spürte, wie Magie aus seinen Händen ging, und glaubte er wäre erfolgreich gewesen.

Er stellte sich in den Schatten, und als er glaubte, niemand wäre in der Nähe, nahm er den Tarnumhang ab. Langsam trat er vor das Geschäft. In den Scheiben spiegelte sich ein großer Mann, mit blonden Haar und braunen Augen. Er hätte sich kaum wieder erkannt – schließlich war seine Größe selbst für ihn noch ziemlich ungewohnt. Kein Zivilist würde Harry Potter hinter diesem Mann vermuten.

Das Geschäft war dunkel – wie jeder Laden in der Nockturn Alley. Auf einem heruntergekommenen Schild stand „Zauberstäbe – Spezialanfertigungen"

Er trat hinein. Hinter den Tresen stand ein alter Mann, mit einem Vollbart. „Guten Tag. Was wünschen Sie denn?" Harry begrüßte ihn und meinte, er bräuchte einen neuen Zauberstab. Der Zauberer nickte.

Wie jeder Verkäufer in der Nockturn Alley fragte er nicht viel Er zeigte auf die vielen verschiedenen Gegenstände: „Schließen Sie die Augen. Halten Sie bitte dann Ihre Hand über diese Gegenstände, dort wo sie etwas fühlen, sagen Sie es bitte." Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unangenehm bei dieser Sache. Er fühlte bei JEDEM dieser Gegenstände etwas... Jedoch spürte er auch, dass einige stärker auf ihn einwirkten, als andere...

Er zeigte auf diese. Der Zauberer sah ihn seltsam an: „sind Sie sicher? Diese Gegenstände passen überhaupt nicht zusammen. Die werden niemals miteinander reagieren!" Harry sah auf: „Wirklich nie?" Der Mann zögerte: „Doch... Allerdings wird das sehr teuer..." Harry nickte nur: „Wenn es funktioniert spielt der Preis keine Rolle." Der Zauberer zögerte immer noch: „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber diese Gegenstände sind sehr teuer – ich glaube kaum, dass Sie sich die leisten können." Harry sah auf: „Wie viel brauchen Sie?"

Der Mann meinte: „Sehen Sie, dies ist ein Haar eines königlichen Greifen 2500 Jahre alt – so lange schon in Besitz meiner Familie! Dann dieses hier Basiliskenschuppe – schwer zu bekommen der Basilisk war 7000 Jahre alt, als die Schuppe entfernt wurde. Die passen überhaupt nicht zusammen – was meinen Sie warum Gryffindor und Slytherin so verfeindet sind?

Das waren ihre Animagi Gestalten... Diese Stoffe reagieren nur mit einem Ritual, welches eine Woche dauert. Das ist beinahe unbezahlbar!" Harry sah auf: „Wie viel?" Der Mann sagte: „Dieses Ritual – es erfordert auch noch einige Wertvolle Gegenstände – deshalb wird der Preis nochmal teurer!

Ein solcher Stab kann ich nur für mindestens 2200 Galleonen verkaufen... glauben Sie mir – anders geht es nicht!" Harry nickte: „Okay...Ich bezahle, wenn ich den Zauberstab habe!" Der Mann lachte nur auf: „und dann kaufen Sie ihn nicht, nicht wahr? Das würde mich ruinieren!"

Harry seufze: „Was halten Sie von einem magischen Vertrag?" Er hätte auch einfach den Siegelring einer der Familien zeigen können, aber er wollte dieses Geheimnis so lange wie möglich halten...

Der Mann überlegte kurz und nickte dann zustimmend: „Dann ist es in Ordnung!" Sie setzen den magischen, unbrechbaren Vertrag an, und unterschrieben beide. Harry verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, er käme in 8 Tagen wieder.

Der Mann nickte nur, während er noch darüber grübelte, wer so viel Geld besaß, vielleicht ein Abkömmling der Malfoy Familie? Kurz darauf hing ein Schild an den Laden, auf dem stand, dass er für 8 Tage geschlossen hatte...

Harry ging zurück zur Winkelgasse; er schaute noch schnell bei Gringotts vorbei, und nahm einige Bücher aus beiden Verliesen. Darunter waren: 'Die Geheimnisse der Potters'; und das selbe auch in der Black-Fassung. Außerdem, aus dem Black – Verlies einige Bücher über dunkle Magie. Und, was ihn überraschte, ein Buch über stablose Magie aus dem Potter Verlies: Stablose Magie, von Matthew Potter.

Harry kehrte zurück, und der Tag endete, wie die zuvor: essen; lernen; schlafen.

Harry erfuhr in der nächsten Tagen viel über seine Familie. Das Buch über stablose Magie las er gleich zu Anfang, damit er die Tage ohne Zauberstab gut überstehen konnte.

Sein Vorfahr schrieb, dass es schwer sei, und er nur einzelne Sprüche gemeistert hat. Harry konnte noch nicht viel... dafür wusste er aber jetzt, dass er von den Potters die geistlichen Fähigkeiten geerbt hatte; er beherrschte jetzt perfekt Okklumentik; die Magie des Ringes hatte einfach seine Verteidigung aufgebaut ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Jedoch musste er sich mit seiner Okklumentik noch vertraut machen, um sie effektiv nutzen zu können. Es lag auch an den Potters, dass er so schnell die Bücher lesen konnte. Durch den Ring wurden offensichtlich Zauber aktiv, die seine Aufmersamkeit steigerte.

Von den Blacks hatte er die Fähigkeit geerbt, die feinsten Merkmale der Magie zu spüren. Jedoch, so erfuhr er, war die Magie des Ringes nicht so stark bei ihm – er war schließlich kein gebürtiger Black; durch die Patenschaft zu Sirius jedoch, war Harrys Magie jedoch durch die Magie Sirius' geprägt worden. Dies las er in einem Buch über magische Verbindungen. Die Patenschaft war nicht ein einfach nur ein Vertrauensakt seitens der Eltern; nein, die Patenschaft sorgte dafür, dass magische Fähigkeiten des Patenonkels oder der Patentante zum Teil auf das Kind übergingen. Es war nicht klar, warum das so war, las Harry, Fakt war nur, dass es so war.

Zudem, so erfuhr er, konnte er durch das Erbe der Blacks leichter dunkle Magie ausführen und lernen. Er wusste auch, dass die Blacks, durch ihr Talent die Magie von Gegenstände zu fühlen, viele erfolgreiche Zauberstabmacher hervorgebracht hatten, diese Fähigkeiten jedoch in den letzten Jahrhunderten für sich behalten hatten.

So vergingen die Tage; er lernte einzelne Zauber mit seinen stablosen Fähigkeiten, allerdings beanspruchte es ihn sehr, und er hatte nur geringe Erfolge. Er war ein wenig aufgeregt, an den Morgen, als er seinen Zauberstab erhalten sollte.

Er entwischte wieder seinen Wachen – seitdem er spürte wo die Person mit dem Tarnumhang stand, war es lächerlich einfach. Obwohl er Glück hatte, dass nicht Moody irgendwo war... aber ein wenig Glück gehörte dazu.

Er ging zu Gringotts, brachte die Bücher über die Black und Potterfamilie zurück; er wollte nicht, dass sie beschädigt wurden oder gar verloren gingen, und bekam einen magischen Scheck – dieser konnte nicht gefälscht werden – er konnte ebenfalls nicht von einer anderen Person eingelöst worden, als die, die der Scheckaussteller genannt hatte.

Mit diesem Scheck über 2,2 tausend Galleonen ging er in die Nockturn Allee. Wie beim letzen mal getarnt. Er ging in den Laden – drinnen waren zwei Personen, ein Junge, und wohl sein Vater, die wohl einen Zauberstab für das Kind kauften. Er hörte noch: „Und bitte einen Zauberstabholster".

Das erinnerte ihn, dass er auch eins haben wollte... er hätte es wahrscheinlich vergessen. Nachdem der Vater mit seinem Kind gegangen war, fragte er, ob alles gut gelaufen sei. Der Mann nickte und sagte: „einen solchen Stab, werden Sie wohl nie wieder bekommen – geben Sie gut drauf Acht!"

Harry nickte, gab ihm den Scheck und kaufte zusätzlich noch ein Armholster. Er nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand; er führte einen Lumos aus. Das Ergebnis war sehr beeindruckend. Der einfache Licht Zauber erhellte den ganzen Raum, und er war auch noch draußen deutlich sichtbar! Der Zauberstab passte perfekt zu seinem Besitzer.

Harry lobte den Mann, er habe noch nie einen solch beeindruckenden Stab gesehen; denn der Stab selbst war zustäzlich auch noch sehr verziert. Der Mann dankte und meinte: „Bei diesem Stab müssen Sie aufpassen! Er ist sehr mächtig, und vor allem für offensive Flüche geeignet! Aber auch perfekt für Runen. Passen Sie gut drauf auf... Auf Wiedersehn!" Harry ging kurz darauf hinaus; er bekam nicht mit, dass der Zauberstabmacher einen langen Urlaub in die Karibik plante.

Harry sah sich um – in diesem Teil der Nockturn Allee war er nur wegen des Zauberstab gewesen, und, als er den Ausgang gesucht hatte. Er schaute sich jetzt noch ein wenig um. Ganz hinten ein Haus erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Es war kein Schild zu sehen – er war neugierig, hatte den Zauberstab die ganze Zeit griffbereit. Als er sich näherte, sah er, dass sich in leuchtender Schrift Buchstaben bildeten, die über der Ladentür hingen. „Kopfgeldjägerei" stand dort. Harry fragte sich, was genau das war, und warum er es nicht vorher lesen konnte.

Jedoch beantwortete sich die Frage als er las: „nur die, die Teil des Geheimnis dieses Hauses sein wollen, und es nicht verraten wollen, werden dieses Haus finden. Wenn Sie jemanden tot, oder lebendig sehen wollen – unsere Kämpfer finden sie...

Es war seltsam. Das Haus sah heruntergekommen aus... hieß dass, man zahle einfach Geld, und diese töteten Voldemort? Aber dann erinnerte er sich – das konnte ja nur er.

Eine Gruppe Söldner. Harry überlegte, eigentlich das perfekte für ihn. Er wollte weder zu Voldemort noch zu Dumbledore. Bei den einen würde er nicht überleben. - bei dem anderen wäre er nicht als ein Bauer auf einen Schachbrett. Oder vielleicht war er sogar ein Läufer, Harry grinste bei den Gedanken.

Er würde vielleicht später noch mal herkommen – mit diesem Vorsatz ging er aus der Nockturn Allee. Kurz vor dem Ausgang der Nockturn Allee sah er noch ein Haus „Zaubertränke" stand dort.

Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er noch seinen Animagustrank brauchte. Er kaufte ihn, und ging mit neuem Zauberstab ohne Probleme in den Ligusterweg.


	3. Treffen auf alte Freunde

Danke für die Reviews. Hat mich wirklich gefreut... fast 30 Stück ;)

* * *

Harry Potter und die graue Seite.

Kapitel 3: Treffen auf alte Freunde

* * *

Auch seine nächsten Tage verbrachte er mit Lesen. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, wie gut er sich konzentrieren konnte und dass es ihn tatsächlich Spaß machte, die Bücher zu lesen. Durch sein Pottererbe las er alle Bücher, die ihm in die Hände fielen ziemlich schnell. Er hatte inzwischen alle Bücher des 6 und 7 Schuljahres gelesen, und konnte ihren Stoff für einmaliges Lesen erstaunlich gut. Das magische Pottererbe war schlicht weg und ergreifend faszinierend.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte zusätzlich einige Bücher über Arithmantik und Alte Runen gelesen.

Die Runen konnten sehr starke Magie erzeugen. Wenn eine Rune gezeichnet wurde, (mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft, sodass sie leuchtend dort blieb) so konnte diese, wenn sie aktiviert wird sehr viel Schaden, anrichten. Allerdings gab es auch starke „Schutz-Runen" allerdings verbrauchte diese Art von Magie eine Menge magischer, sowie körperlicher Energie. Das beste aber war, dass eine Rune, wenn sie bereits gezeichnet wurde, mehrfach verwendet werden konnten. Außer der Benutzer hat nicht mehr genug Energie, um sie aufrecht zufallen, dann würde sie ineinander fallen.

Auch die Möglichkeit Runen auf Gegenstände zu zeichnen und mit der Magie des Gegenstands zu verbinden verblüffte Harry. Er hatte vorher nie darüber nachgedacht, wie Besen funktionierten.

Arithmantik war die Kunst Zauber mathematisch zu analysieren. Harry hatte in seiner Schulkarriere in Hogwarts bisher noch nie einen Schüler gesehen, der sich mit Mathe beschäftigt hatte. Zugegeben war er aber auch was Artithmantik anging, sehr blind durch die Schule gegangen.

In einem ersten Versuch hatte er starken Schutzzauber – den Aegis-Schild - mit einem offensiv-Fluch (Controqueo) verbunden – so wurde ein Fluch, durch den Schildzauber nicht nur geblockt, sondern auch reflektiert. Zumindest in der Theorie. Jedoch stellte er fest, dass es nicht ganz so einfach war, wie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Zauber funktionierte nicht.

Dadurch, dass er nun auch Runen konnte, verstand er auch die, die auf seinen Zauberstab abgedruckt waren. Sie standen für Stärke, Macht und Ehrgeiz. Durch das Lesen der Bücher, glaubte er eine Chance zu haben, die ZAGs für die beiden Fächer Runen und Arithmantik im Ministerium abzulegen. Die beiden Fächer waren auf ZAG-Niveau nur theoretisches Wissen. Praxis wurde erst auf NEWT Niveau gelehrt.

* * *

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, in denen Harry nichts anderes getan hatte als zu lernen. Es war unglaublich, wieviel Spaß Harry dabei hatte. Er fühlte sich vollkommen frei. Am Anfang der Ferien hatte er nur gelernt um sein Überleben zu sichern, aber jetzt lernte er freiwillig. Die Veränderung in seiner Motivation war ihm nicht wirklich klar geworden, bis er eines Tages keine Bücher mehr hatte, und nicht lernen _konnte_, bevor er sich neue Bücher über Eule bestellt hatte.

Der junge Mann wollte heute zum Ministerium, um seine ZAGs in Arithmantik und alte Runen ablegen zu können. Er hatte alles mit der führenden Leitung abgeklärt. ZAGs wurden öfter nachgeholt, bei Schülern, die nicht zufrieden waren. absoluter Mist, wie Harry dachte; warum gab es überhaupt eine Prüfung, wenn man sie sowieso so oft man konnte, wie man wollte? Er selbst war mit seinen ZAGs zufrieden.

Er hatte in Verteidigung und in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein O. In Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung ein E. In Geschichte und Wahrsagen war er durchgefallen – in den restlichen Fächern hatte er ein A.

In dem Brief war außerdem ein Pergament gewesen, in dem auszufüllen war, welche UTZ-Fächer er wählen wollte. Harry wollte sich erst nach dem heutigen Tag entscheiden. Etwas jedoch freute ihn – er konnte Zaubertränke mit einem E belegen... er wusste nicht warum dies so war – aber stören tat es ihn nicht. Noch immer war Harry von dem Beruf Auror angetan. Nachdem er Professor Moody in Aktion gesehen hatte, war er sich sicherer als vorher zumindest in die Richtung des magischen Kampfes zu gehen.

Zumal er glaubte, dass es ziemlich hohe Ansprüche waren, die man für eine Ausbildung zum Auror brauchte. Wenn er alle wichtigen Fächer hatte, konnte er sich später frei entscheiden.

Er fand Runen und Arithmantik sehr leicht und spannend. Er hatte ein gewisses Talent, weshalb er sich, trotz dessen, dass er nur einige Bücher gelesen hatte, ziemlich sicher fühlte. Wieder ging er mit dem Tarnumhang nach draußen. Diesmal spürte er auch deutlich die Magie des Tarnumhangs. Nur spürte er noch etwas anderes.

Ein magisches Objekt; das wohl über dem Auge gespannt war. Moody! Harry fluchte leise. Der jedoch schien Probleme mit seinem magischen Auge zu haben... Es drehte sich die ganze Zeit, und er gab sehr fluchend Geräusche von sich.

Harry beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich an ihm vorbei zu kommen und schaffte es... Er dankte still den Durslys, das er den Garten so gut von seinen Gartenarbeiten kannte, so konnte er allen Wurzeln und sonstigen Gegenstände spielend ausweichen.

Er kam durch den fahrenden Ritter im Ministerium an. Seinen Zauberstab musste er nicht abgeben – er war angemeldet. Er ging gerades Weges zum Aufzug. Dort schwirrten ihm viele Memos um den Kopf. Mit dem Aufzug kam er im 6 Stock an. Er stieg hinaus, hier standen überall Schüler; Neville Longbottom war der einzige, den er näher kannte.

Es waren noch 2 Hufflepuffs und 3 Ravenclaws dabei, die er vom sehen kannte. Außerdem ein Slytherin. Aber es standen noch andere Personen da, die er noch nie gesehen hatte... er vermutete, diese gingen zu anderen Zauberschulen, oder hatten Privatunterricht.

Neville ging auf ihn zu, und besah ihn mit großen Augen, angesicht seiner neuen körperlichen Verfassung: „Hi Harry, du hast dich ganz schon verändert... steht dir aber... wo ist deine Brille, und was machst du hier?"

Harry antwortete, dass er bei einem magischen Optiker war, der seine Augen gerichtet hatte – er wollte nicht erzählen, dass seine Ringe es waren... außerdem sagte er, dass er die Arithmantik und alte Runen Zags machen wollte, er dies aber bitte niemand sagen sollte. Nevielle schaute verwirrt: „soll das' ne Überraschung für Hermine sein?"

Harry meinte: „so ungefähr..." Er sah sich ihn dem Flur um. Es gab drei Türen. Eine je auf der rechten und linken Seite. Und die andere war genau gegebenüber des Aufzuges, aus dem er eben gekommen war. Überall an der Wand hingen Portraits. Die Zauberer und Hexen sahen zu den angespannten und nervösen Schülern. Manche amüsierten sich prächtlich; andere versuchten den Schülern Mut zuzureden.

Kurze Zeit später kam ein älterer Herr in den Flur; aus der Tür gegenüber des Aufzuges. Er bat alle sich auf den vorhergesehenen Platz zu setzen. Dann meinte der Mann: „So... ihr habt 2 Stunden Zeit – der, der mehr Fächer belegt, hat dann eine kurze Pause, dann geht es mit einem anderen Fach weiter. Ich muss Sie daran erinnern, dass Täuschung und Unterschleif zum Durchfallen der Note führen. Die Zeit läuft ab jetzt." Harry nahm den Bogen Pergament, der auf dem kleinen Tisch erschienen war.

Es war Runen. Die Fragen fielen ihm sehr leicht meist waren es welche wie: „wofür steht diese Rune?" oder „welchen Alphabet gehört diese Rune an, und wie alt ist sie ungefähr." Harry fand es lächerlich einfach. Nach knapp 90 Minuten starrte er Löcher in die Luft und wartete auf das Ende der Prüfung.

Nach einer Stunde ging es weiter mit Arithmantik; Neville hatte seine Prüfung für Verwandlung abgelegt – er brauchte es für seinen angestrebten Kräuterkunde-Meister.

Neville hatte es anscheinend geschafft, denn strahlte die ganze Zeit. Seine Großmutter, die ihn abgeholt hatte meinte: „Da hat sich die ganze Lernerei ja gelohnt, nicht wahr, Nev?" Nevilles Großmutter wollte Harry die ganze Zeit erzählen, wie schlimm sie es doch vom Ministerium war, dass sie ihn als „Spinner" und anderen Sachen hingestellt hatten; sie hätte das natürlich niemals geglaubt ...

Er konnte sie erst abwimmeln, als der Prüfer endlich rief, er müsse wieder in den Raum.

Arithmantik fiel ihm ebenfalls einfach. Er musste in der Theorie zwei Zauber miteinander verbinden. Einen Illusionszauber mit einem leichten Verwirrzauber. Durch die Analyse der beiden Zauber erkannte er eine Möglichkeit, sie zueinander verbinden. Durch einige rechnerische Umstellungen und Ableitungen kam er zu Intonation und Stabbewegung.

Nach 20 weiteren Minuten hatte er einen Beleg für seine zwei O's in Arithmantik und alte Runen in der Hand.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen sah er einen Flyer zu einem Apparierkurs, der heute begann. Nach einigen Fragen durfte er noch teilnehmen.

Er war jedoch bitter enttäuscht. Der Kurs langweilte ihn; der Lehrer erklärte die Theorie mit einer solch monotonen Stimme. Normalerweise würde Harry wenigstens versuchen zu folgen, aber er kannte ja die Theorie, weshalb er mit den Gedanken ein wenig abschwirrte.

Er war der jüngste – er galt als erwachsen – die restlichen waren alle mindestens 17.

Nach endlosen Minuten meinte der Prüfer sie sollten es versuchen. Er hatte Ringe beschworen – 3 Meter vor einem; jetzt sollten die Prüflinge versuchen in den Ring zu apparieren. Etliche scheiterten. Harry stand gleich in dem Ring. Außer ihm gelang das nur zwei anderen.

Der Prüfer klatsche begeistert in die Hände. Nun sollten diejenigen, die es geschafft hatten, versuchen, in einen Ring, der 20 Meter weit weg war zu apparieren. Dies schafften nur Harry und eine junge Frau. So ging das weiter – der Prüfer war begeistert; Harry schaffte es jedes mal – jedoch war das Geräusch ohrenbetäubend laut.

Die junge Frau war jedoch gescheitert. Der Lehrer holte einen weiteren Ausbilder; Harry sollte versuchen in den tropfenden Kessel zu apparieren. Der zweite Lehrer apparierte vor; Harry hinterher. Das Geräusch war schon deutlich leiser als beim ersten mal. Zwei Sekunden später stand er vor dem Lehrer.

Dieser war begeistert und meinte: „nun, Mister Potter. Ich möchte das Sie von hier in den Eberkopf apparieren – wenn Sie das schaffen, kann ich Ihnen eine Lizenz austellen." Harry nickte, er zog die Stirn kraus, konzentrierte sich und verschwand mit einem leisen Ploppen, das nicht viel lauter war als das des Lehrers. Dieser nickte zufrieden. Sie apparierten zurück ins Ministerium, und Harry besaß eine Lizens. Der Lehrer beglückwünschte ihn und zeigte sich überrascht, wie schnell Harry das Apparieren gelernt hatte. Mit einem Augenzwinkern meinte er: "Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie appariert sind, oder?". Jedoch erwartete er keine Antwort.

Harry legte einen Schweigezauber auf sich, und apparierte in sein Zimmer. Nicht, dass Moody das Geräusch hörte. Kurz darauf flog eine Eule aus dem Ligusterweg Nr.4 – er hatte die Fächer Verteidigung, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Arithmantik und Alte Runen für seinen UTZ Kurs gewählt.

Er las nun das Buch über die Schlangemagie; er wollte wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Parselmagie an sich war keine andere Magie. Nur wurden ihre Zauber auf Parsel gesprochen – und sie erforderten, wie auch stablose Magie, deutlich mehr magische und geistliche Energie als die herkömliche Magie – die Sprüche waren aber nicht sehr viel stärker, weswegen diese Magie für Harry von wenig Interesse war. Jedoch konnten nur Parselmünder die direkten Gegenflüche sprechen, sodass es nützlich zu wissen war.

Außerdem hatte er seinen Animagustrank getrunken. In dem folgenden Traum, in den er fiel, fühlte er sich durch die Lüfte schwingen, offensichtlich war er ein riesiger Adler. Die Form selbst würde er aber sicherlich nicht so schnell meistern. Schon das Verändern seiner Hände sorgte für Schmerzen und schnell zu magischer Erschöpfung.

Harry hatte in den Wochen eine Menge gelernt-er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine magische Energie durch die Siegelringe um eine Menge gestiegen waren. Es war der Tag, an dem er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte... Er hatte seine Sachen in eine magische Truhe, wie sie der falsche Moody in seinem vierten Jahr hatte, getan, die er sich bei einem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gekauft hatte.

In der Truhe waren nun Unmengen von Büchern – es waren einige dutzend Exemplare, wobei er schon jedes gelesen hatte – er wollte sie jedoch bei sich haben falls er etwas nachlesen wollte... Ebenfalls hatte er Bücher über dunkle Magie gelesen, jedoch hatte er keinen einzigen Spruch ausprobiert.

Es hatte jedoch einige Überwindung gekostet; denn der Black-Ring sorgte wohl nicht nur dafür, dass er dunkle Magie leichter lernen würde, sondern auch, dass er von ihr mehr angezogen wurde.

Überrascht war er allerdings, was tatsächlich dunkle Magie ausmachte. Vor der Einleitung in dem ersten Buch hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht. Von der Einleitung erfuhr er allerdings, dass sich dunkle Magie insofern von heller Magie unterscheidet, dass erstere einen Effekt auf den Körper und die Seele hatte. Dunkle Magie zerrte an den körpereigenen Ressourcen und richtete Schaden an, den der Körper auf Dauer nicht mehr reparieren konnte.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er mit stabloser Magie getarnt – er sah jetzt aus wie früher... Auch seine Siegelringe hatte er für alle unsichtbar und ungreifbar gezaubert.

Er sollte von Lupin, Moody und Shacklebolt begleitet werden – er wollte nicht sagen, dass er apparieren konnte; deswegen hatten sie einen Portschlüssel dabei.

Worüber er sich sehr unsicher war, war seine Okklumentik. Er hatte versucht zu meditieren und sich seines Geistes bewusst zu werden. Allerdings hatte er keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, sodass er nicht wusste, was tatsächlich mit seinem Geist passiert war, als er den Ring aufgesetzt hatte.

Seine Truhe hatte er in seiner Tasche. Er hatte eine schwarze Robe an; ohne die Wappen der Blacks, und Potters. Er wollte das Geheimnis so lange wie möglich halten. Dumbledore hatte ihn bestohlen, ihn belogen, ihn zu den furchtbarsten Mugglen geschickt, die man sich vorstellen konnte, und ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelt.

Enstprechend wollte er Dumbledore nicht mehr wissen lassen, als er sowieso schon wusste. Solange Dumbledore nichts von Harrys Erbe wusste, desto länger könnte er ihn vermeiden. Wie er mit Ron umgehen sollte wusste er nicht. War er ein echter Freund, oder war er nur ein Freund, weil er Geld wollte? Harry fühlte einen Stich allein an den Gedanken, Ron könnte die Freundschaft nur "gespielt" haben.

Kurz darauf kam seine „Eskorte" Sie begrüßten ihn, und waren als erstes geschockt, als sie ihn sahen. Das schulterlange Haar Harrys' war nach hinten zusammen gebunden, außerdem trug Harry auch keine Brille mehr und blickte jetzt hinab, wenn er Remus in die Augen sah. Remus musste sich erst einmal setzen. Shacklebolt nickte nur annerkenend, während Moody ihn Fragen stellte, als ob er vermutete, dass er von Voldemort ersetzt wurde.

Remus kam aber schnell auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung: "Es tut mir Leid, dass du nicht zu uns an den Grimauld Place konntest. Dumbledore meinte, du seist hier sicherer. Wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich wegen..." Remus brach ab und musste sich bemühen nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Mir geht es gut, Remus. Ich glaube, Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir aufhören zu leben." Remus wirkte überrascht, wie gut und erwachsen Harry mit der Situation umging doch versuchte zu lächeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange da stand der Schwarzhaarige am Bahnhof; er ging schnelles Schrittes durch die Absperrung. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Remus und den anderen. Er setze sich in ein Abteil, und las ein Buch über magische Transportarten. In diesem Buch wurden Wege beschrieben, wie er Portschlüssel herstellen konnte, sowie die Teleportation und andere Arten der Apparation.

Der Zug füllte sich langsam; manchmal kamen Schüler hinein, jedoch besah Harry sie mit einem stechenden Blick, und sie verschwanden verängstigt. Nur Neville war mal aufgetaucht, und hatte ihn kurz begrüßt; war dann jedoch mit Luna woanders hin gegangen. Ron und Hermine waren wohl noch nicht aufgetaucht – oder hatten ihn nicht erkannt, denn es blieb eine Zeit lang leer.

Irgendwann jedoch kam Neville rein; mit Ron und Hermine: „Hier ist er doch", meinte Neville gerade. Ron und Hermine schauten ihn mit großen Augen an: „HARRY?" Kurz darauf fiel ihm Hermine in den Arm.

„Euch auch einen schönen Tag; wie geht's euch so? Ferien gut überstanden? ", meinte er, nachdem er auch Ron begrüßt hatte. Jedoch wusste er nicht, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Hermine nickte und meinte: „Du hast dich verändert..." - „Menschen verändern sich..."

Hermine dachte nach: „hat das etwas mit dem Tod von ... du weißt schon, zu tun?" Harry sah sie an: „Nein, ich hab mich damit abgefunden... ich habe mich verändert, weil ich mich verändern MUSS." Ron, erwacht aus seiner Staare: „Was meinst du damit?" - „Damit meine ich, dass Dumbledore mich die ganze Zeit nur benutzt hat, und mir mein ganzes Leben lang einige, sehr wichtige Sachen verheimlich hat"

Ron schluckte sichtbar: „Was denn?" Harry, dachte kurz nach; an dem deutlichen Schlucken, nahm er an, dass Ron wusste, dass die Weasleys sie bestohlen hatte: „ich möchte nicht darüber reden", antwortete er und wendete sich seinen Buch zu... Hermine und Ron sahen sich an. „Was für UTZ-Kurse nimmst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine dann.

Neville antwortete statt Harry: „Du wirst überrascht sein, Hermine... ich geh dann aber mal wieder zu Luna!" Damit ging er aus dem Abteil. Harry sagte ihr seine Kurse, und sie schrie überrascht auf. Es entwickelte sich ein kleines Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Harry über alte Runen und Arithmantik . Ron sah ziemlich desinteressiert und ein wenig wütend aus.

Sie kamen in Hogwarts an; nach dem Festessen, erhob sich Dumbledore: „Herzlich Willkommen zurück. Ich möchte euch mitteilen, dass wir leider keinen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden haben. Deshalb werde von nun an ich dieses Fach übernehmen." es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen; dann brach die gesamte Halle in tosenden Applaus aus.

Ron meinte: „wenigstens etwas... da können wir wenigstens etwas lernen, ne Harry?" Harry nickte nur. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Nun, ihr seid sicher müde. Vertrauensschüler, bitte führt die Erstklässer in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Harry stand auf; und wollte aus der Halle gehen, als Professor McGonnagal ihn aufhielt: „Bitte, Mister Potter; der Schulleiter erwartet Sie."

Harry seuftze und ging mit ihr. In dem Büro wartete Dumbledore schon: „Freut mich das du kommen konntest; setz dich doch bitte." Harry lass sich auf den Stuhl nieder. „Nun, wie waren deine Ferien", fragte Dumbeldore „du hast dich ein wenig verändert!"

Harry sah ihn an: „Sie haben sich noch nie für meine Ferien interessiert, warum jetzt auf einmal?" - „Der Tod eines nahen Mimenschen lässt viele in Angst fallen. Andere fassen es anders auf. Manche wollen sich selbst schützen, und lernen aus dem Tod. Andere verlieren jeden Lebenswillen. Ich möchte wissen, was mit dir passiert ist." - „In welcher Gruppe bin ich Ihrer meinung denn nach?", schniptte er mürrisch.

Dumbledore schwieg kurz: „eindeutig... in der zweiten Gruppe... diese Frage lässt eindeutig daraus schließen. Es freut mich, dass du dich so entwickelt hast. Harry, wir müssen dich ausbilden." Harry sah ihn an: „Sie wollen jetzt anfangen, mich auszubilden? Warum nicht schon früher?"

Dumbeldore sah plötzlich alt aus: „Die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern; ich möchte, dass du Okklumentik lernst. Ausserdem wirst du bei Professor Snape einige Todesflüche lernen. Es ist leider nötig. Es ist dunkle Magie, aber es geht nicht anders.

Du bekommst dafür Zugang zu der verbotenen Abteilung." Harry wollte ihn nach den ersten Sätzen schon abwürgen; aber die verbotene Abteilung, sowie Training in dunkler Magie, die ihn die Ferien, durch das Lesen der Bücher noch mehr fasziniert hatte, liesen ihn aufhorchen.

Er nickte: „In Ordnung" Dumbledore meinte: „Schön. Freitags abends und Montags Abends hast du das Training. Um 20 Uhr in seinem Büro. Du weißt ja, wo es ist..."

* * *

Harry kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging jedoch gleich hoch in den Schlafraum. Er wirkte einige Schutzzauber über sein Bett und sein Eigentum. Wer weiß was hier alles passierte. Er dachte nur kurz an die Erlebnisse, die er hier hatte. Davon waren einige nicht ungefährlich gewesen. Danach ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, setze sich in einen Sessel, und las. Ron kam zu ihm rüber: „Warum liest du soviel? Selbst Hermine liest im Moment nicht!"

Harry meinte nur: „Glaub mir – Ich MUSS lesen... dauernd stirbt irgendjemand wegen mir. Ich habe darauf einfach keine Lust. Irgendjemand muss Voldemort töten. Dauernd jagt er mich. Es muss dafür einen Grund geben..."

Ron sah ihn ungläubig an: „Du willst ihn töten?" - „Nein... ich möchte ihn nicht töten-ich möchte nur überleben. Ich möchte jetzt weiterlesen; du entschuldigst mich" Damit wandte er sich seinen Buch zu, und las, das auf jeden gut geschützen Gebäude Portschlüsselschutzzauber lagen.

Nur der, der die Schutzzauber aufgestellt hatte, konnte Portschlüssel für den Ort heraufbeschwören. Dies erklärte, warum nur Dumbledore mit Portschlüsseln nach Hogwarts kam. Er las das Buch noch zu Ende. Dann ging er zeitig schlafen.


	4. Die dunklen Künste

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 4: Die dunklen Künste.**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er zeitig auf. Die anderen Schüler in seinem Saal schliefen noch. Er war es gewohnt so früh aufzustehen... die ganzen Ferien war er früh aufgestanden. Er hatte gestern das letzte Buch zu Ende gelesen, weshalb er nach dem Frühstück noch in die Bibliothek ging.

Er suchte sich einige Bücher, über Flüche und Schilde. In der Bibliothek las er noch das erste Buch; gab das zurück, während Madam Pince ihn sehr seltsam ansah – sie war es wohl nicht gewohnt, dass jemand in einer Stunde ein hochkompliziertes 400 Seiten dickes Buch las. Er nahm die anderen mit, und ging zu Verwandlung. Den Stundenplan hatte er schon beim Frühstück bekommen.

McGonnagal hielt erstmal einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ. Es war ziemlich uninteressant, er hatte das Verwandlungsbuch aufgeschlagen und las das noch einmal das erste Kapitel über menschliche Verwandlung. Es ging darum, sich selbst oder gegenseitig in Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Das ging sogar so weit, dass man andere in Tiere verwandeln konnte, wie es der falsche Moody in seinem vierten Jahr getan hatte.

McGonnagal war damit aber scheinbar nicht einverstanden, dass man in ihrem Unterricht las, denn sie schien ziemlich wütend, als er endlich bemerkte, dass sie ihn öfter angesprochen hatte, und er wohl ziemlich verwirrt aussah als er fragte, was denn los sei.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin zog dafür 10 Punkte ab und meinte: „Wenn Sie das schon alles können, Mister Potter, dass Sie nicht im Unterricht aufpassen müssen, wird es Ihnen ja sicherlich leicht fallen ihren Partner", sie zeigte auf Neville, "in einen Stuhl zu verwandeln." Harry sah Neville an und schaute dann zu McGonnagal: „soll er denn sehr gemütlich sein? Rot oder Blau, Grün?"

McGonnagal sah ihn verwirrt an, und schien gerade wieder anzufangen ihn eine Moralpredigt zu halten; als er das sah, schwang er schnell den Zauberstab, zeigte auf Neville, und vor ihm stand ein gemütlicher Sessel. McGonnagal hatte große Augen; vielleicht, weil er kein Wort gesagt hatte, oder weil er es schon konnte. Er bekam 20 Punkte für diese „Meisterleistung", wie sie es nannte in dieser Stunde.

Während des Mittagessen aß Ron nichts, er lachte nur die ganze Zeit: „Hast du Mc'gies Gesicht gesehn?" Hermine fand das anscheinend nicht so lustig sie fragte stattdessen Harry woher er das könne. Harry meinte: „Wie gesagt – ich habe gelernt..." Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann gingen Harry und sie zu Runen, während Ron zu Wahrsagen ging.

Bei Runen langweiligte er sich; aber richtig. Es schien, als könne keine von ihnen auch nur halbwegs mit ihm mithalten. Sie lernten einige „neue" Runen;

Harry jedoch konnte diese schon. Durch die Bücher, die teilweise schon jahrhunderte alt waren, und durch sein Gedächnis, dass durch die Potter-Magie gekommen war hatte er innerhalb von Wochen den gesammten Wissenstand des Kurses aufgeholt. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er darüber nach, was für ein unglaubliches Erbe seine Familie ihn vermacht hatte. Ein Mugglegeborener würde das niemals erreichen, was er in den letzten Wochen erreicht hatte. War also doch etwas daran, dass Zauberer aus alten Familien besser waren, als andere.

Soweit er gehört hatte, hatte sein Vater auch selten in einem Buch gelesen, war jedoch einer der talentiersten und besten Schüler seines Jahrgangs gewesen, und hatte gleichzeitg noch Zeit gehabt Streiche zu spielen.

Es schien, als bräuchten die meisten Stunden, um sich eine Rune einprägen zu können. Die Professorin erklärte, dass sie ab dem zweiten Halbjahr versuchen werden, die Runen zu zeichen, und die Magie zu nutzen. Zeichnen konnten die Schüler schon – jedoch hatten sie nie die Magie genutzt.

Sie warnte aber jetzt schon, dass ein Großteil wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage war, die Magie der Runen zu benutzen. Die Professorin lobte Harry, weil er alle Runen, die heute im Unterricht drankamen schon kannte.

Nicht einmal Hermine konnte alle. Hermine konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand einen solchen Wissenstand in solche wenigen Wochen sich erarbeite; dazu kam auch noch das er anscheinend Verwandlung ebenfalls gelernt hatte...

* * *

Es war Abend, und Harry musste gleich zu seiner ersten Stunde Okklumentik bei Snape gehen. Er war ein wenig aufgeregt – er wusste nicht, wie gut seine Okklumentik war. Nach dem Unterricht hatte er nur schnell seine Hausaufgaben erledigt und hatte die Bibliothek aufgesucht.

Für Verwandlung musste er nur den Aufsatz schreiben – Hermine war dafür in die Bibliothek gegangen – er hatte ihn aus dem Kopf geschrieben... Er war vor Ron geflohen, der gebettelt hatte, damit er ihm Verwandlung beibrachte. Er war der Meinung, Ron müsse sich vorher selbst damit beschäftigen, bevor er ihm helfen könne. Jetzt verstand Hermine, warum sie oftmals so meckerte. Man konnte einem nicht helfen, wenn der andere nicht selbst geholfen werden wollte.

In Runen selbst hatten sie nur aufbekommen, die Runen zu lernen – aber er konnte sie schon... Nach einigen Minuten Wandern durch Hogwarts stand er vor Snapes Tür. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, und klopfte an.

Snape stand hinter einen Schreibtisch; als er Harry erblickte stand er auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Komm her Potter, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit." Harry ging zwei Schritte vor. Dann rief sein verhasster Professor: „LEGILIMENS"

Harry spürte die Macht hinter dem Angriff. Er spürte, wie ein etwas gegen seine Schilde im Geist ankämpfte. Er verstärkte sie. Nach einigen Minuten lies der Angriff nach. Snape sah ihn überrascht an: „Haben Sie Ihre Ferien doch mal für was sinnvolles genutzt...", meinte er anerkennend: „einen Versuch noch – wenn Sie ihn abhalten, können wir das Training lassen.", sagte er, diesmal mit ein wenig Respekt in der Stimme.

Harry nickte; dann kam der Angriff. Diesmal noch stärker. Doch Harry versuchte ihn nicht nur davon abzuhalten in seinen Gedanken zu dringen, sondern versuchte zugleich ihn aus seinem gesamten Geist herauszuschmeissen. Es gelang. Snape sah beeindruckt aus: „ich muss sagen, Potter, das hätte ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut!

Wenn Sie das selbe Talent bei der dunklen Magie zeigen, dann kann aus Ihnen wirklich etwas werden. Ich sage dem Direktor, dass Sie die Okklumentik gemeistert haben! Ich muss wirklich sagen, Sie verdienen einigen Respekt. So etwas alleine hinzubekommen..." Harry sah ihn überrascht an: „Um ehrlich zu sein, alleine habe ich es nicht hinbekommen..." Snape sah ihn an: „Wer hat Ihnen geholfen?"

Harry dachte nach... konnte er ihm vertrauen? „Im Moment kann ich Ihnen das nicht sagen..." Snape nickte: „natürlich... kann es damit zusammenhängen, dass Sie Ihr Erbe angenommen haben?" Harry, mit großen Augen, konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen: „Woher wissen Sie das?" Snape sah ihn neugierig an: „Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Familie Snape – wie die Familien Black und Potter eine der ältesten und mächtigsten Familien Britaniens.

Ich nehme an, eine der Familien hat eine Begabung für Okklumentik?" Harry konnte nichts anderes als nicken: „Sagen Sie mir, woher wissen Sie, dass ich mein Erbe angenommen habe" - „Ich kann nachdenken, Potter... das ist alles. Ihre Eltern sind tot – Ihr Pate ist gestorben – Sie gelten als erwachsen, könnten also die Ringe bekommen haben ...und die Familienbegabung ist die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass Sie so schnell Okklumentik lernen konnten.

Normalerweise braucht man dafür Jahre, für eine solch starke Okklumentik." Harry überlegte kurz: „ich möchte Sie bitten, den Zaubereid abzulegen, dass Sie weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort noch sonst jemanden etwas sagen."

Snape nickte: „Ich respektiere die alten Traditionen. Die Talente bleiben Familiengeheimnis." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, und sagte: „Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und bei meiner Magie, dass ich niemanden etwas über das, was ich heute über das Erbe der Potter und Black Familie erfahren werde, sagen werde, wissentlich oder unwissentlich."

Der Zauberstab leuchtete rot auf. Serverus Snape würde sterben sollte er jemand die Absicht haben, irgendjemand irgednwie darauf aufzuklären, was heute passiert ist... Harry nickte: „Ich danke Ihnen Professor!"

Professor Snape nickte nur: "Ich respektiere was Sie haben, auch wenn das teilweise durch das Erbe zusammenhängt, kommt es zum größten Teil von Ihrem Willen, etwas zu ändern. Die Siegelringe haben nur Macht, wenn der Wille vorhanden ist. Offensichtlich haben Sie sich geändert, weg von dem arroganten Schuljungen zu jemanden, der tatsächlich etwas erreichen kann. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, Potter. Das Training ist beendet. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich noch."

Sein letzer Gedanke an diesem Abend war, dass Snape vielleicht doch nicht so übel war, wie er immer gedacht hatte – man konnte sogar mit ihm ein richtiges, zivilisiertes Gespräch führen...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war er wieder der erste beim Frühstück. Er liess sich Zeit, und so traf er noch auf Hermine. Ron konnte in Zaubertränkeunterricht nicht teilnehmen, weil er in seinem ZAG durchgefallen war. Deshalb war dieser noch am schlafen.. Harry wartete auf Hermine und sie gingen zusammn hinunter auf die Kerker.

Vor den Kerkern warteten schon einige Schüler. Darunter fast alle Slytherins ihres Jahrgangs. Malfoy kam mit Crabbe und Goyle hinüber und meinte: „Na Potter, wie geht's deinem Hund?" Harry zog zischend die Luft ein während ein Ärger sich in ihm ausbreitete: „Weiß ich nicht; aber ich denke du kannst ihn irgendwann selbst fragen – und wenn du dich nicht gleich SEHR schnell verpisst ..."

Malfoy sah ihn an: „Willst du mir drohen Potter?" leise, aber für jeden hörbar erwiderte der schwarzhaarige: „Nein; ich habe dir nur einen Ratschlag gegeben! Aber wie geht's denn deinem Vater in Askaban?" Blitzschnell zog Malfoy seinen Zauberstab; Crabbe und Goyle taten es ihm gleich.

Hermine sah ihn panisch an „was macht der da", dachte sie... Harry grinste nur überlegen: „Nun, Malfoy was willst du jetzt tun? Weiterhin vor meinem Gesicht rumfuchteln... zu etwas anderem scheinst du ja nicht in der Lage zu sein"

Als Malfoy das hörte schrie er: „Deloris" Harry zitterte kurz als der Schmerzfluch ihn traf. Er schrie aber nicht, was Draco zu verunsichern schien. Malfoy sah ihn an: „Das kann nicht sein... Es hat sonst immer funktioniert..." er nahm seinen Zauberstab zeigte auf Hermine und schrie wieder den Deloris Fluch.

Wegen der kurzen Entfernung, und seinen verspannten Muskeln konnte Harry nichts machen, als zuschauen, wie Hermine der Fluch traf, die sofort aufschrie...„Was ist hier los", kam die Stimme von Professor Snape, der in diesem Moment die Türe geöffnet hatte.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als Malfoy den Fluch von ihr nahm. Harry, der gerade eingreifen wollte, und seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte meinte: „Malfoy hat sowohl Hermine als auch mich mit einen Schmerzfluch belegt." Snape sah fassungslos zu Malfoy. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: "Das ist gelogen."

Professor Snape guckte nur kurz zu Draco und zischte: "Nachsitzen und 20 Punkte von Slytherin. Das nächste Mal, Mister Malfoy, verhalten Sie sich wie ein Slytherin und lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen. Ich mag es nicht, meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen. Mister Potter, Miss Granger, gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und lassen Sie sich einen Gegentrank geben."

* * *

Der restliche Tag lief wie normal. Harry und Hermine bekamen einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen und Nachwirkungen des Schmerzfluch. Beim Mittagessen wusste die gesammte Schule davon; Ron lies sich das ganze Mittagessen über den „schleimigen, geldgierigen, aroganten Scheisstyp" aus, Harry nickte nur ein paar mal, während Ron die ganze Zeit schlimmere Wörter benutze, und murmelte nur ab und zu: „ja..." oder „stimm ich dir vollkommen zu"

Harry musste Ron irgendwann unterbrechen, weil er zu Arithmantik musste. Genauso wie Hermine... In Arithmantik saß er neben Hermine und schien auch hier um Schuljahre vorraus. Die Tabellen, die die Schüler behandelten, hatte er ganz am Anfang gelernt. Er hatte alle seine Aufgaben gelöst und versuchte nun einige Zauber zu verbinden.

Als der Professor herum ging, und sah was er da tat fragte er: „Was tun Sie denn da? Darf ich mal sehen? Haben Sie ihre Aufgaben schon gelöst?" Auch hier war der Professor hellauf begeistert; Harry bekam allein in dieser Stunde 30 Punkte.

Am nächsten Morgen kam es beim Frühstück zu Tuscheleien. Grund war der Zeitungsbericht, der seltsamer weise detailtreu war:

_Illegale Flüche in Hogwarts_

_Harry Potter in Gefahr._

_Am gestrigen Tag gab es in Hogwarts zu einem Verbrechen gegen Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, einem Todesser, der in Askaban sitzt, hat gestern zwei mal den Doloris-Fluch auf zwei Mitschüler (Harry Potter und Hermine Granger) gesprochen. Serverus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke konnte jedoch die Situation schnell unterbinden.  
_

_Aufgrund der Härte der Flüche wurde Draco Malfoy in einer Zaubergamotsitzung für schuldig gesprochen. Er hat sich den Gebrauch dunkler Magie zu verantworten und muss eine Strafe von 200 Galleonen zahlen.  
_

_Rita Kimmkorn,_

_Tagesprophet_

Gestern mussten Harry und Hermine als Opfer vor dem Zaubergamot aussagen. Harry war ja selbst im Gamot vertreten, durfte allerdings, als Beeinflusster, nicht an der Abstimmung teilnehmen. Es war eine kurze Verhandlung gewesen. Nach kurzer Beratung wurde Draco Malfoy verurteilt. Professor Snape hatte versucht das Ganze als Schulsituation zuhandhaben. Dumbledore hatte aber keine andere Möglichkeit, als das Ganze aufgrund der Schwere der Flüche, die als dunkel klassifiziert wurden anzuzeigen. Aufgrund der familiären Situation der Malfoy-Familie wurde Draco entgegegen gekommen, sodass er nur eine Geldstrafe zahlen musste. Einen weiteren Fehltritt konnte er sich, wie ihm klar gemacht wurde, allerdings nicht erlauben.

In Arithmantik bekam Harry wieder einige Punkte. Nach dem Mittagessen sollten sie Verteidigung haben, das konnte er nicht erwarten – er hoffte, dass Dumbeldore mal etwas sinnvolles dran brachte.

Er konnte ihn zwar nicht leiden, aber er spielte immer noch das Spiel mit, mal ganz abgesehen davon; Dumbledore war ein Manipulator, aber trozdem ein mächtiger Zauberer.

Das junge Zaubergamotmitglied setze sich in die erste Reihe, neben Neville. Dann kam Dumbledore und fing gleich an: „nun, Sie sind hier in dem UTZ-Kurs Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wir werden im Unterricht nur die Praxis lernen – Die Theoerie bekommen Sie als Hausaufgabe auf.

Sie sollten ja inzwischen wissen, dass die UTZ-Kurse sehr wichtig sind, deswegen werde ich keine Schwätzereien, und andere störende Faktoren in meinem Unterricht dulden. Es zieht ein Krieg auf... Sie müssen lernen sich zu verteidigen. Wir fangen erst einmal an mit defensiver Magie. Im zweiten Halbjahr fangen wir dann mit der offensiven Magie an. Also; wer von euch kann mir einige Schutzzauber nennen?"

Sie wiederholten nur in dieser Stunde – Harry war sehr entäuscht-er hatte gehofft etwas neues zu lernen. Auch wenn er hier viele Punkte bekam – wenn er etwas neues gelernt hätte, wäre ihm das lieber gewesen... Nach Verteidigung ging es zu Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick meinte, dass es durch den Krieg auch hier einige Verteidigungszauber gelehrt wurden.

So versuchte Flitwick ihnen den Patronum-Zauber zu lernen... Die DA-Mitglieder schienen nachgelassen zu haben – denn nur Hermine, Harry und überraschenderweise Neville schafften einen gestaltlichen Patronus. Wobei die von Hermine und Neville nur wenige Sekunden hielten, und sich dann in Luft auflösten.

Die restlichen schafften entweder gar keinen Patronus, oder nur ein wenig silbrigen Rauch. Flitwick war hellauf begeistert von Neville, Hermine und Harry. Sie bekamen jeder 25 Punkte.

Nach dem Unterricht ging Harry in den Raum der Wünsche um an seiner Animagusgestalt zu arbeiten. Er schaffte es inzwischen jedes belibige Körperteil in den Adler zu verwandeln. Heute wollte er zum ersten mal die gesammte Verwandlung ausprobieren. Er legte seine Tasche weg, und konzentrierte sich. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Körper kleiner wurde.

Wie ihm lange Federn wuchsen; und sich sein Kopf in den eines Weißkopfseeadlers verwandelte. Dann begann die schmerzhafte Verwandlung. Es war nicht so schlimm wie bei einem Cruciatusfluch von Voldemort- aber die Schmerzen waren trozdem nicht zu unterschätzen... plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl auf den Boden zu fallen – sein Körper wurde kleiner – er bog sich, und dann stand mitten im Raum der Wünsche ein mächtiger, großer Adler.

Innerliche triumphierte Harry... Er wünschte sich eine hohe Halle – dann versuchte er zu fliegen. Er kam hoch; er wünschte sich zustäzlich eine Thermik, und lies sich von der warmen Luft tragen. Dann in einem schönen langen Gleitflung landete er wieder; er war begeistert... Das Gefühl frei zu sein, ohne Krieg, ohne einen Manipulator, ohne jemanden, der hinter einem her war, ohne nervende Mitschüler, war überwältigend.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es weiter mit 3 Stunden Zauberkunst. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren; einerseits, weil es einfach amüsant anzusehen war, wie verzweifelt die Schüler versuchten einen Patronus zu beschwören... anderseits aber wegen dem Zeitunsbericht am morgen...

_Du-weißt-schon-wer wird aktiver..._

_Muggledorf zerstört_

_Gestern wurde ein Muggledorf, in der Nähe von Manchester vollständig zerstört. Die Bewohner waren tot, oder von den Dementoren, die Askaban verlassen, und zu Du-weißt-schon-wem übergelaufen sind, geküsst worden. Die Häuser waren fast ausnahmelos zerstört. Das Ministerium hat alle Hände voll zu tun, den Muggle-Auroren ihre Errinerungen zu löschen. Viele Zauberer verfallen in Schrecken. _

_Es muss etwas getan werden – und der Minister reagierte. Dieser meinte im Gespräch: „Wir werden die Aurorenrekrutaten verdoppeln. Zusätzlich habe ich bereits Hilfe bei den Franzosen, den Spanieren und den deutschen Ministerien angefordert. Im letzen Krieg waren das die ersten Länder, die Voldemort versuchte nach England unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wir hoffen, dass sie unsere Hilfe zusagen. Wir werden die wichtigen magische Orte Englands zusätzlich sichern. Wir haben Drachen aus Rumänien angefordert; die uns helfen sollen..." Der Tagesprophet hofft, dass das Ministerium auch seine Versprechen einhällt. _

_Es berichtete Rita Kimmkorn,_

_Tagesprophet_

Harry überlegte – es hatte in einem Buch „dunkle Kreaturen" gelesen, dass Dementoren vor heißen Feuer zurückschreckten. Wenn man den Patronus mit einem Hitze Zauber verbindete, könnte es sein das die Dementoren nicht nur vertrieben wurden – sondern auch getötet wurden...

Er nahm ein Pergament und versuchte die hochkomplizierten Zauber zu verbinden. In einer Tabelle wurde der Patronum-Zauber angezeigt – daneben zeichnete er den stärksten Hitzezaubers, den er kannte... Doch es klingelte, bevor er fertig wurde.

Er hatte noch nie mit solch hochkomplizierten Zaubern gearbeitet – das erfordete Zeit. Er nahm sich vor, es am Wochenende auszuprobieren.

* * *

In der Verwandlungsstunde testete Professor McGonnagal die Schüler. Die meisten hatten schlampig gearbeitet – ihre Hausaufgaben waren katastrophal, und ihre praktischen Leistungen demensprechend miserabel. Er war der einzige neben Hermine, der in der Hausaufgabe ein O bekam.

In der Praxis hatte er McGonnagal schon genug beeindruckt anscheinend. Sie verlange gar nicht, dass er seinen Partner verwandelte...

* * *

Es war Abend. Er sass in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und las. Er war ziemlich überrascht als er sah, dass Ginny auf ihn zu kam. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen meist allein augehalten: „Hi Harry. Warum bist du denn so selten hier? Ich seh dich kaum!", meinte sie fragend. Harry sah sie an: „Hier ist es gewöhnlich zu laut zu lesen" Tatsächlich war er eigentlich jeden Abend im Raum der Wünsche oder in der Bibliothek.

Er hatte schon viele Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung durchgelesen. Die Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung durften jedoch nicht aus der Bibliothek herausgenommen werden – weshalb er noch mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek, als im Raum der Wünsche verbrachte.

So hatte er vieles gelernt. Ginny fragte, warum er denn soviel las. Selbst Hermine sei nicht soviel vor einem Buch... Harry wich der Frage aus: „Warum denkst du, jagt mich Voldemort? Er will mich töten – doch warum? Ich möchte nicht getötet werden – also lerne ich soviel wie möglich..."

Er hatte niemand über die Prophezeiung erzählt, und hatte es auch nicht vor...

* * *

Es war Freitag morgen. Heute abend würde er das erste mal Todesflüche lernen. Er hatte vor dem Mittagessen Verteidigung, sie lernten einige neue Schilde; die meisten kamen nicht in dem Lehrbuch für das 6 Schuljahr vor – aber Harry konnte trozdem alle – bis auf einen...

Es war weniger ein Schutzschild. Er lies den Zauberer, der diesen Spruch sprach schneller werden... in einem Duell wäre das sehr nützlich...

Nach dem Mittagessen ging es zu Zaubertränke. Diesmal liesen ihn die Slytherins in Ruhe. Es schien, als ob Malfoy die Leitfigur war – denn niemand sagte etwas in der Stunde zu ihm oder Hermine, der einzigen anderen Gryffindor. Und Malfoys Mutter hatte ihm wohl klar gemacht, dass er sich ruhig zu verhalten hatte.

Professor Snape ließ sie einen Trank brauen, der bewirkte, das die Person, die ihn trank, vertrauenswürdiger vorkam, als sie es in Wirklichkeit war. Er konnte das Rezept auswendig – aber die Theorie war etwas anders als die Praxis. Er musste gerade eine Zutat hinzugeben. Bemerkte aber zu spät, dass es die falsche war.

Sie landete im Kessel. Der Trank färbte sich rot. Obwohl er blau sein sollte. Professor Snape, der die ganze Zeit am Pult gesessen hatte, stand auf. Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas. Er wusste, was er hinzugeben musste; um den Trank zu retten. Er rannte dorthin, woher das Gefühl war – zum Vorratsschrank.

Professor Snape sah ihn verwirrt an. Harry fuhr mit der Hand über die Zutaten. Dann spürte er ein Kribbeln. Er nahm den Gegenstand. Er wusste nicht was es wahr. Sollte er dem Gefühl trauen? Er ging zum Kessel zurück, vor dem Snape inzwischen stand, und gerade etwas sagen wollte, als er den Gegenstand sah, den Harry in der Hand hielt. Dieser tat den Gegenstand in den Kessel. Dann hatte der Trank die gewünschte Farbe.

Man konnte ihn noch verwenden, die Wirkung war zwar schwächer, aber trozdem noch da. Er atmente erleichtert auf. Snape nickte, und sagte nichts. Snape wusste, dass Harry sich eh nicht mehr von ihm ärgern liese. Okklumentik war etwas nützliches.

Er selbst war auch erst gut in Zaubertränke gewesen, als er Okklumentik gemeistert hatte... Damals hatte in jeder Zaubertrankstunde James Potter ihn geärgert, und Snape konnte sich dadurch nicht konzentrieren.

Als er irgendwann Okklumentik lernte, war er sofort der klassenbeste; er konnte sich konzentrieren, und wusste was er tun musste... deshalb lies er Harry in Ruhe – es hatte eh keinen Sinn...

Es war Abend. Harry klopfte und trat ein: „Guten Abend, Professor." Snape sah ihn an: „Nun, fangen wir gleich an das, was wir hier lernen, ist dunkle Magie. Um ihr nicht zu verfallen, das heißt keine Kontrolle mehr über sich zu haben, und ein Schwarzmagier zu werden, muss man viel Willensstärke haben.

Okklumentik hilft – ist aber nicht alles. Wenn man dunkle Flüche benutzen will, muss man auch das Resultat WOLLEN. Sie müssen wollen, dass der Mensch tot ist, auf den Sie einen Todesfluch schicken. Sie müssen WOLLEN, dass jemand Schmerzen hat, wenn Sie ihm einen Cruciatusfluch auf den Hals schicken. Doch gleichzeitig müssen Sie dem Drang widerstehen die Magie zu häufig anzuwenden.

Sie müssen wütend sein. Doch zugleich müssen Sie Ihre Wut unter Kontrolle haben. Wir werden anfangen mit der Theorie. Was für Todesflüche kennen Sie ausser den 'Avada Kedavra'?" - „Nun, Sie wissen ja, dass ich ihn töten muss. Deswegen hab ich mich mit der Theorie schon ein wenig beschäftigt. Es gibt die Flüche 'Interimo', 'leto', 'necare', 'occidere', 'interficere' ausserdem 'mekra' 'notum avada'..."

Nach einigen weiteren Sprüchen stoppte der Professor ihn: „Sie haben sich also EIN WENIG mit der Theorie beschäftigt? So viele Todesflüche gibt es zwar – aber benutzen tun die meisten nur einige wenige.

Jeder Schwarzmagier hat seine eigene 'Lieblingsflüche'. Nun – die Theorie können wir überspringen... fangen wir gleich mal mit einigen Flüchen an. Wir fangen mit den leichten, weniger dunklen an, damit Sie nicht den Künsten verfallen.

Mit dem 'leto' Zauber. Ich habe hier einige Spinnen." Auf dem Tisch standen einige Gläser mit Spinnen gefüllt. „Passen Sie gut auf. Sie müssen den Stab so bewegen" er zeigte die Bewegung und sagte leise: „leto" Die Spinne strauchelte kurz dann fiel sie tot um. Harry rief mit einem Aufrufezauber eine weitere Spinne aus dem Glas und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann murmelte auch er leise den Zauber. Die Spinne strauchelte, wie beim ersten Mal. Sie bewegte sich länger, als bei dem Zauber seines Lehrers, aber dann fiel auch diese Spinne tot um.

Professor Snape nickte: „Sehr gut. Beim ersten mal bekommen das nicht viele hin. Versuchen Sie es noch einmal – die Spinne sollte von mal zu mal schneller tot sein." Harry wiederholte es; tatsächlich brach die Spinne deutlich schneller zusammen. Snape zeigte nun einen weiteren Spruch den 'accendo-Fluch'.

Die Spinne fing Feuer, und verbrannte innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Nur ein wenig Asche blieb übrig. Harry versuchte es. Er sagte die Formel. Er spürte die Magie. Ein gutes Gefühl berauschte ihn. Es tat sehr gut; er wollte es länger geniesen, jedoch war die Spinne schon tot.

Das war das gefährliche an den dunklen Künsten. Das gute Gefühl, das jemanden dazu verleitete, die dunklen Künste öfter zu verwenden. Snape sagte: „Sie werden diesmal wohl deutlich die Effekte der dunklen Künste gespürt haben. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass Sie den dunklen Künsten verfallen.

Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht üben werden, wenn ich nicht dabei bin." Harry führte den Zaubereid aus. Er wollte schon zur Tür gehen, als Snape ihn zurückhielt: „Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Zauberstab, ich möchte die Spuren der dunklen Magie verwischen.

Harry gab nur ungern seinen Zauberstab her... Es war jedoch unnötig. Der Zauberstabverkäufer hatte ihn mitgeteilt, dass man diesem Zauberstab nicht vernichten, oder herausfinden konnte, welche Zaubersprüche als letzes gezaubert worden sind.

Er erklärte seinem Lehrer dies. Snape sah ihn misstrauisch aus. Er zeigte auf Harrys Zauberstab und murmelte: „Priori incancatem" es gab einen Knall. Sonst passierte nichts... Snape sah ihn seltsam an: „was ist das für ein Stab?"

Harry antwortete, wenn er einen Zaubereid ablegte, sage er es ihm. Snape, dessen Neugier jetzt gewecket war führte den Eid aus. Harry erklärte es ihm. Snape sah ihn überrascht an: „in Ordnung! Gute Nacht, Mister Potter!"


	5. Weihnachten

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 5: Weihnachten**

* * *

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war einiges los, und es war so laut, dass es Harry verwunderte, dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindore nicht gekommen war... Er lief an den Massen vorbei, um in den Schlafraum zu gelangen. Dann stürmte Ron auf ihn zu: „Ich bin Mannschaftskapitän!" Harry sah ihn verwundert an. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Quidditch!

Das hatte er komplett vergessen. Er hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Harry beglückwunschte ihn, und ging ins Bett. Ron sah ihn verwundert hinterher... Hermine, die das von einem Sessel am Kamin beobachtet hatte, sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Sie musste herausfinden was hier los war. Warum behandelte Harry Ron wie einen Fremden? Hermine spürte, wie eine jahrelange Freundschaft langsam zu Ende ging. Harry verbrachtete einen großen Teil seines Tages in der Bibliothek, wo Hermine ihn gerne Gesellschaft leistete.

Sie war immer überrascht zu sehen, wie schnell ihr Freund Bücher durcharbeitete, aber keine Notizen machte. Er schien das Wissen aufzusogen. Als sie ihn darauf ansprach wich er aus, sodass sie nicht weiter drauf eingin. Sie wollte das Verhältnis nicht weiter überspannen.

Harry schien keinerlei Interesse an menschlichen Kontakt mehr zu haben. Was war passiert? Offensichtlich nahm er Sirius' Tod nicht so gut auf, wie anfangs von ihr gedacht. Als sie ihn um Hilfe bei einigen Runen fragte, schien er nur Unverständniss zu haben; offensichtlich lernte er auf einer Ebene, die sie nicht hatte. Sie musste etwas tun, um wieder etwas Leben in ihren Freund zu bringen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Samstag, wurde Harry nach dem Frühstück zu Dumbledore gerufen. Harry ließ sich extra Zeit bevor er sich auf den Weg machte; die Tür des Büros ging auf, als er in die Nähe trat.

Kurz darauf saß er vor Dumbledore auf einem Stuhl. Dieser meinte: „Ich habe gehört, du hast erstaunliche Fortschritte in der Okklumentik und in den Todesflüchen gemacht." - „Ich habe es auch nötig, oder?", meinte er bitter: „hätten Sie mir früher von der Prophezeiung erzählt, stünde ich jetzt nicht unter Zeitdruck!"

Dumbledore wich überrascht zurück: „Du hast das ja mit der Prophezeiung erstaunlich gut aufgenommen." - „Alles was ich möchte ist überleben..." Dumbeldore nickte: „Das freut mich. Wie ich gehört habe hast du ein Interesse für Athrimantik und Alte Runen entwickelt?" - „nun, es hilft zu überleben..."

Das Gespräch ging so weiter – Dumbledore versuchte Small Talk zu machen, offensichtlich um eine Verbindung zu Harry aufzubauen. Irgendwann hatte Harry keine Lust mehr, und meinte er müsse noch in die Bibliothek; dort las er ein ein Buch über 'alte Flüche'.

* * *

So vergingen die Wochen. Gryffindor führte den Hauspokal mit deutlichen Vorspung vor Ravenclaw an; hatte jedoch im Quidditsch Pokal deutlichen Rückstand. Das lag daran, dass Harry nicht spielte.

Ron hatte gebettelt, aber Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und meinte nur, er hätte für so etwas keine Zeit. Harry konnte im Unterricht fast alles. Einzig in Zaubertränke, und in den Todesflüchen wurde er beansprucht. Er hatte jedoch mit Snape Frieden geschlossen. Snape hatte aktzeptiert, dass Harry nicht James war.

Aus Feindschaft wurde gegenseitiger Respekt. Inzwischen beherschte Harry die meisten Todesflüche – Snape war dazu übergegeangen ihn dunkle Magie im allgemein zu lehren. Besonders interessant fand Harry die dunklen Gegenflüche, die direkt einen anderen Fluch blocken konnten. Der Gegenfluch war direkt konzipiert um einen bestimmten Fluch zu blocken und verbrauchte somit weniger Energie als ein allgemeiner Schildzauber, der gegen fast jede Magie schützte. Jedoch zehrten auch diese Flüche an der menschlichen Lebensenergie und zerstörten langsam aber sicher die Seele.

Harry spürte den deutlichen Unterschied zwischen leicht dunklen Zaubern und schwarzer Magie. Der Zwang dunkle Magie auszuführen war schwächer geworden, jedoch immer noch deutlich spürbar. Dann, eines Morgens bekam er eine Nachricht.

Von Gringotts. In ihr stand, dass Dumbledore am vorherigen Tag versucht hatte zehntausend Galleonen abzuheben. Durch Dividenen und Zinsen sowie Immobielien wurden monatlich einige tausend Galleonen in das Potterverlies transferiert.

Er aß sein Frühstück auf, ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zog sich seine Familienrobe an. Das Potter und Blackwappen deutlich sichtbar. Auch seine Siegelringe, an seinen Ringfingern waren deutlich zu sehen.

Während der Blackring an seiner linken Hand dunkel schimmerte und kaum zu sehen war, ging von dem Potterring ein Glimmern aus, dass er jedoch mit einem Zauber eindämmte. Zuviel Auffallen ist auch nicht notwendig. Er hatte sich gerade fertig umgezogen, als Neville reinkam. Harry stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, weswegen Neville seine Robe nicht sah. Neville meinte: „Harry, unten ist McGonnagal; sie will dich sehen."

Harry drehte sich um. Neville keuchte. „Du hast dein Erbe angenommen? Auch das der Blacks? Wie das?" Nachdem Neville einige Zeit auf ihn gestarrt hatte meinte er nur noch: "Es steht dir." und ging er wieder hinunter. Harry folgte dem Jungen. Als er auf der Treppe stand, wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Finger auf ihn gezeigt, und schon bald redeten die Schüler ununterbrochen. Es war beeindruckend was eine einfache Robe an dem Aussehen ändern konnte. Mit einem Mal wurde aus einem Schuljungen ein edler und nobler Lord zweier Häuser.

Harry ging gemächlichen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter: „Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?" McGonnagal nickte: „Der Direktor erwartet Sie..." Er hatte dies erwartet – allein deshalb hatte er sich umgezogen. Er nickte und lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vor dem Büro des Schulleiters atmete er noch einmal tief ein, dann klopfte er, und trat ein. Dumbledore sah erst überrascht, und dann wütend aus. Harry sah ihn an: „Was wollten Sie von mir, Professor?" Dumbledore musste sichtlich um seine Fassung kämpfen: „Setzen Sie sich bitte, Mr Potter." Harry setze sich hin, und wartete.

Dumbledore sah ihn an: „Sie unterstützen die gute Seite, nicht wahr?" Harry tat überrascht von dieser Frage: „Natürlich, was denn sonst?" - „Sie würde es also nicht stören, wenn es manchmal Spenden für das Gute geben würde?" Harry lächelte: „Keineswegs. Aber ich würde bestehlen nicht mit Spenden gleichsetzen." - „ich habe niemanden bestohlen; ich habe es mir nur unwissentlich geliehen." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Sie meinen also, dass ich das Geld wieder bekomme?"

Dumbledore nickte: „Natürlich, das Ministerium wird Sie sicherlich unterstützen, wenn Sie Voldemort töten..." Harry unterbrach ihn: „Sie meinen also, ich soll für MEIN Geld arbeiten?"

Dumbledore keuchte: „Es ist Ihre Bestimmung!" - „Sicher, sicher! Wissen Sie, ich habe nur Ihr Wort, dass die Prophezeiung auch stimmt. Zudem haben Sie ja Grindewald getötet – warum sollten Sie nicht auch Voldemort töten können? Einen schönen Tag, Professor." Mit diesen Worten ging Harry aus dem Büro – einen wütenden Dumbledore zurücklassend...

Harry ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum; dort wurde er von Hermine, Ron und Ginny aufgehalten. Ron sah wütend aus; Hermine und Ginny sahen sehr verwirrt zu Ron.

Hermine fragte Harry, was Dumbledore wollte. Dieser antwortete, es sei besser, wenn sie nichts davon wisse und ging an ihnen vorbei. Ron stellte ihm ein Bein, gerade, als Harry vobei trat. Dieser hatte so etwas jedoch erwartet, und rollte sich ab. Er stand wieder auf den Beinen – sein Zauberstab in der Hand – auf Ron gerichtet und hatte einen unsichtbaren Stolperfluch auf Ron geschickt. Dieser taumelte und fiel auf den Boden. Harry fragte: „Was soll das?"

Inzwischen war der gesammte Gemeinschaftsraum zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit mucksmäuschenstill. Jeder beobachtete das Schauspiel. Es war nie vorgekommen, das sich das „goldene Trio" je so zerstritten hatte. Ron blickte Harry mit hasserfüllten Augen an: „Du hast dich gegen die gute Seite gestellt – das ist es!" - „mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ron" Harry drehte sich um. Ron meinte noch: „Wir sehen uns noch" Hermine und Ginny sahen Ron missbilligend an _Was war hier los?_

* * *

Es war einige Zeit vergangen. Dumbledore hatte öfter versucht Harry in seine Gunst zu verwickeln, weshalb er jetzt Duellunterricht von Professor Flittwick bekam. Die Stunden waren fordernd Harry lernte, dass trotz seiner magischen Macht ein Sieg keinesfalls gewiss war...

_Harry klopfte an die Tür und wurde hineingebeten. Der kleine Professor grüßte ihn freundlich und zeigte hinein in die Halle. Der Zauberkunstunterrichtsraum war umgestaltet worden. Die Wände und der Boden waren mit weißen Polstern ausgelegt. Außer den Matten war nichts in dem Raum.  
_

_Flittwick stand in der Mitte des Raums und fing sofort an seinen Unterricht zu führen: "Duelle sind tödlich. Machen Sie sich dessen bewusst. Ich werde hier nicht halb so freundlich sein, wie im Zauberkunstunterricht. Albus versicherte mir, dass Sie weiterhin mit dem dunklen Lord in Kontakt kommen werden, weshalb ich Sie sogut wie möglich vorbereiten möchte. Demnach werden wir hier nur die Praxis der Duelle trainieren. Eine Stunde täglich, vor dem Frühstück. Sobald Sie in den Raum kommen, werde ich Sie mit Flüchen und Zaubern belegen, und Sie versuchen Ihr bestes solange wie möglich auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Fragen?", Flittwick hatte ein grimmiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. _

_Harry nickte verunsichert, hatte er doch seinen Professor noch niemals eine solche Rede sprechen hören. _

_"Machen Sie sich bereit."  
_

_Dann begann der Kampf. Innerhalb von kurzer Zeit flogen bunte Lichter auf Harry, der nichts machen konnte als einen Schutzzauber zu beschwören. Flittwick war in Bewegegung und hatte in einem Winkel von über 30 Grad Flüche auf Harry geschickt, sodass dieser nicht ausweichen konnte. Harry realisierte, dass Flittwick keine Zauberformel sprach, alles wurde stumm gewirkt._

_Harry versuchte sein Bestes, jedoch brach sein Schild innerhalb von Sekunden ein, als Flittwick es knallhart bombardierte. Dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.  
_

Die folgenden Duelle zeigten das selbe. Harry realisierte, dass sein Überleben größtenteils durch Glück zu erklären war. Oder die Todesser in der Mysteriumsabteilung waren erheblich schlechter als sein Zauberkunstprofessor. Dies könnte durchaus sein, war ja Professor Flittwick ehemaliger professioneller Duellant. Bald schaffte es Harry zumindest länger als eine halbe Minute am Stück bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben...

Doch trotz des zusätzlichen Unterricht änderte Harry nicht seine direkte Meinung zu Dumbledore. Er trug nun seine Ringe sowie seine Familienwappen offen auf den Roben. So auch heute, als er in den Zaubertrankunterricht ging. Nachdem Snape wieder einmal elegant in den Raum geschritten war, fing er sofort mit den Unterricht an: „Heute wollen wir etwas schwierigeres ausprobieren. Ich habe vor, Sie zu testen. Die, die es schaffen, werden belohnt. Ich möchte, dass Sie versuchen Veritaserum zu brauen."

Das kam Harry sehr gelegen. Er hatte Pläne mit diesem Mittel. Snape sprach weiter: „Es ist verboten, es ohne die Einstimmung des Ministeriums zu benutzen, und wird mit einem Askaban-Aufenthalt belohnt, sollten Sie je welches an anderen Personen benutzen."

* * *

Es war 1 Woche vergangen; das Veritaserum brauchte noch gut 3 Wochen. Es würde vor kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien fertig werden. Harry ließ eine Zutat in den Kessel. Inzwischen hatten fast alle Schüler an dem hochkomplizierten Trank versagt, und hatten aufgegeben.

Lediglich Hermine, er und 4 andere, 3 Slytherins, und 1 Ravenclaw waren noch an diesem Trank. Die Schüler durften, wenn am Trank gearbeitet werden musste, den Unterricht, den sie zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten, verlassen und am Trank weiterarbeiten. Harry war sicher – ohne sein Potter-Erbe hätte er längst versagt. Heute musste er nur eine Zutat hinzugeben, - dann hatte er eine Woche Ruhe.

* * *

In Verwandlung waren die meisten jetzt soweit, wie Harry am Anfang des Schuljahres. Sie konnten jemanden in einen Stuhl verwandeln, mehr jedoch nicht. Harry hatte damals jedoch deutlich gemütlichere Stühle erzeugt... er langweiligte sich zu Tode.

In Zauberkunst war es das selbe – sie lernten einige Schutzzauber; ebenso wie in VDGDK; es war nahezu lächerlich, was Dumbledore verlangte, und die Schüler an den leichten Aufgaben versagten.

Der selbe Leistungstand fand man in allen anderen Fächern. Er war herausragend; immer der klassenbeste – bis auf in Zaubertränke, dort waren 2 Slytherins, sowie Hermine besser. Er fand das jedoch nicht schlimm...

Nach dem Abendessen wurde Harry ins Büro von Dumbledore geladen. Harry, sein Erscheinungsbild genauso, wie bei seinem letzen Besuch.

Dumbeldore saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas auf. Nach einigen Minuten, und keinerlei Reaktion des Schulleiters sagte Harry: „Gut, wenn Sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollen, gehe ich wieder. Einen guten Tag!"

Daraufhin sah Dumbledore auf; er musste ihn wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen: „Nun Harry, ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du entweder mir wieder die Kontrolle über dein Vermögen gibst, oder ich werde die Stunden mit den Professoren Snape und Flittwick kündigen."

Harry, unbeeindruckt meinte nur: „und was sollte mich daran stören?" - „Sie lernen nicht mehr, und können nicht Voldemort töten, sondern werden getötet." Harry lächelte humorlos: „Gut, wenn das so ist, dann kündigen Sie die Stunden – einen schönen Tag!"

Dumbledore hatte einen Fehler gemacht; nicht den ersten. Er brauchte Harry, dieser musste Voldemort töten. Wenn Harry getötet wurde, dann würde Voldemort unsterblich sein – nur Harry konnte ihn töten. Deshalb musste Dumbledore für Harrys Überleben sorgen, wenn er selbst überleben wollte.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Ron war, milde ausgedrückt schlecht. Es vergang kaum ein Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Ron ihn nicht beleidigte. Ab und zu versuchte auch Ron mit Dean , Seamus und Levander Harry anzugreifen; jedoch kam kein Fluch zu ihm durch, da er einfach nur einen Schildzauber beschwor. Er selbst griff nicht an; auf solche Kindereien hatte er keine Lust, auch wenn es ein Leichtes gewesen wäre die 4 zu schocken. Nach dem Training mit Flittwick brauchte er inzwischen für die meisten Kampfzauber keine Formel mehr zu nennen. Harry hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass es für Flittwick so einfach gewesen war, ihn zu besiegen, weil zu jeden Fluch den Gegenfluch nennen konnte.

Deswegen hatte Flittwick das Tempo verringert und Harry dazu aufgefordert nur noch lautlose Flüche abzuschießen. Harry wurde schneller und stärker, seine Zauber waren auf einem ähnlichen Niveau wie das von dem kleinen Professor. Allerdings verlor Harry trotzdem jedes einzelne Duell.

Hermine, hin- und hergerissen ob sie zu Ron oder Harry halten sollte, verzog sich öfter zu Harry in die Bibliothek, und versuchte den Grund für den Zwist herauszufinden. Sie scheiterte jedoch. Stattdessen leistete sie stumme Gesellschaft. Danach würden sie immer leise noch ein Gespräch über die Zukunft oder Runen führen. Hermine genoss die Zeit, die sie mit Harry hatte. Sie hatte einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden, jemand der verstand, warum man lernte. Jemand, der sie nicht auslachte aufgrund der Bücher, die sie laß. Jemand, mit dem man über Themen sprechen konnte, die andere nicht ansprachen.

* * *

Das Veritaserum war im Endstadium. Nur Hermine, er und Blaise Zabini, eine Slytherin hatten es bisher geschafft. Doch heute kam die entscheidene und schwerste Aufgabe. Heute musste der Kessel vom Feuer genommen worden.

Gleich darauf musste der Kessel exakt 7 Sekunden in Eiswasser getunkt werden. Dann wieder 13 Sekunden auf das Feuer. Nach diesen 13 Sekunden musste das Feuer ausgemacht werden; und eine der letzten Zutat, ein Stück fein geriebenes Spinnenbein, musste hineingegeben werden. Jedoch nur neuen Gramm... So ging es weiter...

Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie fertig. Hermine hatte es nicht geschafft. Auch Blaise Zabini sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Harry jedoch... „Sehr gut, Mister Potter", meinte Professor Snape. „Sie scheinen ja doch noch was gelernt zu haben... Aber auch Sie beide", er zeigte auf Blaise und Hermeine, „haben eine ordentliche Leistung erbracht."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht _Noch nie hat Snape soetwas gesagt... sonst hat er immer gesagt, das Gryffindor so schlecht wäre etc. Aber ich sollte sich nicht beschweren..._

Als Snape sogar jeden 30 Punkte gab, war es zuviel für Hermine; sie schrie auf, und fragte, was Snape getrunken hätte.

Snape sah sie an, sogar ein wenig amüsiert: „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Die Stunde ist beendet..." Harry lieferte den Trank vorne am Pult ab; er hatte jedoch vorher etwa einen Liter weggenommen. Er hoffe Snape würde nichts merken. Snape nickte ihm mit ein wenig Respekt. Dann ging Harry hinaus.

* * *

Während des Abendessen in der großen Halle vor den Weihnachtsferien gab es ein großes Fest. Harry saß neben Hermine und Neville und hatte eine Konversation über den Nutzen von Kräuterkunde. Durch ein Auflachen wurde Nevilles Satz unterbrochen. Harry blickte den Tisch entlang und sah einige Schüler, die anfingen über den Tisch zu schweben. Gerade schluckte er ein Stück der Frikadelle hinunter als er bemerkte wie auch er immer leichter wurde.

_Woha. _Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wurde er unkontrolliert in die Luft gehoben und fing an zum Ende des Tisches zu schweben. Ginny kam ihn entgegen und zeigte mit einer wüsten Geste auf Fred und George. Harry grinste sie an und zwinkerte mit dem Auge. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich ein bisschen: "Ja, es macht schon Spaß, aber ich werde sie trotzdem ins Jenseits hexen."

Harry lachte, es war gut, dass die Zwillinge zurück waren. Ihre Mutter hatte daraufbestanden, dass sie zumindest die UTZ Prüfung schreiben würde. Harry bemerkte, dass nicht nur am Gryffindortisch Schüler unkontrolliert zu schweben anfgenfangen hatten. Überraschend viele am Slytherintisch hatten angefangen sich von ihrem Platz zu erheben, sogar Professor Vektor wurde in die Lüfte erhoben, beendete den Zauber aber mit einer elegangten Stabbewegung bevor er angefangen hatte sich zu entfalten.

Harry zauberte einen Analysezauber und erkannte, wie der Zauber funktionierte. Innerhalb von Sekunden zauberte auch er einen Gegenzauber und gelang als zweiter in der Halle zurück auf den Boden.

Fred blickte auf ihn: "Wie hast du das so schnell gemacht? Selbst Bill wäre nicht sehr viel schneller gewesen!", sprach er mit deutlichen Amüsemant. Harry lachte nur und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. Die Zwillinge hatten, ebenso wenig wie Ginny, offensichtlich von dem Geld gewusst. Er hatte sie auch nicht darauf angesprochen, es war ihm aber klar geworden, als sie sahen wie missbilligend sie Ron behandleten.

* * *

Es waren Weihnachstferien. Harry war neben Semaus Finnigan der einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der in Hogwarts geblieben ist, weshalb er Ruhe hatte. Seamus hatte alleine anscheinend zuviel Angst. Ron war in den Fuchsbau, und Hermine zu ihren Eltern gegangen. Dass Ron seine Familie besuchte, war nicht schlimm für ihn. Er realisierte aber, dass er Hermine vermisste.

Die Weihnachtsferien kamen ihm gerade recht, wollte er doch mit dem Veritaserum experimentieren. Er wollte herausfinden, welchen Bereich des Gehirns das Veritaserum angriff.

Er war zuversichtlich, dass er es herausfinden würde. Er hatte durch das Pottererbe eine solche Kontrolle über seinen Geist bekommen, wie in man sich nur wünschte konnte.

Er saß in einem Sessel; er hatte einen Spiegel verzaubert, der ihn dauernd Fragen stellte. Langsam liess er 3 Tropen des Veritaserums in seinen Mund gleiten. Er schluckte es hinunter. Er spürte einen Angriff auf den hinteren Teil des Gehirns.

Der Spiegel stellte ihm eine Frage: „Was hältst du von Dumbledore?" Harry antwortete, das Dumbledore ein Schachspieler ohne Moral war, der Mitmenschen behandelte als seien sie Spielfiguren.

Schnell ließ die Wirkung des Veritaserums nach. Er überlegte; er erinnerte sich an die Stelle, an der das Veritaserum in seinem Gehirn gewirkt hatte. Er versuchte seine Okklumentik an dieser Stelle zu verstärken. Dann liß er wieder das Veritaserum in seinen Mund gleiten.

Der Spiegel stelle die selbe Frage. Harry spürte, wie sich der Angriff auf sein Erinnerungsvermögen verstärkte. Er wiederum verstärkte seine Okklumentik. Dann antwortete er: „Dumbledore ... ist ein ... großartiger Zauberer... der mächtigste..."

Innerlich triumphierte er. In diesem Moment lies seine Okklumentik nach; er erzählte wieder seine wahre Meinung. Er musste üben; die Antwort kam auch zu stockend. Es war anstregend. Er musste noch einige Male trainieren – dann würde er es schaffen. Er hoffe, dass er auch einen dauernden Schutz aufbauen konnte.


	6. die magische Universität

Viel Spaß beim neuen Chapter, danke für die Reviews :)

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 6: die magische Universität**

* * *

Die Ferien vergingen und so kam der Tag des ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug in dem neuen Jahr. Harry hatte vor alleine dorthinzu gehen. Nachdem er das gesamte Jahr nicht an den Ausflügen teilgenommen hatte, waren seine Mitschüler ein wenig überrascht, dass der schwarzhaarige mitkam. Überraschenderweise trennte er sich aber schnell von den Schülern, die den normalen Weg zu dem Dorf nahmen.

Ron lies wieder einige weniger freundliche Kommentare von sich; er tat das jedoch nur, wenn einige seiner Freunde bei ihm war, die ihm glaubten, dass Harry sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte. Wie Dean, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender. Neville und Hermine waren die einzigen der 6 Gryffindor-Klasse, die das für absurd hielten. Manchmal schossen sie auch einige Flüche auf ihn ab... Jedoch hatte Harry es geschafft, einen Schutzschild mit einen Reflexionszauber zu verbinden. Die Flüche wurden genau auf den Urheber abgeschossen.

Troz dessen, dass sie zu fünft und er alleine war, schafften sie es nicht, den Schild, den Harry nur mit einer Zauberstabbewegung beschwor, zu brechen...

Harry ging weiter; er stellte sich hinter eine Wand, sah sich um, und zog sich den Tarnumhang über. Dann legte er einen Schweigezauber über seinen Körper und apparierte nach London. Er hatte einen Termin im Ministerium.

Er ging in den selben Stock, in dem er schon war, als er seine ZAGs gemacht hatte. Dort ging er nach links, in die Tür, mit der Aufschrift 'Büro'. Er klopfte an, und trat ein. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß eine bebrillte und ältere kleine Hexe.

Sie sah auf: „Mister Potter-Black? Guten Tag. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" - „Guten Tag, ich bin hier, weil ich so schnell wie möglich meine UTZ ablegen möchte." Die Frau sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an: „Aber warum? Sie haben doch nicht einmal Ihr sechstes Schuljahr hinter sich." - „Meine Noten sind herausragend – hier habe ich eine Kopie. Zudem zieht ein Krieg auf und ich möchte so gut wie möglich gerüstet sein." Die Frau nickte.

Er fuhr fort: „Ich möchte studieren und noch mehr lernen. Zudem fühle ich mich vom Schulleiter Dumbledore bedrängt..." Die Frau sah ihn jetzt wirklich überrascht an: „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" „Das ist nicht weiter wichtig", meinte er nur: „Ich möchte meine UTZ am liebsten nächste Woche abarbeiten. Natürlich würde ich eine Extra-Gebühr zahlen, sollte sie erforderlich sein."

„Eigentlich ist es nicht meine Aufgabe zu fragen. Selbstverständlich können Sie Ihre UTZ nächste Woche abarbeiten – das würde jedoch 250 Galleonen kosten. Wenn Sie es erst am Ende des Schuljahres machen würden, wäre es kostenlos."

Der Sechsklässler antwortete nur, er sei damit einverstanden. Dann verschwand er aus dem Ministerium und kam kurze Zeit später in Hogwarts wieder an.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erschütterte wieder ein Zeitungsbericht die große Halle. Es wurde geschrieben, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zwei Muggledörfer angegriffen hatte. Der Minister hatte wohl die Mugglebehörde informiert. Harry nahm das scheinbar gelassen, innerlich jedoch zerfrass ihn es, dass er nichts tat, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Vor allem war er von jedem Zeitungsartikel überrascht; seit er Okklumentik gemeistert hatte, hatte ihm keine Visionen heimgesucht.

Die Woche verging schnell. Er las nochmal die Bücher über das sechste und siebte Schuljahr.

Dumbledore wurde vom Ministerium informiert – er selbst hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihn zu benachrichtigen. Er würde von Samstag bis Dienstag die Prüfungen ablegen; für diese Zeit hatte er ein Zimmer in der Nähe des Ministeriums gemietet. Normalerweise durften Schüler Hogwarts nicht über Nacht verlassen – jedoch war er volljährig; niemand konnte sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte.

* * *

Harry blickte sich in dem Raum um, der genauso aussah wie damals, als er seine ZAG in den zusätzlichen Fächern abgelegt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den Prüfungen in den Sommerferien war er aber alleine, ein einzelener Tisch stand in dem großen Raum. Er setzte sich hin und wartete. Kurz darauf erschien ein Mann, der ihm ein Packen Pergament in die Hand drückte.

Gerade einmal 1 Stunde später war der Test, der für 3 Stunden gedacht war, fertig ausgefüllt. Er gab kommentarlos ab. 10 Minuten später wusste er, dass er ein O in der Theorie von Verwandlung hatte. Auch in der Praxis lief alles gut. Er musste sich selbst in einen Stuhl und danach in einen Hund verwandeln. Begeistert sagte der Prüfer ihm, dass er ein O hatte.

Er bekam mit einer Ausnahme überall ein O; in Zaubertränke hatte er ein E bekommen. Er konnte zwar Veritaserum brauen, aber das konnte er nur deshalb, weil er es selbst für Experimente gebraucht hatte. Harry glaubte, dass er jeden Trank brauen konnte, sollte er ihn brauchen.

Es war der frühe Dienstag Nachmittag. Er überlegte was er tun sollte – er musste noch einmal nach Hogwarts zurück, um seine Sachen zu holen, aber das wollte er erst morgen machen. Heute hatte er etwas anderes vor...

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er vor der magischen Universität in Manchester. Es war ein großes Gebäude, die Bauweise erinnerte Harry an ein Schloß vergangner Tage. Der Eingang war breit und von gut gepflegten, trotz der Jahreszeit, grüne Blätter tragender Sträuche umgeben. Auch hier hatte er einen Termin mit dem Direktor. Als Oberhaupt zwei mächtiger und reichen Familien, konnte man ihm keinen Wunsch ausschlagen.

Der Direktor der Universität sah auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. _Das muss Harry Potter sein, ich bin gespannt was er hier will..._ er rief hinein, und Harry Potter lief langsam auf ihm zu. Nach der Aufforderung setze Harry sich. Er hatte eine Robe aus Acrumantula-Seide an; die Familienwappen auf seiner Brust.

Das Büro war klein und überfüllt mit Bücher in Regalen, einige Portraits hingen an den wenigen Platz zwischen den Bücherregalen während der Schreibtisch vor allem durch viele magische Instrumente besetzt war.

Der Direktor kam nach einem kräfitgen Handdruck gleich zur Sache: „Was wünschen Sie denn, Mister Potter-Black?" Harry erklärte, dass er studieren wollte. Der Direktor sah ihn überrascht an: „Aber, Sie brauchen einen Schulabschluss. Sie sind doch viel zu jung." - „Hier sind meine UTZ" Das traf den Direktor; noch nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der seine UTZ hatte, bevor er 17 Jahre alt war.

20 Minuten später hatte Harry einen Studienplatz für die Fächer Verteidigung der dunklen Künste, alte Runen und Athrimantik. Außerdemfür das Theoriefach „Dunkle Künste".

* * *

Am nächsten morgen stand Harry vor Hogwarts. Er würde seine Sachen packen, und gehen. Er würde Hogwarts für immer den Rücken kehren. Irgendwie war es seltsam. Er hatte hier einen Großteil seines Lebens verbracht... Trotz einiger Unanehmlichkeiten war es eine schön Zeit gewesen.

In seinem Schlafraum packte er durch einen Schwung seines Stabes seine Sachen in den magischen Koffer. Kurze Zeit später ging er mit dem geschrumpften Koffer im Umhang in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er im dort ankam sorgte er wieder einmal für Aufregung. Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an, kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn ohne eine Frage zu stellen in den Arm. Er erwiderte die Umarmung sachte und sagte: "Es ist hier zu unsicher, mit Dumbledore und Ron... Ich werde es dir erklären, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Ich kann hier nicht weiter bleiben."

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, während sie ihn fassungslos von unten ansah. Dann verschwand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort. Harry seufzte und nahm die angebotene Hand von Neville, der fragend aber akzeptierend nickte. Irgendwie hatte Harry den Eindruck, der junge Mann wisse mehr als er sollte. Nach kurzen Verabschiedungen mit andereren, verließ der ehemalige Schüler den Gryffindorturm. Er lief langsam Richtung Ausgang der Schloßes, als wolle er sich alles noch einmal ansehen, bevor er nie wieder zurück kam... Die Decke, die kalten und doch so lebendigen Wände.

Im dritten Stock traf er auf Professor McGonnagal, die ihn anscheinend gesucht, denn sie sprach ihn gleich an: „Der Direktor will mit Ihnen sprechen." - „Tut mir Leid, ich sehe keinen Grund; ich bin nicht länger Schüler von ihm, ich habe nichts mit ihm zu bereden. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor McGonnagal, es war eine sehr angenhme Zeit mit Ihnen." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging seines Weges.

Er stand vor der Eingangshalle, sah sich noch einmal die eindrucksvollen Treppen an und verschwand durch das große Eichenportal. Er würde Hogwarts vermissen.

* * *

Das Leben an der Universität war hart. Harry hatte einen Großteil des Semester verpasst und hing dementsprechend den anderen Studenten hinterher. Gleichzeitig war diese Universität eine der besten der Insel. Sie kontne sich sogar mit den besten Universitäten auf dem Festland messen. Hier wurden nur die besten aufgenommen. Der junge Student hatte diese Universität mit Absicht ausgewählt – er wollte nicht durch irgendwelche Leute aufgehalten werden, die nicht den selben Ehrgeiz besaßen wie er selbst.

Er wollte einfach nur lernen, inzwischen verstand er Hermine. Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl zu wissen, wie die Welt funktionierte. Es gab ihm das Gefühl dem Pöbel überlegen zu sein. Alleine die Universitätsbibliothek lohnte, dass man dort für immer bliebe. Hier gab es Bücher, die er noch nie gesehen hatte; deren Inhalt hochkompliziert waren. Das Problem in der magischen Welt war immer noch, dass es viele Einzelausgaben an Büchern gab. Die meisten Bücher waren nirgendwo verzeichnet, weshalb man in manchen Bibliotheken auf unfassbare Schätze traf, die man nirgendwo anders finden würde.

Der junge Mann verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit in der Bibliothek um den Rückstand aufzuhalten. Vor allem die Bücher über die dunklen Künste lohnten. In den Lesungen wurde zugehört und mitgeschrieben. Jeder Student lernte freiwilig; diese wollten einen guten Job haben oder einfach nur im Krieg überlegen.

Er wusste von einer Frau Heather Soo, dass sie nach Afrika wollte, um dort nach magischen Artefakten zu suchen. Andere wollten im Ministerium Unsäglicher werden.

Harry hatte den Großteil der Bibliothek gelesen; zumindest den, den er brauchte. Er wollte nur die besten Bücher über Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke lesen, sowie Bücher über dunkle Kreaturen und anderen magischen Tieren. Von den Büchern über dunkle Künste, alte Runen und Athrimantik las er alle, schließlich brauchte er die für die Prüfung.

Durch seine enorme Geschwindigkeit beim Lesen, war er schon nach einigen Wochen den Klassen gleichauf. Einige weitere Wochen war er mal wieder klassenbeste. Die anderen wunderten sich; vorallem der Bibliothektar... Allerdings fragten sie nicht, das heißt - sie fragten schon, aber bekamen keine Antwort, sie versuchten ihr bestes, mit ihm mitzuhalten, mussten jedoch aufgeben. Oft unterhielt er sich mit den anderen Studenten, die zwar alle älter waren als er, aber manche waren gut gebildet, und mit denen man eine gute Diskussion führen konnte. Mit Jane, einer Arithmantik Studentin hatte er auch eine kurze Affäre, bis sie vier Wochen später ihren Abschluss machte und in die Welt verschwand.

Die Zahl der relevanten Bücher für seine Studien betrug 500. Natürlich musste man nicht den kompletten Inhalt können; allerdings vergaß Harry durch sein "magisches Erbe" relativ wenig von dem, was er in den Büchern las. Wieder einmal kam ihm der Gedanke, ob jeder Potter die selben Gaben und Ausprägungen hatte oder ob er eine Ausnahme war. Würde jeder Potter soviel lesen können ohne etwas zu vergessen, wären sie mit Abstand die gebildesten Zauberer und Hexen der Vergangenheit gewesen, was nicht der Fall war. Dadurch kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es durch die Kombination des Potter und des Black Siegelring zu seinem extremen Talent gekommen war. Ein Hinweis darauf war, dass er das Buch, das er gelesen hatte als er lediglich den Potterring nicht aber den Blackring am Finger hatte, nicht halb so gut verinnerlicht hatte, wie die nach dem er beide Ringe am Finger hatte.

Harry hoffte, dass er bis zu den ersten Prüfungen im September die nötigen Bücher lesen konnten. Immerhin hatte er dafür noch 5 Monate Zeit. Die Praxis war für ihn absolut kein Problem. Er folgte nur Instinkten und war in der Lage das geforderte zu vollführen. Ein erster Abschluss war eigentlich erst nach 3 Jahren geplangt, aber er hoffte er würde es schneller schaffen. Er bekam Eulen von Hermine, Remus Lupin und Neville Longbottom, die er freudig beantwortete und eine angenehme Ablenkung von seinem vollgepackten Tag darstellten.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich weiß, du bist wahrscheinlich entäuscht, dass du erst nach mir hier her kommst, aber ich bin in der Universität in Manchester. Bitte; mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ron dich die ganze Zeit ärgert... Ich weiß, du wunderst dich wahrscheinlich, was zwischen mir und Ron vorgegangen ist; doch ich kann und möchte es dir nicht sagen... Wahrscheinlich würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben... Vielleicht erfährst du es irgendwann, wenn wir uns wieder sehen..._

_ich wünsche dir alles gute,_

_Leb wohl, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder,_

_Harry_

Die Briefe von Dumbledore öffnete er gar nicht. Von Hagrid bekam er auch Briefe; dieser wünschte ihm alles gute und meinte, er müsse ihn unbedingt mal besuchen; er hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass Harry plötzlich weg war, aber Hagrid war es lieber, dass er weg als tot war. Es war deutlich in dem Briefen von Hagrid herauszulesen, dass er entäuscht war, dass Harry sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Es tat ihm ein bisschen Leid und er nahm sich vor den Halbriesen in seiner Animagusform zu besuchen.

Der Tagesablauf von Harry sah folgender maßen aus:

Aufstehen 6 Uhr. 1 Stunde laufen; Frühstück; Vorlesung oder Bibliotheksbesuch. Mittagessen. Fittnestraining, Bibliothek... Es war jeden Tag das selbe, sodass er Mitte Mai ziemlich überrascht war, als folgendes passierte.

Auf einmal standen vor ihm 3 Auroren... der größte von ihm sagte: „Mister Potter-Black, ich muss Sie bitten mit uns zu kommen. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen – alles was Sie sagen kann und wird gegen Sie verwendet werden." Harry sah ihn verwundert an: „Gibt es einen Grund dazu?" - „Sie wurden angeklagt, dunkle Magie ausgeführt zu haben!" - „Von wem denn? Haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als angebliche 'dunkle-Magie-ausführende-Magier' festzunehmen; zum Beispiel Voldemort aufzuhalten?", die Auroren zitterten.

Harry fuhr fort: „Bei Merlin, was ist denn an dem Namen? Wie ich hörte ist Voldemort sehr aktiv – in den letzen zwei Wochen gab es 2500 tote Muggle und 20 tote Zauberer, und das Ministerium nimmt mich fest? Nur, weil jemand behauptet, dass ich dunkle Magie verwende? Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sage, dass Voldemort dunkle Magie benutzt, nehmen Sie ihn dann auch fest?"

Der Auror musste sichtlich um seine Fassung kämpfen: „Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Zauberstab, und kommen Sie mit oder wir werden handgreiflich werden!"

Harry zögerte, wollte seinen Zauberstab nicht aus der Hand geben.

Der Auror wurde jetzt langsam wütend: „Es ist unsere Pflicht! Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab." Harry seufzte. Er gab ihn den Zauberstab; der Auror blickte den Zauberstab erstaunt an; es war seine normale Form, nicht die getarnte. Er steckte den Zauberstab in ein Holster.

Dann nahm er einen Portschlüssel, in Form einer Zeitung aus dem Umhang. Harry hielt sich fest, und keine zwei Sekunden später erschien er im Ministerium. Langsam gingen die drei Auroren mit dem Jungen-der-lebte hinunter, in die alten Gerichtssääle.

Harry wurde auf eine Bank gedrückt; die Auroren stellten sich hinter ihm auf. Oben saßen Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones und Percy Weasley, als Protokollant.

Dann begann Fudge: „Mister Potter-Black, Sie werden angeklagt, dunkle Magie verwendet zu haben und dass Sie appariert haben, ohne Lizenz. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen."

Harry musste sich bemühen nicht zu grinsen: „Meine Apparierliszens ist hier", er zeigte das Stück Pergament. Eigentlich sollte im Ministerium bei der Bürokratie vermerkt sein, dass er eine Prüfung abgelegt hatte... seltsam.

Fudge sah überrascht aus: „Bitte bringen Sie mir sie, Auror." Einer der Auroren, die Harry hergeholt hatten, kam zu ihm, nahm die Lizenz und brachte sie seinem Vorgesetzen.

Fudge nickte: „In Ordnung. Was sagen Sie zu der dunklen Magie." - „Dürfte ich wissen WER mich angeklagt hat? Ich möchte wissen, wie derjenige auf so etwas absurdes kommt!" Amelia Bones mischte sich ein: „Sie plädieren auf 'nicht schuldig'?" - „Ja, Madam." Bones fuhr weiter vor: „Dann fangen Sie bitte mit der Beweislage an, Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry war nicht wirklich überrascht; es war die letze Chance von Dumbledore ihn unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dumbledore meinte, er wäre wahrscheinlich dankbar, wenn er ihn aus Askaban rausholen würde, trotzdessen dass er ihn reingebracht hatte... Nur hatte er nicht vor, nach Askaban zu gehen

Dumbledore meinte: „Ich weiß aus sicheren Quellen, dass er Professor Snape, unseren Zaubertrankprofessor, gewzungen hat, ihm dunkle Magie beizubringen." Bones sah Snape an: „Was sagen Sie dazu?" - „Ich stehe unter einem Zauberereid – ich kann dazu nichts sagen." - „Von wem wurde der Zauberereid verlangt?" - „Auch dazu kann ich nichts sagen..."

Dumbledore meinte: „Das ist doch klar; Mister Potter hat ihn ebenfalls gezwungen, einen Eid abzuliefern." Hier meldete sich Harry zu Wort: „Mit was, Professor", er spie das Wort beinahe aus: „soll ich ihn denn gezwungen haben?" Er wusste, Snape konnte ihm nicht helfen... Er musste das alleine regeln.

Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an: „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" - „Sagen Sie, WOHER wissen Sie, dass Mister Snape mir dunkle Magie beeigebracht haben soll?"

Das war eine Frage, die Dumbledore schlecht beantworten konnte – dachte Harry zumindest. „Ganz einfach; in der Zeit, als Harry in Professor Snapes Büro war, konnte dort dunkle Magie festgestellt werden."

Harry nickte: „Gut – mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie mich zu siezen haben und davon, dass auch Professor Snape die Magie ausgeführt haben konnte; sage ich jetzt einfach die WAHRE Geschichte. Ist das in Ordnung, Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore sah ihn unsicher an. Harry fuhr fort: „Ich sage Ihnen nämlich, wertes Gericht. Dumbledore hat MICH dazu gezwungen dunkle Magie zu verwenden. Fragen Sie ihn doch einfach unter Veritaserum aus."

Dumbledore kochte vor Wut: „Das habe ich NIE getan!" Fudge sah Madam Bones an. Sie unterhielten sich kurze Zeit dann verkündete er: „In diesem Fall gestattet das Gericht die Verwendung von Veritaserum." Dumbledore sah Harry an. Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen dann meinte er: „Minister Fudge, darf ich die Fragen stellen?" Fudge sah ihn merkwürdig an gestatte es jedoch.

Harry wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand etwas über die Prophezeiung erfährt, deshalb wollte er es lieber machen.

Dumbledore wurde Veritaserum eingeflösst. Dann fing Harry mit der Befragung an: „Habe ich jemals dunkle Magie verwendet?" - „Ja", antwortete Dumbledore. Harry tat seltsam überrascht. „Woher wissen Sie das?" - „Ich habe Professor Snape damit beauftragt, dich auszubilden."

Harry überlegte kurz – er musste nachdenken – vermutlich wurde auch ihm Veritaserum gegeben. „Habe ich Ihnen freiwilig zugestimmt?" - „Ja." Harry keuchte überrascht auf: „Was erzählen Sie da?" - „die Wahrheit."

Harry meinte: „Minister, das stimmt nicht – er muss es irgendwie geschafft haben, dass das Veritaserum bei ihm nicht wirkt! Bitte, befragen Sie mich ebenfalls!"

Dieser Bitte wurde stattgegeben. Bones fragte: „Haben Sie jemals dunkle Magie angewendet?" Harry spürte den Angriff; verstärkte seine geistigen Schilde, um nicht die Wahheit sagen zu müssen. Er antwortete, mit freiem willen mit 'Ja'. Die nächste Frage war: „Wurden Sie dazu gezwungen?" Harry antwortete: „Ja" - „von wem?" - „Von Professor Dumbledore"

Dumbledore keuchte auf _wie war das möglich? _„Warum wurden Sie dazu gezwungen?" Harry antwortete: „ich habe noch nie die Denkweise von Dumbledore erkannt." Man lies ihm das Anti-Serum geben. Dann beratschlagte sich das Gericht. Dumbledore schrie auf: „Das stimmt nicht – ich weiß nicht, wie man das Veritaserum neutralisieren könnte. Aber ER muss es wissen – das war nicht die Wahrheit."

Harry zog eine Augebraue hoch: „Ich soll Ihnen überlegen sein? Sie sind der größte lebende Zauberer Englands; wenn jemand in der Lage dazu ist, dann wohl eher Sie, als ich!" Fudge meinte: „Das ist wahr, das ist vollkommen absurd, dass ein 16 jähriger Mann in der Lage zu etwas sei, wobei voll ausgebildete Zauberer scheitern." Dumbledore wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, als Bones meinte: „Sie sind jetzt beide still – das Gericht berät sich gerade."

Nach einer Stunde kam das Urteil: „Der Angeklagte wird freigesprochen. Da das Veritaserum bei einem von Ihnen jedoch nicht wirkt, können wir niemanden etwas anhängen. Unschuldig bis zum Beweiß der Schuld. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Harry meinte: „Madam Bones, wenn wir schon hier sind, können wir auch noch etwas besprechen; eventuell kann dadurch Dumbledore schuldig gesprochen werden!" Madam Bones sah ihn an: „Nun, wo wir schon hier sind. Wie lautet die Anklage?"

Harry sammelte sich und sagte: „Folgendes: Meine Eltern hatten ein Testament gemacht..." - „Hah, wenn du jetzt etwas dagegen tun willst, dass ich dein Verlies ausgeräumt wird; das geschah auf rechtlicher Basis – ich durfte es." Harry fuhr weiter fort: „Das ist richtig, Sie haben mir ungefähr 50 Millionen Galleonen gestohlen, und zusätzlich anderen Familien noch mehr Geld gegeben, dass Sie ebenfalls von mir haben und Ihre Reaktion eben, zeigt ja wohl deutlich, dass Sie vor nichts zurückschrecken."

Dumbledore machte große Augen. Bones und Fudge sahen sich wieder an. Dann fuhr Harry weiter fort: „Aber was ich meine, ist etwas anderes. Meine Eltern hatten ein Testament hinterlassen, in dem AUSDRÜCKLICH steht, dass ich nicht zu der Familie der Schwester meiner Mutter soll. Dumbledore war dafür verantwortlich, dass alles geschieht, was in dem Testament steht. In der magischen Welt ist das ein hohes Verbrechen. Ich erwarte, dass er dafür bestraft wird."

Dagegen konnte Dumbledore nichts tun. Es war klar – Harry hatte bei den Dursleys gelebt, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war. Eine Kopie des Testaments hatte Harry dem Gericht ebenfalls gegeben. Kurze Zeit später kam das Urteil: „Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore wird wegen dem Nichtein Halten eines Testaments, den letzen Willen eines Menschen, zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von einem Jahr verurteilt. Harry Potter wurde von den Dursleys schlecht behandelt, bekam nicht genug zu essen, es lag eine Akte von seinem medizinischen Zustand vor. Daher das hohe Strafmaß."

Dumbledore sah das Gericht fassungslos an. Fudge schrie: „Auroren, nehmt diesen Mann fest." Dumbeldore schoss einen goldenen Strahl in die Höhe der Halle. Viele wurden geblendet, und im Umkreis von 3 Metern waren alle bewusstlos geworden. Ein Dutzend Auroren kamen in die Halle.

Dumbledore, mit erhobenen Zauberstab, winkte nur ein mal, und zwei weitere Auroren wurden bewusstlos. Harry versuchte mit seinen mangelnden, stablosen Fähigkeiten seinen Zauberstab zu bekommen; er strengte sich an, wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Dann, auf einmal flog sein Zauberstab an.

Harry nahm ihn, und murmelte 'Stupor' ein dicker, roter Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. Dumbledore war inzwischen hinter einem Schild. Er pfiff, wie er es tat, wenn Fawkes kommen sollte. Harry erstaarte, er versuchte etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte. Einen Teleportations-Schild.

Teleportation war eine schwierige Technik, nicht viele Zauberer waren in der Lage es auszuführen. Doch er glaubte, dass Phönixe sich so fortbewegten – sicher war er jedoch nicht. Er führte eine komplexe Bewegung aus, und murmelte einige Worte; dann kam ein blauer Strahl aus der Zauberstabspitze.

Der Strahl ging über Dumbledores Kopf hinweg, Dann knallte es einmal, der Strahl explodierte, weitete sich aus; alles leuchtete im Umkreis des Gerichtsaal. Dumbledore pfiff noch einmal; jetzt spürte Harry, wie etwas versuchte in die Halle zu kommen; doch es wurde abgeblockt. Es funktionierte- innerlich triumphierte er. Es waren inzwischen zwei Dutzend Auroren in dem großen Raum. Etwa ein Dutzend war von Dumbledores Zaubersprüchen bewusstlos geworden ... oder schlimmeres...

Die Auroren schützen sich gegenseitig. Harry wurde von niemanden beachtet. Dumbledore, der immer noch hinter einem goldenen Schild versteckt war, schoss ab und zu Flüche ab, und fragte sich anscheinend wo Fawkes blieb...

Die Auroren schossen dutzende Flüche auf Dumbledores Schild. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Zauber versagte – jeder im Raum wusste es; Harry dachte jedoch, dass Dumbledore eher die Auroren in der Zeit fertig machen würde, als sie ihn.

Er überlegte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete eine Rune – eine Rune des Schutzs. Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Minute bis er es geschafft hatte. Dann aktivierte er sie. Ein strahlend silbernes Schild lies sich vor ihm nieder. Es war etwa 2 Quadratmeter groß.

Dann überlegte er... _wie kann ich den Schild von Dumbledore zerstören?_ Runen waren schon etwas praktisches, dachte er, und zeichnete eine andere. Es war eine mächtige; die mächtigste, die er je benutzt hatte, er hatte bisher immer versagt. Er fing an zu zeichnen, normalerweise löste sie sich bei dem dritten Buchstaben, der in dem Kreis verbunden war auf, aber sie hielt. Er deaktivierte die Rune des Schutzes, und aktivierte die Rune des Angriffs.

Offensive Runenzauber wurden in drei Kategorien aufgeteilt. Es gab die erste, die schwächste, sie hatte eine leichte Angriffskraft. Die zweite Gruppe war stärker; stärker als ziemliche alle Zauber, die die normale Zauberwelt kannte; sicherlich gab es auch normale Zauber, die besser waren als eine Level-2-Rune; aber die meisten beherrschten solche Zauber nicht.

Die meisten jedoch beherschten auch keine Level-2-Rune. Um genau zu sein, gab es nur sehr wenige, die das schafften. Die dritte Gruppe war die stärkste; diese hatte seit Jahrhunderten keiner mehr beherscht, es gab eine Ausnahme; Grindewald hatte zwei mal eine der stärksten Level-3-Angriffs-Rune benutzt, die es gab.

In Japan. Hiroshima und Nagasaki. Er war der erste seit Jahrhunderten gewesen, die es geschafft hatten, solch eine Rune überhaupt zu zeichnen...

Die Rune, die Harry gerade benutzt hatte, war eine leichte Level-2-Rune. Das Ergebnis war erstaunend, ine Magie, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte raste auf Dumbledore zu. Dieser sah geschockt darauf. Er versuchte wegzugehen, aber dort waren die Auroren... Er verstärkte sein Schild.

Die Runenmagie raste weiter auf ihn zu. Der Schild zerbarste, dann traf die Magie, zwar geschwächt von dem Schild, auf Dumbledore. Dieser wurde weggeschleudert. Harry sah dies, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * *

Er wachte in einen weichen gemütlichen Bett in einem weich gestrichenen Zimmer auf. _Schon wieder ein Krankenhaus..._ Dann kam eine Heilerin ins Zimmer, kontrollierte ihn, und sagte: „Sie scheinen sich erholt zu haben, Sie können gehen." Harry nickte.

Er ging in den Eingangsbereich vom St. Mungos. Dann sah er Minister Fudge, der anscheinend mit ihm reden wollte: „Mister Potter, es freut mich, dass es Ihnen wieder gut geht. Ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie uns im Kampf gegen Dumbledore geholfen haben. Sie waren eine Woche bewusstlos, wir haben eine Ehrung für Sie abgehalten, bei der wir uns geeinigt haben, Ihnen einen Merlinsorden 1 Klasser zu verabreichen."

Harry nickte und nahm den Orden an; „Ich danke Ihnen, Minister. Aber verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich muss mich weiter um mein Studium kümmern, ich habe bald Prüfung."

Der Minister erwiderte: „Selbstverständlich. Übrigens Dumbledores Aufenthalt in Askaban wurde um 3 Jahre erhöht, durch den Angriff." Harry nickte: „Ich hoffe das wirkt sich nicht negativ auf den Krieg auf. Ich danke Ihnen für den Orden."

Damit ging das Leben weiter. _Dumbledore in Askaban – perfekt. Damit bezahlt der Manipulator erstmal für all die Tode, die er verursacht hat. Sobald ich meinen Universitätsabschluss habe, geht es weiter..._

Harry bekam in den nächsten Tagen häufig Heuler von Ordensmitgliedern und anderen Personen, die er nicht einmal kannte. Anscheinend hatten nicht alle eingesehen, dass Dumbledore ein Straftäter war...

Voldemort gewann durch die Festnahme Dumbledores erneut Anhänger. Er war im Krieg deutlich überlegen. Oft zerstörte er einige Muggledörfer. Nicht mehr lange, und auch die Zauberer würden aktiver angegriffen werden, das dachten zumindest alle... Auch die größeren Städte der Muggle würden bald wohl nicht mehr verschont bleiben. Bisher waren es nur kleine Städte mit maximal dreißig Tausend Einwohnern.

Harry lernte weiter, selbst an seinem Geburtstag machte er weiter. Er bekam nur Geschenke von Hermine, Neville, Luna, Remus Lupin und Hagrid. Sie waren zwar alle im Orden und der Orden dachte allgemein von Harry, dass er sich auf die dunkle Seite zugewandt hatte.

Wo sollte er schließlich sonst sein, wenn nicht auf der dunklen Seite, wenn er ihren mächtigsten Kämpfer nach Askaban brachte? Doch troz dessen, dass sie alle im Orden waren, fühlten sie sich wohl noch mit ihm verbunden...

Von Hagrid bekam er außer eine Karte einige selbstgebackenen Keckse.

Von Neville ein Buch über die gefährlichsten Pflanzen der Welt, dass sehr interessant war, wie er eine Stunde später feststellte... Von Luna ein Klitterer-Abo. Von Hermine bekam er einen Gutschein für einen Buchladen in dem magischen Dorf Treaalte, es war kleiner als Hogsmeade, aber dafür schöner... und von Remus Lupin bekam er ein Fotoalbum aus der Jugendzeit von den Rumtreibern.

* * *

Im September legte er seine Prüfungen ab und bemerkte, dass es lächerlich einfach war. Er schaffte jede Prüfung, ohne Probleme und beendete seine Misterarbeiten, die er in den Monaten davor angefangen hatte zu schreiben.

Im Januar hatte er ebenfalls seine Meister-Titel in den Fächern Alte Runen, Athrimantik, VGDDK.


	7. David Stroangor

Danke an alle Reviews:

basti, yasti, Wild Terminator, Hermine Potter, Ina Bauer, Condor07, Innos, Bene, Zauberscherze, Alex, Black5, Dax: ;-),Snape126, natsucat, Atlanter, Olaf74, laser-jet, Ananka, Ahtros, Michael, Kampfautor, Obelix72, Tifferny Tonks, addy, Fawkes-90, Minnilein, mirata, zamy88, Peppone007, freeman, Packo, Zauberlehrling und 12Michi12

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 7: David Stroangor**

* * *

Voldemort hatte seine Truppen in der Zeit die Harry auf der Universität verbrachte gesammelt und die Winkelgasse unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Er ließ alle Läden zerstört, deren Besitzer nicht reinblütig waren. Wer die Winkelgasse betreten wollte, wurde kontrolliert – Mugglegeborene, wurden gleich getötet... Dadurch wurden viele Familien effektiv von magischen Produkten getrennt. Es wurden viele Versandbetriebe aufgemacht, die alles, was eine gewöhnliche magische Familie benötigte, per Eulen verschickte. Auch gab es mehr magische Märkte in verschiedenen Umgebungen, die sich kurzfristig dazu bereit erklärt haben, an verlassenen Orten einige Stunden zu bleiben, um dem Monopol Voldemorts entgegen zu wirken.

Das nächste Ziel des dunklen Lords war vermutlich das Ministerium...

Harry lebte seit seinem Abschluss in Godrics Hollow, das von 3 Hauselfen, die dort lebten wieder aufgebaut worden war.

Er hatte sich gut eingelebt, es war ein großes Haus, mit Bibliothek, Salon und vielen sonstigen Zimmern. Heute wollte er mit einem weitern Schritt seinen Plan verwirklichen.

* * *

Es war eine klare dunkle Nacht, in der Sterne und Mond am Himmel gut zu sehen waren. Oben, auf einem hohen Turm saß ein Mann. Er schaute direkt in den Vollmond. Er saß auf dem Boden; im Schneidersitz. Links vor und hinter ihm, waren in der Luft Runen aufgezeichnet.

Sie leuchteten hell. Die selben Runen waren auf der rechten Seite. Doch genau vor ihm; ein wenig weiter weg, als die, die links und rechts vor ihm waren, war noch eine, die beeindruckenste.

Es war die Rune der Erlösung. Die anderen 4 Runen standen für die weiße Magie. Dann begann er mit dem Ritual.

Er ließ eine Phönixfeder mit stabloser Magie vor ihm her schweben, bis sie genau über seiner Stirn schwebte. Dann aktivierte er die Runen; gleichzeitig. Plötzlich schrie der Mann, der in schwarz gekleidet war, auf. Kurz darauf fiel er in Ohnmacht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry Potter auf dem Turm auf. Die Runen waren ebenso wie die Feder des Phönix verschwunden. Doch Harry wusste, es hatte geklappt, er fühlte sich frei. Freier, als er es je getan hatte.

Der Sinn des Rituals war es, die schwarze Magie, die Voldemort in seinen Kopf durch den Todesfluch gebracht hatte, zu entfernen; es war geglückt. Nun war er frei... Er fasste mit der Hand über seine Stirn, wo er die Narbe, die wie ein Blitz aussah, hatte. Er hatte gedacht, sie wäre nun weg – doch da war noch etwas. Durch einen Zauberspruch beschwor er einen Spiegel.

In der Tat, auf seiner Stirn war noch etwas. Doch es war nicht die erwartete Blitznarbe. Es war eine etwa 3 cm große Narbe. In der Form der Phönixfeder.

Harry Potter war frei.

* * *

**_Harry Potter tot._**

**_Harry Potter-Black beging am gestrigen Tag Selbstmord_**

_Harry Potter-Black ist tot. Niemand will es glauben. An den Tagespropheten schickte er seinen letzen Brief. _

_Liebe Zauberergemeinde,_

_Nun habt ihr es geschafft. Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Ich wuchs bei meinen Verwandten auf, die mich nur als Dreck behandelt hatten. Dann wurde ich 11 Jahre alt, und wurde als Held gefeiert. _

_Doch warum?_

_Ich wusste es nicht. Ihr habt einen 11-jährigen vergöttert. Ihr wisst nicht wie es ist, berühmt dafür zu sein, keine Eltern zu haben._

_Ihr wisst nicht wie es ist, an jeder Seite Verrat zu fürchten und verraten zu werden._

_Ihr wisst nicht wie es ist, als elfjähriger gegen einen der größten Zauberer dieser Zeit zu kämpfen._

_Lord Voldemort. _

_(Ich wette, dass der Tagesprophet sicherlich nicht zulassen wird, dass dieser Name gedruckt wird, wenn doch, seid ihr auf dem richtigen Weg!)_

_Ihr habt eure Hoffnungen in mich gesetzt._

_Doch ich sage es in meiner Sichtweise:_

_Ihr habt mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wo man nur hinkam, mir wurde auf meine Narbe geglotzt._

_Noch etwas was ihr nicht wisst._

_Ihr wisst vieles nicht. Und ich sage es euch:_

_Wie ihr im Moment mit euren Mitmenschen umgeht verdient ihr nicht zu überleben. Denkt an die Werwölfe, die eine Krankheit haben und von euch verstoßen werden. Denkt an die Mugglegeborenen, die von euch nicht akzeptiert werden. Denkt. Schämt euch. _

_Wenn ihr eure Hoffnungen in einen kleinen Jungen setzt, der nicht weiß, wie man sich verteidigen kann, dann kann euch niemand helfen..._

_Lebt Wohl,_

_Harry Potter-Black._

Die Zauberergemeinschaft war erschüttert. Ihr großer Hoffnungsträger war tot. Was sollte jetzt aus Zauber-England werden?

* * *

Es läutete zur Mittagsstunde, als das Chaos begann. Hunderte in schwarz gekleidete Zauberer kamen mit einem Portschlüssel, einem langes Seil, gleichzeitig an, und begannen sofort, alle Zauberer anzugreifen. Es waren Todesser, die das Ministerium übernehmen sollten, Chaos stiften, Verwirrung verursachen, damit ein anderes Dutzend Todesser den Minister töten konnte.

Die Zwölf Zauberer und Hexen gingen schnell; achteten darauf, dass niemand überlebte... Schließlich kamen sie an das Büro des Ministers; dort standen 4 Auroren. Sofort schossen die Todesser verschiedene Todesflüche auf die Auroren. Einer schaffte es noch einen Todesser zu betäuben, dann starb auch dieser.

Die Todesser gingen weiter, nachdem sie den betäubten Todesser wieder erweckt hatten. Sie zerstörten mit Magie die Tür zum Büro. Dort saß er; der Minister. Anscheinend hatte er noch nichts mitbekommen, was aber auch nicht verwunderte, denn die Todesser waren leise; sehr leise, und töteten jeden, den sie sahen, schnell und effektiv, sie sorgten dafür, dass die Toten Personen keinen Laut verursachten und langsam und leise durch Zauber auf den Boden sanken. Es war die Elite Voldemorts. Seine besten Leute...

Der Minister schrak auf, als die Tür gesprengt wurde, dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als auch schon ein halbes Dutzend Todesflüche auf ihn herabgingen.

_**Das Ministerium ist außer Kontrolle**  
_

**_Du-weißt-schon-wer hat gestern das Ministerium eingenommen  
_**

_Gestern wurde das Ministerium eingenommen wie, und wann genau ist nicht bekannt._

_Es konnten zwei Personen fliehen, jedoch befinden diese sich in St. Mungo, und konnten keine Aussage machen, weil sie unter Schock stehen._

_Die europäische magische Sicherheit, kurz EMS, hat gestern, nachdem die Nachricht bekannt wurde, beschlossen Hilfe zu senden. Es werden in den nächsten Wochen Truppen von der EMS erwartet. Doch wie lange sie brauchen , ist unklar. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie schnell kommen, damit das Grauen endlich vernichtet werden kann..._

_Es berichtet,_

_Rita Kimmkorn,_

_Tagesprophet_

_**Hogwarts leer**_

**_Hogwarts wurde gestern geschlossen. Viele Familien versuchen Zuflucht auf dem Festland zu finden_**

_Gestern hat der Schulrart, sowie die Lehrer einstimmig zugestimmt Hogwarts zu schließen. „Es sei nicht mehr sicher", so Schulleiterin Minvevra McGonnagal. Die Schüler wurden zu ihren Familien gebracht. Dazu wurden Portschlüssel hergestellt. Es sind schlimme Zeiten; viele Zauber-Familien fühlen sich in Großbritannien seit der vorgestrigen Übernhame des Ministeriums nicht mehr sicher, und fliehen auf das Festland, nach Frankreich, Spanien und Deutschland. Wir hoffen darauf, dass die EMS so schnell wie möglich Truppen entsenden kann..._

_Es berichtet,_

_Rita Kimmkorn,_

_Tagesprophet_

* * *

Heute war der Tag. Harry Potter war tot. Geboren war David Straongar. Der Kämpfer aus Amerika. Sein Plan konnte beginnen...

* * *

Es war ein Ordenstreffen im Grimmauld Place, eine kleinere Versammlung, mit den wichtigsten Leuten. Gut vierzig Zauberer und Hexen standen in den magisch vergrößerten Raum.

McGonnagal stand vorne und sprach: „Wir sind verloren. Wir brauchen Albus... Anders haben wir keine Chance. Ich glaube, dass Voldemort, jetzt wo er die Kontrolle über das Ministerium hat, seine besten Anhänger aus Askaban befreien wird. Albus wird wohl getötet werden, wenn wir ihn einfach dort lassen... Wir müssen ihn befreien."

„Und das nur wegen Potter", knurrte Ron Weasley, „Gut, dass er jetzt tot ist!" Hermine sah ihn an: „Wie kannst du soetwas nur sagen?" Trozdessen, dass Harry Potter ihren größte Macht hinter Gitter gebracht hatte, fühlte sie sich ihm immer noch verbunden. Vor allem jetzt, da er tot war. Sein Brief hatte sie stark berührt...

Moody sah seine Leute an. Er hatte mit die Führung übernommen, als Albus nach Askaban gebracht worden war: „Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen – es wird schwer, aber es ist nötig. Voldemort wird seine Dementoren schon wieder dort hingeschickt haben. Wir werden heute angreifen, und Albus befreien. Ich habe hier einen Plan der Insel. Wir kommen von Osten, und kämpfen uns den Weg vor. Dann laufen wir zu diesem Seiteneingang.", er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Stelle der Karte: „Dann befreien wir Albus."

In diesem Moment kam Snape hinein. Düster, wie immer und er rief auch gleich: „Voldemort wird heute um Mitternacht Askaban angreifen. Er will Albus töten, und seine Todesser befreien."

„Die Frage ist wohl nur, wie kommt ihr da hin", kam eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme aus der Ecke. Alle drehten sich um; 20 Zauberstäbe wurden auf den Fremden gerichtet. Der Mann war groß; knapp unter 2 Meter. Ein Dunkler Mantel, wahrscheinlich Drachenhaut zierte seine Gestalt. Sein Gesicht war durch eine Kapuze verdeckt. Einige blonde Haare guckten hervor.

„Wie kommen Sie hier herein?", fragte Moody, „Wer sind Sie?" - „Ich komme hier rein, wie Sie nach Askaban kommen, wenn Sie wollen..."

Moody sah ihn merkwürdig an: „Wer sind Sie?" - „Mein Name ist Straongar, David Straongar. Ich sage es Ihnen gleich – Sie haben keine Chance, Albus Dumbledore zu befreien... ohne mich", füge er hinzu. „Ach, tatsächlich? Warum sollten wir keine Chance haben?"

Der Mann nahm seinen Zauberstab. „RUNTER DAMIT", schrie Moody. Doch der Fremde zeigte sich unbeeindruckt; wedelte einmal mit dem Zauberstab. Ein gemütlicher Sessel erschien. Er lies sich darauf nieder dann meinte er: „Es ist ein Kamikaze Angriff. Sie wissen nicht, wieviele Leute Voldemort mitnimmt. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe annehmen, brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen, wieviele Leute Voldemort hat."

Ein Zittern ging bei der Nennung des Namens des dunklen Lords unter. Snape sah ihn an und sagte mit Spott in der Stimme: „Wie wollen Sie uns helfen können?"

„Fragen Sie sich nicht auch, wie ich hier her gekommen bin?" Er sah kurz die versammelten Leute an: „Auf dem selben Weg kann ich eine kleine Anzahl von Ihnen direkt vor die Zelle Albus Dumbledores bringen!" - „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Sie uns nicht zu Voldemort bringen?"

„Ich liefere den Zaubereid ab, dass ich Sie zu Dumbledore bringen werde..." Moody und Snape sahen sich an: „Was verlangen Sie dafür", meinte dann Snape. „25.000 Galleonen", war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

Moody sah ihn an: „Und für 25.000 Galleonen bringen Sie uns zu Albus?" Der Mann nickte. Dann sagte er: „Ich schwöre, bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben, dass ich ein Dutzend Leute vor die Zelle von Albus Dumbledore bringen werde, sollte ich die 25000 Galleonen in den nächsten halben Stunde bekommen."

Moody, Snape und Lupin, der noch blasser aussah als sonst, sahen sich an. Lupin und Snape waren die Stellvertreter Moodys. Dann meinte Lupin: „In Ordnung." Moody schrieb etwas auf. Dann gab er das Pergament den Mann.

Es war ein Scheck über 25 Tausend Galleonen. Der fremde Mann nickte; dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein 5 Meter langes Seil. Er machte einige komplexe Bewegungen, und murmelte etwes unverständliches, dann meinte er: „ich bin soweit. Das Dutzend Leute, das mitkommen soll, soll sich festhalten."

Snape murmelte: „Ich kann nicht mitkommen, der dunkle Lord erwartet mich", er fasste sich an den linken Unterarm.

Moody, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks und Bill Weasley traten vor, und hielten sich an dem Seil fest. Dann kamen noch 3 andere Leute, die David Straongar, der fremde Mann nicht kannte, und hielten sich ebenfalls fest.

Hermine Granger, Arthur Weasley und die Weasley-Zwillinge folgten. Dann meinte David: „In Ordnung." Er hielt sich selbst fest; dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Seil. Dann riss das Seil sie weg...

* * *

Sie kamen keine zwei Sekunden in einem kalten, schmutzigen, dreckigen und zugleich dunklen Raum an. Zwei Dementoren standen vor einer Zelle. Die 12 Ordensmitglieder sahen fassungslos zu, als ein silbriger Adler, mit einer leicht roten Schicht aus seinem Zauberstab kam, als er diesen kurz wedelte.

Der Patronus flog auf die Dementoren zu; die Dementoren versuchten zu fliehen, doch seltsamerweise wurden sie von dem Patronum aufgesogen; sie starben mit einem lauten, schrillen Schrei.

Moody drehte sich zu Dumbledore: „Albus, komm mit." Er sprengte die Gitterstäbe, und brachte den schwachen, Zauberer hinaus. „Gehen wir", zischte Moody den fremden Mann zu.

David Straongar lächelte: „Sicher, ich bringe Sie wieder zurück – für 50.000 Galleonen! Sie wollten, dass ich Sie hier her bringe; das habe ich getan!" Die Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn fassungslos an; dann richteten Tonks und Shacklebolt ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„und, was wollt ihr jetzt tun? Mich töten? Wie kommt ihr denn dann wieder weg?", David grinste. Er fuhr fort: „Die Todesser werden gleich da sein... was wollen Sie tun? Der Imperius wirkt bei mir nicht... also?"

Keiner zweifelte daran, dass er den Imperius abschütteln konnte, wenn er Dementoren, die als unsterblich galten, töten konnte, und 12 Menschen auf das bestgeschütze Gelände Britaniens transportieren konnte.

Moody sah sich um, dann nahm er einen Scheck, und schrieb etwas drauf. David wollte ihn schon nehmen. „erst verzaubern Sie uns das Seil!" David grinste; murmelte, führte Bewegungen aus und tippte mit den Zauberstab auf das Seil.

Dann gab er es Moody, der ihm den Scheck überreichte. Lupin und Shacklebolt stützten Dumbledore, hielten sich am Seil fest. Der Rest folgte; David ging 3 Schritte weg. Dann kurrte Moody: „kommen Sie nicht mit?"

David lächelte: „Damit Sie mir die Schecks wegnehmen? Ich denk nicht dran" mit diesen Worten wurde ein Strahl aus seiner Zauberstabspitze geschleudert, traf das Seil, und die Ordensmitglieder verschwanden.

David grinste. _Sein Plan ging auf... _Dann wurde eine Tür, am hinteren Ende aufgeschleudert.

Herein kamen 5 Todesser. David erschrak; er hatte nicht so früh mit ihnen gerechnet. Er stellte einen Schild auf; nahm seinen Zauberstab, zeigte mit ihm auf sich, und murmelte wieder einige Worte.

Die Todesser sahen ihn an, und schossen einige Flüche auf ihm, die wirkungslos am Schild abprallten. Dann kamen weitere 5 Zauber; die ersten 4 hielt der Schild, dann brach er in sich zusammen. In diesem Moment jedoch, verschwand David Straongar.

Die Todesser sahen fassungslos auf die Zelle, in der eigentlich Albus Dumbledore sein sollte... Vermutlich würden sie den Tag nicht überleben...


	8. EMS

Danke an:

natsucat, Ina Bauer, Wild Terminator, teddy172, Basi, 12Michi12, Dax, MoniMahoni, krabbe, Tatze, Minnilein, TomR, Spawn83

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 8: EMS**

* * *

David Straongar kam in Godrics Hollow am frühen Abend an. Heute hatte er seine erste Kopfgelddienste ausgeführt. Erfolgreich. 75 tausend Galleonen. Er hatte seinen perfekten Plan; und er würde ihn ausführen.

Mit einem Trank hatte er seine Haarfarbe gändert, sie waren kürzer, als sie Harry Potter später getragen hatte, aber blond, nur der genaue Gegentrank konnte die Verwandlung rückgängig machen. Ausserdem hatte er, ebenfalls mit dem selben Trank seine Augenfarbe verändert. Es waren jetzt blaue Augen, so stechend, wie seine alten Augen.

Er musste jährlich ein wenig von den Trank trinken – solange würde nichts, außer der Gegentrank sein Wahres aussehen zeigen. Die Phönixnarbe hatte er gelassen. Als Errinerung, man erkannte sie allerdings nur aus nächster Nähe, da sie schwach ausgeprägt war, und das blonde Haar sie überdeckte, zusätzlich war ein Illusionszauber darüber gewirkt.

* * *

Es waren zwei Tage seit Dumbledores Befreiung vergangen und langsam zeigte dieser wieder seine alte Kraft. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er zu seiner wahren Stärke zurückgefunden hatte, aber er konnte inzwischen schon wieder reden, und war bei Bewusstsein. Das erste was er sagte war: „Mein Gott, wie hat Sirius es dort 13 Jahre lang ausgehalten?"

Lupin war gerade dabei, ihn über die letzen Ereignisse aufzuklären um genau zu sein war er gerade dabei über den Suizid von Harry Potter aufzuklären. Dumbledore keuchte auf. Er wusste er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, dass er Harry Potter so behandelt hatte, aber das er ihn zum Suizid gebracht hatte...

Dumbeldore hatte geglaubt, dass Harry so etwas nie tun würde. Er hatte in dem Jahr nach Sirius Tod soviel gelernt. Er hatte sogar ihn, den Bezwinger Grindewalds, geschlagen – obwohl Dumbledore nicht glaubte das Potter ihn im einen fairen Duell schlagen konnte. Dumbledore war ja alleine gewesen, und Potter hatte feige von der Seite aus angegriffen...Aber, warum hat er Selbstmord begangen?

* * *

200 Zauberer und Hexen kamen zeitgleich in Cornwall an. Die EMS Truppe war unterteilt in drei mal 65 Mann, geführt von den drei Offizieren aus den drei Ländern, die die Truppen gesandt hatten. Delacour, aus Frankreich mit seinen Kollegen Netava aus Spanien und Müller aus Deutschland, waren mit je 65 Mann angereist.

12 Zauberer bauten 3 Zelte auf; in denen die Zauberer übernachten sollten. Es waren magisch vergrößerte Zelte. Morgen sollten sie anfangen, England von dem Griff Voldemorts zu befreien, als erstes sollten sie das Ministerium aus der Kontrolle Voldemorts holen, so die Anweisungen der Führungsspitze der EMS.

Es würde ein harter Kampf werden, das wussten alle. Leise gingen sie in die Zelten und liesen Wachen aufstellen.

Die Generäle trafen sich noch; sie sprachen Englisch, die auch in der maigschen Welt, die wichtigste Sprache war. Eben hatten sie noch die Anweisung bekommen, sich bei einem gewissen Orden des Phönix zu melden. Jedoch erst nach der Übernahme des Ministeriums.

Das EMS-Truppe hatte die Anweisung, alle Todesser zu töten. Sie würden gnadenlos sein; die Gegenseite war es schließlich auch. Die Führung der EMS hoffte damit, dass junge Zauberer und Hexen vielleicht zweimal überlegten, ob sie sich den Todessern anschließten.

* * *

Um Punkt 10 Uhr morgens kamen per Portschlüssel die 200 Zauberer in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums wieder an. Zwei Todesser bewachten eine Tür weiter im Ministerium, wo es zu den Büros ging.

Diese schreckten auf und schossen sogleich Flüche auf die Zauberer; diese jedoch zögerten nicht, und zwei Sekunden später waren die Todesser tot, ohne, dass sie Alarm schlagen konnten.

Die EMS teilte sich in 3 Gruppen auf. Damit die Kommunikation besser klappte, waren es je 65 deutsche, spanische und französische Zauberer und Hexen plus ihren General.

Das perfekt eingespielte Team war schnell und effektiv. Voldemort, und seine besten Leute konnten jedoch fliehen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen bekam David Straongar eine Eule. In Kriegszeiten wurde jeder Zauberer im vereinigten Königreich umsonst benachrichtigt.

**_EMS-Truppe eingetroffen_**

**_Britannien kann wieder hoffen_**

_Die EMS Truppen sind eingetroffen! Sie waren auch schon erfolgreich:_

_ Am gestrigen Tag konnte das Ministerium unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht werden. Jedoch konnten der dunkle Lord, sowie seine loyalsten und besten Männer fliehen. England kann wieder aufatmen. Dank der EMS!_

_Insgesammt wurden 53 Todesser getötet; das EMS hat eine Hexe verloren._

_Möge diese Hexe in Frieden ruhen._

_Hoffen wir, dass es noch mehr solche grandiosen Siege geben wird._

_Es berichtet,_

_Rita Kimmkorn,_

_Tagesprophet_

David runzelte die Stirn... Was machte er jetzt? Eine halbe Stunde überlegte er – dann kam er zu dem Ergebnis zu warten... Einige Tage später:

**_Winkelgasse wieder frei_**

**_EMS wieder einmal erfolgreich_**

_Zusamen mit dem Orden des Phönix schaffte es gestern die Truppe der EMS die Winkelgasse von Todesser zu räumen. 74 Todesser wurden getötet. Der Orden des Phönix, verlor 2 teure Leben, und die EMS hatte leider ebenfalls 22 Opfer zu beklagen._

_Troz allem war es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Wir danken dem Orden des Phönix sowie der EMS._

_Es berichtet,_

_Rita Kimmkorn,_

_Tagesprophet_

Auch hier sah David wieder auf... was sollte er jetzt machen? Er kam wieder zu dem Entschluss zu warten... Wieder einige Tage später:

**_Angriff vereitelt_**

**_Angriff auf Treaalte erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen_**

_Dank dem schnellen Eingreifen der EMS konnte das Schlimmste verhindert werden. Es verloren 17 Dorfbewohner das Leben, sowie 32 EMS-Soldaten. Es wurden 67 Todesser getötet. Der Angriff erfolgte am gestrigen frühen Morgen. Dank eines ausgeklügelten Alarmsystem wurde das EMS beeinahe augenblicklich benachrichtigt.  
_

_Langsam aber sicher wird die Streitmacht des dunklen Lords kleiner._

_Hoffen wir, dass so schnell wie möglich alle Todesser ihre verdiente Strafe erhalten werden._

_Jeder Todesser gilt als vogelfrei. Er hat keinen Anspruch auf Gnade. Es darf jede Magie, auch dunkle, gegen Todesser verwendet werden. Dies wurde vor zwei Monaten als eine der letzten Handlungen vor der Übernahme des Ministeriums vom Zaubergamot beschlossen (wir berichteten).  
_

_Es berichtet,_

_Rita Kimmkorn,_

_Tagesprophet_

Jetzt wollte David Straongar reagieren. Er zog sich seinen Drachenhautanzug an, und apparierte.

Er kam in einer ländlichen Gegend an und blickte in die Enden von einem Dutzend Zauberstäbe. Er erzeugte mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs einen Schild. Dann meinte er: „Ich möchte mit dem dunklen Lord sprechen!" Die Todesser sahen ihn an. „Warum?" - „Das geht dich, Speichellecker, einen Scheiß an" Der Todesser schrie: „Crucio"

Der Fluch wurde reflektiert, und traf einen anderen Todesser. David schoß durch den Schild einen Betäubungsspruch auf den, der ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegen wollte... Dadurch wurde der Cruciatus augehoben und der Todesser, der am Boden lag und geschrieen hatte, keuchte erleichtert auf.

„Was ist hier los", forderte eine leise beeindruckende Stimme mit einer Spur Arroganz auf zu wissen. David sah auf: „Ah, Mister Malfoy, ich möchte mit dem dunklen Lord sprechen." Malfoy meinte: „Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab!" - „Sicherlich nicht. Der größte Zauberer dieser Zeit wird es ja wohl schaffen, einen einzelnen Mann zu besiegen!"

Malfoy überlegte, dann sagte er: „Kommen Sie!" David hatte das erwartet. Der dunkle Lord hatte zuviel Leute verloren; er konnte sich nicht leisten, jemanden der einen Cruciatusfluch abwehrte, abzulehnen...

Lucius Malfoy führte ihn durch eine langen Gang und kam schließlich vor einer große Tür stehen. Malfoy meinte, er solle hier warten, und ging hinein. David sah sich um. Es war alles dunkel gehalten, er sah kaum etwas. Jedoch standen Todesser in den Ecken, um die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Kurze Zeit später kam Malfoy wieder: „der dunkle Lord erwartet Sie." David Straongar trat ein.

Es war eine riesige Halle. Sie war ebenfalls dunkel gehalten, es waren Portrais von dunklen Zauberern an der Wand. Über dem Thron, auf dem der dunkle Lord saß, war eine riesige Schlange abgebildet.

David ging aufrecht Richtung Voldemort. Dieser zischte: „Was willst du?" - „Wagen Sie es nicht mich zu duzen, Mister Riddle" Voldemort schrie auf: „Noch einmal dieser Name und du bist ein toter Mann."

Seltsam... Voldemort war so unbeherrscht. Harry runzelte innerlich die Stirn. Er hatte ihm mehr Disziplin zugetraut. Aber vielleicht täuschte er auch damit seine Anhänger. Und Feinde.

„Noch einmal ein 'du' und ich gehe.", erwiderte er schließlich. Voldemort lächelte fast: „und was sollte mich daran stören?"

David beschwor mit einem Wink seiner Hand einen Sessel. Voldemort, ein wenig beeindruckt sah ihn an, während David sich setze. Dann meinte dieser: „Nun, Sie verlieren Männer... ich habe eine gute Ausbildung. Ich habe einen Meister Titel in den Fächern dunkle Magie, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, alte Runen und Artihmantik. In Amerika habe ich einige Erfahrung durch Kämpfe gewonnen."

Voldemort, dessen Neugier anscheinend geweckt war, winkte, damit er fort führte... Das tat David: „Ich bin Söldner. Ich arbeite für Geld. Wenn Sie mich wollen... Sie haben die EMS auf dem Hals – Sie brauchen jede Hilfe, nicht wahr?"

Voldemort nickte. Geld war für ihn kein Problem, er hatte einige der wohlhabensten Familien auf seiner Seite; außerdem war er selbst, als der Nachfahre Slytherins auch nicht gerade arm.

„Was verlangen Sie für Ihre Dienste, und wie weit kann ich mich auf Sie verlassen, Mister ..." - „Strongoar! Was meine Loyalität angeht; ich tue alles... wenn der Preis stimmt. In der jetzigen Situation jedoch muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen, bin ich nicht billig. Ihre Gegner sind Ihnen überlegen... Die EMS hat gestern noch einmal 300 Männer geschickt. Sie haben insgesammt 1400, wenn meine Informationen stimmen..."

Der dunkle Lord meinte: „Sie haben ein Talent, Situationen realistisch zu sehen. Ich möchte aber sehen, wie gut Sie sind. Sie kämpfen hier gegen zwei meiner Todesser. Bis zum Tod."

David nickte: „In Ordnung..." Er hatte fast damit gerechnet jemand töten zu müssen. Aber es waren Todesser, niemand würde ihnen nachweinen.

Zwei Todesser kamen auf ihn zu. Sie gingen auseinander; David hatte einen Schild aufgestellt. Dann wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab; eine Ölschicht kam aus seinem Zauberstab, und schoss auf den Linken zu. Beide hatten zwei Todesflüche auf ihn gehetzt.

Einer hatte den Avada-Kedavra genutzt, der andere einen leicht dunklen, den 'leto-Zauber' der Leto Zauber prallte von seinem Schild ab, der giftgrüne Strahl ließ den Schild zusammenbersten, doch David war längts nicht mehr hinter dem Schild gewesen; er war plötzlich hinter dem, den er mit Öl voll geschmiert hatte.

Voldemort musste zugeben, dass er sich erschreckt hatte. Er hatte einen Apparationsschild auf seine Halle gelegt, nur er sollte hier apparieren können.

David lies einen leichten Flammenzauber auf seinen Gegner ab; dieser entflammte und schrie auf, als er von Feuer umgeben war. Der zweite Todesser sah den in Flammen stehenden Todesser mit großen Augen an. Dann sah er dorthin, wo er seinen Gegner erwartete. Doch dieser war nicht da...

Der zweite Todesser ging strauchelnd zu Boden und starb bevor er den Boden erreicht hatte. Der Zweite brannte noch immer, und versuchte die Flammen zu löschen. David beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern drehte sich zum dunklen Lord um, und schoß, die Augen auf Voldemort gerichtet, über seine Schulter einen leichten Todesfluch auf seinen Gegner.

Voldemort meinte: „Sie hätten sie schneller erledigen können, oder?" - „Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein", erwiderte David.

Der dunkle Lord lächelte: „In Ordnung. Wieviel verlangen Sie?" - „Es kommt auf die Situation an, ich verlange für jede einzelne Situation Geld; das kommt auf das Ausmaß an, bezahlt wird in Voraus. Oder wir gehen einen magischen Vertrag ein, dass Sie mich für jede Aktion bezahlen müssen!"

Voldemort nickte: „In Ordnung, wenn ich Sie einsetzen will, sagen Sie mir wieviel Sie wollen, und dann schauen wir, ob wir einig werden." Er überlegte kurz. Dann meinte er: „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch gleich einen Einsatz für Sie; keiner meiner Männer ist fähig dafür... Beziehungsweise, ich kann es mir nicht leisten, sie zu verlieren, falls sie scheitern. Sie schaffen es anscheinend die Apparationsschilde zu umgehen, wollen Sie mir verraten wie?" - „Berufsgeheimnis"

Voldemort grinste fast und zeigte makellose weiße Zähne: „Das dachte ich mir... Nun, ich will, dass Sie nach Hogwarts gehen, und dort mir ein Buch besorgen. Nach meinen Angaben sind dort im Moment hunderte Zauberer, deswegen müssen Sie vorsichtig sein."

„Ich möchte, dass Sie in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gehen; dort gibt es einen Geheimgang. Ein Bild ist davor. Nennen Sie das Passwort 'reines Blut' und führen Sie folgenden Zauber aus..."

* * *

David apparierte nach Hogsmeade geschützt durch eine Eigenkreation, einem verbundenen Illusions- mit einem Verwirrungszauber. Es war die perfekte Tarnung.

Es waren einzelne Zauberer dort; doch keiner bemerkte ihn. Er schoss einen Schweigezauber und einen Verwirrungszauber auf die Tür des Honigtopfes, dann murmelte er: „Reducto" die Tür zerbarste, und er ging hinein. Der Blonde lief durch den Geheimgang und kam kurze Zeit später in Hogwarts an.

Apparieren konnte er hier nicht. Hogwarts war zu gut geschützt. Das dachten zumindest alle. Aber er wusste, dass er hier nicht apparieren konnte, weil zu viel Magie hier war; diese Magie lies nicht zu, dass andere Magie in diesen System der Magie hineintrat.

Er lief durch einige Geheimgänge. Dann kam er in den Kerkern um. Er sah Snape, der gerade in seine Büro ging. Er überlegte kurz, dann schoss er einen 'leto-Zauber' auf ihn ab. Den Zauber, den er durch ihn gelernt hatte, ließ ihn sterben. Dachte David zumindest... Doch Serverus Snape war kein einfacher Gegner. Dieser drehte sich um, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und schoß dutzende Flüche auf die Person ab. Der Leto-Zauber von David ging über Snape hinab. Das hatte David nicht erwartet. Er schaffte es allen Flüchen auszuweichen und gerade noch einen Schild aufzustellen, bevor weitere Flüche auf ihn zu kamen.

Das Schild zerbarste und es waren noch zwei Zauber unterwegs. Langsam kam David ins Schwitzen, doch er schaffte es, zwei Steine zu beschwören, die die Flüche Snapes abprallen lies. Snape sah ihn an. Eine kleine Pause entstand... Dann schoß Snape weiter. David lies einen Schild entstehen und schoß seinerseits Flüche auf seinen Gegner. Das Duell lief bereits einige Minuten, und David keuchte schon. Auch Serverus Snape sah nicht mehr ganz relaxed aus...

Er erinnerte sich an Duellstunden mit Flittwick. Harry hatte es nie geschafft seinen ehemaligen Zauberkunstprofessor zu besiegen. Seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor würde er aber kriegen!

David baute einen Schild auf und murmelte einen Parseltodesfluch, der auf seinen Gegner gerichtet war.

Snape sah ihn zischeln und starb mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

David keuchte laut auf... er musste weg hier; Parselsprüche waren sehr anstregend, und das Duell war nicht gerade leise ausgefallen. Schnell sprach er zwei Heilsprüche auf zwei Schnittwunden, die er vom Duell abbekommen hatte. Snape war gut... David lernte aus seinen Fehlern...

Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner!

ÜBERschätze niemals dich selbst...

und noch etwas lernte er:

Lass dich im Kampf nie ablenken; von nichts und niemanden.

Denn dies war das Todesurteil Serverus Snapes gewesen, und David war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn in einem fairen Kampf besiegt hätte. Er dankte still Voldemort dafür, dass er durch ihn Parsel sprechen konnte.

Dann wedelte er wieder mit dem Zauberstab; an der Wand über Snapes leiche stand nun deutlich 'Das passiert mit Verrätern...' Dann lief er Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum; er sprengte kurzer Hand die Tür... vorher hatte er natürlich einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür gelegt. Sonst kämen noch mehr Mitglieder des Ordens.

Dann lief er hinein, sah sich kurz um. Links sah er das Portrait; murmelte das Passwort, und führte den Zauber aus, den der dunkle Lord ihn gezeigt hatte. Das Portrait öffnete sich, er schlich hinein; Voldemort hatte gesagt, in der ersten rechten Tür sei das Buch, welches jedoch gut geschützt war durch eine magische Schlange, die getötet werde musste, da sie taub war.

Er sprengte die Tür und blickte direkt auf die magische Schlange; er wusste nicht was es für ein Exemplar war, aber sie war hochgifitig. Sie zischelte nichts, sondern schlängelte auf ihn zu, und öffnete ihr Maul.

David wusste, dass sie versuchte ihr tödliches Gift in seine Augen zu spritzen. Um das zu verhindern erzeugte er einen Schild und schoß von dahinter einen Avada-Kedavra Fluch ab. Voldemort hatte gesagt, bei diesem Geschöpf würde kein anderer Todesfluch helfen, da die Magie der Schlange zu stark sei. Er nahm das Buch, dasauf einem Tisch lag; schrumpfte es, und steckte es in seinen Umhang.

Er war erschöpft. Seine Magische Energie war gesunken; er würde einen weiteren Kampf nicht mehr überleben können. Er musste ausruhen... aber nicht hier, dachte er sich... wenn sie mich hier entdecken, bin ich tot.

Keuchend schleppte er sich heraus. Im Gemeinschaftsraum stand ein Mann, wahrscheinlich ein Ordensmitglied. Er konnte sich ein „Verdammt" nicht verkneifen, und der Mann wurde auf ihn aufmerksam. David seuftze lautlos, und tötete ihn mit dem Todesfluch, der die wenigste Energie verbrauchte.

Dann lief er hinaus, er hatte keine Probleme bis zu Eingangshalle, dort standen zwei Personen; eine Hexe und ein Zauberer.

Er hatte noch etwas zu tun – er musste durch das Eingangstor. Er überlegte und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass nichts half.

Er musste sie schnell töten: zwei letos später waren sie beide tot. Beide waren sie nicht auf einen Kampf innerhalb von Hogwarts vorbereitet. Er lief schnell durch das Eingangstor, dass man nur von innen öffnen konnte. Dann lief er über die Ländereien. Früher war dort das Quidditch-Feld; heute war ein Drachennest dort und Charlie Weasley kümmerte sich um seine Tiere.

Er hatte seine Unterkunft in eine der alten Umkleidekabinen. Er lief durch den Eingang und entdeckte den Rothaarigen, der friedlich ein Buch las. David hatte den Auftrag ihm einen magisches Medallion abzunehmen.

Er überlegte wie er das machen konnte, ohne den Mann zu verletzen. Langsam ging er näher und wollte gerade einen Stupor zaubern als dieser sich umdrehte und ihn entdeckte. Seine Augen verzerrten sich und er schmiss sich aus dem Fluch, den Harry losgeschickt hatte. David fluchte und schickte weitere Schocker auf den Drachenbändiger. Dieser baute ein Schild auf und schoß seinerseits Flüche ab. Keuchend wehrte er sie ab und sah, wie Charlie ein Medallion an seiner Brust berührte. _Das war es, was Voldemort wollte. _David ließ geschickt das Schild seines Gegners zusammenbrechen und wollte gerade einen weiteren Schocker abschießen als er ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen hörte. Geschockt drehte sich Harry in die Richtung. _Ein Drache!_

David wehrte sich so gut wie möglich und schoß einen Bindezauber auf die Augen der sich nähernden Kreatur. Er war größer als der ungarische Hornschwanz, den er in seinem vierten Jahr bekämpft hatte. Ein Ungetüm von Masse kam auf ihn zugeflogen. In letzter Sekunde konnte David einer Kralle ausweichen und kam Charlie sehr nahe. Dieser hielt das Medallion und tat stattdessen nichts, um David zu helfen oder schocken.

Der Drache schickte Flammen in Davids Richtung, die dieser mit einem Eiszauber unterbindete. Er taumelte ein paar Meter zurück und realisierte, dass er Drache Charlie komplett ignorierte. _Wie das? Natürlich war er ein Drachenbändiger, aber ein Drache war ein Jäger! Er sollte nicht differenzieren zwischen mir und einem anderen Menschen. Und Charlie schien sich nicht mal schützen zu wollen? Als wüsse er, dass ihm nichts passieren würde?_ "Accio Medallion", schrie David und packte soviel Macht wie möglich in den Spruch, den er schon seit langem nicht mehr aussprach. Mit der Formel wurde der Zauberspruch noch mal erheblich stärker und das Medallion wurde aus Charlies Hand gerissen und flog auf David zu.

Der Drache stockte und fing an David zu ignorieren. Stattdessen wendete er sich Charlie zu. Dieser schien kurz erstarrt und fing dann an Zauber zu wirken, doch der Drache war zu nah. Mit Schock sah David wie Charlie Weasley in Flammen aufging und kurz darauf seinen Kopf verlor, als der Drache mit seinem Schwanz aufholte.

David atmete tief durch und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Er wich hinaus, musste in Sicherheit kommen. Das Bild und den Geruch eines brennenden Charlies im Kopf drehte er sich um und humpelte langsam, durch Illusionszauber geschützt, Richtung Hogsmeade. Irgendwann im Duell mit Snape musste dieser ihn mit einem gemeinen Fluch am Bein getroffen haben. Sehr schnell konnte er sich auf jeden Fall nicht bewegen.

Dann hörte er plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch von links. David wirbelte herum; er sah ein blendend weißes Tier, welches er nicht kannte. Es sah aus wie ein Einhorn mit Flügeln. Es rannte auf ihn zu. Schnell. Sehr schnell... David war nicht mal mehr in der Lage seinen Zauberstab zu ziehn, als das weiße Horn des fremden Tieres sich tief in Davids Brust bohrte.

Er spürte, wie Magie in ihn hineinflos und es schmertze sosehr, dass er glaubte, die Magie zerfräße ihn. Dann fiel er in eine dankbare Ohnmacht.


	9. Desass

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 9: Desass**

* * *

Es war dunkel. Dunkelheit war über ihm. Neben ihm. Unter ihm... er schien im Nichts zu schweben; unkontrolliert und verloren.

„Ich werde ihn nicht ausbilden." eine dunkle, machtvolle Stimme erschien. Sie machte ihm Angst. Er fühlte sich an seine Tage bei den Dursleys erinnert.

„Er ist magisch schwach, er wäre eine Beleidigung für uns!" Man hörte einen asiatischen Akzent heraus. Doch ein gewisser Stolz schien die Stimme zu begleiten.

Auf einmal war alles Rot... blutrot... Bilder, die er nie wieder sehen wollte kamen ihn hoch... Der Friedhof... Voldemort... Leichen... Seine Eltern... Dann, eine weitere Leiche, körperlich intakt... Er sah nur den Rücken dieses Meschens. Schwarzes Haar ... leicht fettiges Haar... Plötzlich bewegte sich die Leiche... Das blasse Gesicht Severus Snapes zeigte sich. Enttäuscht fragte er: „Warum?"

Diesmal hörte er eine andere Stimme: „Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage! Das Sakall hat ihn als würdig angesehen, also wirst du es auch tun.", eine wütende, laute, feste und autoritäre Stimme war das. Noch mehr Bilder erschienen. Charlie Weasley... er sah aus wie ein Zombie. Er sah ebenfalls enttäuscht aus: „du entwickelst dich zu dem, dass du vernichten wolltest... deine Eltern würden sich schämen!"

Er wachte auf. Er übergab sich _deine Eltern würden sich schämen. _Er übergab sich noch einmal. Was hatte er getan?

Wo war er?

Ein verächtliches Schnauben ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen: „Das Sakall wird sich geirrt haben. Spürst du nicht diese schwache Energie? Er ist nicht würdig!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen das heiligen Sakall zu beleidigen!"

Wer war ein Sakall, fragte David sich.

Die Männer schienen beide seinem Erbrochenen keine Gedanken zu verschwenden, überhaupt... sie redeten über ihn, als sei er nicht da.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach die Stimme, die meinte er wäre schwach weiter: „Dein Schützling ist wohl wach; du wirst dich um ihn kümmern müssen."

David riss die Augen auf und sah gerade noch, wie eine Gestalt aus seinem Blickfeld wich. Sie sah beeindruckend aus. Ein Seufzen lies ihn zu der anderen dunkle Gestalt blicken. Dieser sah ihn mit funkelnden blauen Augen, die an Dumbledore erinnerten, an. Durch seinen langen weißen Bart, und den wenigen Haar, sah er sehr mächtig und doch alt aus. Was David aber verwunderte, waren die blauen Augen, welche absolut nicht zu der der dunklen, afrikanischen Haut passten. Noch nie hatte er einen farbigen mit blauen Augen gesehen.

„Guten Tag", meinte der Farbige. David krächzte: „Wo bin ich? Wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Wereseid. Ich bin der Leiter der Gruppe Desass. Sie sind in meinem Schloß."

David sah ihn an: „Wie komm ich hierher? Was mache ich hier?"

„Das Sakall schickt Sie. Er hält Sie für würdig unserem Geheimbund beizutreten. Und nun schlafen Sie. Sie sind erschöpft!"

Auch Wereseid ging nicht minder beeindruckend aus dem Raum, der Umhang wie bei dem ersten Mann hinter ihm her schwingend. Serverus Snape wäre vor Neid blau angelaufen, war sein letzer Gedanke, als er in den Schlaf abdriftete.

* * *

In der Nacht träumte er von seinem Leben. Die schlimmen aber auch guten Erinnerungen kamen alle zum Vorschein. Er war plötzlich auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Das strahlend weiße Tier kam auf ihm zu gelaufen; das Horn zum Angriff erhoben.

Einige Stunden später erwachte er in dem weichen Bett. Er sah sich um, scheinbar war er auf einer Krankenstation. Da erinnerte er sich an das Tier... was war es? Er fasste sich an die Brust. Er spürte Haut, die Wunde hat sich wohl verschlossen. Seufzend versuchte er aufzustehen.

In diesem Moment krachte die Tür auf. Der Mann, der mit Wereseid geredet hatte, war wieder da, und knurrte nur: „komm mit" Es hörte sich an, als wolle der Mann ausdrücken, dass er nichts von David hielt; dass er sich für etwas besseres hielt.

David nahm seinen Zauberstab und ging dem Mann hinterher, der nicht darauf achtete, ob der verletze Mann hinterher kam; was nicht der Fall war...

Sie gingen einen langen Flur entlang. Links und Rechts waren Fackeln; der Gang war ungefähr 3 oder 4 Meter breit, und ziemlich lang... Türen gingen vom Raum ab. David versuchte hinterher zu kommen, war aber zu erschöpft. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, und lief so schnell er konnte dem Mann hinterher. Der Mann hatte lange, glatte schwarze Haare. Diese hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. David erinnerte dies an einen Samurai... Vielleicht lag das auch am Schwert, das eindrucksvoll an seiner linken Seite hing.

Von hinten sah er sehr beeindruckend aus; breite Schultern wurden von einen edlen Umhang geziert.

David sah sich um, und währenddessen lief er beinahe in den Mann hinein, der plötzlich stehen geblieben, allerdings nichts zu David sagte.

Er hatte sein Kopf gebeugt. David sah stirnrunzelnd in die Richtung, in die der Mann geblickt hätte, hätte er nicht auf den Boden gesehen.

Der Fremde verbeute sich vor einer Statue. David keuchte; es war das Tier, das ihn angegriffen hatte. Der Mann murmelte einige Wörter und ging weiter, ohne auf David zu achten.

Die Statue war in der Mitte eines Kreises, wie ihn die Muggle im Verkehr benutzen. Links, Rechts und gerade aus, an der Statue vorbei gab es weitere Gänge. Der Mann ging gerade aus; David beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen...

David lief noch weitere 100 Meter humpelnd hinter dem Mann her, als dieser vor einer Tür stehen blieb. Der Mann klopfte und trat ein.

Drinnen war Wereseid; er saß hinter einem Schreibtisch, der aussah, als sei er aus Stein. Links und Rechts standen Bücherregale, die voll gestopft waren, und drohten unter der Last der Bücher zusammenzubrechen. Hinter Wereseid waren drei Fenster, sie waren ungefähr 2x2 Meter groß, und zeigten in verschiedene Richtungen. Ein Strahlend blauer Himmel war überall zu sehen. Links waren Bäume zu sehen. Dahinter war, wie bei den anderen Aussichten Meer.

Wereseid blickte von einem Buch auf und meinte:

„Guten Tag, Mister Potter. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Ganz gut... ein wenig schwach..."

Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich: „Und dieses Weichei soll ich ausbilden?"

Es machte dem Mann wohl nichts aus in der Anwesenheit dessen Mannes, den er beleidigt hatte, zu sprechen.

Wereseid seufzte: „Müssen wir dieses Gespräch noch einmal führen, Kasaro? Er wurde von dem Sakall als würdig ersehen, also wird er auch ausgebildet."

Kasaro, dem man, wenn man ihm ins Gesicht sah, sehr deutlich die Japanische Abstammung und das Alter ansah, sah aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, doch wurde von Wereseid unterbrochen: „Er erinnert mich an dich! Und du bist mein bester Mann!" David sah abschätzend in Richtung des Asiaten. David kam er sehr alt vor, er musste mindestens 80 sein... aber er bewegte sich, als sei er ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren.

Der Mann schnaubte: „Ihr beleidigt mich, wenn Ihr mich mit diesem Inselaffen vergleicht!"

War Japan nicht auch eine Insel?

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war deutlich. Der Mann hatte etwas gegen ihn, jedoch wurde er von Wereseid unterstützt, der wohl hier der Chef war. Er überließ es Wereseid, zu reden – er verstand eh nichts, was hier abging.

Ein weiteres Schnauben lies Harry wieder zu Kasaro blicken. „Hält einfach den Mund, nur weil er die stärkeren Verbündeten hatte. Verteidigt sich nicht selbst, SO etwas soll ich ausbilden? Er ist schwach? Seine Okklumentik ist ein Witz!"

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an; seine Okklumentik-Schilde waren beinahe herunter gefahren. Jedoch sollte es dem Japaner nicht so leicht fallen seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Er überschätzt sich. Wenn ich ihn ausbilde, wird die erste Lektion 'Demut' sein!"

Wereseid lächelte: „Du wirst ihn also ausbilden?"

„Was bleibt mir den anderes übrig?" An Harry gerichtet meinte er: „Aber er versagt sowieso..." Damit verließ er, nach einer leichten Verbeugung vor Wereseid, den Raum.

Wereseid sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher „Lassen Sie sich nicht von ihm runterkriegen, er hat ein paar Vorurteile, und er ist streng, kann aber nett sein; auf seine Weise... Er ist immer distanziert, Sie sollten sich also nicht wundern, sollte er Sie nicht mögen... Er ist zu allen so."

David erinnerte das ein wenig an die Beziehung Snape und Dumbledore... Snape... was hate er getan? Vor seinem Auge sah er die Leiche seines Lehrers. Dann dunkle Augen, die ihn enttäuscht ansahen. Die Leiche... was hatte er getan? Als er an Snape dachte kam sofort das Gesicht Charly Weasleys. Er übergab sich... Wereseid sah ihn an... „Es ist schwer soetwas zu tun... vor allem beim ersten Mal; und so einem guten Freund zu ermorden... Ihre Seele hat das nicht gut aufgenommen. Ihre Okklumentik wird das aber wieder verdrängen können.

Allerdings wird immer eine leere Seite in Ihnen bleiben... Es ist schwer jemanden zu töten. Aber was will man anderes machen? Jemanden zum Krüppel zu machen, damit der andere einen nicht mehr töten kann? Das ist noch schlimmer. Glauben Sie mir... Bewusstlos zaubern? Damit er dich beim nächsten Mal erledigt? Ich kann Ihnen einiges beibringen, damit Sie töten können, ohne nachzudenken. Es ist eine alte Technik aus meinem Heimatland. Nur sehr schwer zu erlernen."

Dann sagte er nichts mehr. Auch David schwieg, zauberte nur sein Erbrochenes weg.

„Was mache ich hier?" fragte er dann nach einiger Zeit Schweigens auf beiden Seiten.

Sie wurden vom Sakall ausgewählt, im Geheimbund Desass beizutreten."

„Was ist ein Sakall, und was ist Desass?"

„Es gibt nur ein einziges Sakall, und was es ist?" er lächelte: „schau auf deine Brust..."

Harry knöpfte die ersten zwei Knöpfe des Krankenhemdes auf, und beschwor mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs einen Spiegel.

An der Stelle, an der das Horn des Wesens ihn durchbohrt hatte, war ein Mal. Es war eine Abbildung des Sakalls, des geflügelten Einhorns, das ihn durchbort hatte. Es stand auf den Hinterbeinen, und sah sehr beeindruckend aus.

„So etwas haben wir alle... nur die besten der Zauberer haben die Chance bei uns aufgenommen zu werden. Kaum jemand weiß von uns, und doch sorgen wir dafür, dass die Welt nicht auseinander fällt..."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an: „und wie, Herr Wereseid, tun Sie das?"

„Nur Wereseid... das ist eh nur ein Spitzname... Und wenn wir schon vom Namen sprechen, können Sie uns ja auch gleich zeigen, ob Sie einen scharfen Verstand besitzen. Was heißt der Name Wereseid?"

Harry sah merkwürdig an, als hielte er Wereseid für verrückt.

„Und warum bitte soll ich das herausfinden? Was habe ich davon?"

„Sie bekommen eine Ausbildung... und vor der Ausbildung lassen wir Sie nicht hinaus! Außer, Sie wollen dem Bund nicht beitreten; allerdings bekommen Sie nie mehr die Chance beizutreten. Ihre Erinnerungen werden gelöscht, und Sie kommen wieder da hin, wo das Sakall Sie gezeichnet hat."

„Was für eine Ausbildung?" Er sah die Menge Bücher, die hier schon standen und dachte es gäbe hier noch einige mehr.

Wereseid lächelte: „Ihre Leidenschaft, nicht wahr? Bücher... Sie werden eine Ausbildung bekommen, um uns zu helfen. Entweder Sie werden Kämpfer, Heiler oder Forscher. Eventuell auch Lehrer. Wir brauchen eine Menge Leute, die meisten wollen ihr normales Leben führen, und nicht ein Doppelleben; es gibt nicht viele, die das Sakall als würdig erachtet."

„Können hier eigentlich alle meine Gedanken lesen? Ich dachte meine Okklumentik wäre stark..."

„Oh... Ihre Okklumentik ist stark; für den gewöhnlichen Zauberer... Nur sind Kasaro und ich ziemlich begabt in diesem Gebiet und wenn Ihre Okklumentik wieder ganz oben ist, werden wir wahrscheinlich auch nicht an Ihre Gedanken rankommen. Das liegt an der Begabung der Potters."

„Woher wissen Sie eigentlich, dass ich Harry Potter bin?"

„Wir haben Analysezauber ausgeführt... Ich hatte auch nicht gedacht, das Harry Potter Suizid begeht... erst nach seiner Rache..."

„Ich tauchte unter, um zu kämpfen!"

Wereseid sagte: „Ich weiß. Ich frage Sie jetzt etwas, und ich möchte, dass Sie kurz darüber nachdenken. Wollen Sie den Geheimbund Desass beitreten und den Bund nie verraten, so schwöre, und unterschreibe mit Ihrem Blut."

Mit diesem Worten, gab er Harry eine Feder. Dunkle Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Es war eine Blutfeder, wie sie Umbridge benutzt hatte. Dann sah er zu Wereseid, der auf ein Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch zeigte.

Harry dachte nach: „Ich möchte erst den Geheimbund sehen, bevor ich so etwas unterschreibe."

Wereseid lächelte: „Sie sind wahrlich ein richtiger Kämpfer."

Harry sah ihn an: „Da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch zu Voldemort muss, um den Auftrag zu erfüllen."

Wereseid nickte: „Ich weiß. Ihre Gedanken sind im Moment wie ein offenes Buch, Sie dürfen jetzt nicht gehen... Sie müssen ruhen. Wenn Sie wollen, schicke ich einen meiner Leute, der die Gestalt von David Strongoar annimmt und das Geld heraus holt."

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn er zu lange weg blieb, war sein Ruf, als Söldner, den er noch nicht einmal hatte, ruiniert. Er nickte, und meinte noch, sie müssen noch erzählen, dass er Snape erledigt hätte, einen Verräter, dafür solle der Mann auch noch Geld bekommen.

Wereseid nickte, und rief einen Mann. Wereseid redete kurz mit ihm und dann, kurze Zeit später, veränderten sich die Gesichtsstruktur des Mannes; er wurde größer und muskulöser. Seite Haare wurden von braun zu blond und seine blauen Augen wurden härter. Dann nahm er sich das Buch, und den Medaillen, das David besorgen sollte, und verschwand.

„ein Metamorphmagus?", fragte Harry dann. Wereseid nickte: „Er wird nicht wirklich über den Preis verhandeln können, denn er ist nicht ein so starker Okklumens. Er hat einen Trank genommen, der kurzzeitig die Kraft erhöht, allerdings hält dieser nicht lange, und man kann in nur 1 mal im Jahr einnehmen, sonst wirkt er nicht, und macht den Geist eher kaputt, als ihm zu helfen.

Dann zeige ich Ihenen mal, was Desass tut...", damit ging Wereseid hinaus, und zeigte David mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.

Wereseid ging gerade aus. „In den Räumen hier, sind nur die Quartiere der wichtigsten Leute von Desass." Er kam an dem Kreisel. Auch er verneigte sich kurz vor dem Sakall. David sah sich um, er sah drei Leute, mit weißen Roben, wie Wereseid sie trug. Alle verbeugten sich kurz vor der Statue und gingen dann weiter.

Wereseid blickte wieder auf und zeigte nach links. „Dort sind die Quartiere und Trainingsräume unserer Kämpfer und Soldaten. Die Anführer sind in dem Gang, in dem auch ich mein Quartier habe. Ich frage mich wie lange Sie brauchen, um dort zu landen."

Er zeigte auf den Gang, der gerade aus von dem Quartier Wereseids zeigte:

„Dort sind die Quartiere der Forscher. Sie forschen nach allem, nicht nur Magie. Dort sind außerdem der Krankenflügel, sowie die Bibliothek. Hier sind auch die Lehrer untergebracht."

Er zeigte auf den letzen Gang. Rechts: „Dort sind die Quartiere der Heiler sowie für die Gäste, also Gefangene. Außerdem sind dort Gewächshäuser, und Tanklabore. Ein große Halle, die zum speisen und anderes ist, ist im oberen Stockwerk. Möchten Sie noch sehen, wie unsere Leute arbeiten?"

David nickte, und Wereseid führte ihn in den Gang der Kämpfer.

Sie betraten durch eine große Tür eine Kampfhalle. Sie war riesig. Alles war mit Matten ausgelegt. An den Wänden und auch auf den Boden. David sah, wie einige in Trainingskämpfe verwickelt waren.

Er sah, wie ein einzelner Kämpfer ohne Waffen gegen 3 andere mit Doppelhandkampfstäben kämpften. Der einzelne Mann bewegte sich schnell, er schoss per Stablose Magie, einen Gegner drei Meter nach hinten. Er wich nach links aus, und zog seinen linken Arm hoch, um den Angriff des linken Gegners abzuwehren, und den des rechten auszuweichen.

Dann traf den linken Gegner eine Faust, unterhalb des Ohrs des Gegners, der ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. Dann richtete er seine Hand aus, und der Stab des Ohnmächtigen flog wie von Geisterhand zu ihm, er blockte den Angriff der beiden Verbliebenen.

Der nächste wurde durch einen Stabstoss in den Magen zu Boden geworfen, und der letzte folgte gleich.

David beeindruckte die Gewandheit des Kämpfers, aber noch mehr beeindruckte ihn etwas anderes. Die Kämpfer, die verloren hatten, war kein Laut über die Lippen gekommen.

Sie standen auf und verbeugten sich voreinander; dann sprachen sie kurz, und kämpften Mann gegen Mann.

Wereseid lächelte: „Da ist Karaso" und nickte in dessen Richtung.

David sah sich um. Dieser kämpfte gegen 4 Männer und 2 Frauen, die mit Zauberstab dastanden. Karaso murmelte etwas; anscheinend in seiner Landessprache, einer der Männer wurde nach hinten geschmissen, währenddessen schossen die anderen 5 Flüche gegen Karaso. Dieser wedelte nur mit dem Zauberstab, und zwei der Flüchen lösten sich auf. Ein anderer schoss sogar auf einen anderen ab, der bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Dann beschwor Karaso einen Schild und schoss nur Sekunden später 2 Flüche auf 2 Männer, die blutend zu Bode gingen.

Die beiden Verbliebenen gingen auseinander, Karaso blieb stehen. Dann ging es schnell. Die beiden schossen gleichzeitig Flüche auf ihn. Karaso sprang in die Höhe. Gut 4 Meter. David wusste nicht, dass Magie auch dauerhaft auf den Körper gesprochen werden konnte, denn Karaso machte keine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab.

Karaso schoss noch in der Luft einen der erschrockenen Gegner bewusstlos; dann rollte er sich ab; wich einen Fluch des letzen durch einen weiteren Sprung nach links aus. Dann murmelte er einen Zauber auf sich, und er verschwand.

Der Mann sah sich um. Er wich nach hinten Richtung Wand, damit Karaso ihn nicht von hinten erwischen konnte. Doch das half nicht, den Karaso wurde plötzlich sichtbar, und nur kurze Zeit später ging der Mann zu Boden.

Kasarso schnaubte nur verächtlich, als er sie aufweckte dann schrie er sie an: „Ihr seid vielleicht besser, als andere, aber ihr seid NICHTS, im Gegensatz zu wirklichen Kämpfern. Und ich bin nicht der beste; ihr müsst lernen, auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Ihr müsst lernen, euch nicht zu überschätzen. Verdammt. Wenn ich euer Feind wäre, wärt ihr innerhalb weniger Sekunden tot!" Damit drehte er sich um, und lies zitternde Personen zurück.

Wereseid grinste: „tja... er weiß, wie man Leuten etwas beibringt. Aber er lügt, er ist der beste den ich kenne - wenn er wollte könnte er wirklich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die Leute erledigen..." Karaso war gerade auf dem Weg, nach draußen, als er Wereseids Stimme hörte. Er blieb stehen und verneigte sich.

Dann ging er nach draußen.

„Warum haben die Kämpfer, die gegen Karaso gekämpft haben andere Roben an, als Sie und die anderen hier?", fragte David. Tatsächlich waren alle hier weiß gekleidet. Eindrucksvolles, blendenes weiß, dass den Eindruck von Macht vermittelte. Unterschiedliche Symbole waren auf den Roben gestickt.

David glaubte, das zeigte den Stand der einzelnen Männer in dem Geheimbund, denn Wereseid hatte viele Symbole darauf, während Karaso weniger hatte, und die meisten überhaupt keine...

„Austauschschüler", meinte Wereseid trocken. „Aus Südamerika. Es gibt nur zwei mal auf der Welt den Geheimbund. Insgesamt sind wir etwa 200... aber das auch nur, weil Südamerika so niedrige Ansprüche hat. Wir sind nur 42... Zu uns kommen nur die besten. Sicher die aus Südamerika sind auch gut, im Gegensatz zu anderen Zauberer; aber zu uns kommen die wirklich guten. Aus allen Ländern kommen die besten zu uns, und die etwas besseren als der Normale Zauberer, kommen nach Südamerika.

„Karaso hat Recht weißt du?", meinte Wereseid nach einiger Zeit, als sie schweigend den anderen zugesehen hatten, „Manche fühlen sich, als wären sie der Herr der Welt, nur weil sie eine Ausbildung hier oder in Peru genossen haben, und eventuell besser sind als die normalen Auroren. Nicht alle sind geboren zum kämpfen. Und nur weil manche von ihnen es hier sind, fühlen sie sich überheblich. Manche sehen nie ein, dass es bessere gibt als sie selbst. Karaso macht das gut, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht einsehen willst, aber es ist nötig... ich denke, für diese Lektion werden Sie am längsten brauchen – die restlichen schaffen Sie schnell, Sie sind begabt..."

Damit drehte er sich um, und ging aus der Halle. David folgte ihm, auf irgendeiner Weise bestätigt. Er würde es niemand sagen, aber Karasos Sätze, über seine Inkompetenz hatte ihn schon ein wenig getroffen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie in das Forschungszentrum. Manche standen hinter Kesseln und sahen zu, wie etwas brodelte.

Andere standen hinter Tischen und lasen etwas, machten sich Notizen. Rechts stand jemand hinter einer großen Tafel. David sah nachdenklich aus. Wereseid folgte seinen Blick. Auf der Tafel waren zwei Zauber aufgelistet, in einer Athrimantiktabelle. Doch David kannte sie nicht. Die Frau sah sehr konzentriert aus, und überlegte kurz und murmelte etwas, und aus ihren Zauberstab brach etwas hinaus.

David und auch Wereseid schreckten auf, als eine heftige Explosion ertönte. Dann hörte er jemand murmeln: „Das war wohl die falsche Zutat..." Der Kessel war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, und der Mann der dahinter stand, sah ein wenig ... verbrannt aus...

Wereseid grinste und ging wieder hinaus. David folgte ihm und sie kamen wieder in Wereseids Büro an. Dann ging David ein Licht auf. Er lächelte. Wereseid fragte was los sei. David fragte: „Ihren Spitznamen, wer hat ihn Ihnen gegeben?"

„Ein mächtiger Italiener. Vor langer Zeit. Mein Name war für ihn schwer auszusprechen. Seit dem nennt mich jeder so. Meinen wahren Namen kennen nur sehr wenige... Zumal die meisten ihn sowieso nicht aussprechen könnten."

„Der Weise...", murmelte David. Wereseid lächelte, und hielt ihm die Feder hin und fragte: „Schwören Sie?"

„Ich schwöre" David nahm die Feder und unterschrieb. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie vertraute er dem Mann.

Er spürte wie Magie durch seinen Arm zu seiner Brust ging, und die Magie sich in dem Mal sammelte.

Wereseid bot ihm die Hand an: „Willkommen im Bund Desass!" David nahm die Hand, und in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Es war der Mann, der bei Voldemort war. Er gab David die Schecks über 112 tausend Galleonen und ging wieder nach draußen, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

Werseid fragte: „Ist es okay, wenn ich 'Du' sage?"

David nickte nur.

"In welchen Gebiet willst du ausgebildet werden?"

„Kampfkunst. Waffenlos, mit Waffen und mit Zauberstab. Außerdem möchte ich meine stablose Magie verstärken."

„Hm... stablose Magie kann man nur im Eigentraining verstärken, wenn man die Grundlagen kann. Du kannst deinen magischen Kern verstärken. Dann kannst du besser stablose Magie anwenden."

„Der Mann, der waffenlos gekämpft hat, hat stablose Magie angewandt."

„Sertan... er ist nur in der Lage seine rohe Magie durch die Hand fließen zu lassen, und Gegner nach hinten zu drücken. Flüche oder Verwandlungen kann er nicht ohne Stab. Es gibt nur wenige, die stablose Magie beherrschen. Ich kann gar keine stablose Magie anwenden. Es gibt jemanden der hat Talent darin, der einzige den ich kenne, außer dir, der stablose Magie über den vierten Schuljahr der Standardschulen anwenden kann.

Du solltest jetzt ruhen, morgen wird ein schwerer Tag für dich... Karaso wird dich nicht schonen..."

Damit entließ er David. Dieser machte gerade die Tür auf, als Wereseid noch meinte: „Ach, und die Zeit vergeht hier 10 Mal langsamer als in deiner gewohnten Welt... ich denke das solltest du wissen..."

David verließ nachdenklich das Büro des Mannes. Von einer Frau wurde ihm sein Quartier gezeigt. Es war nicht etwas, was man luxuriös nennen konnte. Außer einen Bett zwei Schränke, einen Tisch und einem Sessel gab es nichts. Ein Badezimmer war an dem Zimmer angeschlossen.

Er machte sich fertig um zu schlafen. Gespannt auf den nächsten Tag, schaffte er es nicht einzuschlafen und dachte lange nach; wo er hier sei, warum die Zeit langsamer verging und anderes...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er zeitig auf. Er wurde kurze Zeit später von einer Frau nach obe in die Speisehalle geführt. Er sah sich um; es war ein riesiger Raum. Es war geradezu lächerlich, denn es stand nur ein großer Tisch da, an dem alle Mitglieder des Ordens sassen. Es waren fast nur alte und farbige. Doch alle hatten eine gewisse Ausstrahlung...

Es waren wirklich nicht viele. Wereseid stand auf, als David hineintrat und meinte: „Lasst und ein neues Mitglied begrüßen. David Strongoar. Er kommt aus England und beherrscht Runen sowie Arithmantik, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und die dunklen Künste selbst ganz gut. Er wird zum Kämpfer ausgebildet."

Alle standen auf und gaben ihn persönlich die Hand. Fast ausnahmslos waren alle freundlich. Lediglich Karaso und eine Frau begrüßten in nur durch ein Nicken, als ob sie sich für etwas besseres hielten. Manche gaben ihm die Hand, allerdings sehr zwanghaft, als tuen sie dies nur, damit Wereseid nichts sagte...

David hatte Wereseid gesagt, er möchte nicht als Harry Potter bekannt gegeben werden; dieser existierte nicht mehr.

Wereseid hatte dies akzeptiert. Es freute David neue Leute kennen zu lernen, die ihm nicht auf die Narbe starrten.

Die Phönixnarbe hatte er durch einen Illusionszauber geschützt. Er wollte nicht die geringsten Ähnlichkeiten mit Harry Potter haben, und sei es nur eine Narbe an der selben Stelle.

Er wurde gleich von einem Mann angesprochen. David setze sich neben ihn, und sie begannen ein interessantes Gespräch über Athrimantik, bei der David eine Technik kennen lernte, die die frühen Ägypter benutzt hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück wurde er in die Kampfhalle geführt. Insgesamt waren sie nur 16 Leute inklusive Austauschschüler. Alle stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. David hatte eine weiße Robe bekommen. Jeder hatte das selbe an. Nur die Austauschschüler hatten ihre roten Roben an.

Manche hatten Schwerter an der Seite, einige einen Bogen auf dem Rücken; manche hatten auch Wurfdolche im Gürtel befestigt. Den Zauberstab hatte jeder an einem Zauberstabholster am Gürtel.

Karaso kam her; und schrie gleich los: „Rechts um." Alle drehten sich nach rechts; David tag es ihnen gleich. „Laufen!", rief Karaso weiter.

Die Truppe setze sich in Bewegung. Es war ein gemütliches Tempo zum aufwärmen, doch Karaso schien damit nicht ganz einverstanden: „Was ist das denn für ein Tempo? SCHNELLER!"

Das Aufwärmtraining ging fast eine Stunde lang, und David war mehr als erschöpft. Er war kurzatmig. Außer den Austauschschülern ging es allen ganz gut. Karaso, der mit gelaufen war, zeigte überhaupt keine Veränderung der Miene.

Nach einigen Dehnungsübungen schrie er spöttisch: „So... nun testen wir mal, wie gut unser Mister Strongoar ist! Vortreten."

David ging entschlossen 3 Schritte nach vorne. Karaso zog seinen Zauberstab. David tat es ihm gleich. Ein kleines Nicken andeutend schoss der Japaner sofort dutzende von Flüchen auf ihn. David wehrte sich so gut er konnte, doch sein Schild zerbarste bevor es richtig aufgebaut war. Mit einem Sprung zur Seite rettete er seine Haut vor den Flüchen. 2 Austauschschüler, die hinter ihm gestanden hatten, waren nicht ausgewichen, und sahen nun nicht mehr ganz so gut aus. Schnittwunden und ein knochenloser Arm waren die Folge der Flüche von Karaso. Dieser achtete nicht auf sie.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, da schrie Karaso, ohne jedoch seine Flüche zu stoppen: „Hier geblieben!"

Er schoss weiterhin auf David ab, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte einen Schild aufzubauen.

David schoss nun selbst einige dunkle Flüche auf Karaso. Dieser lies sich davon nicht verwirren, und schoss einfach einige Flüche in die Wege der Flüche von David.

David murmelte einen Illusionszauber. Karaso schien kurz verwirrt; dann schloss er die Augen und schoss einen Fluch direkt in die Richtung Davids. Dieser hatte keine Chance mehr auszuweichen und wurde getroffen.

Die Austauschschüler grinsten und lachten – die anderen sahen sie strafend an. Karaso drehte sich nur zu den Austauschschüler um, und murmelte einige Schmerzflüche: „Wollt ihr auch mal?"

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu David und weckte ihn wieder auf.

„Du darfst dich in einem Kampf nicht darauf verlassen, dass dein Gegner nicht weiß, wo du bist. Du darfst dich nicht in Sicherheit wiegen. IMMER WACHSAM!", die ersten Worte waren beinahe freundlich, doch die letzen zwei waren heraus geschrien, dass David zusammenzuckte.

Dann ging es weiter mit dem Training. David wurde von einem anderen Schüler in die Grundlagen des Schwertkampfs, des Bogenschießen und der Wurfmesser eingewiesen.

Seine Ergebnisse waren miserabel.

Es kam ein Ausdauertraining, und einige weitere harte Kämpfe, die David alle bis auf gegen die Austauschschüler, gegen die er sich halbwegs wehren konnte, verlor. Jedoch sagte keiner der Ordensmitglieder etwas. Einige gaben ihm Tipps und lächelten. Wieder andere machten ihm zur Sau und hatten etwa die selbe Meinung, die Karaso auch von ihm hatte...

Es war nahezu frustrierend, und David fiel 2 mal in Ohnmacht, wurde jedoch einfach nur von Karaso aufgeweckt mit den Worten: „Was dich nicht umbringt macht dich stark! ALSO TRAINIERE!"


	10. die magische Zahl

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 10: die magische Zahl  
**

* * *

Nach dem Training ging David zu Karaso. Selbst Karaso schien nun ein wenig verschwitzt und außer Atem. Er hatte gegen alle in einem 'Mann gegen Mann Kampf' gekämpft. So wie jeder, der beim Training mitgemacht hatte. Anscheinend waren die besten zumindest in der Lage, Karaso die Stirn zu bieten.

David freute dies 'Er ist auch nur ein MENSCH', dachte er sich.

Karaso merkte das David bei ihm stand und fragte kalt: „Ist noch was?"

„Ich würde gerne erfahren, was Desass wirklich tut."

„Du hast einen Eid geschworen, ohne zu wissen, was Desass tut?", fragte er ungläubig: „Du bist tatsächlich noch leichtsinniger als ich dachte." Spöttisch drehte er sich um mit den letzen gemurmelten Worten: „Idealismus der Jugend..."

David sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schock! Karaso hatte Recht. Er war wirklich naiv gewesen. Er hatte etwas getan, was vielleicht sein Leben ruinierte.

Sein Puls ging schneller, als er zu Wereseid ging. Er klopfte an der Tür, und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, und zu versuchen so neutral, wie nur möglich auszusehen.

Als er in den Raum Wereseids trat, erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes: „Ich hoffe du lernst aus der Lektion."

David sah ihn ungläubig an. Alles war nur ein Test gewesen? Um ihn zu prüfen?

„Du möchtest wissen, was Desass tut, nicht wahr?", redete Wereseid weiter: „Du musst aufpassen. Du musst auf deine Umgebung achten", sagte er dann in lehrender Stimme, „ich habe solange geschleimt, bis du mir genug Vertrauen geschenkt hast, um deinen Eid zu schwören. Doch wissen, was wir hier tun, weißt du nicht."

David war schockiert. Was hatte er sich da eingebrockt? Mit zwanghaft ruhiger Stimme fragte er: „Was tuen Sie denn?"

„Was tuen WIR hier, David, WIR!... Es sei denn, du möchtest nicht weiterhin Desass dienen."

Nach einigen Schweigen redete er weiter: „Wir machen die magisch begabten Menschen stärker!"

David runzelte die Stirn: „und wie?"

Wereseid lächelte: „Du weißt nicht, was wir hier erforschen, nicht wahr? Du hast es mir abgenommen, DASS wir hier forschen, aber gefragt, WAS wir hier forschen, hast du nicht..."

„Wir erforschen die Magie", meinte er nach einigen Augenblicken, um seiner Rede Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Um unser Ziel zu erreichen... und wir sind schon dabei, die magisch begabten Menschen stärker zu machen... Wie? - das wirst du bald erfahren... vielleicht..."

David sah ihn nervös an – es war klar, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war. Aus dem Mann wurde man nicht schlau. Er ging zu Tür.

Gerade als er aus der Tür treten wollte meinte Wereseid noch: „Deine Okklumentik steht wieder – ich schaffe es nicht in deinen Geist..."

* * *

Ein wenig beruhigt, denn es war nichts gefährliches, oder? Die Magie der Menschen stärker zu machen? Das war nicht schlimm. Eigentlich musste es geschehen. David hatte gesehen, wie die normalen Zauberer Magie ausführten. Wie er Magie ausgeführt hatte, bevor er die Ringe an der Hand gehabt hatte.

Er nahm sich vor, ausgiebig zu duschen und dann die Bibliothek zu besuchen... Er brauchte etwas, was ihn forderte. Er hatte viele Bücher hier gesehen und glaubte, dass es hier welche gab, die er sehr interessant fand.

Die Bibliothek war großartig. Gemütliche Sessel in einem gigantischen Raum standen vereinzelt an Tischen. Dazwischen rieisge Regale. Geordnet waren sie nach den Themen. David sah Athrimantik, alten Runen, dunkle Künste, weiße Magie, Verwandlungen, Tränke, magische Tiere, magisches Gesetz, magische Geschichte, magische Politik, dazu ging es noch von verschiedenen Transportmöglichkeiten über magisches Leben und Muggle Bücher über Physik, Chemie und andere Themengebiete, wie Psychologie und Philosophie.

Das neue Desass Mitglied war nach der Dusche direkt in die Bibliothek gegangen. Er hatte sich einen neuen Umhang angezogen – es war nur eine Art von Umhängen in seinem Schrank gewesen. Sie sahen alle gleich aus, waren gemütlich und nicht schwer. Er hatte kein Abzeichen auf der Brust; doch war das Sakall links und rechts am Oberarm skizziert. Der weiße Umhang gab ihn ein Gefühl von Stolz... Den Stolz etwas erreicht zu haben, obwohl er nicht wusste, was er eigentlich erreicht hatte.

Das Schwert, mit dem er zeitweise gekämpft hat, hatte man ihm sofort nach dem Training wieder abgenommen. Scheinbar vertraute man ihm noch nicht genug... oder eher seinen Fähigkeiten. Es konnte durchaus sein; schließlich hatte er sich so tollpatschig angestellt, dass die anderen vermutlich dachten, er könnte sich oder andere aus versehen verletzten, wenn er es trug.

Er sah sich in der Bibliothek nochmals um. Hier saßen einige Personen in den Sesseln, vertieft in Bücher. Er selbst ging zu einem Themenbereich in dem der ausdrucklose Titel „Magie" in bunten Buchstaben stand.

Er wollte gerade nach einem Buch greifen, als ihn eine magische Schockwelle erfasste. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit raste er an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, um zumindest die Geschwindigkeit ein wenig zu verringern. Doch es klappte nicht, und er stieß schmerzhaft an die Wand und rutschte 2 Meter die Wand hinunter auf den Boden.

Eine Frau sah ihn höhnisch an: „Du bist noch nicht bereit dafür..." Viele hatten den Schauspiel interessiert zugeschaut, doch schnell verflog ihr Interesse. Auch fragten sie nicht, ob David verletzt sei, oder halfen ihm auch nur auf.

Mit einem hochroten Kopf ging er wieder in die Richtung des Regals. Die Mitglieder des Ordens sahen ihn doch wieder interessiert zu. Es war nur eine weiße Person dabei. Die Frau, die ihn schon beim Essen nur zugenickt hatte, und ihm auch eben klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nichts von ihm hielt.

Diese sah nun auch auf. Dies alles bekam David aber kaum mit. Er spürte die Magie... die überall in dem Raum war. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes versuchte er die Magie von dem Bücherregal zu entfernen. Doch er spürte sie noch immer. Er versuchte die Magie zu verstehen. Damit er sie zerstören konnte. Flüche zu brechen war eine sehr fordernde Angelegenheit. Doch bevor man einen Fluch brechen konnte, musste man ihn verstehen.

Er versuchte die Magie des Zaubers in sich aufzunehmen. Die Magie durchfloss seinen Geist. Doch er spürte nur eine Welle; spürbar, aber nicht greifbar. Er konnte das System des Zaubers nicht erkennen.

Erneut kam ihm eine Idee; er versuchte die Magie des Zaubers in sich laufen zu lassen... Die Magie eins mit ihm werden zu lassen. Dann trat er einen weiteren Schritt auf das Bücherregal zu. Er fing schon an innerlich zu jubeln, als er plötzlich wieder gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Mit Schmerzen im Rücken stand er wieder auf.

Er sah im Augenwinkel die Zauberer, die ihm zugesehen hatten. Sie hatten alle die Augen geschlossen. Dann meinte der eine: „Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg" Dies verwirrte David. Die Männer sahen wieder auf ihrer Bücher.

David nahm seinen Zauberstab und versuchte einfach seine eigene Magie weg von sich zu drücken. Versuchte, die Magie, die das Regal umgab wegzudrücken. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er etwas...

Erschöpfung... Er schaffte es nicht. Es gab kein Durchkommen. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann meinte: „Es genügt, junger David, du bist noch nicht bereit. Irgendwann wirst du vielleicht bereit sein. Aber noch nicht."

David sah zu ihm. Ihm war schon die hier sehr häufig anzutreffende dunkle Farbe der Haut aufgefallen. Der andere sprach weiter: „Du brauchst mehr Verständnis für die Magie. Dann ist es für dich ein Leichtes, den Zauber zu verstehen."

Er stand auf, zog den Zauberstab aus einem Holster, dass an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Lässig ging der ältere Zauberer (David schätze ihn auf 60, wobei das Schätzen vom Alter bei Zauberern ziemlich schwierig war) auf das Bücherregal zu, schwang geschickt seinen Zauberstab.

David spürte, wie die Magie durch den Mann durchfloss. David erwartete schon fast, dass der alte Mann nach hinten geschleudert wurde, aber ohne Probleme ging der Mann zum Regal und griff nach einem Buch.

Dann ging er wieder auf seinem Platz und schlug das Buch auf: „Es ist nicht schwer, wenn du die Magie verstehst. Das ist alles, was ein Zauberer können muss... Nur leider wird das heute nicht mehr gelehrt... Früher war das besser..."

David sah ihn verwirrt an. Magie verstehen? Er gab es auf, weiter an das Bücherregal zu kommen, und ging stattdessen zu dem Regal mit der Überschrift „Arithmantik". Er griff nach einem Buch, dass schon sehr alt aussah.

David hatte das interessante, und doch komplizierte Buch (welches ein System der Zauberverbindungen in Australien vor 2000 Jahren erklärte) schon fast durchgelesen, als die Tür der Bibliothek aufging und eine sehr schöne Frau herein kam.

Sie hatte helle Haut. Was schon fast eine Seltenheit hier war. Braunes Haar umrahmten ein hübsches Gesicht. Die braunen, intelligent wirkenden Augen huschten in der Bibliothek her, bis sie scheinbar fand, was sie suchte, denn sie meinte mit einer hellen Stimme: „David Straongar? Ich bin Sarah Tektar, bitte begleiten Sie mich."

David sah sie kurz an, nahm das Buch und stellte es zurück und ging er zu ihr. Sie drehte sich geschickt um und ging schnelles Schrittes nach draußen. David sah ihr beeindruckt zu. Sie war eine wahre Schönheit.

Die Frau ging schnell und schien wohl zu wissen, wo sie hin wollte Richtung der Trainingszimmer. Sie hatte auf dem weißen Umhang einige Symbole, die erkennen ließen, dass sie wohl einen relativ hohen Rang hatte.

Eine Tür kam in Sicht und die Frau zog ihren Zauberstab. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung des Stabs öffnete sie die Tür. Es sah aus wie ein Vorlesungssaal in der Universität von Manchester. Doch die hübsche Frau ging durch den Saal und schritt durch eine weitere Tür. Dort angekommen schloß sie, sobald David durch die Tür trat mit einer hektischen Bewegung die Tür.

Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und legte ihn über einen Stuhl, wo sie sich hin setze. David war noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Figur zu bewundern, die unter dem engen Kleidern zu sehen war, um zu bemerken, dass sie eine Geste machte, mit der sie wohl meinte, dass er sich ihr gegenüber setzen sollte.

„Mister Strongoar, ich bin eine der Lehrerinnen von Desass. Ich soll Ihnen, wie jedem neuen Mitglied über die Magie erzählen."

David sah sie an, ein wenig enttäuscht war er schon, dass er keine Sonderbehandlung war, sondern fast schon Gewohnheit... sie bildete jeden aus, nicht nur ihn.

Doch sie sprach weiter: "Viele machen sich nicht die Mühe die Magie zu studieren. Aber das ist ein Fehler. Und das ist der Grund, warum die Zauberer immer schwächer werden. Magie ist etwas komplexes. Sie braucht... fast schon Zuwendung, könnte man sagen. Magie ist wie ein Mensch. Wenn Sie einem Mensch immer nur böses tun, wird der andere Mensch irgendwann reagieren.

Wenn Sie einem Menschen nicht beachten, wird er gleiches mit Ihnen tun.

Wenn Sie einen Menschen nicht helfen, so wird er auch Ihnen nicht helfen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause um ihm das Gesagte verdauen zu lassen: „Wenn Sie sich nicht um Ihre Magie kümmern, dann wird die Magie sich auch irgendwann nicht mehr um Sie kümmern. Sie braucht Zuwendung. Und das ist der Grund, warum viele Zauberer und Hexen mit dem Alter immer schwächer werden. Andere Zauberer, die sich um ihre Magie kümmern werden immer stärker..."

Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit ihren Zauberstab gespielt. Auf einmal schoß etwas aus ihm heraus. In buten Regenbogenfarben hatte sich eine Zahl gebildet. Die Zahlen hingen in der Luft und schwingen ein wenig.

„Das ist die magische Zahl. Absoluter Schwachsinn die Sieben als die mächtigste magische Zahl zu sehen. Diese Zahl hier", sie deutete auf die 1,618, die schwingend und Farben wechselnd in der Luft hing, „diese Zahl hier, ist Macht pur. Jede Magie, dunkel oder hell, richtet sich nach dieser Zahl. Jeder Mensch, ob Muggle oder Zauberer, egal ob Mann oder Frau richtet sich in seiner Anatomie nach dieser Zahl. Jede Pflanze... jedes Tier. Das liegt daran, dass in jedem Lebewesen ein wenig Magie vorhanden ist. Und die Magie prägt jedes Lebewesen."

Dann nahm sie Pergament, Tinte und ein Geodreieck. David wusste was dies war, denn ab und zu brauchte man solche Geodreiecke in der Athrimantik. Sie malte einen geraden Strich auf das Pergament.

Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte: „_magicus" _Auf einmal war ein goldener Strahl, der den Strich auf dem Pergament trennte und sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

David sah nur verwundert zurück. Was wollte sie? Sarah sah ihn weiter an: „Überlege..."

David kam nun die Erkenntnis, dass sie wohl nicht weiter erzählen würde, bevor er das „Rätsel" gelöst hatte. Es war sehr interessant, was sie erzählt hatte, und er wollte mehr hören. In keinem Buch hatte er solches Wissen gefunden. Dann nahm er das Pergament und blickte sie zweifelnd an. Sie sah nur auffordernd und ermutigend zurück. Er überlegte. Was könnte ein Strich mit Magie zu tun haben?

Wieso hatte sich der Strich geteilt, als sie das lateinische Wort für Magie genannt hatte? Dann nahm er das Pergament und das Geodreieck in die Hand, und maß die Länge des Striches. Der gesamte Strich war exakt 10 Zentimeter groß. Die größere geteilte Fläche war genau 6,18 Zentimeter lang, während die kürzere 3,82 Zentimeter lang war.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach laut: „_10 durch 1,618_" Das war eine Art Taschenrechner. Ziemlich leicht zu lernen. Schon in der dritten Klasse hatte Flittwick in Hogwarts dies gelehrt. Sehr wichtig war es ihm nie vorgekommen. Aber jetzt ... war er nur verwundert.

Das Ergebnis war, so hing es in goldenen Zahlen vor ihm in der Luft 6,18.

Sarah lächelte ihn an: „sehr gut. Du siehst, die Magie teilt alles nach der magischen Zahl. Warum? Warum hat die Magie gerade diese Zahl? Man weiß es nicht genau. Jedoch weiß man, dass sich alles danach richtet. Strecke deinen Arm nun aus."

David tat, was sie wollte. Er zuckte ein wenig zurück, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

Sie kicherte nur: „ein wenig paranoid, hm?"

Schließlich murmelte sie „_magicus"._

Dieses Ergebnis hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Der goldene Strahl, der an seinem Arm hing ging genau durch seinen Ellenbogen. Hand und Unterarm standen wohl im Verhältnis zum Oberarm bis zur Schulter in der magischen Zahl. Auch auf seiner Hand waren goldene Strahlen. Scheinbar teilte auch hier die Zahl Hand von Finger.

Sie kicherte wieder, fast schon mädchenhaft, über seinen Gesichtsausdruck: „Schau auf meinen Arm."

Sie führte wieder die Formel aus und auch hier teilte der Ellenbogen vom Rest des Armes.

David war vollkommen fasziniert. Von solch einer „magischen Zahl" hatte er noch nie gehört.

Die Frau sah ihn nun wieder an: „Ein kleines Experiment, um dir zu zeigen, wo überall die magische Zahl ist. _Magicus sentiere"_

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Auf einmal fühlte er warme Energie, die überall an seinem Körper waren. Und er verstand...

An seinen Beinen war die magische Zahl zu spüren. Knie trennte Ober und Unterschenkel. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Unter und Oberkörper passte genau in der magischen Zahl. Die Länge vom Bauchnabel bis zu seinem Füssen war genau 1,618 mal so lang wie vom Bauchnabel bis zu seiner Stirn. In seinem Gesicht spürte er, wie das Verhältnis vom Kinn bis zur Nase mit der Stirn zur Nase genau in der magischen Zahl stand.

Sarah sah ihn weiter an und lächelte, als sie merkte, dass er scheinbar verstand: „Komm mit."

Sie führte ihn schnellen Schrittes in die Gewächshäuser. Dort standen jede möglichen magischen und nicht magischen Pflanzen. In der nächsten Stunde lernte er eine Menge über die magische Zahl. Die Pflanzen richten sich nach der magischen Zahl, um den perfekten Winkel zur Sonne zu haben.

Vieles erfuhr er heute, was David sich nie erträumt hatte. Sarah sah ihn lächelnd an, während sie von Tieren sprach, Fotos zeigte. Sie erklärte ihm sehr genau wie die Muggle diese Zahl sahen. Sie richteten ihre Gebäude nach der Zahl, einfach, weil sie ihnen richtig vorkam. In der Mugglewelt war diese Phänomen als „der goldene Schnitt" bekannt. Die Zahl hieß bei ihnen Phi.

Nach einiger Zeit meinte sie: „Es ist schwer, dass sofort zu begreifen, es dauert, aber irgendwann wirst du es verstehen. Die Magie verstehen bedeutet nichts anderes, als eine Zahl zu verstehen. Die magische Zahl. Deine Magie wird stärker werden, wenn du deine Zauber auf diese Zahl abgleichst. Wenn du auf deine Zauberfrequenz genau auf diese Zahl bringst, werden deine Flüche stark werden. Deine Beschwörungen werden dir leicht erscheinen und deine Verwandlungen werden fast schon aus dem Handgelenk funktionieren."

David wusste nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte, ihn zu duzen, aber es störte ihn nicht: „Training bedeutet nichts anderes, als Verständnis für die magische Zahl zu bekommen. Mit jedem erfolgreichem Zauber den du ausführst kann es sein, dass du deinem Ziel ein wenig näher kommst."

„Es gibt Zauberer, die ihr Leben lang nichts tun, als diese Zahl zu verinnerlichen. Wenn man mit seiner Zauberfrequenz der magischen Zahl nahe kommt, braucht man nicht mehr viel magische Kraft zu haben um einen Gegner, mit viel magischer Kraft zu besiegen. Du selbst verbrauchst nämlich deutlich weniger als der andere."

„Wenn man mit der magischen Zahl lebt, hat man unvorstellbare Möglichkeiten." Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und meinte: „Morgen werde ich dir zeigen, wie man seine Zauberfrequenz der Zahl näher kommt, und dann wirst du schnell begreifen..."

Sie stand auf, und ging zur Tür: „Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich dir, David."

David, der die letzte Zeit kaum geredet hatte, sondern nur gestaunt hatte antwortete mit rauer Stimme: „Ihnen auch, Miss Tektar."

Sie lächelte verführerisch: „Nenn mich Sarah". Dann verschwand sie. David war noch lange in dem Raum. Sie waren zwischen durch wieder in das Zimmer gegangen, in das sie als erstes waren. Sarah hatte ihn an Tieren die magische Zahl erläutert. Es war höchst interessant. Verwundert überlegte David warum er in keinem Buch über so eine wohl wichtige Zahl gelesen hatte...

Es war schon spät, als David Schlaf fand. Die halbe Nacht dachte er über die Zahl nach. Und wenn er es nicht tat, kamen ihm braune Augen in den Sinn...


	11. Ituko

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 11: Ituko  
**

* * *

Gerade so konnte er den grünen Fluch ausweichen. Er schoß zwei Stoßflüche auf seinen Gegenüber. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab in einer eleganten Drehung nach links oben und wirkte einen Schutzstrahl.

Ein Schutzstrahl war eine Art Schutzschild, nur dass er eine kleinere Fläche hatte und weniger Energie verbrauchte. Dadurch konnte diese Art Schild länger, und stärker gehalten werden. Das Problem war nur bei diesen Zauber, dass man den Schutzstrahl immer in den Fluch halten musste; es kostet viel Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit den Zauberstab immer so zu halten, dass der Schutzstrahl die Flüche traf.

Doch das war für Remus Lupin kein Problem. Ein Werwolf war nun mal etwas schneller und hatte eine bessere Kontrolle über seinen Körper als ein normaler Mensch. Er schoss weiterhin komplexe, hochgefährliche Stoßflüche auf die vielen Todesser die hier waren ab.

Er und einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren hier her gekommen, um den geplanten Angriff zu vereiteln. Woher Albus die Information hatte, wusste Remus nicht. Doch eines war klar... Ohne die EMS wäre der Orden schon längst geschlagen gewesen. Remus war eingekreist gewesen, wie viele andere seiner Kollegen. Doch er konnte sich, im Gegensatz zu vielen gut halten. 12 Todesser waren direkt um ihm gewesen.

Durch den Schutzstrahl, schaffte er es lange die Flüche abzuhalten. Das war einer dieser Momente, in denen er für sein Werwolf Dasein dankbar war. Er wusste, dass er nicht ewig diesen Schutzstrahl halten konnte; auch konnte er nicht sehr oft zurückschlagen. Doch dann war plötzlich die EMS gekommen.

Viele seiner Kollegen waren schon tot, doch sofort, als die EMS sah, dass er noch lebte und kämpfte halfen ihm einige Spanier. Er schaffte es, von der Front einige Sekunden weg zu kommen und auszuruhen.

Er sah sich um, traurig blickte er auf die Leichen der vielen Gefallenen. Doch einige hielten sich noch, dann sah er ihn, den Mann, den er gesucht hatte. Den Mann, der ihm Hoffnung gab. Albus Dumbledore schoss mächtige, uralte Flüche gegen seine Gegner, die fielen, ohne zu ihm durchzukommen. Verschiedene Gegenstände flogen wie von selbst in die Flüche der anderen.

Dann hatte Remus Lupin sich wieder in das Chaos der Schlacht gestürzt. Die anderen sollten nicht umsonst gestorben sein...

* * *

Es war früher Morgen, als David erwachte. Nach einer Dusche lief er direkt in den Speisesaal, um zu frühstücken. Das Training mit Karaso begann um neun Uhr. Jetzt war es Sieben. Er hatte also noch ein wenig Zeit.

David setze sich und wurde sofort in die Diskussion mit einbezogen, welches wohl die besten Athrimantischen Methoden sind, um Flüche auf Gegenständen zu erkennen und zu brechen.

Er blickte in gespannten Gesichter, als er sagte: „Also ich denke das pentagrammische System nach Hippasos ist für normale Flüche das sinnvollste. Es verbraucht wenig Energie, und kann für ein breites Gebiet aller möglichen Flüche benutzt werden. Wenn man den Fluch oder den Ursprung kennt, sind die speziellen Fluchbrechsysteme natürlich besser. In Ägypten zum Beispiel würde ich dieses System nie benutzen. Da würde ich wohl eher das System von Neoktar benutzen."

Die meisten hatten ihn aufmerksam zugehört. „Hah... ich sagte bereits, dass das Hippasosische System das beste ist, wollt ihr mir endlich glauben?", meinte ein Amerikaner: „Die magische Zahl ist mit diesem System einfach verbunden. Selbst die Systeme der Afrikaner sind nicht unbedingt besser."

Neugierig fragte David: „in dem Hippaso'schen System ist die magische Zahl integriert?"

Jetzt lachten alle auf: „Aber sicher, was meinst du wohl, warum das System so gut ist?" In diesem Moment sprach eine helle Stimme: „Er kannte diese Zahl vor gestern noch nicht." Sarah war aufgetaucht und lächelte ihn an.

Karaso blickte ungläubig: „Was? Du kanntest die Zahl nicht? Ohne die Zahl, ohne Angleichung der Zauberfrequenz? ... Ich glaube ich habe dein Potenzial unterschätzt..."

Der alte Mann aus der Bibliothek gestern meinte nur: „Stimmt... scheinbar hast du wirklich die Fähigkeit, ein ganz großer zu werden."

* * *

„Albus, wie sieht es aus?" Der Angesprochene sah ihn kurz an und meinte erschöpft und niedergeschlagen: „Ich habe mich eben mit den Generälen der EMS unterhalten. Es gab viele Verluste... Die EMS hat 139 Tote auf ihrer Seite. Wir haben 92 Tote. 213 Todesser wurden gefangen genommen und 310 getötet. Wir haben ebenfalls noch etliche Verletzte, und du siehst auch so aus, als könntest du einen Heiler vertragen."

Remus meinte nur: „Nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht... Was ist mit den Toten? Wer sind sie?"

Albus antwortete traurig: „ich weiß es nicht... wir müssen noch warten."

* * *

„David, du gehst zu Ituko", Karaso teilte gerade ein wer mit wem kämpfen sollte, um zu üben.

David drehte sich zu dem farbigen, er kannte ihn nicht. Gestern war er nicht beim Training gewesen, Ituko nahm nicht oft teil, er wollte nur in Form bleiben. David wusste, dass er in Afrika ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann war, der verschiedene Firmen hatte.

Ituko sah ihn an, bewegte sich nicht. Auf einmal knallte es, Karaso hatte das Startsignal gegeben. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung hatte Ituko seinen Stab aus dem Holster am Gürtel gezogen, und während er ihn noch nach oben zog, verließen dutzende Flüche seinen Stab.

David hatte sofort einige Steine beschworen und ließ sie in die Flüche schweben. Gestern hatte er fast ausschließlich Schutzschilde benutzt. Sein letzter Gegner hatte ihn gestern gesagt, dass diese viel Energie verbrauchten und er ausprobieren sollte, Gegenstände in die Flüche zu schleudern. Dies brauchte zwar mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration, aber weniger magische Energie.

Wenn ihm diese Möglichkeit nicht gefallen würde, sollte er versuchen, seinen Gegner mit sehr vielen leichten Flüchen einzudecken und ab und zu einen mächtigen Fluch in die Salve zu schicken. Dies waren die beliebtesten Arten zu kämpfen.

Die letzte war die aggressivste, man ließ den Gegner gar nicht dazu kommen, anzugreifen; deswegen brauchte man nicht viele Flüche abzulenken.

David merkte nun eindeutig, dass Ituko diese Art benutze, um zu kämpfen, denn er hatte starke Probleme die vielen Flüche abzulenken. Seine letzte Möglichkeit war ein starker Schild. Er murmelte: _„Aegis"_

Dadurch, dass er gesprochen hatte, war die Wirkung noch ein wenig stärker. Die Flüche gingen in das Schild ein, wenn weiterhin solche schwächeren Flüche kamen, könnte das Schild noch einige Sekunden halten.

David zog den Zauberstab nach oben und zeichnete eine Schutzrune. Gerade als sie fertig war, und er sie aktiviert hatte, kam ein solch mächtiger Fluch auf ihn, dass der Schild zusammenbrach. Die Schutzrune jedoch, die hinter dem Aegis-Schild war, hielt stand.

Weitere Flüche kamen auf die Rune, sie absorbierte einfach die Magischen Energien. David schoss nun seinerseits dutzende Flüche auf seinen Gegner. Der drehte sich einmal elegant und stand 20 Meter von seinem ursprünglichen Aufenthaltsort entfernt.

David schwang seinen Zauberstab, und die Rune bewegte sich zwischen David und seinen Gegner. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn sofort kamen wieder Flüche auf ihn.

Kurz darauf murmelte David:_„appaere ignis"_Eine große, mächtige Feuersäule schoss auf Ituko zu. Direkt dahinter sendete er drei starke Stoßflüche.

Dieser wedelte mit seinen Zauberstab und die Säule brach in sich zusammen. Erschrocken sah er die Flüche, die nun auf ihn zukamen, und schaffte es zwei abzulenken, doch der dritte traf ihn in die Brust und schleuderte ihn weg.

David grinste überheblich und merkte so nicht, dass Ituko noch in seinem Flug ebenfalls einen Stoßfluch auf ihn abschoß.

Dieser traf David und er wurde weggeschleudert. Er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Verschiedene Fesselflüche hatten ihn getroffen.

Ituko kam nun auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab von David in der linken Hand. Diesen bewegte er kurz und David war frei.

David kam auf die Beine. Ituko sah ihn an. Man sah kaum Erschöpfung auf seinem Gesicht: „Nicht schlecht... wirklich nicht schlecht... für dein Alter... für deine Herkunft... Mach weiter so, und du wirst wirklich gut. Vielleicht solltest du jedoch die Haltung deines Zauberstabs in der Hand dem magischen Winkel ein wenig angleichen."

David sah ihn nur fragend an. Ituko kam näher: „du weiß noch nicht viel über die magische Zahl, nicht wahr? Traurig, dass das kaum noch gelehrt wird. Ich zeige es dir."

Ituko zeigte ihm, wie er den Zauberstab am besten halten sollte: „Wenn dein Zauberstab im magischen Winkel zu den Arterien in der Hand stehen, kann die Magie besser fließen. Du musst den Zauberstab in einem Winkel von 137,5° halten. Guck mal zu."

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und beschwor zwei Steinplatten, die er schweben lies. Dann nahm er den Zauberstab gerade in die Hand, so wie es David immer tat. Er schoss einen Fluch ab. Von der Platte wurde ein wenig weggesprengt. Dann nahm er den Zauberstab in einer, wie David meinte, schon fast verkrampften Art an die Arterien an das Handgelenk und schoss den selben Fluch auf die zweite Steinplatte ab.

Diesmal war die Steinplatte in große Stücke zerteilt. Ituko lächelte: „Ich habe den selben Fluch mit der selben Kraft benutzt. Das Ergebnis ist wohl eindeutig, nicht wahr? Versuch du es mal."

Er beschwor noch einmal Steinplatten. David nahm seinen Stab und versuchte den Winkel zu finden, der gebraucht wurde. In der Tat fühlte er, wie die Magie besser floss. Wie der Fluch schneller und stärker wurde.

„Nicht bei jedem Mensch ist es die genau magische Zahl. Es gibt immer Abweichungen. Du musst selbst herausfinden, in welchem Winkel die Magie bei dir am besten fließt. Es ist hartes Training dies zu tun, aber versuch es, denn es lohnt sich... Als Anhaltspunkt ist der magische Winkel natürlich nicht schlecht. Feine Korrekturen kannst du auch noch vornehmen, wenn du den Winkel verinnerlicht hast. Komm mit."

Ituko ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum: „Karaso, ich zeig dem Jungen gerade etwas". Karaso blickte kurz zu ihnen, ohne die Flüche zu unterbrechen, die er auf seinen Gegner abschoss: „In Ordnung", zischte er.

Ituko brachte David in das Forschungszentrum. Hier sahen sie einige Zauberer, die anderen etwas sagten, oder versuchten verschiedene Sachen zu üben. Ituko zauberte lässig einen Erfrischungszauber auf ihn und David.

David merkte, dass hier niemand wirklich etwas sagte, wenn er zauberte. Er selbst benutze auch ziemlich oft stille Magie, aber er konnte nicht ununterbrochen zaubern, ohne dass es ihn anstrengte. Scheinbar konnte das sonst hier jeder...

Ituko brauchte ihn zu einem weiteren dunkelfarbenen Mann, der an einem Schreibtisch in einem quadratischen Raum sass, und ein Buch las: „Takon, hast du einen Moment?" Der Angesprochene blickte auf und sein Gesicht erhellte sich: „für dich immer, Ituko."

„Der junge Mann hier braucht einen Staski." Takon sah kurz zu David: „Na dann schauen wir mal."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. David erschrak ein wenig, als sich das Bücherregal, dass über die ganze Wand verteilt war, sich auf einmal teilte.

Wie eine Tür ging nun das Bücherregal auf. Die eine Hälfte ging auf die im rechten Winkel zueinander stehend Wand hin. Die andere Hälfte nahm die andere Wand in Anspruch.

Die Bücherregale lagen nun praktisch auf der Wand drauf.

Nun bemerkte David, dass hinter dem Bücherregal ein Hohlraum gewesen war. Zu sehen war jetzt ein weiteres Bücherregal, welches komplett voll war. Takon murmelte noch mal das Wort, und die Wand teilte sich noch mal. Wieder legte sich das Bücherregal auf die Wand – bzw nun auf das vorherige Bücherregal.

Zum Vorschein kam diesmal ein Regal voller Kessel. Nach zwei weiteren „Kessel-Wänden" kam ein Regal zum Vorschein, auf dem viele magischen Artefakte, deren Sinn David nicht kannte, zu sehen waren. Einzelne kannte er. Zum Beispiel waren dort arithmatische Messgeräte. Auch sah David Messgeräte, die dazu waren, die Stärke eines Zaubers zu bestimmen. Er sah Denkarien und andere Dinge.

Takon nahm seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf auf die linke obere Hälfte. Auf einmal schwebte ein Artefakt an, dessen Sinn David nicht bekannt war.

Es war eine Art Armreif. Takon winkte ihn zu sich her: „Das hier ist ein Staski. Es ist dafür da, einem Zauberer den perfekten Haltewinkel zu geben. Streck mal deinen Arm aus."

David tat das. Takan nahm den Armreif und tippte mit seinen Zauberstab drauf. Der Armreif vergrößerte sich. Dann lies er den Armreif vor Davids Arm schweben und murmelte: „_magicus" _

Das Staski ging an Davids Arm und befestigte sich dort. David sah skeptisch zu Takan. „Nimm deinen Zauberstab und versuche einen Lumos durchzuführen."

David nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Das Staski verbesserte automatisch die Haltung des Stabs. Es war schon etwas seltsam... Wie, als wenn etwas seinen Willen angriff, und ihn zwang den Zauberstab anders zu nehmen. Das Staski sorgte dafür, dass sein Zauberstab weiter hinten in der Hand lag, sodass das eine Ende an den Arterien am Handgelenk lag. Dann sorgte es dafür, dass er seinen Handgelenk hob, sodass der Winkel vom Zauberstabende und den Arterien größer wurde.

David meinte: „Mein Gott, wie soll man so zaubern können? Ungemütlicher geht es nicht, oder?"

Ituko grinste: „probier es mal den Lumos, bitte"

David murmelte den Zauber. Auf einmal kam ein solch gellend helles Licht aus seinem Zauberstab, dass er die Augen schloss.

Takan lachte: „Tja... kaum fließt die Magie ist der Zauber komplett anders, nicht wahr?"

David war überwältigt. Ituko meinte nun: „Das Staski verbessert immer den Winkel. Doch du musst es nicht immer tragen. Irgendwann liegt dein Stab automatisch in der Hand – im perkfeten Winkel. Dein Gehirn lernt es... und es funktioniert komplett automatisch. Also benutze das Gerät einfach die nächsten Wochen."

* * *

„Miss Granger, schön Sie wohlauf zu sehen." Albus Dumbledore, Leiter des Orden des Phönix, sah erfreut auf die junge Hexe. Sie hatte vor 2 Tagen im Kampf um Manchester mitgekämpft. In der größten Schlacht des neuen Krieges gegen Voldemort. Zwar war Voldemort persönlich nicht dabei, aber es war die größte Anzahl an Beteiligten des Krieges, seit Voldemorts Auferstehung.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich hätte eine Frage an Sie." Albus sah sie neugierig an. „Es geht um das Duell, dass ich mit Moody gegen Avery geführt hatte." Albus errinerte sich... Moody hatte die junge Hexe sehr gelobt, da sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Dann hatte sie Moody geholfen, Avery zu fangen. Das war schon einige Wochen her.

„Was wollen Sie denn wissen, Miss Granger?" - „Naja... Avery hatte sich über meine Stabhaltung lustig gemacht. Er hatte zu Moody gesagt, dass die Mugglegeborenen kein Wert hatten, denn sie lernten nichts über die Magie, dass Voldemort dafür sorgen würde, dass der Schulstoff die wichtigen Sachen beinhaltete."

„ah... ja, das ist eines von Voldemorts Zielen. Die Macht der dunklen Magie deutlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen." Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Avery die dunkle Magie meinte. Warum sonst hätte er sich über meine Stabhaltung beschwert?"

„Sie sind tatsächlich eine sehr intelligente, junge Hexe, Miss Granger. Was denken Sie denn, hat er sonst gemeint?" - „Nun, ich habe bei der Schlacht um Manchester viel beobachtet, und habe mir ein Denkarium von Moody ausgeliehen. Er hat mir in letzter Zeit viel geholfen. Ich habe die Stabhaltungen einiger Duelllanten angeguckt. Sie war... anders, als die meine. Manche hatten eine ähnlich wie ich, aber andere hatten... den Zauberstab seltsam gehalten – darunter auch Sie und Moody. Auch Remus benutzt den Zauberstab anders als ich."

Albus lehnte sich zurück. Die Frau war intelligent, keine Frage: „Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von einer magischen Zahl gehört?" - „Die 7, die mächtigste magische Zahl?"

Albus lächelte: „Nein... die meine ich nicht. Was ich Ihnen jetzt sagen werde, wird normalerweise nicht außerhalb der Familie gelehrt. Es war schon immer Familliensache. Es steht nicht im offiziellen Lehrplan, denn es ist keine anerkannte Theorie. Aber jede alte Familie lehrt diese Sache. Das ist eine der wenigen Punkte, in denen ich Tom Riddle zustimme. Hier werden die Mugglegeborenen ziemlich benachteiligt. Denn sie werden nie die Klasse haben, wie die Mitglieder aus alten Familien.

Warum denken Sie, Miss Granger, waren Sirius Black, James Potter, Luicus Malfoy, Serverus Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Frank Longbottom, Bartemious Crouch, Stan McMillican, Steven Goldstien, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narzissa Malfoy, Roger Davis um nur einige wenige zu nennen, die Sie kennen, in der Zauberausführung ihren Klassenkameraden weit voraus? Sicher, sie kommen aus alten Familien, und kennen daher schon Magie; aber ein wesentlicher Punkt ist, dass diese Leute schon im Kindesalter über die magische Zahl aufgeklärt wurden. Dass sie von ihren Eltern immer wieder gehört hatten, dass sie diese Zahl beachten müssen. Sie kennen vielleicht die magische Zahl. Aber unter einem anderen Namen. Die Muggle haben diese Zahl entdeckt; bei ihnen heißt diese Zahl Phi, oder auch der goldene Schnitt..."

In der nächsten Stunde erfuhr Hermine viel, was ihr helfen konnte ihre Zauber zu verstärken...

* * *

Mit einem lauten Knarren ging die Tür auf. Langsam sah er auf. Geschwächt von den ganzen Cruciatusflüchen, die er in den letzten Stunden ertragen haben müssen. Voldemort hatte ihn ausgesucht, um seinen Leuten ein paar interessante Flüche zu zeigen. Außerdem wollte der dunkle Lord klar stellen, was mit Verrätern passierte.

Überall hatte er Schnitte und gebrochene Knochen. „Na, wie geht es dir heute? _Crucio"_

Lange hielt diese animalische Kreatur den Fluch. Er hatte sie immer verabscheut. Bellatrix Lestrange war nicht mehr als Mensch zu bezeichnen. Sie war verrückt. Er keuchte auf, und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Erst nach Stunden, so kam es ihm vor, löste sie den Fluch.

„Der dunkle Lord hat gesagt, ich darf mich mit dir amüsieren, Verräter." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und ein mächtiger Schnittfluch traf ihn am Arm. Der Fluch schnitt sich in die Haut, in die Sehnen und Muskeln und zertrennten die sensiblen Nervenbahnen.

Er schrie auf. Dann konzentrierte er sich... Seine geschulte Disziplin sorgte dafür, dass seine Magie im Blut zum Arm kam und dort den Schaden zu reparieren.

Noch ein Fluch traf ihn und sein Fuß brannte. Bellatrix Lestrange lachte schrill und böse auf. Man konnte von dieser Bestie alles mögliche sagen; aber zwei Sachen musste man ihr lassen. Sie konnte zaubern... und sie verstand es andere zu foltern.

Sein Geist brachte seine Magie dazu seinen Fuß zu heilen; doch Bellatrix ließ nicht von ihm ab. Immer wieder verfluchte sie ihn mit allen möglichen Schmerzflüchen und anderen Zaubereien.

Irgendwann, er war schon öfter in Ohnmacht gefallen ließ sie von ihm ab; er sank in einem erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal


	12. Das Ende Davids?

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 12: Das Ende Davids?  
**

* * *

David klopfte an die Tür, keine zwei Sekunden schwang diese auf. Sarah stand hinter dem Tisch, auf dem einige Pflanzen und Tiere standen. Sie hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand und hatte sofort die Tür mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen, als er eintrat. Irgendwie war sie ein wenig ... temperamentvoll.

„Guten Abend, Sarah", meinte David. Sie erwiderte den Gruß und setzte sich. Er setzte sich ihr Gegenüber. David sah sie an, sie war noch hübscher als heute morgen, dachte er sich...

„Also ich wollte dir heute zeigen, wie man seine Zauberfrequenz angleicht. Ituko hat mir schon gesagt, dass er dir ein Staski gegeben hat. Ein praktisches Gerät; benutze es. Seine Zauberfrequenz anzugleichen ist leichter getan, als es klingt. Es mag dir vielleicht sogar ein wenig lächerlich vorkommen. Du siehst hier die Blumen, den Baum, die Tiere..."

Tatsächlich sah David sie. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte sie das halbe Gewächshaus und den halben Londoner Zoo mitgenommen. Hier waren hunderte Pflanzen. Vögel, Katzen, Hunde und andere Tiere.

„Alles was du tun musst ist zu zaubern. Und dabei die magische Zahl sehen und zu berühren. Du wirst deine Zauberfrequenz nicht genau auf die magische Zahl bringen. Du sollst das gar nicht. Alles was du tun musst, ist deine Zauberfrequenz auf deinen Körper abstimmen.

Dein Körper ist das Ergebnis wie deine Magie fließt. Wereseid hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass wir ein kleines Problem dabei haben. Ich weiß nicht was das Problem ist, also wirst du es wohl herausfinden müssen. Wenn Werseid sagt etwas stimmt nicht, dann tut es das auch nicht. Ich werde dir jetzt den Ablauf erklären, und dann werden wir sehen.

Dein Körper ist wie gesagt durch die Magie geprägt. Das was wir tun wollen, ist deine Zauberfrequenz auf die Magieprägung deines Körpers abzustimmen. Das heißt, wenn dein Körper genau in der magischen Zahl abgestimmt ist, dann müssen wir auch deine Zauberfrequenz auf diese Zahl bringen. Aber es gibt praktisch immer Abweichungen. Wir messen also jetzt genau dein Verhältnis deines Körpers – und dann können wir mit der Angleichung anfangen. Das Messen wirst aber du durchführen, denn ich weiß nicht genau, ob du willst, dass ich messe in welchem Verhältnis dein Penis zu deinem restlichen Körper steht", kicherte sie.

David wurde leicht rot und hustete leicht: „ähm... ist das Verhältnis vom Geschlechtsorgan zum restlichen Körper das Verhältnis in dem mein Körper aufgebaut ist?"

Sie kicherte über sein Verhalten. Mein Gott, dachte David sich... Diese Frau treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn.

Sarah lächelte: „Nein. Aber Teilweise. Du musst alles messen, und den Durchschnitt nehmen. Dann kommen wir auf dein Körperverhältnis. Die Frage ist nur, willst du es jetzt machen, oder wann anders?"

David sah sie mit großen Augen an: „äh was?"

Sie grinste wieder.

David fing sich und er hüstelte wieder leicht während er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln: „ähm... wenn Wereseid sagt, es gäbe ein Problem, sollten wir vielleicht erst das Problem herausfinden."

Sarah grinste und nickte: „Nur leider kenne ich es nicht, und du scheinbar auch nicht. Geh doch einfach zu ihm, und frage. Ich würde sagen, wir sehen uns morgen wieder; dann kannst du dein Verhältnis" (sie betonte dieses Wort besonders), „mir auch mitteilen."

Sie lächelte wieder über seine Errötung: „Eine angenehme Nacht wünsch ich dir, David", hauchte sie und verschwand. David saß wie ein begossener Pudel in dem Raum. Diese Frau war auf dem Gebiet 'Folter' wohl sehr erfahren, dachte er sich während er aufstand, und versuchte das Gespräch zu vergessen.

Er ging geraden Weges zu Wereseids Büro. Er klopfte an und wurde sofort eingelassen. Aber er war nicht der einzige im Büro. Ein hellhäutiger Mann sprach zu Wereseid: „läuft alles nach Plan. Sehr viele... in der Nähe von Manchster. England wird stärker. Die dunklen und die hellen Mächte bekämpfen sich..."

England wird stärker, weil sich zwei Mächte bekämpften? Was redeten die da?

„Hm... wie sieht es in den anderen Ländern aus?"

Der Mann antwortete nicht, sondern gab Wereseid mit einen Blick auf David eine Brief, den er aus dem Umhang zog. Wereseid nahm den Brief und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch.

Der Hellhäutige meinte: „Ich muss dann auch wieder. Sind die Überweisungen da?" - „Gebe ich gleich in Auftrag. Bis dann"

Der Mann nickte kurz in Davids Richtung, verabschiedete sich von Wereseid und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Wereseid blickte ihn an: „Nun, was führt dich zu mir?" - „Das kleine Problem, dass Sie Sarah genannt hatten.", antwortete David.

„Kennst du es nicht? Dein Körper muss genau vermessen werden. Und zwar so, wie er früher einmal war."

David sah ihn erschrocken an: „WAS? Nein... das geht nicht... Meine Vergangenheit ist gestorben."

„Entweder du nimmst dein altes Aussehen an oder deine Magie wird so bleiben. Dein ursprüngliches Aussehen wird dafür sorgen, dass deine Magie immer stärker ist, wenn du Harry Potter bist, als wenn du David Strongoar bist. Benutze den Trank – du darfst dich nicht selbst abstoßen."

Seine Magie war schwächer, weil er ein neues Aussehen hatte? Wie das, er hatte das nie bemerkt.

Er sagte dies zu Wereseid. Doch der meinte nur: „Das liegt daran, dass du es nicht bemerken wolltest. Was wir nicht sehen wollen, übersieht man immer sehr leicht. Glaub mir, es lohnt sich.

Ich empfehle dir, den Trank zu nehmen, und all das zu tun was Sarah sagt, sie weiß was sie tut. Deine Macht wird sich verstärken. Und du wirst sie brauchen, wenn du Desass dienen willst. Wenn wir zum Einsatz kommen, dann wirst du alles brauchen, was du hast, glaube mir..."

David blickte skeptisch: „was meinen Sie damit?"

„Ich habe zu tun, David...Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten wurde David aus der Tür geschoben. Mit einem leichten Knall schloss sich die Tür.

Was? Wie konnte der sich erlauben ihn einfach vor die Tür zu stellen. Er klopfte an. Doch keiner antwortete. „Wereseid, ich möchte Antworten." Doch es geschah nichts. Nach einigen Minuten gab David es für heute auf. Er würde einfach morgen fragen.

* * *

Er wachte in der Zelle auf. Er musste hier raus... Er würde sterben, wenn er hier nicht herauskam. Doch wie sollte er hier rauskommen? Er hatte nie Talent für das Brechen von Flüchen gehabt – aber heute war es nötig. Ohne Zauberstab war so etwas gleich noch mal schwieriger.

Der schwazhaarige Mann versuchte, die Magie, die er spürte in sich aufzunehmen. Das System des Zaubers war nicht wirklich schwer. Doch dieser Teil war ihm immer leicht gefallen. Das Verstehen eines Zaubers. Aber wenn es um das Brechen des Zaubers ging...

Langsam sah er sich den Zauber an, der die Tür umgab. Er versuchte die Schlüsselpunkte zu finden. Der Zauber war katastrophal ausgeführt worden. War wohl ein ziemlich lausiger Todesser gewesen. Jetzt war er dafür dankbar. Die Punkte waren nicht gut im Zauber eingefädelt. Es gab eine zu große Abweichung zur magischen Zahl. Dies machte den Zauber nicht besonders stark.

Den Zauber zu brechen war in diesem Fall am einfachsten, wenn man die Schlüsselpunkte soweit weg wie möglich von der eigentlichen Position weg zu bringen. Bis der Zauber in sich zusammen fiel.

Bei diesem Zauber gab es 4 Schlüsselpunkte. Wenn er Glück hatte (und so wie er sich kannte, hatte er bestimmt keines) reichte es, wenn er nur einen Punkt verschob.

Er fing mit dem Punkt an, der am weitesten von seiner geplanten Position entfernt war. Er versuchte seine Magie in den Zauber hineinzubringen, und den Punkt 'wegzustoßen'

Nach einigen anstrengenden Minuten hatte er einen Punkt sehr weit weggestoßen. Das Resultat war, dass nun der Zauber woanders war, als vorher. Sein Aufenthaltsort hatte sich verändert. Auch die Stabilität hatte sich verändert; die Schlüsselpunkte waren noch weniger auf die magische Zahl abgestimmt als vorher.

Minuten später hatte er einen weiteren Punkt sehr weit weggezogen. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde der nächste Punkt dafür sorgen, dass der Zauber in sich zusammenbrach. Er hatte die äußersten Schlüsselpunkte nach rechts und links gezogen – nun nahm er den obersten Schlüsselpunkt und zog ihn noch weiter nach oben.

Auf einmal verflüchtigte sich die Magie und verteilte sich im Raum. Der Zauber war weg.

Innerlich jubelte der Gefangene. Er dankte Merlin, dass er sich hier so gut auskannte. Im Dienste Voldemorts hatte er hier oft Gefangene hergebracht. Nun wusste er, wo er hin musste.

An die nächsten Minuten konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft zu apparieren.

Langsam stieg er von Hogsemeade nach Hogwarts. Er hoffte Albus Dumbledore war noch wach. Dann würde er ihn hoffentlich schnell bemerken. Er glaube nicht, dass er lange ohne Hilfe auskommen würde. Nach endlosen Minuten kam er an die Tore von Hogwarts.

Er klopfte an die mächtigen Tore. Nach einigen Minuten ging mit einem lauten Knarren die Tür auf. Mehrere Zauberstäbe zeigten auf ihn. Darunter der, von Albus Dumbledore.

Der Flüchtling keuchte und atmete schwer. Albus eilte auf ihn zu...

Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

Die ganze Nacht war David wach. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Seine Magie wurde schwächer, weil er ein anderes Aussehen hatte? Sollte er seine alte Gestalt annehmen, nur um stärker zu werden? Wereseid hatte gesagt, dass er alles brauchte, um Desass zu dienen. War das eine Drohung? Würden sie ihn aus dem Orden entfernen, sollte er das nicht machen? Würden sie ihn töten?

Er seufzte – was sollte er tun? Wollte er weiterhin schwach bleiben? Wollte er weiterhin von jedem, der hier in diesem Schloss war, geschlagen werden? Nein... diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. Er wollte stärker werden. Aber war das unbedingt notwendig? Dauerhaft sein altes Aussehen anzunehmen? Wieder Harry Potter zu werden?

Langsam stand er auf. Es war zwei Uhr nachts. Doch an Schlaf war im Moment für ihn nicht zu denken. Er lief aus seinem Raum und lief in dem Gang draußen herum. Kalte klare Luft kam aus geöffneten Fenstern.

Kurz sah er sich um; dann sprang er aus dem Fenster...

Freiheit. Welch ein Gefühl. Wieder überrannte ihn das Gefühl des Adlers. Das Gefühl zu fliegen.

Schon bald bemerkte er, dass es in der Nacht für einen Weißkopfseeadler extrem schwierig war zu fliegen. Tagsüber halfen dem Adler normalerweise Thermiken. Warme Luft, die nach oben stieg. Doch nachts waren sehr wenige Thermiken da.

Er musste kräftig mit seinen Flügeln schlagen, um nicht zu schnell an Höhe zu verlieren. Weit oben auf einem Turm stand jemand. Ohne sein scharfes Auge in Adlergestalt und dem Licht, dass auf dem Turm durch Fackeln und einem Zauberstab erzeugt wurde, hätte er es nicht gesehen.

Er sah, wie die Person oben einen Zauberstab hob. Auf einmal wurde er nach oben getragen. Von warmer Luft. Die Person hatte eine Thermik für ihn heraufbeschworen.

Er ließ sich immer höher tragen. Jetzt sah er, dass es eine Frau war. Sie sah ihm hinterher. Sie stand einsam auf dem höchsten Turm des Schlosses. Nun hatte er inzwischen die Höhe des Turms angenommen. Und er sah nun, wer die Frau war... Die Frau, die ein Grund für seine schlaflose Nacht war. Sarah.

David ließ sich in einem Sturzflug nun nach unten tragen, und kam sicher auf dem Geländer des Turms an.

Sarah lächelte ihn an: „Wer bist du? Hm? Ein stolzer Adler, der mitten in der Nacht einfach mal aus dem Fenster geflogen kommt... Du bist ein Animagus, nicht wahr? Aber wer?"

David wusste nicht warum er es tat, aber innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er sich wieder zurück verwandelt.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", meinte Sarah lächelnd. „Schöne Form."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte David.

„Konnte nicht schlafen.", antwortete sie: „Warst du bei Wereseid?"

David nickte: „Ja war ich..." Er schwieg. Sie auch. Nach einigen Minuten fragte sie: „Und? Wo liegt das Problem?"

David antwortete nicht. Sarah sah ihn fragend an, doch als er keine Antwort gab drehte sie sich wieder zum Geländer und sah hinunter. Das Meer rauschte: „Ich mag es hier", meinte sie irgendwann.

David sah sie von der Seite aus an. Ihr dunkel braunes Haar schwang mit dem Wind herum.

„Ist dieses 'Problem' von dem Wereseid sprach schlimm?", fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich muss meine Vergangenheit dafür ausgraben.", murmelte er schließlich. Sarah drehte sich nun zu ihm um, und kam einen Schritt näher: „und was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte sie.

Er drehte sich weg: „Meine Vergangenheit ist gestorben..." Dann schwieg er wieder. Sarah sah ihn an. Was für ein Mysterium verbarg sich hier?

„Ich hatte in meiner Vergangenheit viele Probleme...", sprach er weiter. „Womit?", sagte Sarah leise.

David sah sie an: „Kennst du dich mit Englands Geschichte aus?", fragte er. Er wusste nicht, warum er weiter sprach. Er tat es einfach.

Sarah nickte: „Ja.". David schwieg wieder. Doch Sarah ließ ihm die Zeit. Sie wusste, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er weiter sprach.

„Ich war eine bekannte Person in Englands Geschichte..."

Sarah sah ihn an: „Wer warst du?", fragte sie ihn dann irgendwann. „Du würdest mir nicht glauben", bekam sie zur Antwort.

„Was hast du getan?" - „Ich habe einen Trank benutzt, der das Aussehen verändert."

Sarah zog die Luft scharf ein: „Und trotzdem wurdest du vom Sakall ausgewählt?"

Nach einigen Momenten stammelte sie weiter: „Keine Ahnung von der magischen Zahl – ein Trank, der die Magie schwächt. Scheiss Zauberstabhaltung... WAS bist du?"

David sah sie nun an: „Genau so etwas ungefähr, hab ich in meiner Vergangenheit oft zu hören bekommen.", meinte er dann verbittert.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Aber es ist so... unglaublich. Du wurdest vom Sakall ausgewählt, obwohl du deine Magie geschwächt hast. Das Sakall wählt nur die mächtigsten Zauberer aus. Und du kannst noch viel mächtiger werden als du es jetzt bist, wenn du dich anstrengst. Wenn du deine wahre Gestalt annimmst..."

„Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht will? Wenn meine wahre Gestalt gestorben ist?"

„Das wäre Vergeudung von Talent. Das wäre ziemlich bescheuert von dir."

„Wer sagt, dass ich die Macht will?"

„Glaube mir... in der Zukunft wirst du sie brauchen." Dann schwiegen sie wieder.

„Wie hast du dein Aussehen verändert?", fragte sie dann.

„Nur der genaue Gegentrank kann es wieder rückgängig machen."

Jetzt lachte sie: „Du bist manchmal so naiv..."

David sah sie fragend an.

„Dein Aussehen wurde von der Magie geprägt – deswegen ist diese Aussage falsch, dass nur der genaue Gegentrank ein Aussehen wieder rückgängig kann. Wenn du deine Magie nicht mehr unterdrückst, und selbst willst, dass du dein altes Aussehen hast, dann klappt das auch so; allerdings ist es mit dem Gegentrank weniger umständlich und sicherer. Dein wahres Aussehen könntest du nur durch eine solche Menge an Magie wieder bekommen, dass die Chance besteht, dass dein Körper das nicht aushält. Deswegen solltest du den Gegentrank benutzen.", erklärte sie ihm schließlich in einem Lehrerton.

„Der Gegentrank ist in England... Ich müsste ihn holen. Falls ich ihn überhaupt benutzen will."

„Möchtest du es?", fragte Sarah sanft - „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete David.

„Was ist daran so schlimm? Es ist doch nur ein Aussehen."

David schwieg. Eigentlich war es so. Es war nicht schlimm, wie man aussieht, oder? Er verleugnete sich doch selbst, oder? Er unterdrückte seine Magie.

Dann drehte er sich entschlossen zu Sarah...

* * *

Es war früher Morgen als er aufwachte. Albus Dumbledore sass neben dem Bett im Krankenflügel.

„Es ist schön, dich gesund zu sehen, Severus. Was ist geschehen?", fragte Albus.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass ich nicht zum Treffen hätten gehen sollen. Dieser Strongoar hat sich ja mit mir ein Duell geliefert – davon weißt du ja. Du hast mich ja gefunden. In der Nacht, in der ich im Krankenflügel war, hat der dunkle Lord mich gerufen. Er hat mich als Verräter beschimpft. Ich konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Sie haben mir Veritaserum gegeben, Albus. Sie wissen alles...", antwortete Severus Snape erschöpft.

Albus sah ihn niedergeschlagen an: „Das sind... schlechte Nachrichten. Ich hätte dich warnen sollen. Dieser Söldner hat an die Wand geschrieben, dass dies mit Verrätern passiere. Die Nachricht war eindeutig. Hätte ich was gesagt, wärst du nicht dem Ruf gefolgt. Was ist danach passiert?"

„Naja... nach ein paar Folterflüchen haben sie mich in die Kerker geschmissen. Bellatrix Lestrange hat mich persönlich noch besucht. Aber ich denke ich habe es überstanden."

„Ja, das hast du. Ich muss sagen, ich bewundere deine Magie... Respektable Leistung, Severus. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, du dürftest sofort aufstehen. Vermutlich hätte dich ihre gegenteilige Meinung aber sowieso nicht gehindert", schmunzelte er.

„Wie lange war ich in Gefangenschaft?"

„Du wurdest vor sieben Tagen angegriffen. Und dann in der Nacht warst du weg..."

Severus nickte. Dann stand er auf: „Ich brauche wohl einen neuen Zauberstab. Ich habe einen in Reserve, aber schlussendlich brauche ich einen neuen." Albus nickte: „Wieder in Afrika?"

Severus nickte: „Ja."

Albus hatte Severus immer wieder gefragt, wie er es zur Hölle schaffte in Afrika jemanden zu überreden, ihm einen Zauberstab zu machen.

Die Afrikaner waren mit großen Abstand die mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt. Sie waren sehr misstrauisch und viele Zauberer, die versucht hatten in eine ihrer Städte zu gehen, kamen nie wieder zurück. Die Afrikaner waren ein Mysterium. Sie wollten keinen Ausländer.

Warum Severus eine Ausnahme war, wusste Albus Dumbledore nicht.

Albus sah ihn an: „Denkst du, dass du bereit dafür bist? Du solltest bei vollen Kräften sein."

Severus nickte: „Ich fühle mich so gut, wie lange nicht mehr... Könntest du einen Portschlüssel beschwören? Du weißt, sehr gut war ich in den Dingern nie... Ich muss in das Portalzentrum."

Albus nickte, nahm eine Zeitschrift vom Nachttisch und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen.

Severus Snape nickte dankend und verschwand.

* * *

Ituko kämpfte gnadenlos. David dachte, er hätte gestern eine kleine Chance gehabt. Doch trotz dessen, dass seine Magie deutlich besser floss; seine Flüche wurden stärker und schneller, hatte er kaum eine Chance gegen Ituko. Es schien, als hätte er gestern nur ein wenig gespielt.

Heute merkte er, wie weit entfernt er von dessen Können war. Gestern hatte er noch einen Aegis Schild aufgestellt. Doch heute versuchte David das gar nicht. Ituko schoss immer unterschiedliche Flüche aus den verschiedesten Gebieten ab. An ein Schild war nicht zu denken, da es immer einen Fluch gab, der von einem bestimmten Schild nicht beeinflusst wurde. Und Ituko schaffte es schon im Vorfeld genau diesen Fluch zu benutzen, der genau gegen das Schild effektiv war, das David gerade benutzte. Dies schaffte er, dass er immer Flüche benutzte, die den unterschiedlichsten Ursprung hatte.

Ituko benutzte einen ägyptischen Fluch, nur um gleich danach einen Südamerikanischen zu benutzen, der verfolgt wurde von einem chinesischen. David bewunderte dies. So schnell hintereinander so weit entfernte Magie zu verwenden kostete mehr Kraft, als wenn man immer nur Flüche benutzte, die ähnlichen Ursprungs und einen ähnlichen Aufbau hatten.

Irgendwann schaffte er es nicht mehr auszuweichen oder Gegenstände in die Flüche schweben zu lassen und er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Ironisch war, dass dieser englischer Herkunft war...

Ituko kam, wie schon gestern auf ihn zu: „Du merkst – Schilde sind oft nicht gut. Zwar wäre wieder eine Schutzrune hilfreich gewesen, doch dafür hattest du wohl keine Zeit, oder?" Ituko war kaum außer Atem, ein wenig ja... aber zu wenig, um David zu befriedigen.

„Du musst wissen; die meisten Schilde wurden in Kriegszeiten entwickelt. Nehmen wir ein Beispiel. Der chinesisch, mongolei'sche Krieg. Die Chinesen entwickelten Schilde für die mongoleiische Magie und andersrum. Die chinesischen Schilde brauchen nicht viel Energie um die mongolischen Füche zu blocken. Doch wenn man einen afrikanischen Fluch auf einen chinesischen Schild schicken würde ... Naja... der Chinese sehe nicht gut aus.

Ein Schild ist stärker, wenn er für eine Nation geschaffen ist, der du selbst angehörst. Deine Magie ist englischer Herkunft. Die Schilde, die für die englischen Zauberer abgestimmt sind, funktionieren für dich am besten. Sicher funktionieren auch die schottischen Schilde für dich besser als für einen Spanier beispielsweise. Das liegt an dem Ort, an dem du geboren bist. Die Magie, die dort herscht beeinflusst deine körpereigene Magie.

Eine Art von Schild jedoch blockt jede Magie. Aber dieser Schild verbraucht sehr viel Energie; weswegen die unterschiedlichen Schilde entwickelt worden sind. Warum einen Schild benutzen, der viel Energie verbraucht, wenn man einfach einen benutzen kann, der wenig Energie verbraucht und den selben Nutzen hat? In einem Krieg, wenn Zauberer gegen Zauberer kämpfen, weiß man welcher Nation der andere angehört. Deshalb kann man seinen Kampfstil darauf einstellen...

Aber wenn du es nicht weißt... oder der Gegner gut ist, und unterschiedliche Flüche benutzt, so wie ich. Entschuldige meine Arroganz", meinte er, „dann ist diese Art von Schild sehr nützlich – aber anstregend."

„Was für ein Schild?", fragte David erschöpft. 'Warum wussten die alle soviel? Wenn ich neben einen von Desass stehe, dann komme ich mir ziemlich dumm vor...', dachte er sich.

Ituko lächelte: „Deine Magie... zwinge deine Magie aus dir heraus zu kommen. Lasse deine Magie zwischen die Flüche kommen. Sicher, jetzt denkst du wahrscheinlich, das dass so wie bei den Schilden ist, doch das ist es nicht. Deine Magie schafft es einfach, jeden Fluch genau so zu blocken. Man weiß nicht, warum das so ist. Das ist ein Mysterium, bei denen sich schon viele Forscher die Haare ausgerissen haben... Wenn deine Magie neutral, ohne Gedanken an Fluch oder Schild aus dir heraus kommt, noch vollkommen unbearbeitet, dann wird der mächtigste Schild aufgebaut, den ich kenne – und glaube mir, ich kenne einige... Der Schild verbraucht jedoch enorm viel Energie; vor allem bei jemanden, dessen Angleichung an die magische Zahl noch nicht erfolgt ist. "

David sah ihn an... er musste scheinbar wirklich seine Magie angleichen. Aber er hatte sich sowieso entschieden.

„Die Magie einfach aus sich zu lassen, ohne Gedanken etwas damit zu machen, die vollkommen natürlich neutrale Magie aus sich zu lassen, ist verdammt schwierig. Es dauert sehr lange um das anständig hinzukriegen. Es kostet weniger Anstrengung, wenn man es besser kann.

Ich zeig dir den Schild mal, damit du mir glaubst."

Tatsächlich war David ein wenig skeptisch. Wie sollte so etwas möglich sein?

Ituko verzog sein Gesicht aufgrund der Konzentration. Nach einigen Sekunden schoss aus seinem Zauberstab pure Magie. Reine Magie, wie David sie noch nie gesehen oder gespürt hatte.

Dann meinte Ituko: „ich bitte dich jetzt, so wie ich vorhin die unterschiedlichsten Flüche auf mich zu schießen. Aus jedem möglichen Ursprungsgebiet."

David sah ihn an. Langsam nahm er seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen südamerikanischen Fluch auf ihn. Doch die Magie sog den Fluch auf. Ituko blieb vom Fluch unberührt. Wieder schoss David einen Fluch ab. Diesmal einen französischen.

So ging es weiter. Und jedes mal war es das selbe Ergebnis. Nichts passierte.

Ituko grinste und machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Dann kam die Magie in ihn zurück. Anstatt sich aufzulösen, wie es bei normalen Schilden war, schien man nach Gebrauch die Magie noch benutzen zu können.

„Die Magie ist vollkommen unberührt. Neutrale Magie kann man immer in sich aufnehmen.", antwortete er auf sein fragendes Gesicht.

David meinte: „Weißt du, was ich eben gemerkt habe?"

Ituko sah ihn neugierig an. „Ich kenne alle mögliche Flüche von fast allen Kontinenten. Aber keinen einzigen afrikanischen.", meinte David dann.

Ituko lächelte: „so geht es sehr vielen... wir Afrikaner geben unsere Geheimnisse nicht gerne bekannt... Eventuell werde ich die irgendwann mal ein paar zeigen, aber es dauert lange, bis Afrikaner einem ausländischen solche Geheimnisse anvertraut..."

„auch keinen ganz kleinen?"

Ituko lachte: „Nein... Jetzt nicht. Um nochmal zum neutralen Magie Schild zu kommen -so nennen viele von uns das Schild. Das kann man niemanden beibringen. Das wirst du dir selbst beibringen müssen..."


	13. Treffen mit dem Mann, der überlebte

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 13: Der Mann, der überlebte  
**

* * *

David klopfte an die Tür, die schwungvoll aufging. „Hallo David", meinte Wereseid, „Ich sage es dir gleich... heute wirst du auch keine Antwort bekommen. Erst wenn deine Ausbildung fortgeschrittener ist."

„Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen... Ich komme sowieso wegen einen anderen Grund. Ich will den Trank holen."

Wereseid sah ihn längere Zeit an, bevor er sprach: „Hm in Ordnung... Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Zumindest nicht alleine. Deine Ausbildung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Außerdem... habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl – und ich traue meinen Gefühlen seit Jahrzehnten. Ich glaube Ituko musste sowieso geschäftlich noch nach England... und Sarah soll auch mit, wenn du mich fragst. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

David nickte. Wereseid schwang seinen Zauberstab. Dann wartete er. Einige Minuten später kamen Ituko und Sarah in das Büro: „Ihr zwei begleitet bitte David nach England. Er muss einen Trank holen."

„Was für einen Trank? Den kann man doch auch hier brauen?", fragte Ituko neugierig.

„Ein Aussehens veränderten Trank", meinte Sarah.

„Oh...", meinte Ituko und sah David misstrauisch an.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache," rief nun Wereseid, „Ich denke drei sollten reichen. Aber wenn Ituko oder Sarah etwas sagen, David – dann werdet ihr euch sofort zurückziehen."

David nickte. Er drehte sich gerade zu Sarah und Ituko um, als Wereseid noch sagte: „ach... und Kapuze aufziehen – alle..."

Die drei nickten synchron. Wenn Wereseid etwas für nötig hielt, dann machte man besser das, was er sagte.

Sie liefen aus dem Büro raus und den Gang entlang.

„einen Aussehen veränderen Trank? Warum?", fragte nun Ituko. „Wenn ich ihn getrunken habe, wirst du es verstehen.", meinte David knapp...

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte nun Sarah, um vom Thema abzulenken. Sie liefen nun zum Hauptausgang des Schlosses, um von dort aus zu appparieren.

David gab ihnen die Koordinaten von Godric's Hollow.

„Hm...", machte Ituko. „ zu weit zum apparieren."

Er beschwor ein Seil und stellte einen Portschlüssel her.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie vor dem Stück Land, dass zu Godrics Hollow gehörte. Die Hauselfen von David hatten es so verzaubert, dass es für alle so aussah, als sei es eine Ruine.

Doch einige Schutzzauber waren trotzdem auf dem Haus.

David stockte. Sarah und Ituko sahen ihn an. Als sie seine Gesicht sahen zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und drehten sich jeder in eine andere Richtung.

Die Kapuzen waren verzaubert. Jeder der eine identische anhatte, konnte durch die selbe Art von Kapuze durchschauen und somit das Gesicht des anderen sehen.

„Was ist los?", zischte Sarah. David murmelte: „es war jemand hier. Hat die Schilde bearbeitet – nicht gebrochen, aber verändert. Hat seine Spuren gut verwischt..."

Bevor er zu Desass gekommen war, hätte er den Unterschied gar nicht bemerkt. Aber jetzt.

Die Schilde standen noch. Aber es war jemand hier gewesen... _wer? Warum?_

David zog nun seinerseits seinen Stab. Wie auf ein Kommando gingen sie gerade aus. Ituko führte eine komplexe Bewegung aus und murmelte etwas, was weder David noch Sarah verstanden.

Ein blaues Licht kam aus den Stab Itukos und entfernte sich in weiten Kreisen von dem Stab. David sah ihn an. Ituko hatte etwas gesagt, was er sonst fast nie tat – es musste wohl ein komplizierter Spruch gewesen sein... er kannte ihn nicht.

„Niemand außer uns hier", murmelte dann Ituko. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Sarah skeptisch.

„Afrikanischer Zauber – fragt gar nicht erst." Beide hatten den Mund schon geöffnet. David sah nun Sarah an – scheinbar wusste sie auch nicht viel von den afrikanischen Zauberern.

„Rein jetzt", zischte Ituko. Sie näherten sich dem Haus. David wedelte mit den Zauberstab.

Er hatte ihnen Zugang zu den Schutzzaubern gewährt. Dann kamen sie in das rund gebaute Haus. Nochmal wedelte David mit dem Zauberstab und die Tür ging auf.

„Wo ist der Trank?", fragte Sarah nun. David sah sie an: „Im Keller. Kommt mit."

Sie gingen eine Treppe runter. Dann drehte sich David zu einer Tür. Er löste den Schutzzauber, der hier extra angebracht worden war.

„War hier jemand?", fragte Ituko. „Ich weiß nicht.", bekam er zur Antwort.

David öffnete den Raum. Es war eine kleine Bibliothek. Er drehte sich sofort zu einem nichtmagischen Bild. David ließ es zur Seite schweben und löste auch hier den Schutzzauber.

Es war ein kleiner Hohlraum zwischen dem Bild und der Wand.

Doch darin war nichts... Aber es sollte etwas da sein! Er fluchte als er den Zettel las, der an der Wand hing.

_Falls Sie etwas vermissen, Mister Strongoar, dann besuchen Sie mich doch bitte._

_Ich bin sicher, wir wollen uns beide mal unterhalten._

Doch das schlimmste war, als er den Namen sah. Wie war das möglich?

_Severus Snape_

_Meister der Zaubertränke._

Laut ausatmend gab David Ituko den Brief.

Ituko meinte: „Wer ist dieser Snape?"

„Snape?", zischte Sarah laut und entriss Ituko den Brief.

Ituko sah sie kurz an und drehte sich dann zu David um: „Und warum guckst du so komisch?"

„naja... eigentlich... habe ich ihn getötet", sagte David trocken.

„Oh...", machte Ituko. „Und warum lebt er dann noch?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte David ehrlich: „Ich kann diesen Trank nicht mehr brauen. Dieser Trank es war ein Storwisky-Trank."

Lautes Ausatmen der beiden anderen war das Ergebnis. „Du bist vollkommen bescheuert, David", murmelte Sarah nun.

Ein Storwisky Trank waren Tränke, bei denen der eigentliche Trank und der genaue Gegentrank gleichzeitig gebraut wurden. Es wirkte nur der genaue Gegentrank gegen die Wirkungen des eigentlichen Trankes. Immer. Der eigentliche Trank und der Gegentrank mussten exakt genauso gleich alt sein.

Der Trank, den er getrunken hatte, konnte also nur wieder rückgängig gemacht werden, wenn der genaue Gegentrank benutzt wurde. Diese Art hieß Storwisky Trank, weil der Zauberer, der einen solchen Trank das erste mal benutzt und entwickelt hatte, Storwisky hieß.

„Mein Gott, David... warum machst du sowas?", sprach Sarah. „Ich nehme an, dass ...Snape wusste, dass dies ein Storwisky Trank war, warum sonst hat er 'Meister der Zaubertränke' unten drunter geschrieben?"

„Glaube ich auch", gab Ituko von sich: „hast dich ganz schön in die Scheisse geritten, David. Wenn man einen Storwisky Trank schon nimmt, dann lässt man den Gegentrank nicht einfach rumliegen."

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor ihn zu nehmen."

„Mein Gott – es geht ums Prinzip, David – zumal du auch nur nicht vor hattest ihn zu nehmen, weil du keine Ahnung hattest, was du dir antust", gab nun Sarah von sich – fast schon wütend.

„Also", sagte Ituko ruhig. „Wo ist Snape?"

„Ich nehme an in Hogwarts. Im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix, der Macht des Lichtes von England."

„Also – wo ist das Problem?", fragte Sarah freudig, „wo geht's hin?"

„Da könnten locker mal einige hundert Zauberer sein", meinte David.

„und wir sind nur drei – wir haben den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite. Wie kommen wir rein?"

David erklärte, wie sie den Eingang über Hogsmeade benutzten konnten und beschwörte einen Portschlüssel.

Es war eng und stickig im Geheimgang nach Hogwarts. Aber irgendwann waren sie endlich in den uralten Gemäuern. Sie liefen die Gänge nach unten. Ituko stoppte auf einmal: „David – du hast nicht zufällig vergessen zu erwähnen wer hier eventuell da sein könnte, oder?"

David sah ihn fragend an. „Hier ist Albus Dumbledore. Und ich glaube er hat uns bemerkt."

Sarah fluchte leise. Albus Dumbledore war nicht irgendjemand. David murmelte: „Dumbledore? Hier? ... Hm dachte der wäre noch in Askaban. Hätte mich vielleicht doch noch ein wenig informieren sollen."

Sarah sah ihn wütend an: „Ja... hättest du." Dann lief sie an ihm vorbei Richtung Kerker.

Ituko murmelte zu David: „Ist sonst noch etwas, was wir wissen sollten? Dumbledore kommt zu uns her. Er und noch einer..."

Woher wusste er das? Sarah sah zu den beiden. „Was jetzt?"

Ituko nickte: „Ich denke, wir gehen zu Snape. Wenn wir ausseinander geraten sollten, dann treffen wir uns am Schloss." Die beiden anderen nickten. Der Auftrag war, den Trank zu holen – und das hatte jetzt oberste Priorität.

David ging nun gerade aus, auf geraden Weg zum Büro des Meisters. Er klopfte an. Es war ein wenig ironisch. Das letzte mal hatte er versucht Snape zu töten – und jetzt klopfte er an dessen Tür. Mal schauen, wie er reagieren wird.

Er selbst hatte seine Kapuze abgenommen – die anderen beiden nicht. Die Zauberstäbe hatten sie in der Hand. Bereit sich sofort zu verteidigen. Die Tür ging auf und Severus Snape stand da, den Zauberstab auf den Eindringling gerichtet.

„Ich muss sagen, so früh habe ich Sie nicht erwartet. Kommen Sie doch rein."

David ging hinein. Sarah folgte gleich. Snape sah sie an; obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sah stockte er kurz, doch dann wandte er sich ab von ihr und sah zu Ituko, der über die Türschwelle trat. Er sah Snape lange an. Dann zog er die Kapuze ab und es wurde Blicke ausgetauscht.

„Schöner Stab. Mein Name ist Ituko. Darf ich den Namen des Herstellers wissen?"

„Sehr erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, mein Name ist Severus Snape. Der Zauberstab stammt von Nori.", meinte Severus Snape mit Respekt in der Stimme.

„Nori, sagen Sie? Interessant."

Sarah sah die ganze Zeit auf Snape. David bekam davon jedoch nichts mit, sondern sah Ituko und Snape an. Dann schloss sich die Tür. Snape drehte sich zu ihnen und meinte – „setzten Sie sich doch", und nickte zu der Couch. „Interessante Gesellschaft haben Sie da, Mister Strongoar", und sah dabei Sarah an.

Snape war so freundlich? Warum? David hatte versucht ihn zu töten...

Die Besucher setzten sich wortlos. Die Zauberstäbe weiterhin in der Hand.

„Nun, Mister Strongoar – ich muss sagen, Sie haben mich überrascht... Doch diese Sprüche benutzt man nicht einfach so... das war leichtsinnig von Ihnen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass hätten Sie nach Ihren fünftem Schuljahr hinter sich gehabt... Aber scheinbar nicht... Scheinbar nicht", murmelte Snape in Gedanken.

Ituko meinte kurz: „Ich möchte Sie nicht unterbrechen, aber gleich werden Albus Dumbledore und ein zweiter Mann da sein – ich kenne ihn nicht. Aber er ist ebenfalls mächtig."

Snape sah zu ihn: „die beiden werden Ihnen nichts tun. Dafür sorge ich. Obwohl selbst Albus es nicht wagen würde einen Afrikaner anzugreifen..."

Ituko nickte ihm respektvoll zu.

David übernahm nun das Wort: „Professor, ich weiß, dass Sie wissen wer ich bin. Und Sie sind im Moment der einzige. Ich bitte Sie um drei Sachen..."

„Denken Sie nicht, dass es nicht an Ihnen liegt, um etwas zu bitten?", unterbrach ihn Snape.

„Ich denke Sie werden die Gründe für mein Handeln schon verstehen."

„Gründe? Sie haben tatsächlich Gründe", fragte Snape spöttisch. „Ah... Ja – natürlich... Da wollte jemand die dunkle Magie lernen, nicht wahr? Zu dumm, dass Sie einen Zaubereid ausgeführt haben.", kam es sarkastisch von Snape.

David nickte nun: „Ganz Recht – die erste Bitte."

„Und warum sollte ich Sie Ihnen gewähren?"

„Wir hatten unsere Differenzen, Professor, und ich dachte wir hätten sie überwunden."

„Ja... aber Sie haben mich angegriffen, Sie haben versucht mich zu töten."

David seufzte: „Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht."

„Sie hätten reden können.", bekam er zur Antwort.

„Ich hätte dazu meine Identität preis geben müssen."

„Und was hat es Ihnen genutzt? Jetzt weiß ich, wer Sie sind."

David sah ihn an: „Ich kann Ihnen keinen Grund nennen, der Sie bewegen würde den Eid zu lösen."

Snape sah die drei Besucher schweigend an: „Könnten Sie bitte Ihre Kapuze abnehmen?", fragte er dann Sarah.

Sarah tat dies. Lange schauten die beiden sich an. „Du bist groß geworden...", murmelte Snape dann. Sarah blickte lächelnd zurück und überwand die Distanz zwischen den beiden und umarmte seinen ehemaligen Professor.

David sah die beiden misstrauisch an.

Severus Snape sah nun wieder zu David. „ Sie wissen, dass ich Ihren wahren Namen nennen, muss um Sie vom Eid zu befreien?"

David nickte: „Das wäre die zweite Bitte – niemand außerhalb dieses Raumes darf erfahren wer ich bin und dass ich noch lebe."

Snape nickte: „natürlich... Seien Sie froh, dass Ituko und Sarah bei Ihnen ist. Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, warum ich sonst den Eid lösen sollte.

Ich erlöse Harry James Potter-Black von den Eiden, die ich von ihm verlangt habe. Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass ich niemanden von der Identität und dem Leben von Harry James Potter-Black außer den Personen, die sich in diesem Moment im Raum aufhalten, erzählen werde".

Sarah fragte ungläubig: „Harry Potter? Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet."

Ituko sagte nichts, aber sah Harry neugierig an.

Snape stand nun auf. Er ging zum Kamin und holte einen Trank. Mit den Worten: „Ihre dritte Bitte, nicht wahr?", reichte er David den Trank.

David sah ihn an: „Ich danke Ihnen. Ich hoffe wir können noch einmal von vorne anfangen, Professor. Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Verhalten; es wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen."

„Sie werden mich auch nicht noch mal überraschen können, Mister Potter. Es war ein schönes Duell, wenn Sie mir noch einmal eines gewähren, bin ich sicher, können wir, wie Sie sagen 'noch einmal von vorne anfangen' Ich habe den Fehler gemacht Sie für Ihren Vater zu halten; Sie haben Fehler gemacht, wir sind dann wohl quitt."

Mit den Worten reichte ihm Snape die Hand. David erwiderte den starken Händedruck.

Dann sah Severus zu Sarah: „Deine Magie ist stark geworden... Stärker als meine. Ich bin stolz auf dich"

David sah die beiden an. Woher kannten sie sich?

„Dumbledore kommt", murmelte nun Ituko. Severus sah ihn an; dann klopfte es an der Tür. Mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs öffnete Severus die Tür.

Albus Dumbledore und Alastor Moody erschienen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und richteten sie auf die Besucher des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Albus sah sie an: „Wer seid ihr?"

Moody knurrte: „Das da ist dieser geldgierige Junge, der geholfen hat dich zu befreien" und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf David.

Albus sah Snape an: „Mächtigen Besuch hast du da. Traust du ihnen?" Albus sah vor allem Ituko dabei misstrauisch an.

Ituko sah ihn an: „Euer Ruf ist mehr als gerechtfertigt, Albus Dumbeldore. Mein Name ist Ituko. Entschuldigt bitte, dass wir uns nicht angemeldet hatten, aber wir haben es eilig."

Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf: „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Euch kennen zu lernen. Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie Severus es geschafft hat, Kontakte zu Afrikanern herzustellen. Irgendwas mache ich wohl falsch."

Ituko lächelte: „Ich kannte Mister Snape nicht. Ich unterstütze nur David hier."

Moody sah die beiden an: „Und wer ist das?" und zeigte auf Sarah.

„Es sind meine Gäste – ist es nicht ein wenig unhöflich, Zauberstäbe auf meine Gäste zu zeigen?", fragte nun Severus Snape leise doch gefährlich verständlich.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du Besuch hast Snape, aber bei so mächtigem werde ich misstrauisch", rief Moody aus.

„Da braucht es auch weniger, dass du misstrauisch wirst", murmelte Snape leise.

Moody wollte gerade etwas erwidern als er, Ituko und Dumbledore erstarten. Auch Snape blickte sich um. David sah Sarah an – was war hier los?

Dumbledore sah Ituko an: „Ich würde euch empfehlen zu verschwinden – Hogwarts ist in großer Gefahr. Ich muss die Schilde aktivieren."

David sah ihn an: „Was ist los?" Nun richtete Albus den Blick auf ihn: „mächtig... aber die Sinne noch nicht ausgreift? Hogwarts wird angegriffen." Dann verschwand er.


	14. Die Hogwarts Schlacht

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 14: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts  
**

* * *

Dumbledore sah Ituko an: „Ich würde euch empfehlen zu verschwinden – Hogwarts ist in großer Gefahr. Ich muss die Schilde aktivieren."

David sah ihn an: „Was ist los?" Nun richtete Albus den Blick auf ihn: „mächtig... aber die Sinne noch nicht ausgreift? Hogwarts wird angegriffen." Dann verschwand er.

* * *

David sah sich erschrocken um, während Moody und Snape aufgesprungen waren. Moody humpelte schnell aus dem Raum. Snape lief zu einem Schrank und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Drachenhautanzug, der Snape, nach einer kurzen Bewegung dessen Zauberstabs, bekleidete.

Dann wandte er sich an seine Besucher: „Entweder ihr helft, oder ihr verschwindet." Er sah Sarah etwas länger an als die anderen; dann verschwand er.

Eine laute Stimme ertönte: „bitte alle in die große Halle; Hogwarts wird angegriffen."

David sah Ituko an, welcher den Blick erwiderte: „Unser Auftrag ist erfüllt – wir sollten gehen."

„Aber Hogwarts..."

Sarah sah Ituko an: „Hm... vielleicht können wir so anfangen."

„Womit anfangen?", fragte David verwundert. 'warum reden die immer so kryptisches Zeug?'

Ituko griff in seinen Umhang und holte einen Gegenstand hinaus. Kurz sprach er hinein und jemand antwortete.

Ituko nickte und drehte sich zu David und Sarah um: „Wereseid sagt, wir sollen Dumbledore helfen, aber schauen, dass wir am Leben bleiben."

David nickte, genau wie Sarah. Dann wollte David seine Kapuze aufziehen, als Ituko sagte: „Es ist Zeit für den Trank."

David hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Jetzt?" - „Ja – deine Magie wird stärker; und du wirst alles brauchen. Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen."

Kurz überlegte David. Er wollte den Trank sowieso nehmen, dass hatte er sich vorgenommen, aber 'jetzt'?

Er nahm die Phiole in die Hand und murmelte: „Tja... da bin ich wieder".

Kurz darauf verwandelte sich sein Haar, es wurde schwarz und länger; seine Augen wurden grün, sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Es wurde blasser. Seine Nase und Lippen wurden wieder die des Harry Potters. Er wuchs einige Zentimeter; seine Hände wurden schmaler, seine Schultern ein wenig breiter. An seiner Stirn wurde die Phönix Narbe freigesetzt.

Dann stand er da, mit schulterlangen rabenschwarzen Haar und glühenden, grünen Augen. Ituko nickte: „Eindrucksvoll" Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sarah dagegen blickte ihn an und lächelte verführerisch.

Alle zogen sich ihre Kapuze auf und gingen aufrecht aus den Kerkern.

Ituko sah Harry an: „Wohin?". Harry ging voran und lief durch die Eingangshalle in die Halle. Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie an.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich laut knarrend die Halle. Viele Zauberer sahen beeindruckt zu, wie die drei in ihren weißen Roben Seite an Seite in die große Halle marschierte.

Snape, Moody und Lupin standen vorne und erklärten gerade die Lage. Dann rief Snape aus: „Ganz alleine sind wir wohl doch nicht. Ich danke jetzt schon für Ihre Hilfe."

Moody nickte. Es war keine Zeit zu fragen, wer sie waren, und warum sie helfen wollten. Die drei waren mächtig, und Hogwarts konnte jede Hilfe gebrauchen.

Lupin sah zu Snape und Moody, er wusste nicht wer sie waren. Doch er musste seinen Text durchbringen: „Die Todesser und Voldemort laufen durch den verbotenen Wald. Wieviel es genau sind, weiß ich nicht. Wir müssen hinaus; hier drinnen behindern wir uns nur gegenseitig. Albus errichtet gerade die Schilde; aber die Schilde Hogwarts sind keine normalen Schilde. Sie beschützen nicht uns, sondern das Schloß selbst. Hogwarts wird stehen bleiben; ob wir es tun, wird die Schlacht entscheiden.

Die Truppen Voldemorts erreichen die Fluchgrenze in ungefähr 14 Minuten. Wir werden in Gruppen von jeweils einem Dutzend kämpfen. Angeführt wird jede Gruppe von den 12 Erfahrensten Kämpfern. Wir sind 146 und die drei in den weißen Roben. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass diese drei mit den zwei zusammenkämpfen, die übrig bleiben."

„Wir kämpfen allein", Itukos ruhige, tiefe Stimme ertönte ohne einen Zauber durch die komplette Halle. Lupin sah ihn an: „Sind Sie sicher? Das sind hunderte oder tausende Todesser."

Snape sah zu den dreien und meinte: „In Ordnung. Jeder ordnet sich bitte einem der 12 Truppenführer an." In den folgenden Minuten stellten sich diverse Leute zu den 12 stärksten und mächtigsten anwesenden Kämpfern des Orden des Phönix.

Snape, Moody, Lupin und Shacklebolt führten je eine Gruppe, bemerkte Harry. Außerdem Bill Weasly; die restlichen kannte er nicht.

„Wir bleiben zusammen", meinte dann Ituko; ihr habt jeder einen Portschlüssel. Wenn ihr in Gefahr seid, dann verwindet ihr. Nutzt gegen die schwachen Gegner am besten die deutschen Flüche. England und Deutschland... die alten Feinde. Kämpft nicht gegen den Revolutionsführer; und wenn doch, dann seid vorsichtig."

Inzwischen waren die Truppen zugeordnet. Snape kam zu ihnen herüber: „Danke für eure Hilfe; Sarah, pass auf dich auf."

„Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Harry Sarah neugierig, als Snape mit seiner Truppe hinaus gegangen war. „Nachher", murmelte Sarah nur.

Dann liefen sie auch der letzten Truppe hinterher; hinaus ins Freie. Langsam bezogen sie auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts Stellung, und sahen in die Richtung des uralten Waldes. Die Truppen des Phönixordens hatten sich in einigen Metern Abstand von einander positioniert. Ituko stellte sich zwischen zwei Truppen; die von Snape und Moody.

Sie waren genau zwischen den Gruppen. 6 Gruppen der Phönixe waren rechts, und 6 links.

Einige Minuten später erschienen leise die Todesser. Harry wusste nicht wie viele es waren; aber es waren deutlich mehr als die Kämpfer auf der Seite des Lichts.

Noch waren die Todesser einige hundert Meter entfernt – zu weit für Flüche. Langsam kamen sie näher. Dann blieben sie plötzlich stehen. Voldemort; mehr Schlange als Mensch winkte kurz, und ein Todesser aus der ersten Reihe ging einen Schritt vorwärts und schoss einen Fluch ab. 50 Meter vor den Truppen des Ordens löste sich der Fluch auf.

Ituko ging ebenfalls einen Schritt vor; er hob seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen gelben Fluch ab. Unheimlich schnell ging der Fluch genau auf den Todesser, der zuvor getestet hatte, ob die Kämpfer des Lichts schon in Angriffsreichweite waren. Der Todesser wurde getroffen und 20 Meter, nach hinten geschleudert; dabei riss er dutzende Todesser mit sich.

Snape sah Ituko an: „Was war das?" - „Afrikanische Magie", antwortete Ituko mit einem Grinsen. Dann auf einmal rannten die Todesser nach vorne.

„Das ist unmöglich", murmelte Sarah neben Harry. „Die Fluchgrenze kann nicht überwundern werden."

Ituko lächelte, während er dutzende Flüche auf die Todesser schoss: „Doch es geht; doch jetzt konzentriert euch auf den Kampf – gleich überwinden sie 'eure Fluchgrenze'."

Gerade als er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, flog ein Fluch direkt über Harrys Kopf hinweg. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen Schneidfluch auf seinen Angreifer ab.

Welch Magie... Auf einmal war seine Magie so stark geworden. Sie floss durch die verbesserte Stabhaltung extrem gut durch den Zauberstab; doch jetzt kam noch hinzu, dass die Magie auch gut durch seinen Körper floss. Die Blutgefäße transportierten die Magie perfekt.

Noch nie hatte es sich so einfach angefühlt zu zaubern, dachte er, als er einige Flüche auf drei Angreifer schickte, die allesamt ihr Ziel trafen.

Ituko schoss mächtige, uralte Flüche ab, und lenkte jeden Angriff mit präzisen Bewegungen seines Stabes ab.

Die Todesser waren ohne System vorgegangen. Sehr viele Todesser starben oder wurden einfach weggefegt, nur um anderen, stärkeren Todessern Angriffe zu ermöglichen, ohne selbst getroffen zu werden. Doch diese mächtigen Todesser töteten erbarmungslos einige Zauberer der hellen Seite, bevor sie von anderen gleichwertig talentierten Zauberern der Gegenseite gefordert wurden.

Die Unterschiede der Stärke der englischen Zauberern war extrem. Die einen konnten sich gegen dutzende Gegner noch behaupten, während andere in einer Übermacht trotzdem verloren.

Harry kämpfte gerade gegen vier Gegner als er sah, wie Severus Snape gerade gegen Lucius Malfoy und einen anderen Todesser kämpfte, der noch eine silberne Maske an hatte, die die Todesser des inneren Kreises kennzeichnete; Lucius musste sie wohl verloren haben.

Der innere Kreis der Todesser waren die stärksten und treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts. Snape konnte nicht gewinnen. Kurz entschlossen entschied sich Harry ihm zu helfen.

Er lief zwei Schritte nach Rechts; wehrte einige Flüche mit einem deutschen Schild ab. Dann schoß er zwei Flüche in Richtung seines Gegners, der nieder ging.

Severus Snape schoss ein Sperrfeuer auf seine Gegner, trotzdem wurde er immer weiter zurückgedrängt; weg von seinem Team, welches selber alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, um am Leben zu bleiben.

Harry schoss einen Schneidfluch gegen Lucius Malfoy, der den geschickt abwehrte, und währenddessen die Flüche gegen Severus kaum unterbrach. Dutzende Flüche schoss jetzt Harry auf Lucius Malfoy, um diesen von Severus Snape abzulenken. Und es wirkte; Lucius aristokratisches Gesicht zeigte kurze Überraschung als er es schwer hatte die Flüche seines neuen Gegners abzuwehren.

Harry grinste und schoss noch einmal Flüche auf ihn. „Rabastan, kümmer du dich um Snape; ich hab hier zu tun", schrie er dem Todesser zu.

Dann drehte er sein Gesicht zu Harry und nahm seinen Zauberstab vor sein Gesicht und neigte in einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Kopf; Harry tat es ihm gleich. Im Prinzip hatte Harry ihm zu einem Duell aufgefordert; anders konnte man das nicht nennen. Und der Kopf der Malfoy Familie nahm das Duell an. Malfoy schoss starke Flüche gegen Harry, die dieser noch abwehren konnte, indem er einen deutschen Schild errichtete.

Doch gleich darauf kam ein französischere Fluch auf ihn, der das Schild zerbersten ließ; Schilde nutzen hier nichts; Malfoy wusste wie er zu kämpfen hatte. Harry schoss leichte Stoßflüche gegen ihn. Doch Malfoy benutze seinen Zauberstab so geschickt, dass die Flüche einfach wieder zu Harry zurück geschleudert wurden. Harry warf dutzende Flüche gegen Malfoy, doch dieser konnte alle mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, und schleuderte seinerseits mächtige Hexereien gegen Harry.

Harry schoss leichte Schocker gegen Malfoy und sah sich um; ein großer Felsen lag einige Meter neben ihm. Harry trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Flüchen auszuweichen und riss seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Felsens.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab wieder nach oben und zielte auf den blonden Todesser. Der riesige Stein wurde wie von Geisterhand mit einer sehr hohen Geschwindigkeit auf Malfoy geschleudert. Dieser reagierte lässig, kaum beansprucht von dem Felsen, und zog seinen Zauberstab vor sein Gesicht.

Der Felsen blieb in der Luft zwischen den beiden Kämpfern stehen. Der Felsen war gut 2 mal 2 Meter groß und hing zwei Meter über dem Boden.

Harry strengte sich an, wie er es noch nie getan hatte und murmelte einen Stoßfluch, der seine stablose linken Hand verließ. Malfoy wurde zurückgeschleudert; der Stein, der vorher noch von der Magie der beiden Duellanten fast ruhig, nur ein wenig vibrierend in der Luft hing flog, nun, da lediglich Harry Magie auf den Felsen auswirkte, mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Malfoy, der zehn Meter nach hinten flog und hart auf dem Boden aufprallte.

Er sah den Felsen auf sich zu fliegen; doch unverschämt gelassen, kaum außer Ruhe gebracht, und doch auf dem Boden liegend, riss der Blonde seinen Zauberstab nach oben.

Der Felsen zerbarste und traf alle in der Umgebung, die ihn nicht beachtet hatten, und keinen Schutzschild aufgerichtet hatte.

Malfoy wehrte auch die nächsten gefährlichen Schneidflüche ab während er seinen Zauberstab auf sich richtete und mit einer Eleganz eines Weltklasse Turners aufsprang und sofort gefährliche Flüche auf Harry schoss.

Doch plötzlich kam ein extrem mächtiger Fluch von rechts direkt auf Harry zu, der keine Chance mehr hatte und dutzende Meter weg flog. In der Luft führte Harry noch Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs aus und landete elegant weit entfernt von Lucius Malfoy und des Ausführers des Fluches, den er nicht gesehen hatte.

Harry hielt sich die Seite; der Fluch hatte ihn schwer erwischt. Doch sofort wurden wieder Flüche auf ihn geschickt.

Er sah sich um, während er Flüche abwehrte. Hier waren keine guten Gegner, nur die rangniedrigen Todesser. Der Orden des Phönix war beinahe geschlagen. Es hielten sich nur noch wenige auf den Beinen. Die wenigen waren von allen Seiten eingekreist.

Auf einmal hörten die Flüche auf. Harry blickte in drohende Zauberstäbe; um ihn herum waren überall Todesser; auf jeder Seite. Sie hatten ihn ebenfalls eingekreist. Dann schoss einer einen Avada Kedavra auf ihn.

Harry zeigte seinen Zauberstab auf sich und flog zehn Meter nach oben; hinaus aus dem Kreis der Todesser; Flüche folgten ihm, doch er konnte alle mit seinem Zauberstab abwehren. Unkontrolliert fiel er wieder nach unten. Er schaffte es gerade eben so sich halbwegs abzufangen und ging beim Fall in die Knie.

Ein starker Schmerz schoss durch seine Beine und er hatte alle Mühe nicht zu schreien. Dann stürmten die Todesser, denen er eben noch erfolgreich entkommen war, auf ihn zu. Dunkle Flüche flogen mit hohem Sirren auf ihn zu; er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch bewegte sich geschwind, und doch aufgrund seines Beines stockend, zwischen den Flüchen hinweg und schoss ständig Flüche auf seine Gegner. Einer nach dem anderen ging tot, manche sogar nur geschockt, zu Boden.

Nachdem er die Todesser ausgeschaltet hatte atmete Harry schwer. Seine Magie Energie-Reserven waren extrem niedrig.

Das Gelände von Hogwarts glich einem Friedhof, der umgegraben wurde. Überall lagen Menschen, manche körperlich unversehrt, aber tot, manche halb zerfetzt aber am Leben.

Dann hörte er ein lautes Lachen; Voldemort duellierte sich mit Albus Dumbledore. Das Duell, welches sie sich im Zauberministerium geliefert hatten, war lächerlich im Gegensatz zu diesem hier.

Dumbledore entwurzelte Bäume und schleuderte sie auf Voldemort, der sie einfach bei seite warf, oder in Feuer versetzte. Manche flogen auch wieder zurück zu Dumbledore. Währenddessen schoss Voldemort schwarz magische Flüche auf ihn ab. Beide lenkten die Flüche einfach auf andere Gegner, sodass jeder irgendwie von den beiden getroffen wurde.

Felsen und Statuen flogen auf Voldemort, der sie einfach wegsprengte. Das Duell war so schnell, dass Harry ihm fast nicht mehr folgen konnte. Voldemort schleuderte gerade wieder Felsen weg und machte mit seinen Zauberstab eine komplexe Bewegung, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte; eine riesige grüne Schlange erschien aus seinem Zauberstab und kroch flink auf Dumbledore zu.

Dieser schlug seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Schlange und sie wurde zurückgeschleudert. Voldemort hatte während dessen einen Todesfluch auf Dumbledore gelenkt. Albus sah mit erschrockenen Augen auf das grüne Licht und erstarte. Er konnte sich scheinbar nicht bewegen.

Doch dann schoss ein gelber Fluch in die Flugbahn des Todesfluch; Ituko schoss dutzende Flüche auf Voldemort und bewegte währenddessen seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore der sich wieder bewegen konnte. Zusammen griffen sie den dunklen Lord an; wendeten Magie an, die so komplex und mächtig war, dass die gesamte Umgebung erschütterte.

Bellatrix Lestrange kam schnell rennend auf die drei kämpfenden und schoss Todesflüche auf Dumbledore. Moody, der gerade einen Todesser dutzende Meter wegschleuderte wiederrum wirkte Flüche auf die Frau, die die Todesflüche unterbrechen musste und sich nun Moody zu wendete.

Der dunkle Lord war nun ernsthaft in Bedrängnis; er musste gleichzeitig dutzende von mächtigen uralten, darunter afrikanischen, Flüchen abwehren. Aus Itukos Zauberstab floss die Magie so schnell heraus, dass man es kaum noch die einzelnen Flüche unterscheiden konnte, wäre da nicht die unterschiedliche Farbe gewesen.

Tom Riddle bewegte seinen Zauberstab und verzog sein schlangenhaftes Gesicht. Neutrale Magie, wie sie Ituko Harry erst im letzten Training gezeigt hatte floss aus dem Stab Voldemorts.

Dann lief er schnell zu Bellatrix Lestrange, dem nächsten seiner Anhänger. Seine neutrale Magie schwebte um ihm herum. Er griff sie am Arm, zog sie unter sein Schild; griff auf ihr Mal am linken Unterarm und ließ seinen Zauberstab knallen.

Ein Kanonenschlag ertönte; dann waren alle lebenden Todesser und Voldemort verschwunden.

Albus Dumbledore ging in die Knie und atmete schwer. Er sah erschöpft, und doch nachdenklich aus. Dann führte er einen Sonorus Zauber aus und rief laut: „Ich deaktiviere die Schilde. Ich brauche dafür einige Minuten. Schafft die verwundeten und vor das Tor, damit wir sie gleich in die großen Halle versorgen können."

Harry sah sich um; die toten Todesser waren da geblieben. Lediglich die überlebenden hatte der schwarze Lord mit sich mitgeschleppt. Wie hatte er das geschafft? Wie konnte er so viele Leute auf einmal apparieren? Überhaupt – auf Hogwarts konnte man doch nicht apparieren?

Harry sah das Schloss – es stand da wie vor der Schlacht. Scheinbar war es absolut unbeschädigt geblieben. Er lief schlurfend, sein Bein haltend, zu Ituko. Von Sarah fehlte jede Spur.

Ituko sah ihn an: „Geht es dir gut?" - „Ja ich denke schon – nur ein paar Schmerzen im Bein – geht schon." Dann dachte er sich 'hätte vielleicht doch nicht de Jedi-Ritter ausprobieren sollen".

„Was ist mit dir, Ituko?" Dieser atmete schwer und sein linker Arm war blutüberströmt; die weiße Robe vollkommen rot unterhalb seiner Schulter.

„Nichts schlimmes; nur ne Fleischwunde. Wo ist Sarah?" - „Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry düster. Was wenn ihr etwas passiert ist? Er sah Snape in seiner dunklen, schwarzen Robe. Dieser blickte verstört um sich, als ob er nach etwas wichtigem suche. Dann humpelte er zu ihm.

„Danke", murmelte er an Harry gewandt: „Ich denke wir sind quitt – Sie haben mein Leben fast ausgelöscht und heute gerettet. Gegen Lucius und Rabastan hätte ich mich nicht lange gehalten."

Dann sah er Ituko an, mit etwas undefinierbarem im Blick: „Wo ist Sarah?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Ituko richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine linke Schulter. Die Robe fiel am linken Arm ab; der muskulöse dunkelfarbene Arm wurde freigelegt. Eine tiefe Wunde war unterhalb der Schulter.

Ituko sah sie sich neugierig an richtete seinen Zauberstab genau darauf und ließ seine Magie wirken. Innerhalb von Sekunden ging die Wunde zu. Etwas hellere Haut kennzeichnete die Wunde und sorgte für eine Narbe.

Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und Harry spürte, wie ein Teil des Blutes wieder in den Zauberstab floss. Der Rest des Blutes verschwand. Harry sah Ituko an und wollte gerade fragen als Ituko sagte: „im Blut ist neutrale Magie; vollkommen unbenutzt; wie beim Schild, dass Voldemort benutzt hatte."

Harry nickte verstehend. Snape sah die beiden an: „Dann lasst uns mal reingehen; ich denke Albus dürfte inzwischen soweit sein."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und mehrere Leichen von Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix schlossen sich ihm an. Dann lief er rein. Harry lief humpelnd hinterher. Ituko lief neben ihm und ließ einfach mal die Wunde heilen. Harry murmelte ein 'danke'.

Das Tor ging auf; Harry sah sich die ganze Zeit um, in der Hoffnung Sarah zu finden. Doch er fand sie nicht. Er sah Hermine Granger, Remus Lupin, Shacklebolt, Moody sowie einige Weasleys und viele andere; aber Sarah erblickte er nicht.

Viele sahen Ituko und ihn an; scheinbar hatten sie einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt durch ihr Auftreten. Viele Feinde waren durch die Hände der beiden Mitglieder Desass' gefallen. Doch wo war Sarah?


	15. Nach der Schlacht

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 15: Nach der Schlacht  
**

* * *

In der großen Halle war es sehr leise; die wenigen Überlebenden weinten stumm und standen bei gefallenen Freunden.

Albus sah niedergeschlagen aus; sein Gesicht war eingefallen, das Alter zeigte sich. Das merkte Harry nun, da er den Alten das erste Mal genauer betrachtet. Trotz allem strahlte der alte Zauberer eine Macht aus, die fast jeden in der Halle übertraf. Eben hatten alle gesehen, dass der Magier durchaus noch in der Lage war zu kämpfen.

Ituko war zu Albus gelaufen und sprach ihn nun an. Dann sprach Moody: „Ich hole die Heiler; und wir schauen, dass wir die Umquartierung so schnell wie möglich durchführen, Albus." Dieser nickte, während er weiter auf Ituko einsprach.

Ituko kam schweigend zurück und fragte: „Hast du Sarah gefunden?" - „nein", antwortete Harry traurig.

Ituko nahm wieder den Gegenstand heraus, mit dem er vor einer Ewigkeit, so erschien es Harry, mit Wereseid in Snapes Büro geredet hatte. Er sprach einige Worte hinein. Wereseids Stimme kam hinaus: „Ja sie ist hier – aber schwer verletzt. Geht es euch gut?"

Harry atmete erleichtert aus; Sarah lebte. Ituko erklärte Wereseid die Lage. Dann beendeten sie das Gespräch. Ituko murmelte: „Los – verschwinden wir hier."

Harry nickte und sah noch einmal zu Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape; diese nickten dankend.

Ituko und Harry verschwanden aus der großen Halle mit einem leisen Zischen.

* * *

Leise kamen die beiden an der Portstation des Schlosses von Desass an. Schweigend gingen sie Richtung Krankenflügel. Sarah lag in einem Bett, blut überströmt. Drei Heiler versuchten sie am Leben zu erhalten.

Harry sah geschockt in ihr von Schmerz verzehrten Gesicht. Eine Platzwunde war an der Stirn zu sehen. Sie sah ihn an und deutete ein Lächeln an und verzog gleich darauf wieder ihr Gesicht, als ein Heiler seine Magie wirken ließ.

Wereseid stand schweigend da, bis Ituko ihn ansprach. Harry hörte nichts von dem Gespräch. Er sah lediglich Sarah an. Ein Heiler kümmerte sich gerade um eine offene Stelle am Bauch, als sie plötzlich vor Schmerz aufschrie. Harry setzte sich neben sie; darauf achtend, die Heiler nicht zu stören.

Wie von selbst schloss sich ihre Hand um seine. Nach einigen Minuten atmeten die Heiler erleichtert aus; einer richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen Schrank und eine Phiole kam heraus gesprungen.

Er gab Sarah den Trank; nach einigen Momenten schlief sie ruhig. Die Hand von Harry ließ sie nicht los.

Wereseid sah zu den Heilern: „Und? Irgendwelche dauerhaften Verletzungen?"

Ein Heiler meinte: „Nein. Sie wird in den nächsten Tagen einige Schmerzen haben, aber bis auf ein paar Narben wird es ihr gehen wie sonst auch."

Wereseid nickte, sichtlich erleichtert und zufrieden. „Nun dann – Harry, Ituko, darf ich euch bitte noch einmal sprechen?"

Ituko nickte und folgte Werseid aus dem Raum. Harry löste vorsichtig seine Hand aus Sarahs und lief den beiden hinterher.

„Wie lief es im Kampf, Harry?", fragte Werseid als sie im Büro angekommen waren.

„Ganz gut – aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich noch viel zu lernen habe" Werseid lächelte und sah ihn stolz an: „Diese Einsicht bekommen nicht alle so schnell."

Werseid blickte zu Ituko: „Gehe bitte zu Professor Snape und sage ihm was mit Sarah passiert ist. Weißt du, wer sie so zugerichtet hat? Ich konnte es bisher nicht herausfinden..."

Ituko nickte: „Ich glaube es war der Revolutionsführer persönlich."

Wereseid meinte zu Harry, er solle sich ausruhen, Ituko würde alleine zu Snape gehen.

Der nickte und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Die schwarzhaarige Frau schlief tief und fest. Doch das hohe Sirren des grünen Todesfluch kannte sie so gut, nahm es so unbewusst wahr, dass sie sofort aufschreckte. Innerhalb von Sekunden erfasste die Frau die Situation und zog ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und blockte somit den zweiten grünen Todesfluch, der diesmal für sie bestimmt war, indem sie eine Lampe in den Fluch hinein schweben ließ.

Sie rollte sich vom Bett ab und kam auf den Boden auf. Sie bewegte sich schnell, als läge ein Zauber auf ihr, der sie anspornte. Sie blockte einen weiteren Fluch und schoss selbst einen Todesfluch auf einen Gegner ab, der starr zu Boden fiel.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurden die anderen drei getroffen. Der letzte Gegner, eine Frau hatte sich in Sicherheit gebracht und schoss nun noch mehr Flüche auf die Frau, die eigentlich sterben sollte.

Eine kurze Pause entstand: „Das du so tief sinken kannst, hatte ich nicht gedacht, du Blutsverräterin" spie jetzt die Besitzerin des Hauses auf die Einbrecherin.

„Wer verrät das reine Blut?", zischte die Todesserin zurück. „Nicht ich bin die Verräterin – Nein. DU. Nur du bist die Verräterin."

„Wer wollte mich töten? Wer wollte mich töten? Du Bella – du wolltest deine Schwester töten, dein eigen Fleisch und Blut; du bist die Verräterin."

Verschiedene Farben verließen ihren schwarzem Zauberstab doch Bellatrix Lestrange wehrte sie alle ab und schoss ihrerseits Flüche auf Andromeda Tonks, ihre Schwester ab.

Minuten lang ging das Duell und es zeichnete sich herab, dass die beiden einander ebenbürtig waren. Beide benutzten dunkle Magie, Verwandlungen und Beschwörungen sowie nützliche Zauberkünste.

Andromeda Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab nach links und zog den riesigen Wandschrank direkt auf ihre Schwester, die ihren Zauberstab nach oben reisen musste, um ihn abzuwehren.

Den mächtigen Stoßfluch, der sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Fenster, über den Balkon schmiss, konnte sie nicht mehr ausweichen.

Andromeda Tonks rannte hinaus auf dem Balkon und sah Bellatrix Lestrange fliegen. Im Flug wedelte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab; der Balkon des Hauses explodierte.

Als Andromeda im Garten des Hauses unverletzt aufkam, war Bellatrix verschwunden. Andromeda lief schnell ins Haus. Keuchend lief sie die Treppe hoch um ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.

Sie fiel auf die Knie. Schluchzend nahm sie den Kopf ihres Mannes in die Hände. Ted Tonks, Mann von Andromeda Tonks, Vater Nymphadoras war tot.

* * *

Harry wachte auf und fühlte sich gut wie noch nie zuvor. Seine Magie floss besser und das merkte er in jeder Situation. Er ging ins Bad und sah sich im Spiegel an. Das lange Haar irritierte ihn ein wenig. Vor der Trankeinnahme hatte er kurzes, blondes Haar gehabt.

Er duschte und zog eine frische weiße Robe an. Seinen Zauberstab tat er in das Holster an seiner linken Seite. Er blickte in den mannsgroßen Spiegel. Das schwarze Haar, dass er offen ließ bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der strahlenden Robe.

Er sah verwirrt auf das Symbol auf der linken Brust. Es war ein schwarzes schlichtes L. Ein I war im Hintergrund zu sehen.

Irritiert ging er hinaus um frühstücken zu können. Er war später als sonst dran und kam so nach den anderen an. Alle drehten sich zu ihm. Da erinnerte er sich, niemand kannte seine neue Gestalt. Wereseid erhob sich und meinte: „David Stroangoar ist niemand anderes als Harry Potter, den ihr hier gerade seht. Er hatte einen Trank benutzt, der sein Aussehen veränderte, um der Berühmtheit seiner Person zu entkommen und im Untergrund zu kämpfen."

Harry grüßte alle, die ihn zwar teilweise erstaunt ansahen, aber sich schnell wieder Gesprächen oder dem Frühstück zuwandte. Er setzte sich zwischen zwei Männer, die alles über den Kampf am vorherigen Tag erfahren wollten. Ein dritter wollte gerade etwas sagen als er auf Harrys Brust sah: „Hui... eine große Ehre."

Nun sahen auch andere auf das Zeichen und erstarrten. Harry sah sie verwirrt an: „Was genau heißt das?"

Der Mann links neben ihm grinste: „Naja... du bist jetzt Lehrling eines des mächtigsten Zauberers hier im Raum. Ituko. Du wirst ihm immer folgen, und von ihm alles lernen. Glaub mir – das hätten sich viele hier gewünscht."

Harry sah zu Ituko, der ihn die ganze Zeit angeguckt hatte. Nun grinste er über das verblüffte Gesicht. Nach dem Frühstück kam Ituko auf ihn zu:

„Ich werde erst dein Mentor sein, sobald du die Grundlagen über die Magie beherrscht. Sarah wird gleich entlassen; sie wird mit dir die Magie Angleichung durchführen. Sie wird dir die Grundlagen der Magieverteilung erklären – und das ist erst mal das wichtigste. Sobald ihr damit fertig seit, wirst du mein offizieller Lehrling."

Er nickte ihm zu und verschwand. Harry sah ihm nach. Eindrucksvoll ging Ituko aufrecht seines Weges.

Harry lief Richtung Krankenflügel. Er klopfte an Sarahs Zimmer und hörte ein fröhliches: „Herein"

Er trat ein. Sarah saß in ihrem Bett, ein Brötchen kauend und eine Zeitung auf ihren Beinen lesend.

Eine Krankenschwester schrieb gerade etwas auf eine Karte und meinte: „Sie können gehen, Miss Tektar."

Diese nickte dankend nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich. Sie hatte nun eine schwarze Hose mit einem schwarzem langem Hemd an. Ein ebenfalls schwarzer Umhang reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln.

In dem Moment erinnerte sie ihn an Severus Snape. Sie nickte ihm zu und ging hinaus und den Gang entlang. Er lief neben ihr her: „Woher kennst du eigentlich Severus Snape?", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Mein Vater", antwortete sie knapp.

„Was? Er ist dein Vater?", murmelte er ungläubig.

„Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? Jeder hat einen Vater, oder?", grinste sie: „Aber sag, wieso wolltest du ihn töten?"

„Ist das nicht schlimm für dich? Mit dem fast-Mörder deines Vaters zu reden?"

Sie blieb stehen.

„Wieso sollte es – meinen Vater haut so schnell nichts um. Er hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich über allem stehen müsse, wenn ich überleben wolle. Ich dürfe keine Gefühle nach außen zeigen. Er hat gesagt, dass er wohl im Kampf sterben wird – und wenn es in einem fairen Duell passiert, solle ich ihn nicht rächen. Zumindest hatte er mir das in seinen Erinnerungen geschickt. Ich bin nicht mit ihm als Vater aufgewachsen, sonern mit meiner Mutter in Portugal.

Er hatte nur dich als Gegner, das sehe ich als fair an", dabei sah sie ihm in die Augen. „und nun lass uns an deiner Magie arbeiten; damit du zu Ituko kannst." Sie lächelte ihn an und ging langsam in Richtung der Trainingsräume.

Harry wirkte nachdenklich. Diese Frau musste er nicht verstehen, oder?

Kurze Zeit später waren sie in einem Raum. Die Pflanzen und einige Tiere waren immer noch hier. „Also – hast du dein Verhältnis?" Sie lächelte unschuldig.

Harry seufzte 'lassen wir uns den Spieß doch mal umdrehen'. „Ja", hauchte er und kam näher zu ihr, während er ihr in die Augen sah, „willst du es wissen?", fragte er ebenso unschuldig.

Doch sie antwortete so wie man es von einer Snape erwarten könnte: „Natürlich", und verzog dabei keine Miene. Ihr Gesicht blieb eisern, nur ihre Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Ganz der Vater", murmelte er.

Sie grinste: „Danke."

Das Angleichen der Magie an seinen Körper war tatsächlich sehr einfach.

Nachdem er ihr das Verhältnis seines Körpers gegeben hatte, brachte sie ihm einige Pflanzen, die ein ähnliches Verhältnis hatte wie er.

Er sollte sie anfassen und einfache Zauber durchführen. Das würde seine Magie - Frequenz auf seinen Körper angleichen. Dadurch durchströmte die Magie ihn noch besser.

Die Angleichung war langweilig und langwierig. Es reichte nicht, wenn man ein, zwei Zauber spricht. Nein... Er sprach an diesem Tage hunderte Zauber, ohne wirklich etwas zu spüren. Sarah meinte: „Das ist normal. Am Anfang musst du es sehr oft machen. Später reicht es dann, wenn du am Tag drei, vier Zauber ausführst, um die Frequenz zu halten. Die verändert sich nicht sehr stark."

Es war frustrierend. Seit Stunden sass er nun hier führte Zauber um Zauber aus und spürte absolut NICHTS. Sarah selbst las inzwischen ein Buch.

Noch mehr Stunden später meinte Sarah: „Weißt du... Du musst ja ähnlichen Körperverhältnisse ansehen oder berühren, um deine Frequenz anzugleichen. Bei den Muggeln heißt Phi noch etwas anderes."

„und was?", fragte Harry leicht genervt.

„Liebe, Harry"

Und dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn.

* * *

Stunden später wachte er auf und lag in einem fremden Bett. Auf seinem nacktem Oberkörper lag Sarahs Kopf. Sie atmete gleichmäßig. Harry betrachtete ihre feinen Züge und fühlte sich besser als je zuvor. Langsam streichelte er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre braunen Augen öffneten sich und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

* * *

Voldemort sah sich nachdenklich um. Er hatte im Kampf viele Todesser verloren. Aber eigentlich war es ein Sieg gewesen. Der Orden war geschlagen. Nur konnte er sich alleine nicht gegen Dumbledore und diesem anderem Zauberer behaupten. Gegen beide gleichzeitig hatte selbst er keine Chance. Sie hatte effektiv seinen Todessern den Weg zu ihm abgesperrt, sodass niemand ihm zur Hilfe eilen konnte, obwohl es einige durchaus versucht hatten.

Ihm war nichts übrig geblieben als zu fliehen. Mit seinem grandiosen Zauber. Aber wer waren diese Leute in den weißen Roben? Er selbst hatte eine davon aus dem Weg geschafft; aber die Person, er glaubte es war eine Frau, hatte sich gewehrt.

Und zwar wie... Es war nicht leicht gewesen. Ein schönes Duell, wie er es seit Dumbledore im Ministerium nicht mehr geführt hatte. Letztendlich konnte er sie tödlich treffen. Als er sie töten wollte, verschwand sie mit einem Portschlüssel. Die anderen zwei in den weißen Roben waren ebenfalls stark. Den einen hatte er kaum beachtet; aber er hatte sich ein großartiges Duell mit Lucius Malfoy geliefert, wie dieser sagte.

Der eine, mit dem er sich schließlich zusammen mit Dumbledore ein Duell geliefert hatte, war noch mächtiger... oh ja... der konnte es durchaus mit Dumbledore oder ihm, Lord Voldemort aufnehmen.

Wer waren sie? Gleich drei mächtige Gegner. Zu wem gehörten sie? Wer waren sie?

Er glaubte nicht, dass sie zu Dumbledores Orden gehörten. Nein... Aber wer waren sie sonst? Er durchlief einen Park, der zu seinem Schloss gehörte. Er hatte Respekt vor solchen Gegnern. Aber sie hatten ihn beinahe getötet. Dadurch, dass sie sich mit Dumbledore zusammen getan hatten.

Nur durch seinen, grandiosen Zauber, den er, der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort, kreiert hatte, konnte er fliehen. Der Zauber gehörte wirklich zu seinen Meisterleistungen.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore saß mit seinen engsten Vertrauten in der großen Halle, an einem kleinem Tisch. Die Familien, die den Schutz Hogwarts wollten, waren inzwischen eingetroffen. 209 Famillien waren gekommen und hatten sich in den vielen Räumen des Schlosses eingefunden. Die restlichen Familien der Insel war entweder auf der Seite Voldemorts, oder zogen es vor versteckt zu bleiben.

Dumbledore nickte allen zu und eröffnete die Runde. Was sollten sie nun tun – das war die Frage: „Danke, dass ihr alle hergekommen seit." Seine Stimme klang alt, und doch hörte sie sich machtvoll an. „Wir haben eine Menge Freunde verloren in der vergangen Schlacht. Wir waren 146 – davon sind 120 gestorben. 2 sind noch in Lebensgefahr. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort wieder versucht das Schloss einzunehmen, jetzt, da so viele gestorben sind"

Lupin nickte: „Aber gleichzeitig ist unsere Mitgliederzahl mit den neuen Familien enorm gestiegen. Voldemort wird sich die Zähne ausbeißen."

Snape grinste höhnisch: „Glaubst du das wirklich, Lupin? Dass diese neuen Mitglieder den dunklen Lord davon abhalten werden uns anzugreifen? Du warst doch in der Schlacht dabei. Die meisten konnten nicht mal einen gescheiten Fluch sprechen. Der einzige Grund, warum wir noch leben, ist der, dass Albus und Ituko es geschafft haben, Voldemort zu vertreiben.

Das nächste mal wird er sich nicht alleine irgendwo aufhalten, wenn er weiß, dass mehr als einer da ist, der es mit ihm aufnehmen könnte. Er wird immer einige Todesser bei sich behalten; und dann werden wir untergehen.

Diese neuen Mitglieder sind fast alle wertlos. Die Todesser haben die dunkle Magie auf ihre Seite; und das macht selbst die dümmsten von ihnen stärker als diese neuen Mitglieder. Ich muss dir wohl nicht erklären, warum, oder?

Die Dunkle Magie bereitet ihnen Spaß; sie wollen diese Magie ausführen und töten dabei alle 'neuen Mitglieder' die ja so eine große Hilfe für uns sind", der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar. „Diese Leute werden nur Kanonenfutter sein."

Bill Weasly nickte zustimmend: „Da hat er leider Recht. Aber was willst du dagegen tun, Snape?"

„Ich denke, es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen Unterricht zu geben."

Moody nickte: „Es ist für uns alle wohl das beste. Anders wird Hogwarts untergehen. Und mit Hogwarts werden auch wir untergehen. Ich bin dafür."

Hermine Granger, die jüngste unter ihnen nickte: „Professor Dumbledore, ich denke, dass ist eine gute Möglichkeit auch den Mugglegeborenen die Chance zu geben, sich zu verbessern. Die Stabhaltung und alles, was Sie mir gesagt hatten."

Moody schüttelte den Kopf: „Das dauert zu lange. Zumal sich dabei fast alle einfach dumm anstellen. Das geht nur, wenn man es auch will, oder es einem schon als Kleinkind beigebracht wird. Selbst die Reinblütigen lernen das oft nicht."

„Es ist nun mal so, dass uns das alles helfen wird. Aber ich möchte niemanden zwingen seine Zeit damit zu verbringen. Wenn sich jemand freiwillig darum kümmert, können wir das gerne machen. Allerdings muss sich derjenige auch weiterhin um die Ordensangelegenheiten kümmern. Wir können es uns nicht leisten Mitglieder nur auf den Unterricht zu fixieren.", sprach nun Dumbledore. „Also... wer würde das machen?"

Niemand meldete sich. Hermine brauste auf: „Aber... Irgendeiner muss das machen. Wenn ich es könnte würde ich es selbst unterrichten. Mister Moody, Sie haben mir doch so geholfen?", wendete sie sich hoffnungsvoll an ihn.

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine, eine Schülerin, die so schnell lernt wie du, unterrichte ich gerne – aber nicht dutzende Leute, die keine Ahnung haben."

Hermine seufzte und ging hinaus, die anderen diskutierten weiter. Sie selbst hatte erstaunliche Fortschritte mit der Hilfe Moodys gemacht. Aber sie hatte immer noch Probleme mit vielen Sachen.

Sie ging nach draußen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie spazierte lange umher, spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab und ließ Steine und andere kleine Gegenstände um sich herum schweben, um sich abzulenken. Dann hörte sie auf einmal ein leises Geräusch. Sie drehte sich um, den Zauberstab auf die Geräuschquelle gerichtet.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Ein weißes Einhorn kam auf sie geflogen mit riesiger Geschwindigkeit kam das Tier näher, und Hermine konnte nichts tuen, als das Horn des Tieres sich in ihre Brust rammte.

Sie keuchte auf; spürte eine fremde Magie in ihr und fühlte sich, als wäre ein Lastwagen über sie gefahren. Dann ... Dunkelheit.

* * *

Harry war wieder mit Sarah in dem Raum er sprach einen Zauber und erstarrte. Seine Magie war nochmals stärker geworden. Er sah Sarah an: „Gestern habe ich hunderte Zauber gesprochen und ich habe keinen Unterschied gespürt – warum jetzt?"

Sarah lächelte: „Naja... wir haben ähnliche Körperverhältnisse und Sex ist nun mal die stärkste Magie. Unsere Magie hat sich den Körper immer mehr angepasst."

„Deine auch?" - „Ja"

„Du hast es nur wegen der Zauberfrequenz getan", stellte Harry fest, ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an: „Nein." Sie kam näher... „Nein wirklich nicht" Und damit küsste sie seine Misstrauen weg.

Harry fühlte sich als würde er fliegen.

Nach einigen Minuten trennte sie sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen: „und nun muss ich dir weiter die Magie erklären."

Nach einer kurzen Pause erzählte sie: „Magie ist wie ein Lebewesen. Sie will um jeden Preis überleben." Sie stand auf und ging in dem Raum auf und ab. „Die Aufgabe von Desass ist, die Magie der menschlichen Magier zu stärken, wenn sie schwächer wird. Das macht der Orden schon seit Jahrhunderten.

Früher konnten Zauberer ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Sie konnten Sachen vollbringen, zu denen wir nicht mehr in der Lage sind. Die Magie der Zauberer und Hexen ist schwächer geworden. Damit wir nicht vollkommen zu Mugglen werden, wurde Desass gegründet.

Nehmen wir mal einige Kriege. Argentinien und Peru. Waren schon immer sehr verfeindet. Früher gab es einen großen Krieg zwischen den zwei Ländern. Ein Hass, wie er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen war. Es starben tausende... Millionen Zauberer und Hexen bei dem Krieg."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Was ist passiert, als die vielen Menschen starben? Wenn die Magie alles versucht um zu überleben?"

Harry sah sie fragend an. „Es gab viele Menschen, die Magie ausführen konnten in beiden Ländern. Vor dem Krieg.", fuhr sie fort. „Dann wurde die Magie anders. Es waren nach dem Krieg deutlich weniger Menschen in der Lage Magie auszuführen. Die Kinder von Zauberern waren nicht immer Zauberer. Es gab viele Squibs. Aber ebenso gab es kaum noch Mugglegeborene Zauberer.

Diese wenigen Zauberer, die nach dem Krieg geboren wurden, waren allerdings sehr stark. Viel Stärker als die Zauberer, die vorher im Krieg gestorben waren. Es schien, als sei die Magie von vielen auf eine Person gegangen."

Harry sah sie an: „Du meinst, bei vielen Toten wird die Magie stärker? Das also, hat der Mann in Wereseids Büro gemeint. England wird stärker... Viele Tote bei Manchester"

„Ganz genau", meinte sie. „Wenn wir nichts unternehmen wird die Magie verschwinden. Hier sind Theorien von Forschern.", sie lag ihm einige Pergament blätter hin. „Innerhalb von vierhundert Jahren wird die Magie verschwinden, wenn niemand jetzt etwas tut."

War das moralisch vertretbar? So viele Menschen zu töten, nur damit die Magie überlebt?

Er fragte sie das. Sarah nickte: „Ohne die Magie sind wir nichts, Harry. Gar nichts. Mit der Zeit werden die Zauberer wieder stärker. Es werden auch mehr werden."

Aber war das in Ordnung? Harry war immer noch skeptisch. Sarah lächelte. „Komm mal mit."

Sie ging mit ihm in einen Raum. Das Zimmer war vollkommen leer. Die Wände waren schwarz. Die Tür schloss sich. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich leer und kalt. Irgendetwas fehlte. Sein Verstand wurde panisch. Ihm wurde schlecht.

Sarah sah so aus, wie er sich fühlte: „Das passiert, wenn die Magie verschwindet..."

Nach dem sie aus dem Raum traten war Harry überzeugt. Das Abschlachten der vielen Zauberer WAR moralisch vertretbar. Nein. Nicht nur vertretbar. Es war eine Pflicht, dies zu tun. Notwendig für alle Zauberer und Hexen.

Sarah sah ihn an. Erleichtert über den Gesichtsausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. Das war die schlimmste Arbeit, die es gab. Anderen klar machen, was sie zu tun hatten. Warum, sie es tun mussten.

Harry meinte: „Ist das überall auf der Welt notwendig?" - „Nein... in manchen Regionen nicht. Afrika zum Beispiel. Dort sterben viele Mugglegeborene. Entweder weil sie verhungern, oder weil die reinblütigen sie töten – das weiß ich nicht. Fakt ist aber, dass die afrikanischen Zauberer verdammt viel wissen."

„und wie arbeitet Desass? Töten wir tausende Zauberer?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf: „Zu einem begabten, talentierten Zauberer gehört auch ein wenig Intelligenz. Wir würden niemals überleben, wenn wir alle Zauberer und Hexen der Welt angreifen. Nein... wir benutzen andere, die das machen. Wir zetteln Kriege an, stoßen den einen oder anderen in die eine oder andere Richtung... Ob das moralisch vertretbar ist, musst du dir selbst beantworten – aber es ist notwendig.

Du bist bereit. Bereit Desass zu dienen. Ab Morgen wirst du Ituko folgen und von ihm lernen. Mit ihm zusammen Aufträge ausführen. Übrigens ... Glückwunsch dazu. Ich selbst hatte nicht die Ehre von ihm zu lernen."

Harry sah sie neugierig an: „wer war dein Mentor?" - „Er ist tot", murmelte sie ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Nach einigen Sekunden meinte sie: „Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem kleinen Übungsduell? Ich habe irgendwie gerad Lust irgendwas in die Luft zu sprengen."

Harry war nicht überrascht von dem Stimmungswechsel. Wenn jemand über Sirius geredet hatte, fühlte er sich von Trauer überrannt und hatte das Bedürfnis, wie sie jetzt, irgendetwas zu tun, um sich abzulenken, und da waren Aggressionen das beste Heilmittel.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten eingeredet, die Trauer überwunden zu haben. Aber das stimmte nicht. Er dachte öfter über Sirius nach. Was er getan hatte; und dann bemerkte er, wie er ihn vermisste.

Sie liefen Richtung Trainingssaal. Dort gingen sie in eine Ecke der riesigen Halle und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Es waren vielleicht sechs, sieben Zauberer anwesend. Diese lieferten sich Duelle. Manche erklärten anderen etwas.

Sarah und Harry verbeuten sich. Dann schoss Sarah einige Flüche auf ihn ab; jedoch waren sie nicht tödlich oder lebensgefährlich.

Es war kein Duell um Leben oder Tod, wie bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Es waren einige Zauber dabei, die durchaus unangenehm werden konnten, aber keiner legte es wirklich darauf an den anderen zu treffen.

Harry schmiss gerade einen leichten Betäubungsfluch auf sie ab. Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite und zog ihren Zauberstab nach links oben, direkt in den Fluch hinein; dann drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse und zog den Fluch mit ihrem Zauberstab mit. Als sie eine halbe Drehung gemacht hatte ließ sie den Fluch los und er raste zurück auf Harry.

Wie machte sie das, fragte er sich, während er den Fluch abwehrte. Nach einigen Minuten ging die Tür laut auf; Wereseid trat ein.

Dieser trat auf die Matte und fragte laut: „Ich möchte irgendein Duell. Irgendwelche freiwilligen?"

Harry sah zu Sarah und die beiden hörten auf. Harry hatte Wereseid noch nie kämpfen sehen, und auch Sarah sah neugierig aus. Zwei ältere Mitglieder gingen nun zu Wereseid. Einer war eindeutig ein Afrikaner, der andere war hellhäutig. „Gleichzeitg, Wereseid?", fragte einer von den beiden. Werseid nickte: „Warum nicht. Alles außer tödliche Magie?"

Die beiden nickten und stellten sich einige Schritte entfernt von einander auf. Sarah sah zu den beiden, blickte dann Harry an und die beiden standen schweigend da und warteten gespannt auf das Duell.

Die drei verneigten sich vor einander. Das Duell war sehr interessant. Wereseid blieb ruhig und gelassen, während er Flüche abwehrte und einige ebenfalls auf seine Gegner schleuderte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Gegner dutzende Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde, während noch kein Fluch zu Wereseid durchgegangen war. Doch der Mann, der auf dem Rücken lag stand auf und schoss weiter Flüche auf Wereseid.

Dieser lächelte, mit einem, wie Harry meinte, traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen: „was meint ihr? Harry, Sarah; kommt doch, und macht mit. Ich brauche jetzt wirklich etwas Anspruch volles. Und das, entschuldigt meine Bescheidenheit, schafft ihr zwei alleine nicht", er grinste den beiden zu, während er ihre Flüche abwehrte. Doch irgendwie wirkte das Grinsen gekünselt.

Sarah sah Harry an: „Was meinst du?" Harry nickte: „Meinetwegen. Aber warum braucht er was anspruchsvolles? Ist etwas passiert?"

„könnte sein. Los... komm"

Zusammen schossen sie jetzt Flüche auf Wereseid. Doch dieser blieb so gelassen, dass es Harry schon unheimlich war. Es waren auch recht gefährliche Schnittflüche dabei, die durchaus weh tun konnten. Sarah und Harry blieben zusammen. Sarah übernahm ein wenig die Deffensive als Wereseid seinen Zauberstab drehte und Flüche in ihre Richtung kamen.

Wereseid blieb auf der Stelle stehen und levitierte Gegenstände in Flüche, erstellte Schilde oder tat sonst etwas um die vielen Flüche, die in seine Richtung kamen aufzuhalten.

Gleichzeitig deckte er seine Gegner mit vielen Flüchen ein. Er schoss dutzende Flüche ab, die öfter trafen als die seiner Gegner. Harry bekam plötzlich einen Lähmungsfluch ab, als Sarah selbst einen Fluch auf sich ablenken musste, und merkte so, dass er selbst auch deffensiv agieren musste.

Sarah löste den Fluch von ihm und schoss Flüche auf Wereseid; doch dieser drehte seinen Zaubrstab und beschwor Steine, die die Flüche an seiner statt abbekamen.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass vier Leute gegen Wereseid kämpften, schafften sie es nicht, viele Flüche auf ihn zu bringen. Nur zweimal bekam Werseid einen Schnittfluch und einen Stoßfluch ab. Doch er schoss seine Gegner öfter mal dutzende Meter nach hinten, sie wurden bewusstlos oder waren irgendwie anders, kurz zeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Dann plötzlich gab es einen Knall aus Werseids Zauberstab und er nickte: „ich denke, dass genügt. Danke für das Duell. Macht euch nichts draus. Ich habe ein wenig mehr Erfahrung", murmelte er traurig.

Ein Zauberer sprach ihn an: „Wereseid, was ist los?"

Dieser antwortete: „Nichts", doch eine Träne fand den Weg über sein Gesicht.

Sarah und Harry sahen sich an. Was zum Henker war passiert?

Wereseid verschwand. Sarah sah ihm nach, leicht verschwitzt und außer Atem. Sie murmelte: „wenn er uns nichts sagt, können wir ihm auch nicht helfen."

Doch dann lächelte sie ihn an: „und jetzt komm mit."

„Wohin", fragte er.

„Ich will duschen.", sagte sie leise verführerisch, dass es nur Harry verstand.

Sie gingen gerade Richtung der Quartiere. Dann rief Sarah, als Harry ihr in ihr Quartier folgen wollte, entrüstet: „Also Harry – tztzt. Alleine." Und damit ließ sie ihn im Flur stehen, ihr Grinsen sah er nicht.

Harry lief so schnell wie möglich in Richtung seines Quartieres, in der Hoffnung, dass sie niemand gesehen oder gehört hatte.


	16. Kalte Krieg & Hermine

Die fünfzigtausend Wörter haben wir geknackt und die 200 Reviews. Danke an alle :)

olaf74, Istariol, berserker, natsucat, Dax, shino, powl, LuJo, Gabba Podda, sir nick (das mit dumbledore kommt noch), suomi1

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 16: Der kalte Krieg  
**

* * *

Beim Abendessen war Werseid nicht anwesend. Sarah hatte die ganze Zeit ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und Harry schwor sich, dass er es ihr gleich weghexen würde.

Schließlich kam Wereseid hinein überraschenderweise vollkommen schwarz gekleidet: „Mitglieder Desass', ich habe euch eine traurige Nachricht mitzuteilen. Karaso ist im Dienste Desass' gestorben. Er hatte einen Auftrag in Kroatien zu erledigen. Ich habe eben seine Leiche hier hergebracht. Ich habe zweiunddreißig verschiedene magische Signaturen auf seinem Körper festgestellt; die Zauberer waren teilweise sehr stark. Bitte folgt mir, damit wir ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen können."

Die Mitglieder waren sofort verstummt und zeigten nun größtenteils traurige Gesichter. Werseid lief voraus.

Jede Robe war schwarz gezaubert worden.

Draußen, hinter dem Schloss stand ein großer, glatter Stein. Darauf lag Karasos Leiche, stolz und mächtig sah er aus. Sein schwarzes Haar war fein gekämmt; sein Zauberstab hielt er mit seinen Händen fest, die auf seiner Brust lagen.

Werseid zog seinen Zauberstab und ein Loch erschien im Boden. Nun trat der farbige Zauberer an die Leiche und hielt seinen Zauberstab über Karasos Füße. Dann zog er den Zauberstab nach links, über Karasos Beine, seinem Oberkörper und seinen Kopf.

Plötzlich brannte die Leiche in einem hellen, grünen Feuer. Doch der Leiche passierte nichts, sie blieb wie sie war. Die Minuten vergingen und das Feuer veränderte mit der Zeit seine Farbe. Das grün wurde dunkler und wurde zu blau, welches zu einem lila wurde.

Dann langsam wurde es gelb und schlussendlich golden. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall und die vollkommen unversehrte Leiche wurde angehoben und langsam in das Loch im Boden eingelassen.

Das Loch wurde zugeschüttet. Wereseid trat wieder vor und ein weißes Marmor erschien auf dem Kopfende des Grabes. Wereseid trat an das Grab und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Marmor.

Auf dem Grabstein erschienen schwarze Buchstaben. Dann richtete Wereseid seinen Zauberstab auf das Grab und eine helle Blume wuchs aus der Erde. Einige Worte murmelnd trat Wereseid beseite und machte Platz für andere Zauberer und Hexen.

Jeder fügte eine Blume hinzu. Jede ein wenig anders, und bald war auf dem Grab ein schöne Ansammlung von den Blumen zu sehen. Sarah zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Grab. Eine kleine Tulpe erschien. Harry war der letzte. Er ließ eine weiße Lilie auf dem Grab wachsen.

Dann wandten sich alle ab und gingen schweigend hinein.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück kam Ituko zu Harry und nickte ihm zu, während er ihn in einen Raum führte, den er nicht kannte: „Sarah meinte, du wärst bereit. Ab heute bist du offiziell mein Schüler."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete Harry an, es ihm gleich zu tun. „Nimmst du mich als deinen Mentor an, so schwöre, dass du mir helfen wirst, Aufträge durchzuführen, gewissenhaft von mir zu lernen, nie respektlos zu sein, und Befehle, solange sie nicht deiner Ethik und deiner Moral widersprechen, auszuführen", meinte er dann ernst und keine Mine verziehend.

Harry sah ihn an und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich schwöre".

Ein grell gelbes Licht ging aus beiden Zauberstäben hinaus; die beiden Lichter trafen einander und Harry spürte eine Verbindung zwischen dem dunkelhäutigen Zauberer und sich. Doch auch etwas anderes... Vertrautheit.

Dann steckte Ituko seinen Zauberstab weg und meinte: „Nun... das war der obligatorische Teil; dieses ganze Gesülze ist nur Pflicht. Komm mit."

Harry grinste und lief ihm hinterher.

Beide traten in die riesige Bibliothek; da fiel Harry ein, dass er noch mal das Bücherregal mit dem Schutzzauber angucken wollte; aber jetzt war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Ituko lief in den hinteren Bereich der sehr leeren Bibliothek. 'Archiv' stand auf einem großen Schild. Harry sah sich um; dutzende Regale und Schränke standen hier.

Der Afrikaner richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen der Schubladenregale. Eine Schublade ging zwei Meter nach draußen. Harry sah hinein. Zwei Meter Zeitungen waren fein säuberlich geordnet darin. Diese schwebten jetzt nach oben auf einen Tisch, bei dem auch Sessel standen.

Die beiden setzten sich und Harry wartete bis Ituko anfing zu reden: „Nun... Wir sollen uns um zwei Länder kümmern, die schon lange in Konflikt stehen. Russland und Amerika. Zwei der größten Nationen der Welt – auch in der magischen Welt. Haben sich schon immer versucht gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Diese Zeitungen, meist internationale, beschreiben die Situation zwischen den beiden Ländern.

Lies dir zumindest einige durch. Ich bin gleich wieder da; ich treffe mich mit drei anderen, die uns helfen werden, ich bringe sie her.

Harry nickte und wandte sich den Zeitungen zu.

„Die magische Welt", stand in großen Lettern auf der Zeitung. Sie beschrieb einen Krieg, der erst vor vierzig Jahren stattgefunden hatte. Damals hatten angeblich die Russen mit einer magische Bombe eine der größten Städte der amerikanischen, magischen Welt zerstört.

Die sowieso sehr kritische Lage der beiden Nationen, die einander misstrauisch und immer den jeweils anderen für alles beschuldigten, war eskaliert. Die amerikanische Armee hatte zugeschlagen und der Krieg war ausgebrochen. Tausende verloren ihr Leben und erst nach drei Jahren schafften die beiden Nationen einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln.

109 tausend Zauberer und Hexen verloren ihr Leben – die Muggle wurden nicht aufgelistet. Es war noch immer eine angespannte Situation, da kein Friedensvertrag unterschrieben wurde. Ständig tauschten die beiden Nationen in jeder möglichen Situation Wettkämpfe aus, die oft blutig waren.

Eine andere Zeitung beschrieb ein Qudditchspiel. Die russischen Jäger waren von den Amerikanern in die Zange genommen worden; einer starb, einer lag noch immer im Koma und der dritte konnte mit einem verlorenen Auge davon kommen.

Die restliche Mannschaft der Russen, voran die Treiber, schlugen mit aller Härte zurück und der Hüter der Amerikaner wurde schwer getroffen.

Ein anderes Spiel, welches als Freundschaftsspiel angekündigt worden war, musste abgebrochen werden, weil die Amerikaner, die sowieso schon drei Ersatzspieler einsetzen mussten, weil der Sucher, ein Jäger und ein Treiber vor dem Spielbeginn nicht aufzufinden war, von den russischen Fans mit Flüchen abgeschossen worden waren.

Das war das letzte Spiel das zwischen den beiden auf russischem Boden bestritten worden war.

Die dritte Zeitung beschrieb einen Konflikt vor dreizehn Jahren, der beinahe den Krieg ausgelöst hatte. Russland wurde plötzlich von einem gefährlichen, magischen Virus heimgesucht, der Spuren von amerikanischer Magie verzeichnete. Tausende Menschen starben.

Ein Krieg konnte nur verhindert werden, weil die amerikanische Regierung sich sehr bemühte; sie fand drei Schuldige, die dieses Virus entwickelt hatten, sie besaßen die Fähigkeiten. Allerdings wurde es nie bewiesen, dass sie tatsächlich schuldig waren.

Die amerikanische Regierung lieferte sie den Russen aus, die sie grausam folterten und schlussendlich in der Öffentlichkeit hinrichteten. Die Verwandten der Schuldigen wurden aus Amerika verbannt; erst diese Tatsache sorgte dafür, dass der Krieg ausblieb.

Selbst der internationale KoboldsteinClub, der eine Weltmeisterschaft ausgetragen hat, blieb von den Streitereien nicht unberührt. Bei einem Duell zweier Spieler verschiedener Nationen wurden beide schwer verletzt.

Bei einem Schüler Austausch wurde ein russischer Schüler festgenommen, weil er einen amerikanischen Schüler aufs grausamste ermordete.

Es gab einen unbändigen Hass zwischen den beiden Nationen, dies bemerkte Harry, als er die nächsten Zeitungen überflog.

Dann kam Ituko, mit einem mitteleuropäisch wirkenden Zauberer und zwei dunkelhäutige Hexen, die ihn begleiteten. "Dies sind Stephen, Reki und Molati. Wir werden mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten."

Die drei nickten ihm zu und setzen sich. Reki, blickte mit ihren dunklen Augen auf die Zeitungen und sah dann Ituko fragend an: „Habt ihr schon einen Plan?"

Ituko sah Harry an: „Ich persönlich nicht, aber vielleicht hat Harry einen."

Dieser schaute ihn überrascht an, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so mit einbezogen würde: „Ich denke, es ist glaubwürdiger, wenn wir auf jeden Fall, was wir auch immer planen, die Spur woanders hinlenken; sonst ist es zu offensichtlich. Wir können auch einem der Länder 'streng geheime' Daten schicken, die einen Plan beinhalten das andere Land in drei, vier Monaten anzugreifen."

Molati spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab und nickte: „Das gefällt mir. Die werden das schlucken; so ein Hass der auf ihnen liegt sorgt einfach dafür. Wir können sie einem der Spione, die in den Ländern sicher irgendwo sind zu spielen. Eventuell auch mit Blut des Staatsoberhaupts.

Das Blut sorgt dafür, dass die Nachricht glaubhaft geschützt ist. Ist halt nur die Frage ob sie nachforschen werden, von wem die Nachricht kommt."

„Glaube ich nicht. Die warten doch nur auf so einen Angriffsplan", meinte Stephen, während er Molati strahlend anlächelte.

Ituko nickte langsam: „gut... Also was brauchen wir. Einmal Blut von den Ranghöchsten Offiziere und dem Staatsoberhaupt, die das Dokument glaubhaft machen. Zumal sollten wir einen Standort von irgendwelchen Bomben darein bringen; diese sollten wir auch dort hinbringen. Wem spielen wir die Information zu? Ich denke, wir nehmen Amerika und spielen sie den Russen zu – die russischen Offiziere sind so misstrauisch, dass es schwer wird, an ihr Blut ranzukomemn."

Stephen nickte: „dem stimme ich zu. Ich kann die Informationen über das Leben der Offiziere und des Staatschefs holen. Häuser und dergleichen; eventuelle Druckmittel."

„Ich werde mich um die Bomben kümmern", meinte Reki.

„Ich werde dann Kontakt zu irgendeinem russischem Spion in Amerika aufnehmen.", sagte Molati", Stephen, kannst du mir Information über den besten Spion geben. Der immer zuverlässig ist?" - „sollte kein Problem sein", nickte der und lächelte sie mit seinen blauen Augen an, während er sich durchs blonde Haar fuhr.

„Dann bleiben Harry und ich für das Blut", meinte Ituko: „wir müssen nur schauen, dass keiner von ihnen was mitbekommt. Alle umbringen können wir nicht. Einen vielleicht; aber bei mehreren werden die misstrauisch."

„Vergessenszauber?", fragte Harry. „hm... zu unsicher – kann gebrochen werden. Das sind keine einfachen Auroren. Das sind gute, starke Zauberer und können durchaus gefährlich werden. Jeder einzelne.", meinte Ituko

„also fallen auch irgendwelche beeinflussende Zauber weg, wie der Imperius", stellte Harry fest. Die anderen nickten.

„Erpressung vielleicht. Aber das klappt nicht bei jedem. Wir brauchen was glasklares. Was wirklich unverzeihliches, um sie erpressen zu können. Und damit meine ich nicht die Flüche", fügte er auf Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Zumal müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass die dann beichten; nur um die Gefahr abzuwenden. Sie wissen was man mit Blut alles machen kann.", sagte Reki.

„Also dürfen sie auf keinen Fall etwas mitkriegen?", fragte Harry. Die vier nickten.

„Was ist mit einer großen Ablenkung. Wenn einer unaufmerksam ist könnte das hinhauen.", meinte Molati.

„Die Waffen einer Frau – das wird auch klappen.", meinte Reki und zwinkerte Harry grinsend zu.

Ituko fasste zusammen: „also – einen können wir umbringen. Einige können wir irgendwie ablenken – aber bei jedem können wir das auch nicht machen. Die treffen sich öfter, und wenn einer zufällig irgendwas sagt, dass er nen Stich von einem Blutentfernungszauber hat, dann fällt das auf."

„Stich", rief Harry aus: „Irgendein Tier oder so, das irgendwie Blut transportiert und eine Stechmücke oder so imitiert."

„Genial", stimmte Stephen zu. „Hm...", machte Ituko: „gute Idee. Wie wäre es wenn wir die Temperatur ein wenig beeinflussen, sodass die paar Mücken nicht auffallen? Wir haben fast schon Winter."

Reki nickte: „Das ist gut. Aber wie willst du das machen?" Molati murmelte: „Wozu? Wir können doch einfach ein ganzes Nest in einen Raum legen."

„Glaube nicht, dass das klappt", machte Stephen nachdenklich. "Ich halte die Idee eigentlich für richtig gut. Nur dürfen halt nicht nur die Offiziere gestochen werden. Wir müssten dafür sorgen, dass ein großer Teil des Landes von den Tieren heimgesucht werden; und das geht irgendwie nur mit der zusätzlichen Wärme. Ansonsten wird es ja wieder auffällig – warum sonst sollen plötzlich tausende Mücken auftauchen."

„Halte ich für zu umständlich. Ich finde es besser, wenn irgendjemand einen Imperius aufgehalst bekommt und plötzlich irgendeine seltene Tierart retten will, die bei ihrem ursprünglichen Lebensgebiet nicht mehr überleben kann.", meinte Molati.

Stephen nickte: „das ist perfekt. Aber anderes ist man von dir auch nicht gewohnt", er lächelte sie augenzwinkernd an. Molati reagierte nicht darauf und sah Ituko an: „was meinst du?"

„Ja", machte Ituko langsam. „Ja, das könnte klappen." - „es könnte nicht, es wird; bei Molati klappt immer alles", rief Stephen aus.

Molati ignorierte ihn immer noch und zeigte dann strahlendweiße Zähne auf ihrem schönen, dunklen Gesicht und sah Harry an: „Weißt du, Harry – dein Plan ist genial. Ich mag intelligente Männer." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Stephen blickte sie ungläubig an und verstummte schmollend. Molati grinste und meinte: „Stephen, übertreibe nicht – es nervt langsam nur noch." doch sie lächelte.

Harry blickte die beiden an. Stephen sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an: „Aber du musst den Respekt erhalten, der dir gebührt."

Molati seufzte: „halt endlich die Klappe"

Ituko hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend dagesessen. Dann meinte er: „also Stephen – wir brauchen auf jeden Fall die Information, wann die sich treffen, damit alle auf einem Haufen sind; einzelne können wir auch so besuchen."

Dieser nickte: „In Ordnung. Molati, weißt du, ich habe gerade ganz frischen Kaffee gekauft, willst du eine Tasse?"

Molati atmete tief durch und spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab: „Ich bin Afrikanerin – hast du keine Angst?", fragte sie dann.

Stephen grinste: „Vor dir sollte ich Angst haben? Du bist viel zu nett, liebenswürdig irgendwelche gemeine Flüche auf mich zu jagen. Und überhaupt – Ituko würde das nicht gut heißen; und er ist der Chef hier."

Molati seufzte ergeben: „Ituko, darf ich?"

„Nur zu - wir sind hier fertig. Im Moment können wir nichts machen. Reki – du kümmerst dich um die Bomben. Stephen du um die Information. Molati und Harry – ihr könnt dann machen was ihr wollt."

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich vorher um Molati kümmere?", fragte Stephen und wich den darauf folgenden Furunkelfluch aus. Dann verschwand er lachend.

Molati seufzte: „ich werde noch wahnsinnig."

Harry grinste und verabschiedete sich von Ituko, als dieser meinte: „Ach Harry, Wirklich gute Idee. Ich hatte als erstes Bedenken, dich als Schüler zu nehmen – aber ich denke es war richtig. Du hast Potenzial und durchaus Intelligenz. Weiter so"

Harry sagte nicht ohne Stolz 'Danke' und ging dann durch das Archiv und erinnerte sich dann, an das Bücherregal.

Er ging zu dem Bücherregal und spurte sofort den Schutzzauber der dort war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte das System des Zaubers zu verstehen.

Er sah die Schlüsselpunkte des Zaubers und sah dort dutzende magische Signaturen in dem Schild eingearbeitet. Er verstand. Man fügte einfach seine Signatur hinzu und konnte dann das Schild durchbrechen.

Harry strengte sich an, wie selten zuvor. Versuchte seine Magie durch den Zauberstab zu zwingen, ohne einen Zauber durchzuführen. Er spürte auf einmal seine Arterien am rechten Arm. Die Magie in seinem Blut bewegte sich... In Richtung seines Zauberstabs.

Aber langsam... Sehr langsam. Nach endloser Zeit ging die Magie durch seine Hauptschlagader in den Zauberstab. Sobald sie dort ankam floss sie sehr schnell durch das Ende des Stabs auf den Schutzschild hinauf. Harry glaubte, dass lag an der Leitfähigkeit eines jeden Zauberstabs.

Sobald die Magie den Schild berührte spurte er eine Veränderung. Seine Magie war dem Schild hinzugefügt. Harry stoppte seine Magie und keuchte. 'Bei Merlin. Wie kann das so anstrengend sein.'

Harry trat einen Schritt nach vorne und griff nach wahllos nach einem Buch. Er nahm es stolz mit sich und setze sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel.

* * *

Das Buch war buchstäblich der Hammer. Noch nie hatte er so viel Information auf einmal gesehen. Kompakt und gut zu lesen, es war handschriftlich, wie die meisten guten Bücher. Diese Information hatte er auch noch nie gelesen. Sie erklärte die Magie, genauso wie sie Sarah ihm erklärt hatte. Nur noch mehr Zusatzinformationen.

Er verschlang das Buch und war so darin vertieft, dass er plötzlich aufsprang, als ein Sonorus Zauber neben seinem Ohr ertönte und eine glockenhelle und freundlich belustige Stimme schrie: „HAAARRY. Bist du da?"

Harry hielt sich die Ohren und blickte düster auf Sarah: „alles klar? Mein Gott, weißt du wie laut das war?"

Sarah blickte nur ungläubig und meinte: „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich habe dich ungefähr zehn mal angesprochen."

„Tatsächlich. Du hast auch ungefähr die Aufmerksamkeit verdient, die ich dir ja scheinbar gegeben habe. Da merkst du mal wie tief diese Wunde ist", meinte er.

„oh... geht es dem armen Harry nicht gut", fragte sie gespielt im Kinderton und doch voller Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Naja – scheinbar ist das Buch interessanter als du. Du weißt ja – die unbewusste Entscheidung des Gehirns."

Sarah wollte gerade etwas erwidern da flüsterte plötzlich eine verblüffte leise Stimme: „Harry."

Harry sah sich um und sah eine kleine, zierliche Gestalt neben Sarah stehen. Braunes, gelocktes Haar. Rehbraune Augen. „du lebst?", hauchte jetzt die junge Frau. Tränen liefen ihr über das schöne Gesicht.

Harry sah verblüfft nach unten: „Hermine?", fragte er dann ungläubig. „ihr kennt euch?", fragte Sarah nun.

Hermine stürmte nach vorne und vergrub ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Dann wich sie weg von ihm und starrte ihn an. „Weißt du eigentlich", fing sie laut an. „**Was für ein verdammtes Arschloch du bist?" **Bei jedem Wort des letzten Satzes hatte sie ihm solche Ohrfeigen gegeben, dass er rote Abdrücke hatte und sich schmerzend die Wangen hielt.

Sarah grinste und meinte: „Genau – immer drauf. Anders hat er es nicht verdient."

Hermine schlang wieder heulend die Arme um ihn und sagte nichts. Sarah murmelte etwas und verschwand.

Hermine blieb etliche Minuten in den Armen von Harry liegen. Dann murmelte sie: „warum? Warum Harry?" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah weg, als er sah wie sehr er sie wohl verletzt haben musste.

Und dann fing er an zu reden. Von seiner Idee als Söldner zu arbeiten. Er erzählte ihr alles. Das er David Strongoar war. Dann bekam er noch dutzende Ohrfeigen.

„Du hast dem Drachen ausgeliefert? Charlie... er hat dir nie etwas getan. NIE", schrie sie dann: „er hat zu dir gehalten. Er hat sich von seiner Familie abgewandt – wegen dir. UND DU HAST IHN UMGEBRACHT? Charlie..." stumme Tränene liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Harry wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie stieß in von ihm weg und verschwand schnell laufend aus der Bibliothek.

'Großartig', grummelte er.

* * *

Als er zum Essen eintrat stand Wereseid auf: „nun, da wir alle, die heute hier sind, da sind möchte ich euch allen das neuste Mitglied vorstellen. Miss Hermine Granger aus England. Herzlich Willkommen."

Man sah nichts von den Tränen, die sie vor gut einer Stunde geweint hatte. Nichts. Sie saß da. Die feinen Züge vollkommen ruhig, nicht vor Traurigkeit bebend. Die Augen sahen vollkommen normal aus. Sie lächelte und schüttelte Hände, und wurde von vielen männlichen Mitglieder abgeküsst.

Unwillkürlich spürte er einen Beschützerinstinkt, doch er unterdrückte ihn. Er setzte sich neben Sarah und schwieg die ganze Zeit während er sein Essen runterdrückte. Sarah sah ihn an und murmelte: „alles okay?"

„Jaja", meinte er zwischen zwei Bissen. Hermine hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit ihren Blicken aufgedolcht. Doch das sah er nicht; er blickte nur auf sein Essen.

Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie zog ihn nach dem Essen mit sich. Sie traten in ihr Zimmer und sobald die Tür zu ging meinte sie: „was ist los? Raus mit der Sprache?"

„Ich glaube deine Neugierde ist vollkommen unangebracht", meinte er distanziert kühl. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte vollkommen unberührt: „Na dann... ist deine Anwesenheit hier ebenfalls vollkommen unangebracht", sprach sie ebenso breit lächelnd. „Natürlich Miss Snape.", meinte er und betonte den Namen dabei auffällig.

Sie schob ihn hinaus und knallte die Tür zu. Sobald die Tür zuging realisierte er, dass er soeben auch Sarah erfolgreich von sich vertrieben hatte. Er klopfte an und meinte: „Sarah... so war das doch nicht gemeint."

Doch nichts passierte. Resignierend verschwand er in seinem Zimmer. Die Nacht über konnte er nicht schlafen. Dauernd kamen ihm braune Augen in den Sinn und braunes Haar. Da fiel ihm auf wie ähnlich sich Sarah und Hermine doch waren.

Hermines Augen waren ein wenig heller und unschuldiger. Aber was erwartete man auch bei einem Vater wie Snape. Die Haare von Hermine waren ein wenig gelockter und sie war auch gut einen Kopf kleiner als Sarah.

Aber außer dem Aussehen hatten die beiden nichts gemeinsam...

Irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Es war früher Morgen als er aufwachte. Er stand auf, duschte und ging aus seinem Zimmer. Er lief den Gang entlang und sah nur wenige Leute. Wereseid sah ihn und kam auf ihn zu: „Ah... Harry – wo du schon wach bist, kannst du mich kurz begleiten?"

Harry nickte und folgte dem alten Zauberer in sein Büro. „Es ist folgendes", begann Wereseid als er sich setzte. „Du gehörst jetzt, da Ituko dich als Schüler angenommen hat, offiziell zu Desass. Du bekommst nun monatlich 2400 Galleonen. Die Frage ist, wohin ich das Geld überweisen soll."

„2400 Galleonen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Eine Galleone entsprach 3,36 Dollar, wenn er den letzten Brief von Gringotts richtig im Gedächtnis hat. Das war... eine Menge Geld. Inzwischen rechnete er immer nur in Euro, da er die meisten Geschäfte in der Mugglewelt auf Dollar tätigte und entsprechend auf seinem Kontoauszug vermerkt war.

Wereseid nickte: „Ja... Nun; ich könnte es deinem Familienverlies hinzufügen. Die Bank Gringotts ist auf der ganzen Welt tätig, sodass du das Geld überall erhalten kannst – es ist also nicht nötig ein neues Konto woanders zu eröffnen."

Harry nickte betäubt und verließ den Raum. Er lief in den Essensaal, um frühstücken zu können. Inzwischen war es schon acht Uhr.

Sarah saß da und blickte ihn nicht an. Harry seufzte, murmelte allen Anwesenden ein 'morgen' und setzte sich.

Er aß die ganze Zeit schweigend und blickte ab und zu zu Sarah. Diese blickte einmal zurück und Harry zuckte zurück vor diesem Blick. Hermine war nicht anwesend.

Sarah kam zu ihm und setzte sich: „Weißt du Harry – das ist einfach klasse", sie grinste. Harry guckte sie verblüfft an. „Naja – ich hab gehört mein Vater macht das auch immer mit seinen Schülern. Wollte nur mal gucken, ob ich das auch so gut kann." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und verschwand.

Harry saß da und schaute ihr verblüfft hinterher... Dann kam Hermine und ging stolz aufrecht an ihm vorbei und schaute ihn nicht einmal an.

'War das auch nur gespielt?' „Hermine?", fragte er leise, doch sie tat nichts.

Seufzend verließ er den Raum. Ituko fing ihn ab und meinte: „Wir beide müssen uns um die Stechmücken kümmern. Eine Art habe ich schon – holen wir gleich. Aber wir brauchen noch die unechte. Nach dem Training machen wir das, in Ordnung?" Harry nickte.

Harry hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bevor das Training begann. Er lief zu Sarahs Zimmer und klopfte an. Die Tür öffnete sich und schloss sich, als er eingetreten war. Sarah sass an einem großen Konzertflügel und spielte ein Klavierstück.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, hatte die Augen geschlossen und spielte. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und hörte ihr zu. Sie spielte gut. Glaubte er zumindest. Es war ein sehr leises und ruhiges Stück. Als sie fertig war drehte sie sich um und meinte: „Und? Wie geht es dir? Du siehst scheiße aus.", fügte sie dann trocken hinzu.

Tatsächlich hatte er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war blass. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut Klavier spielen kannst.", lenkte er vom Thema ab.

Sie lächelte: „Jetzt weißt du es. Konntest du schlecht schlafen, oder was?"

Hörte er da ein schlechtes Gewissen? „Ja – ich habe schlecht geschlafen, kann schon mal vorkommen, oder?", erwiderte er. „Woher kennt ihr euch?" - „Woher kenne ich wen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Hermine." - „Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts. Spiele doch noch einmal etwas – ich fand es schön."

Sarah kam zu ihm und meinte: „Sie hat mitgekämpft, oder? Bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Und du hast ihr nicht gesagt, dass du lebst?"

„Warum hätte ich es tun sollen?" - Sie sah ihn an um eine Antwort verlegen: „Das Kampftraining beginnt in zehn Minuten. Kommst du?"

Er seufzte und lief neben ihr her. Das Training führte jetzt ein dunkel farbener Zauberer namens Nestalto.

Nachdem sie sich aufgewärmt hatten meinte Nestalto: „Na dann – testen wir mal unsere beiden neusten Mitglieder. Potter, Granger – herkommen."

Harry sah den Mann geschockt an. Er seufzte ergeben und ging einen Schritt nach vorne. Hermine zog aggressiv ihren Zauberstab und funkelte ihn an; rote Funken erschienen aus ihrem Zauberstab.

Die Beiden verbeugten sich und Hermine schoss Flüche auf ihn, leichte Schocker, die Harry jedoch mühelos abwehrte und selbst mächtige, starke Stoßflüche auf sie abfeuerte. Sie war sofort in der Defensive und wehrte seine Flüche mit Gegenständen oder Schilden ab.

Sobald sie ein Schild errichtete tat Harry aber genau das, was Ituko getan hatte, als er die Schilde errichtet hatte. Einem englischem Schild folgte ein deutscher Fluch. Der argentinische Schild wurde weggesprengt von der Kraft des Fluches aus Mexiko.

Hermine sah sehr überrascht aus und doch schaffte sie es immer den entscheidenen Flüchen auszuweichen oder diese abzuwehren. Sie schoss schnell einen Fluch auf ihn und musste sofort wieder andere abwehren.

Harry hatte die Überhand – aber sie außer Gefecht setzen konnte er nicht. Nur mit Flüchen die er nicht gegen sie anwenden wollte. Dunkle Magie; nein... das kam bei Hermine nicht in Frage.

„Potter", schrie Nestalto: „ist das alles?"

Potter sah zu ihm und schoss weiterhin Flüche auf Hermine. "Sie ist zu zart, um sie zu verletzten", meinte Harry lächelnd. Hermine schrie nun einen Fluch und Harry sah sie geschockt hat; bewegte jedoch gelassen und ruhig seinen Zauberstab und wehrte den extrem schwarzmagischen Schmerzfluch ab.

„Wohl doch nicht zart", murmelte er zu sich und schoss nun ebenfalls dunkle Flüche, die durchaus weh tun und gefährlich werden konnten, auf die braunhaarige ab.

Dann schoss Harry ein Kombination Flüche auf sie ab, Lähmzauber, Schmerz- und Betäubungszauber, sowie zwei Stoßflüche.

Direkt danach zog er seinen Zauberstab nach oben beschwor einen riesigen Stein und ließ ihn auf Hermine knallen.

Diese blickte ihn geschockt an und wurde von den Zaubern getroffen. Der Stein flog auf die betäubte Hermine zu und kurz bevor sie getroffen wurde, wurde er von zwei Flüchen weggesprengt.

Harry hatte gleich noch einen Sprenungszauber gewirkt. Dann sah er sich um; Molati hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und wohl ebenfalls den Fluch gewirkt.

Nestalto nickte ihm zu und weckte Hermine auf: „Gut Potter. Auch mit dem Sprenungszauber. Das möchte ich hier gleich allen sagen – hier wird niemand lebensgefährlich verletzt."

Harry ging zu Hermine und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Doch sie ignorierte die Hand. „Molati – zu Granger. Der Rest darf kämpfen wie er will."

Dann begannen die Duelle aufs neue; Harry wurde jedoch öfter getroffen, weil er ständig Hermine zusah, die gerade etwas von Molati erklärt bekam.

„Schönes Duell mit Granger, Harry.", Ituko war zu ihm getreten: „Aber du solltest dich bei den anderen Duellen nicht dauernd ablenken lassen."

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich eine Tierart gefunden habe, die wir in Betracht ziehen können. Komm."

Die Beiden liefen in ein Klassenzimmer. Ituko nahm seinen Zauberstab und führte einen accio Zauber aus.

Ein Käfig aus Glas kam angeflogen. Darin waren hunderte Fliegen. „Schwedische Nasenbeinstechmücken. Nehmen nur magisches Blut. Es gibt sie in Schweden kaum noch freilebend. Ist zu warm. Werden nur noch künstlich gehalten. Perfekt für unser Projekt."

Ituko zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine Mücke heraus und betäubte sie. Dann vergrößerte er sie und ließ seinen Zauberstab rumschwenken. Dann verschwand das Tier wieder in dem Käfig.

„Ich hab hier ein Metall. Diesem können wir das Aussehen der Mücke geben. Die Flügel, der Stechrüssel und ein Blutbehälter müssen auch funktionieren."

Harry nickte, nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf ein Stückchen Metall. Ein kleiner Rüssel, sowie ein Paar Flügel erschienen im Metall. Der Rüssel führte zu einem kreisrunden Körper unter den Flügeln.

„Sieht irgendwie ziemlich unecht und beschränkt aus", meinte Ituko trocken.

Harry grinste bei dem Tonfall; es erinnerte mehr an jemanden, der ehrheblich jünger war als Ituko. Bei Zauberern konnte man das Alter schlecht schätzen. Harry war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass Ituko über einhundert Jahre alt war.

Er schwang seinen Stab über das Modell und nun wurden die Flügel transparent, der Bauchraum unter den Flügeln hellweiß während der Kopf schwarz war.

„Wie kriegen wir es jetzt lebend?", fragte Harry. „Hm...", machte Ituko: „Er schwang seinen Zauberstab noch einmal darüber und das Tier flatterte mit den Flügeln und flog nach oben.

„Muss es gar nicht. Es muss sich nur wie ein Tier bewegen."

„Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch dazu kriegen, die Offiziere zu stechen."

„Das ist kein Problem", meinte Ituko: „Wir zwingen es einfach dazu. Da es nicht lebendig ist, und keinen eigenen Geist besitzt, ist das nicht sonderlich schwierig. Gute Arbeit, Harry." Mit diesen Worten bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und es entstanden um die zwanzig dieser untoten Tiere.

„Danke. Ich hätte noch eine Frage." Ituko sah ihn an und bedeutete ihn weiterzufahren.

„Macht es einen Unterschied für die Magie, wenn starke oder schwache Zauberer sterben? Verteilt sie sich noch mal anders?"

Ituko lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn lange an: „Das weiß man nicht genau. Rein theoretisch müssten die Zauberer der nächsten Generation noch stärker werden, wenn mehr starke Zauberer sterben. Aber bewiesen ist das nicht, weil meistens gleichzeitig auch noch tausende schwache Zauberer sterben. Um das herauszufinden müsste man gleichzeitig sehr viele starke Zauberer umbringen, und sonst niemand. Nur starke Zauberer; ansonsten ist das Ergebnis verfälscht."

Harry nickte: „Ich habe gestern das erste mal neutrale Magie aus dem Zauberstab herausbekommen. Warum wird sie so gut durch den Zauberstab geleitet, aber nicht so gut durch den Arm, wenn doch der Arm aus der eigenen Magie besteht und der Zauberstab ein körperfremdes Teil ist?"

„Diese Magie will deinen Körper nicht verlassen. Sie will dort bleiben, und warten bis du ihr klare Befehle gibst. Das kann man nicht sehr gut erklären. Neutrale Magie führt keinen direkten Befehl aus. Dadurch verlässt sie sehr schnell den Zauberstab, wenn sie erst mal deinen Arm verlassen hat.

Lerne dies. Manchmal ist es die einzige Möglichkeit. Der Revolutionsführer in England hat sich dadurch das Leben gerettet. Du musst innerhalb weniger Sekunden diese Magie zustande bekommen."

Harry dankte ihm, verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus. Er ging in die Bibliothek. Dort gab es noch eine Menge Bücher, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte. Er suchte sich wieder ein Buch aus dem Regal „Magie" heraus und setzte sich.

* * *

bin sehr gespannt über eure Meinung.


	17. Der Anfang

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 17: Der Anfang**

* * *

Schon nach einer halben Stunde hatte er keine Lust – er wollte irgendetwas anderes tun. Etwas anderes als lernen und kämpfen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nichts anderes mehr tat als zu kämpfen und zu lernen.

Er hatte irgendwie keine Hobbys mehr so schien es. Was machte ihm noch Spaß? Lernen... Ja... Doch gab es nichts anderes?

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde, Harry." eine helle Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er blickte direkt in die Augen von Sarah: „Was ist los?", fragte sie. „Du siehst so nachdenklich aus." Sie setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ich habe eben bemerkt, dass ich nichts anderes tue als lernen und kämpfen.", sagte er nach einiger Zeit langsam.

Sarah sah ihn an; ihre Augen leuchteten und dann bildete sich ein großes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus: „Dann komm mit." Sie zog ihn mit sich in ihr Quartier. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Kleiderschrank der aufsprang und hunderte Roben, Umhänge, Hosen (darunter auch knallenge Mugglejeans) und anderes hingen.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf eine schlichte schwarze Robe, die sich kurz darauf um ihrem Körper wand. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Was meinst du, kann ich die ansehen? Der Stil von meinem Vater..." sie sah sich skeptisch im Spiegel an: „Ich hätte gerne die Haarfarbe von meinem Vater. Die passt besser zu schwarzen Klamotten. Aber so eine schwarze Robe zu braunen Haaren? Das passt einfach nicht, oder? Was meinst du?", sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„äh... was?" Sie seufzte, murmelte 'Männer' und statt der schwarzen Robe zog eine schwarze Hose mit weißem Umhang an.

„Kommst du?" Harry sah sie verblüfft an. Sie schritt zu ihm und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Dann spürte er das Ziehen vom apparieren. Leise landeten sie vor dem Ausgang des Schlosses.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er. Sie zog ihn an seiner Hand nach draußen überwand die komplette Apparierzone und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

Auf einmal landeten sie in einer großen Straße, die nur so von Läden wimmelte und Harry stark an die Winkelgasse erinnerte.

„Shopping", meinte Sarah freudig erwartend. Harry sah sie entsetzt an...

„Warst du schon mal hier?" fragte sie, als sich sein Entsetzen etwas gelegt hatte. „Keine Ahnung – wo sind wir denn?"

„Paris, weiß nicht wie man diese Einkaufsstraße ausspricht..."

„Nein, hier war ich noch nicht.", meinte er, als er sich umsah. Es sah eigentlich genauso aus wie die Winkelgasse, nur das hier komische Kobinationen von Buchstaben auf den Läden standen, die als Zungenbrecher durchgehen konnten.

Ein riesiges Gebäude war größer als jedes andere. „Gringotts" stand dort. Wenigstens ein Name, der vertraut war. Sie liefen dort hin um Geld abzuheben.

Ein Kobold fragte nach ihren Namen: „Harry James Potter-Black", meinte er distanziert kühl. „Black", meinte Sarah fragend. „Nachher", raunte er ihr zu.

Der Kobold sah ihn an, blickte ihn an und meinte: „Bitte folgen Sie mir." Dann wackelte er auf seinen kurzen Beinen nach vorne und führte sie vor eine Tür auf der 'Direktorium' stand. „Sie müssen bitte draußen bleiben, Miss.", meinte der Kobold zu Sarah.

„Nein – das ist nicht nötig", meinte Harry. Der Kobold sah ihn an und nickte dann: „Wie Sie wünschen, Mister Potter-Black."

„Guten Tag, Mister Potter-Black", sprach nun der Direktor ihn an: „Bitte setzen Sie sich. Wir haben einiges zu klären."

Harry sah Sarah an, zog die Brauen hoch; doch er setzte sich.

„Vor zwei Tagen hat sich eine Person bei der Gringottsfiliale in England gemeldet. Sie möchte den Titel des Oberhaupts der Familie Black erhalten."

Harry sah den Kobold an: „Wer ist diese Person?" - „Andromeda Black, ehemals Tonks, jedoch hat sie ihren Mädchennamen mit dem Tod ihres Mannes angenommen."

„Hat sie, als Frau überhaupt in England ein Recht darauf Familienoberhaupt zu werden?", fragte Harry nun.

„Ja hat sie.", meinte der Kobold: „In England sind seit einigen Wochen Mann und Frau in jeder Hinsicht gleichberechtigt."

Harry sah den Kobold verblüfft an. Voldemort hatte doch das Ministerium übernommen? Harry hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er eine solche Regelung einführen würde.

„Miss Black hat uns gesagt, sie möchte gerne ein Treffen mit dem aktuellen Familienoberhaupt haben. Sie war überrascht, dass es zurzeit eines gebe. Ihren Namen kennt sie nicht. Es war leider keiner Eule, außer den Standardeulen, möglich Sie anzutreffen. Wenn Sie wünschen werde ich fragen, ob Miss Black jetzt Zeit hat."

Harry sah Sarah an, die ein wenig enttäuscht wirkte. Harry meinte: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir um 19 Uhr noch einmal hier her kommen; entweder sie ist dann da, oder nicht. Im Moment habe ich gerade anderes zu tun."

„Das geht selbstverständlich Mister Potter-Black.", meinte der Kobold.

„Danke. Eine Frage habe ich noch. Kann ich hier einkaufen und die Kosten dem Konto in England abziehen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Kobold: „Alle Verließe sind mit jeder Filiale verbunden, jedoch ist es so gut geschützt, dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen.", fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Sarah sah ihn an: „können wir dann?", fragte sie euphorisch.

„Wir sehen uns nachher, Herr Direktor."

Sie liefen nach draußen. Einige Leute starrten Harry an und redeten schnelles Französisch.

Harry seufzte – den Trubel wurde er wohl nie los. „Das ist das Los eines überlebendes Selbstmörders", kicherte Sarah ihm ins Ohr.

Sie liefen langsam Hand in Hand durch die Gasse; überall wurden sie angesehen, doch sie ignorierten es so gut es ging und schauten durch die Schaufenster.

Irgendwann wurde es ihnen zu blöd, und sie zauberten einen Ablenkungszauber auf sich, zusätzlich veränderte Harry seine Haarfarbe und machte seine Nase ein wenig länger. Jetzt spürte er den Unterschied. Seine magische Energie floss ein wenig schlechter; aber nicht soviel, um ihn stark zu beeinflussen.

„Du lernst nicht, oder?", meinte Sarah. „Ich werde es überleben mal ein paar Stunden ein bisschen weniger magische Energie zu haben"

Plötzlich zog sie ihn in einen Laden. „Du wolltest etwas Ablenkung vom Lernen, richtig? Ich habe gehört, Harry Potter sei ein großartiger Sucher gewesen."

Harry sah sie an; dann blickte er sich um. Einige Besen hingen an der Wand mit einer Beschreibung, wie technischen Daten und Preisen. Quidditschbälle flogen durch den Laden. Harry sah ein kleines Modell eines Quidditschspiels.

Gemächlich schritten sie an die Wand und sahen sich die Besen an. „Boah... der neue Nimbus 9700. Von 0 auf 250 km/h in 2,3 Sekunden. Höchstgeschwindigkeit 387 Stundenkilometer – das ist doch was für dich, Jerry, oder?" Ein kleiner Junge sah zu einem etwas größerem hinauf und redete weiter laut vor sich hin.

Harry sah sich den Besen an. Er sah aus wie sein alter Nimbus 2000. 'Preis auf Anfrage' stand auf dem Schild. Harry sah Sarah an und ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Er trat an den Ladenbesitzer und meinte: „2 Nimbus 9700 bitte." Der Mann blickte ihn an und meinte ihn brüchigen Englisch: „Verschwinde! Verarschen kann ich mich alleine."

Harry lächelte streckte seine Hand aus und lies den Potter-Ring sichtbar werden. Der Mann sah ihn ungläubig an, während Harry seine Hand zurückzog und sein Ring verschwand.

„Entschuldigt bitte vielmals Mister Potter", flüsterte er: „Der Besen kostet 11200 Galleonen. Normalerweise kaufen diese Besen nur Nationalmannschaften. Sie möchten zwei? Ich lasse sie fertig machen."

Der Verkäufer lies es sich nehmen Harry ein Set Bälle zu schenken. Sarah sah ihn erstaunt an, als er zurückkam, mit zwei teuren Besen in der Hand.

„Du hast nicht wirklich zwei von den Besen gekauft, oder?"

„Ach weißt du... alleine fliegen macht doch keinen Spaß." Er hielt ihr einen Besen hin. „Was soll ich damit?", fragte sie.

Er deutete auf eine Inschrift am vorderen Ende des Besens. 'Sarah Tektar' stand dort in goldenen Lettern.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich hab mehr Geld als ich ausgeben könnte", meinte er.

Sarah dankte ihn mit einem schnellen Kuss und meinte grinsend: „Soso? Soviel Geld? Hm..."

* * *

„GNADE, SARAH!", schrie Harry resignierend. Sie zeigte ihm gerade eben die, seiner Meinung nach hundertste Kombination von verschiedenen Kleidungstücken.

„Ach... du willst nicht mehr", sie grinste: „Wollte gerade zu den Tangas kommen. Aber wenn du nicht willst."

Damit lief sie aus dem Laden. 'Einfach nicht aufregen; durchatmen... nicht aufregen', dachte er sich.

* * *

Pünktlich um 7 Uhr Abends klopten sie an das Zimmer und traten ein. Drinnen stand der Direktor der Bank sowie Andromeda Black. Schwarzes Haar umrahmte ihr hübsches Gesicht. Ihre leicht grünlichen Augen wirkten intelligent und aufgeweckt.

„Sie sind also Mister Black", meinte sie. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und veränderte seine Haare sowie seine Nase.

„Harry James Potter-Black. Sehr angenehm" Er streckte ihr zur Begrüßung seine Hand aus.

Sie zog ihre Augen hoch als sie die Hand annahm: „Sehr erfreut mal den Patensohn von Sirius kennen zu lernen. Doch nicht tot, hm?"

Sie schwieg kurz und meinte dann zu dem Direktor: „Ich ziehe meinen Antrag als Oberhaupt der Black Familie zurück. Wie es aussieht ist die Black Familie in den besten Händen."

„Wie kommt es zu diesem Sinneswandel?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Sie sind der Patensohn von Sirius und damit haben Sie viel von seiner Magie geerbt, und da er das rechtmäßige Oberhaupt gewesen wäre, sind Sie dafür besser geeignet."

„Nennen Sie mich doch Harry." - „Andromeda." Sie lächelte: „und wer ist deine hübsche Begleitung?"

„Sarah Tektar", meinte die angesprochene lächelnd. Andromeda zog die Brauen zusammen: „Die Tochter von Severus Snape?"

Sarah nickte. Harry blickte zum Direktor: „Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Andromeda Black kompletten Zugriff auf das Blackvermögen hat."

„Du bist verrückt, Harry – ich bin eine Frau."

Sarah kicherte und blickte ihn bittend an: „und was ist mit mir?"

Der Kobold nickte und meinte: „Nun Gut; Mister Potter-Black bleibt Oberhaupt der Black Familie. Ich werde Andromeda Black sofort eine Vollmacht geben. Von mir aus war es das dann. Auf Wiedersehen."

Andromeda nickte Harry und Sarah zu und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

* * *

Der Wind peitschte um Harry herum, als er seinen neuen Besen testete. Er war lange nicht mehr geflogen, aber die Euphorie hatte ihn sofort wieder. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. In seiner Animagusgestalt war es etwas anderes. Es machte auch Spaß als Adler zu fliegen; aber das jetzt... war unbeschreiblich.

Harry zog seinen Besen nach unten und er flog in einem Sturzflug nach unten; kurz vor dem Aufprall zog er hoch und flog elegant mit einigen Drehungen nach oben; dann schoss auf einmal ein Ball an ihm vorbei.

Er sah sich um. Sarah stand elegant auf ihren Besen und hatte einen Knüppel in der Hand. Gerade schlug sie einen zweiten Klatscher auf ihn. Harry grinste und zog seinen Besen nach links; lenkte nach oben, flog zickzack. Aber der Klatscher blieb an ihm dran. Irgendwann sah er, dass Sarah ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte und den Klatscher hinter ihn her jagte.

Harry grinste und zog seinen Besen nach oben und flog einen 'Salto'. Dann schoss er direkt auf Sarah zu. Er schoss auf Sarah zu, die noch immer auf ihren Besen stand. Er schoss an ihr vorbei und sein Luftzug aufgrund seiner riesigen Geschwindigkeit, ließ sie bedenklich kippeln.

Der Klatscher kam direkt auf Sarah zu und sie wurde hart getroffen und flog vom Besen. Harry riss seinen Besen nach unten, zog seinen Zauberstab richtete ihn auf den Klatscher, der ihn noch immer verfolgte und schoss einen Zerstörungsfluch ab.

Der Klatscher zerberste; Sarah flog mit riesiger Geschwindigkeit nach unten, den Zauberstab auf sich richten.

Sie wurde langsamer und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Besen. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Harry schoss nun zu Sarah hinterher; seine alten Sucherinstinkte erwachten.

Sie landete sanft hinter ihm, er hatte seinen Besen unter sie gebracht und war selbst senkrecht nach unten geflogen, sodass der Aufprall nicht so hart werden würde.

Sarah keuchte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry wie ihre Frisur dahin war. Er drehte sich auf dem Besen um, sodass er zu ihr blickte. In ihren Augen sah er die Panik, die sie hatte. Dann trafen ihre Lippen die seine.

„Warum funktioniert bei diesem Scheiss Besen kein Aufrufezauber?", fragte sie atemlos. „Dafür könnten wir eigentlich eine Schmerzensgeldklage durch kriegen!"

Harry grinste und zog seinen Zauberstab und führte einen Aufrufezauber aus doch nichts passierte. Er zog die Stirn kraus dann sprach er den Zauber, doch wieder passierte nichts. „Vermutlich hat er zuviel Magie in sich, und lässt keine fremde Magie in sich hinein. Laut Pythagoras Theorie der magischen Systeme..."

„Hör mir mit dem Dreck auf", unterbrach ihn Sarah und küsste ihn.

* * *

„HARRY", schrie jemand an seiner Tür. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Hermine kam rein. Ihre Wangen vor Zorn rot. Ihre Augen funkelten. Sie hatte seit ihrem Wiedertreffen kein einziges Wort mit ihm gewechselt und er war ein wenig verwundert, dass sie nun in sein Zimmer kam.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte sie laut. „Ist was wahr?", erwiderte er und hielt sich die Ohren.

„Desass bringt Leute um, nur damit die Magie überlebt? WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN VERBRECHEN? UND DU MACHST DA MIT? DAS IST ABSOLUT UNMÖGLICH!", sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „weißt du was passiert, wenn wir ohne die Magie sind?" - „JA – aber es ist trotzdem nicht in Ordnung! Deine Eltern könnten noch leben. Sirius könnten noch leben!"

„Das war nicht beabsichtigt", Harry bemühte sich um seine Ruhe, doch innerlich zerfraß ihn der Zorn, gemischt mit Traurigkeit.

„Ohne den Krieg hätten sie überlebt! Und wer hat den Krieg provoziert?"

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es eine Revolution gibt!", meinte Harry: „Das hat nichts mit Desass oder dem Überleben der Magie zu tun. Das Ministerium ist so korrupt und unfähig, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war!", wiederholte Harry seine Worte um sie Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Hermine sah ihn mit ihren braunen Augen an. Unverständlichkeit spiegelte sich in ihnen ab: „Was redest du da?"

„Nicht alles was Voldemort will ist schlecht. Er hat eine Art der Gleichberechtigung geschaffen. Frauen dürfen nun offiziell Familienoberhäupte sein. Frauen und Männer sind absolut gleichgestellt."

Hermine blickte ihn an: „Schlammblütler", spie sie aus: „Und was ist mit denen?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber sie bekommen eine Art Vorbereitungskurs. Es wird extra eine neue Schule gebaut, um das Interesse der Mugglegeborenen zu vertreten."

Sie blickte ihn fassungslos an: „Leeres Geschwätz. Du bist BLIND! Sie wird nur dafür da sein, um die Reinblütler vom dreckigen Blut fernzuhalten."

Harry seufzte: „In vielen Ländern ist das normaler Brauch. Nach dem Abschluss sind sie absolut gleichgestellt."

„Der Rassismus wird nie aufhören", konterte Hermine.

„Das weißt du nicht", meinte er sanft. „Stimmt. Vielleicht wird er ja sogar aufhören", murmelte sie trocken: „... wenn Voldemort alle Schlammblütler getötet hat, gibt es ja keinen Grund mehr für Rassismus."

„Hermine -", fing Harry an. „DU BIST KRANK, WENN DU DARAN GLAUBST!", schrie sie.

Harry griff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich: „Voldemort hat die Macht. Der Orden wurde in der letzten Schlacht geschlagen. Es wird sich zeigen, was passiert. Danach kann man immer noch handeln! Viele Beispiele in der Geschichte enden genauso. Erst denken alle, die Revolution wäre schlecht; aber oft ist sie hilfreich für das Land."

„Warum dann der Krieg?" - „Das liegt alles an Dumbledore. Er fürchtet Voldemort. Der Krieg wird enden, wenn Dumbledore tot ist; das ist der einzige Grund für Voldemort den Krieg zu führen. Glaub mir."

„Woher weißt du das?" - „Bevor ich den Selbstmord vorgetäuscht habe, war ich öfter in seinem Geist. Und danach habe ich habe mit ihm geredet?", antwortete Harry und zog sie noch näher zu sich.

„Du hast was?", fragte sie ungläubig. Harry sah ihr in die Augen... verlor sich darin. Harry konnte ihre feinen Züge ausmachen, sah die Unschuld in ihren Augen. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.

* * *

Harry wachte auf und spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Ein brauner Haarschopf lag auf ihm, Arme hatten sich um ihn gelegt. Plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Schock. Was hatte er getan? Sarah... Wie konnte er nur? Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn an.

Sie kam näher und küsste ihn. 'Scheiss auf Sarah', dachte er sich, als er den Kuss vertiefte.

* * *

Ituko sah ihn an: „Wir sind soweit. Morgen geht es los. Stephen hat von einem Treffen der Offiziere Wind bekommen. Auch der Staatschef wird da sein. Reki hast du die Bomben?"

Diese nickte: „stehen bereit. Wir brauchen nur einen geeigneten Ort."

„Hab ich.", meinte Stephen. „In Alaska. Eine größere Halle – unter der Erde. Ist ein verlassenes Waffenarsenal."

Ituko nickte: „Gut. Die Mücken sind hier." Er zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Umhang. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung vergrößerte er sie. Hunderte kleine Mücken waren darin. „Es sind 30 von unseren Mücken. Diese werden das Blut abnehmen."

„Hab einen Mann gefunden, der schon öfter wegen so was aufgefallen ist. Hab ihn bewusstlos in Schweden. Wir müssen nur einen Eintrag im Portzentrum machen, dass der Mann auch in Schweden war.", Molati sah zu Stephen. Dieser nickte.

„Gut – dann gehen Harry und ich dann morgen früh zu dem Treffen und bereiten alles vor. Wir gehen heute den Artenretter holen – wo ist er?", fragte Ituko.

Molati zog einen Zettel heraus und gab ihn Ituko: „Sei vorsichtig. Bissiger Kerl. Hat mir nen paar böse Flüche aufgehalst. Liegt jetzt schon unter dem Imperius."

Ituko nickte: „Stephen – wo ist das Treffen?"

„In Saint Louis.", antwortete dieser. „Ich möchte, dass ihr alle in der Nähe seid, falls etwas schief läuft.", sagte Ituko zum Schluss.

* * *

Ituko nickte und Harry murmelte: „Imperio." Der Fluch von Molati löste sich auf und wurde durch Harrys ersetzt.

Der Mann, ein älterer mit kaum Haar nahm die Kiste, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, tat sie sich in eine Tasche und apparierte. Ituko und Harry verschwanden ebenfalls.

Sie tauchten im Portalzentrum Schwedens auf. Dutzende steinere Tore waren hier zu sehen. Auf den jeweiligen Tor standen die verschiedenen Namen. Sie waren gut drei Meter hoch und 2 Meter breit. Ein Bild flimmerte in jedem Tor. Es waren die Orte, wo sie hin führten.

Der Mann, der unter dem Imperius stand ging zu einer langen Schlange um sich ein Ticket zu holen. Harry und Ituko stellten sich dazu. Dutzende Wachmänner waren überall zu sehen, den Zauberstab erhoben, sie hatten Schwerter und Bögen als zusätzliche Waffen.

Die Schlange wurde kleiner. Jetzt sah Harry ein Informationsstand, bei dem man die Tickets kaufen konnte. Davor war ein Durchgang, der aussah wie bei den Muggle auf Flughäfen, die bei Metall Lärm machten.

Ituko zuckte kurz und murmelte: „Verdammt. Löse den Fluch und improvisiere. Dieser Durchgang kontrolliert illegale Magie."

Harry sah ihn an und nickte dann, während er in seinen schwarzen Umhang griff und seinen Zauberstab nahm. Ihr Opfer war nun der nächste, der den Durchgang durchqueren sollte. Harry ließ ihn ein wenig warten, bis vor ihm genug Platz war. Dann schoss er einen Verwirrungszauber auf den Mann, löste den Imperius und stieß den Mann hart durch den Durchgang.

Das Opfer lief in eine Frau hinein, die sich umdrehte und sich lauthals beschwerte. Harry trat durch den Bogen und belegte den Mann wieder mit einem Imperius. Die Frau schrie nun das Opfer an. Ein Wachmann kam auf sie zu. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er in einer autoritären Stimme, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Der Mann unter dem Imperius sah ihn an: „Nichts passiert, ich habe nur aus Versehen die Frau angerempelt." Er sah die Frau entschuldigen an und hielt sich das Bein: „Mein Bein funktioniert nicht mehr so gut wie früher. Tut mir Leid."

Der Wachmann nickte und verschwand wieder. Harry ließ den Mann noch einige 'Tut mir Leid, gnädigste Frau' murmeln und ein Ticket kaufen.

Das Ticket bestand aus einem Zauber, der auf den Kunden gelegt wurde. Harry bezahlte die 36 Galleonen und trat vor Ituko das Portal in Richtung New York, dem größten Portzentrum in Amerika. Zusammen mit dem Mann lief er nun in die flimmernde Schicht des Bildes von dem Portzentrum in New York.

Sobald er das flimmernde Bild berührte wurde er hineingezogen. Es fühlte sich unangenehm an. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mit großer Kraft zusammengedrückt werden nur um dann wieder aufgebläht zu werden.

Nach endlosen Minuten kam er an. Er sah sich um. Die Marionette stand schweigend da und sah sich um. Harry blickte ebenfalls umher. Es sah genauso aus wie in Schweden, nur das es hier noch mehr Portale gab.

Mit einem lauten Zischen kam Ituko. Er flog elegant in die Halle und landete auf beiden Beinen. Harry hatte schon in Schweden gemerkt, dass Ituko einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Nur seine Hautfarbe reichte schon aus, dass die anderen Zauberer und Hexen misstrauisch und ein wenig ängstlich wurden. Doch nicht nur das – Ituko besaß auch eine spürbare Welle der Magie, die ihn umgab.

Ohne Harry zu beachten lief sein dunkelhäutiger Mentor aufrecht und eindrucksvoll aus dem Zentrum hinaus. Noch einmal mussten sie durch ein 'Dunkle-Magie-Aufspür-Apparat', wie Harry das Ding nannte.

Diesmal hatte Harry mehr Probleme, denn ein Wachmann stand aufrecht daneben. Harry sah sich um – von Ituko fehlte jede Spur. Harry löste den unverzeihlichen Zauber von dem Mann und schoss einen Verwirrungszauber auf den anderen – danach schob er ihn nach vorne.

Auf einmal gab es ein schrilles Geräusch. Der Wachmann sah den Mann an, dann Harry; er richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry und meinte laut: „Zauberstab her."

'Bekämpfe den anderen mit Autorität, wenn er meint dich nerven zu müssen.' – das hatte Harry in einem Psychologie Buch gelesen.

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?", fragte er laut: „Mein Name ist Jerry Stephens – ich habe in 20 Minuten einen wichtigen Termin mit dem Leiter des amerikanischen Leiter des obersten Gerichts. Ich bin sowieso schon spät dran, und da kann ich es mir nicht erlauben, dass mir auch noch ein übereifriger Wachmann die Zeit stiehlt.", Harry sah ihn überlegen und arrogant an, versuchte seine Abneigung in die Stimme zu bringen. „Sir, ich muss Sie bitten-"

„Was? Ich muss Sie bitten, mir Ihren Ausweiß zu zeigen. Das ist ja wohl die Höhe. Ich bin ein wichtiger Diplomat des irländischen Ministeriums. Ich habe keine Zeit für so ein Geschwätz. Nur weil Sie den Apparat falsch bedienen, muss ich mir nicht so etwas gefallen lassen!"

Zwei weitere Wachmänner kamen nun auf die drei Leute zu: „Was ist hier los?", fragte einer von den beiden.

„Dieser vollkommen bescheuerte Wachmann hindert mich daran, meiner Arbeit nachzugehen!", rief Harry laut bevor auch nur der Wachmann reagieren konnte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Mann, mit einem Abzeichen auf der Uniform, der versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Es ist ein Zauber auf dem Mann dort.", meinte der Wachmann, versucht seine Stimme zu halten.

„Und was für ein Zauber?", schrie Harry ihn an: „Sie sind unmöglich. Das ist ein Zauber für sein Bein, damit er laufen kann – er ist mein Mitarbeiter."

Der Mann unter dem Imperius nickte nur schwach. Der Wachmann sah ihn an: „Es ist ein dunkler Zauber", meinte er dann.

„Mein Gott", rief Harry aus: „Das sind Heilmethoden. Ihr Amerikaner habt ja von nichts eine Ahnung. Wenn ich ihm nicht helfe, dann wird er nie mehr laufen können. Ich hätte auf ihn verzichtet, aber ich brauche ihn unbedingt, nicht wahr Edward?"

Der Mann nickte: „Bitte – lassen Sie uns gehen – wir haben es eilig. Jerry – wir haben nur noch 17 Minuten", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Der Offizier blickte misstrauisch die beiden an: „Lasst sie passieren! Du – schicke eine Eule zum Direktor des Gerichts, dass die beiden leider wegen uns zu spät kommen.", er zeigte auf einen seiner Männer.

„Ich danke Ihnen", meinte Harry und ging vorwärts. Die beiden apparierten und trafen auf Ituko. „Stephen muss den Terminkalender des Leiters der obersten Gerichts ein wenig modifizieren."

„Er ist gerade dabei, Harry – gute Arbeit", meinte Ituko mit einem Glitzern im Auge. „Woher weißt du davon?"

„Ein paar kleine Zauber. Wir müssen nach St. Louis. Das ist zu weit zum apparieren."

Harry nickte und beschwor ein Seil. Er murmelte: „Portus" Ituko hielt sich am Seil fest – Harry schwang den Zauberstab und der Mann unter dem Imperius hielt sich am Seil fest. Harry tippte an das Seil und sie wurden weggerissen.

Der schwarzhaarige sah Ituko an. Dieser nickte in Richtung eines Hauses. Es war ein schlichtes Ein-Familien-Haus. Nichts daran war auffällig. Harry spürte absolut keine Magie um das Haus herum. Die Amerikaner dachten wohl, dass sie niemand dort erwarten würde.

Harry ließ den alten Mann unter dem Imperius einige Meter nach vorne laufen. Der Mann griff in seinen Mantel und holte die Schachtel hinaus. Ituko schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Harry, ihre Marionette und er selbst waren unter einem Schutzschild, sodass die Mücken das nächste magische Ziel angreifen würden – die Offiziere.

Der Mann machte die Schachtel auf, wartete einige Sekunden und lief dann schreiend hinterher: „NEIN... nicht! Bleibt hier – ihr werdet aussterben! Bleibt bei mir."

Die Mücken rasten auf das Haus zu. Die beiden Desass Mitglieder verschwanden mit einem Zischen; Harry wusste nicht weshalb – aber er tat das, was Ituko ihn wollte. Ituko verschwand – also tat Harry es auch.

Harry spürte ein leichtes Ziehen, das seine Apparation beeinflusste. Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Ziehen. Es war Magie. Vertraute Magie. Scheinbar war es die Magie von Ituko. Harry ließ die fremde Magie in sich wirken und die Richtung seiner Appartion änderte sich.

Einige Sekunden später landete er zwei Meter neben Ituko. Dieser meinte: „Nützliche Möglichkeit, wenn sich zwei Leute nicht absprechen können. Geht allerdings nur, wenn der andere damit einverstanden ist, wie du, oder sehr viel schwächer ist als der, der die Apparation verändern will. Dich könnte ich nicht woanders hinbringen, wenn du es nicht willst."

Harry nickte: „Und nun?"

„Wir warten. Sobald die Mücken fertig sind werden sie nach Norden fliegen. In die Kälte, um zu brüten. Dort fangen wir sie ab."

Einige Minuten später meinte Ituko, der die Augen geschlossen hatte: „Sie sind auf dem Weg."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „Ich hab einige der falschen Mücken mit einen Zauber belegt, der mir ermöglicht mit ihren Augen zu sehen."

„Apparier und lass meine Magie auf dich wirken.", meinte Ituko und verschwand.

Harry konzentrierte sich und spürte wieder den fremden Sog. Er stand wieder einige Meter neben Ituko.

„Gut. Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch einsammeln." Ituko zog seinen Zauberstab in einer leichten Bewegung und ein Netz erschien in der Luft, welches sich um die Mücken herumwickelte.

Harry tat es ihm gleich und kurz darauf hatten sie alle Mücken. Plötzlich erstarrte Ituko: „Verdammt. Sie haben uns entdeckt. Verschwinden wir. Sofort."

Zwei, drei Plopps erschienen, als die beiden verschwanden. Ituko sah ihn an: „Wir müssen unsere Spuren verwischen – sie werden unsere Signatur finden und sofort nach uns suchen. Verwandle dein Aussehen." Damit schwang Ituko seinen Stab und seine Haut wurde heller. Sein schwarzes, afrikanisches Haar wurde hell. Seine Augen nahmen eine blaue Farbe an.

Harry verwandelte sein Haar blond und seine Augen blau. Dann sah er Ituko an.

„Wir müssen zu unserem letztem Ort und unsere Spuren verwischen. Das mache ich; sorg du dafür, dass ich die Zeit nicht von irgendwelchen Flüchen getroffen werde. Töte niemanden."

„Du willst gegen die zwölf höchsten Armeeoffiziere Amerikas kämpfen? Mit verändertem Aussehen?", fragte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ich will nicht kämpfen – ich brauche nur eine halbe Minute – maximal."

Harry nickte und dann apparierten sie beide.

Sechs Leute, zwei Frauen und vier Männer standen herum und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben. Wie der Zufall es wollte landeten Ituko und Harry direkt zwischen den Amerikanern.

Harry schoss einen Schockfluch auf einen der Zauberer, der nicht mehr reagieren konnte und getroffen wurde. Gleich darauf blockte er drei Flüche und schoss weitere Hexereien auf die Gegner. Allerdings zeigte sich hier, wie gut die Gegner waren. Diese schossen dutzende Flüche auf ihn, ohne getroffen zu werden.

Ituko drehte seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen gelben Fluch hinaus, der einen Gegner außer Gefecht setzte. Kurz darauf wandte er sich wieder den Signaturen zu. Harry murmelte Gegenflüche und russische Schilde.

Plötzlich kamen vier oder fünf Flüche auf ihn und er wurde getroffen. Bewusstlos und gelähmt sank er zu Boden. Ituko blickte zu seinen Gegnern, die nun eine Pause machten. Sie sahen ihn an. Ituko drehte seinen Zauberstab. Jede Magische Signatur der zwei war verschwunden.

Die Offiziere schossen Flüche auf ihn, die der Afrikaner, abwehrte. Er griff Harrys Handgelenk und eine Sekunde später waren die beiden verschwunden.

Ituko drehte noch einige Runden mit Portschlüsseln, die nicht er gemacht hatte. Dann kamen sie irgendwann am Schloss an.

Direkt, ohne Umwege ging Ituko auf die Krankenstation; veränderte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs sein Aussehen. Erleichtert richtete er sich auf. Endlich wieder seine volle Magie. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, was für Auswirkungen die kleinsten Veränderungen hatten.

Er riss die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und ließ Harry auf ein Bett schweben: „Schaut nach, was es ist. Ein Fluch kenne ich davon nicht."

Die Heiler sahen zu Harry und schwangen ihren Zauberstab. Sie murmelten Sprüche und veränderten sein Aussehen.

Einer der Heiler meinte erschrocken: „Stärkungstrank – sofort. Sonst ist er tot." Die anderen Heiler reagierten sofort. Ituko riss entsetzt seine Augen auf: „Was? Wie? Was ist das für ein Fluch?"

Der Heiler rief hektisch: „Ich kenne ihn nicht – aber das wundert mich nicht, wenn selbst du ihn nicht kennst. Der Fluch ist nur verdammt bösartig.", keuchte er unter Zaubersprüchen hervor.

„Was macht er?", fragte Ituko. „So wie es aussieht zerstört er die Verbindung der Magie zum Blut. Die Wunde am Bauch, die er hat kann nur von eigener Magie geheilt werden. Da können wir nichts machen. Wir müssen versuchen die Magie des Fluches vom Herz zu vertreiben!"

Ituko murmelte: „Scheiße. Verdammt."

Plötzlich ging die Tür laut auf. Wereseid trat hinein und sah zu Ituko. Dann plötzlich riss er seinen Kopf zu Harry und lief zwei Schritte nach vorne. „Weg von ihm", schrie Werseid.

Die Heiler taten sofort das, was der alte Zauberer sagte. „Wie ist das möglich?", murmelte Wereseid und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Dann erstarrte er. Das war unmöglich. Vollkommen unmöglich. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und wirkte sie auf Harry. Werseid spürte wie etwas fremdes aus Harrys Körper kam. Fremde Magie. Bösartige Magie. Zerstörerische Magie. Magie des Chaos.

Zwei Minuten später stoppte der Magiefluss und Wereseid ging erschöpft in die Knie und murmelte: „Ituko – bring mich in meinen Raum. Bitte." Dann brach er zusammen.

Die Heiler sahen erschrocken zu ihm und führten Zauber aus. Erleichtert aber doch verwundert meinten sie: „Er hat nur seine Magiereserven komplett aufgebraucht."

„Komplett?", wiederholte Ituko. Schweigend nickte einer der Heiler. Ituko sah Wereseid an – was hatte er getan?


	18. Osaras

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 18: Osaras  
**

* * *

„Es fehlt das Blut von zwei Offizieren.", meinte Ituko. „Und was ist mit Harry passiert?", fragte Reki nachdenklich.

„Hat einen Fluch abbekommen. Wird aber in den nächsten Tagen wohl wieder gesund werden."

„Und wieso wurdet ihr angegriffen?"

„Die haben unsere Magie gespürt. Wir haben vergessen unsere Magie zu unterdrücken. Dadurch, dass da nichts großes magisches war in der Stadt war es klar, dass wir entdeckt werden. Hätten wir bedenken müssen..."

„Welches Blut fehlt?", fragte Stephen, nun ganz auf das Thema konzentriert, nachdem er wusste, dass es Harry gut ging.

„Das von Smith und McAllister. Reki, du kommst mit mir – dann sind die Talente am besten verteilt." Die junge Hexe nickte. „Stephen, Molati, könnt ihr das zusammen erledigen?"

„Natürlich", meinte Stephen, vollkommen ernst. Molati sah Stephen kurz an und nickte dann.

„Reki und ich nehmen McAllister – der ist sehr erfahren, wenn Stephens Informationen stimmen. Tötet Smith nicht. Nur wenn es absolut notwendig ist!"

Stephen sah Molati an. Diese nickte und die beiden verschwanden.

„McAllister wohnt in Atlanta – gehen wir."

Ituko sah die junge Hexe an. Sie hatte nicht viel Erfahrung, war erst seit einigen Monaten Mitglied in Desass. Es musste irgendwie klappen...

* * *

Das Haus war sehr schlicht gehalten. Ituko spürte aber starke Schutzschilde. Er führte einen Zauber aus. „Er ist nicht hier", murmelte Ituko. „Laut seinem Terminkalender müsste er heute um zwanzig Uhr ankommen. Das sind noch zehn Minuten."

„Was machen wir?", fragte Reki. „Raubüberfall. Wollt ich schon immer mal machen", meinte Ituko mit einem Grinsen.

Reki sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: „Na gut."

Die beiden hatten heruntergekommene, alte und kaputte Roben an. Sie wollten es nicht riskieren, dass der Offizier einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Ereignissen erkennt. Einige Minuten später kam der Offizier.

Ituko und Reki richteten ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und schrien mit veränderten Stimmen: „Geld her!". Der große Mann mit braunen Haar sah die beiden an: „Verschwindet."

Ein Fluch ließ ihn seinen Zauberstab ziehen: „Ich sagte verschwindet – ich könnte euch festnehmen." Damit zeigte er einen Dienstausweis.

„GELD HER!", schrie Reki.

Der Mann sah die beiden an: „Zauberstab runter. Sofort. Oder ihr werdet es bereuen.", sagte er mit einer Autorität in der Stimme.

„was willst du denn alleine ausrichten?"

Die Antwort folgte in Form von gemeinen Flüchen. Reki musste zweien Ausweichen und schaffte es den dritten abzuwehren. Während dessen hatte Ituko Flüche auf den Offizier geschossen. Dieser blickte kurz überrascht auf während er die Sprüche abwehrte.

Ein heftiges Duell entfachte. Der Mann war wirklich erstaunt – scheinbar hatte er wirklich nicht so viel Gegenwehr erwartet. Irgendwann trafen den älteren Mann mehrere Flüche.

Ituko ging zu ihm und zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Ein wenig Blut floss aus einer Wunde und Ituko sammelte es ein.

Dann zog der schwarze seine Bettlerrobe aus; darunter kam Zivile Mugglekleidung, schwarz gehalten; seine Haut färbte sich weiß.

Reki reagierte sofort. Ituko zerstörte die magische Signatur von sich selbst vom Körper des Mannes und der Umgebung. Reki tat es ihm sofort nach.

Die Frau, nun weiß und ein wenig älter aussehend strich ihre nun hüftlangen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und nahm dem Zauberer das Geld.

Ituko nahm einen Trank und gab ihn Reki. Diese sah ihn an: „muss das sein?", sprach sie mit einer tiefen Stimme. Als sie Itukos Gesicht sah seufzte sie und nahm den Trank zu sich.

Sie schwankte kurz; Ituko nahm ihr die Phiole ab trank selber einen Schluck. Auch er musste sich neu orientieren: „Mein Gott... lass und das fertig machen – dann können wir endlich weg!"

Reki kniete sich vor den Mann und schüttelte ihn: „alles in Ordnung? Hören Sie mich?"

Der Mann wachte einige Ohrfeigen später auf und zeigte sofort mit seinem Zauberstab auf die beiden; ein Schocker verließ seinen Stab und traf die Blonde.

Ituko tat überrascht und fing sie auf: „WAS MACHEN SIE DA?", schrie er dann den Mann an. „Wir finden Sie hier – helfen Ihnen und Sie töten sie."

„Muggle", spie der Offizier abfällig: „War hier irgendjemand?"

Doch Ituko reagierte nicht, sondern kümmerte sich scheinbar liebevoll um Reki. Der Mann sah sich um und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab um sich.

Ituko spürte den Okklumentik Angriff und ließ ihn geschehen. Er zeigte dem Offizier eigene Gedanken. Kurze Zeit später war der Offizier überzeugt, dass die beiden Angreifer ihn überraschen konnten und ihm Geld abgenommen hatten.

Der Offizier meinte: „Verschwindet hier – sie wird gleich aufwachen."

Ituko sah ihn an: „Ich habe noch nie jemand so unhöflichen Menschen gesehen." Damit wandte er sich ab und nahm Reki auf den Arm.

* * *

Harry stöhnte auf. Was war das für ein Troll der über ihn gelaufen war? Er blickte sich um. Scheinbar war er mal wieder auf der Krankenstation. Er lag auf einem gemütlichen Bett. Ein Heiler blickte von einer Zeitschrift auf und kam zu ihm: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht. Was ist passiert?" - „Wereseid wird es erklären. Er wird nachher kommen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich um. Er versuchte aufzustehen scheiterte jedoch sofort.

Der Heiler meinte: „Bleib liegen – du wirst die nächsten drei Tage auf jeden Fall hier bleiben!"

Harry seufzte und nickte. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und wollte ein Buch herzaubern. Doch der Heiler hielt ihn davon ab: „Nein! Keine Magie"

„Mein Gott – was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Du bist Osaras über den Weg gelaufen. Das ist passiert." kam von einer tiefen Stimme aus dem Türrahmen. Wereseid stand in einer schwarzen Robe vor ihm.

„Osaras?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Osaras war einer der mächtigsten Magier in den letzten Jahrhunderten. Er hatte es geschafft Osteuropa unter seiner Herrschaft zu bekommen. Er wandte jede Magie an und lenkte Osteuropa aus dem Hintergrund aus. Angeblich sollte er 1912 getötet worden sein.

Wereseid nickte: „Ganz genau. 1912... ein furchtbares Jahr. Osaras war gerade dabei Afrika anzugreifen." Harry blickte ihn an. Scheinbar war seine Okklumentik mal wieder hin.

„Afrika wehrte seine Armee ab. Allerdings tötete Osaras viele Afrikaner. Irgendwann traf ich persönlich auf ihn. Naja... es war ein heftiges Duell. Ich kann es dir nicht beschreiben – aber du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."

Wereseid nahm seinen Zauberstab und zog eine Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf und ließ seinen Zauberstab auf Harry zeigen.

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. Dann traf ihn die silbrige Flüssigkeit am Kopf. Harry wurde hineingezogen.

_Es war wie in einem Denkarium. Er konnte sich bewegen und sah alles, was Werseid sah. Wereseid sah kaum anderes aus als heute. Alt, weise. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Harry wie alt wohl Werseid war. Doch etwas war anders an Wereseid. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden um zu merken, dass Wereseid schwarze Augen hatte. Nicht die blauen, die er in der Gegenwart hatte.  
_

_Hinter Wereseid standen einige wenige dunkel farbene Hexen und Zauberer. Werseid war in einer edlen Robe eingekleidet. Vor den dunklen Hexen und Zauberern (es waren nur 12, wie Harry jetzt bemerkte) standen hunderte Zauberer, alle weiß. _

_Ganz vorne stand ein Mann, den Harry sofort als Osaras identifizierte. Macht umgab ihn. Dunkles Haar. Ein hübsches Gesicht, Augen die leuchteten, sodass man den Blick nicht lange halten konnte._

_Werseid jedoch blickte gerade aus auf den Mann; Osaras lief einen Schritt nach vorne: „Nigerianer. Ihr seid geschlagen – lasst uns in Frieden leben. Ich will nicht eure Herrschaft. Ich werde euch nicht anrühren. Alles was ich möchte sind eure Zauber. Eure Fähigkeiten. Euer Wissen. Gewährt ihr mir das, wird euch nichts geschehen."_

_Werseid sah zu ihm: „Du bist ein Narr. Niemals wirst du das erlangen, was du wünscht." _

_Osaras ging auf ihn zu. Es waren nur noch ein duzend Meter, die sie trennte: „Euer Land ist geschlagen, Mister President." Harry sah verdutzt auf Werseid. „Tausende sind in der Schlacht gefallen. Und nun werdet Ihr auch fallen, wenn Ihr mir nicht das gewährt, was ich möchte."_

_Wereseid stand aufrecht da – vollkommen unberührt von der bloßen Magie die Osaras ausstrahlte. _

„_Ich fordere Sie zu einem Duell, Osaras! Gewinnen Sie, so werden wir sicherlich zu einem Kompromiss kommen. Anderenfalls werden Sie hier verschwinden."_

_Osaras sah ihn an und lachte: „Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie sind nur in der Lage zu reden, Präsident. Nicht aber zu kämpfen. Nun gut", meinte er spöttisch: „ich gewähre Ihnen das Duell."_

„_Befehlt den Rückzug, sollten Sie geschlagen werden."_

_Osaras sah ihn an: „Sie ziehen das ernsthaft in Betracht?" Doch er tat das, was Wereseid wollte. _

_Die Dunkel farbenen Zauberer und Hexen sahen nun zu Wereseid: „Bitte lasst das, Mister President!"_

_Doch Wereseid lächelte nur und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann streckte er in einer schnellen Bewegungen seine Arme nach oben. Magie wie Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte bewegte sich um Wereseid herum._

_Harry sah zu Wereseids Begleitern. Diese hatten erschrocken geweitete Augen. Scheinbar wussten sie vorher nichts von der Magie, die Wereseid besaß. Auch Osaras blickte ihn geschockt an._

_Wereseid schoss innerhalb von Sekunden Flüche auf den hellen Mann. Dieser blockte sie alle, indem er seinen Zauberstab in die Flüche hielt, und sie zurückschleuderte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war der gesamte Ort von Magie so voll, dass sich der Boden lockerte und ein kleines Erdbeben erzeugte. _

_Die uralte Magie, die Wereseid auf Osaras schoss wurde geblockt und wurde beantwortet von verschiedensten Flüchen._

_Bäume, Steine, beschworene Gegenstände, und sogar Soldaten aus der Armee von Osteuropa wurde von beiden benutzt, um die Magie zu stoppen. Skrupellos wurden die Menschen geopfert, um die Magie von Wereseid abzuhalten, die von nichts sonst außer von Leben gestoppt werden konnte._

_Harry konnte nur staunen. Das Duell war so 'außerirdisch', wie es kein anderes Duell war. Ganze Landstücke wurden gesprengt, Steine, Felsen und andere Gegenstände auf den Gegner geschossen._

„_Sie sind ein respektabler Gegner", schrie Osaras irgendwann und stoppte seine Flüche. Man hörte seine Erschöpfung. Doch auch Wereseid, der seine Flüche einstellte atmete schwer und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. _

„_Wir könnten viel von einander lernen. Aber Sie wollten es nicht anders", schrie Osaras und griff wieder an. _

_Das Duell lief schon über zehn Minuten und jeder spürte, dass die beiden sich einander ebenbürtig waren. Die Sonne war untergegangen und doch sah jeder, was passierte, da die verschieden Strahlen der Magie alles erhellte. _

_Plötzlich kamen dutzende Vögel, magische sowie vollkommen unmagische angeflogen. Sie stoßen auf Wereseid und hackten auf ihm herum._

_Diese keuchte kurz auf und schrie einige Worte, die keiner verstand. Innerhalb von Sekunden kamen goldene Löwen angeflogen. Königliche Greife. Harry erstarrte – so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. _

_Die Greife griffen die verschiedenen Vögel an. Während dessen schoss sich Osaras und Wereseid Flüche um die Ohren, wie sie noch niemand gesehen hatte. Die Magie wurde immer stärker, immer vernichtender, immer fordender von den Anwendern. Die Erde aus dem Land auf dem sie kämpften wurde gelockert. _

_Die Magie der beiden neutralisierte sich und doch... irgendwann schaffte es Osaras nicht mehr die Flüche zu blocken. Vollkommen überraschend war dieses Ergebnis. Dutzende Flüche gingen auf ihn ein. Der Körper erschlaffte und ging auf den Boden._

_Kaum hatte er den Boden berührt wurde er von ihm verschluckt. Eine Welle einer Explosion ging aus und tötete alle... Alle im Umkreis von dreihundert Meter... Außer – Wereseid._

_Weresid keuchte und sah sich um. Dann wurde die Erinnerung schwarz._

Harry, nun wieder in seinem eigenem Kopf sah Wereseid an.

Dann nahm Werseid seinen Stab und schickte eine weitere Erinnerung zu Harry, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte.

_Wereseid lag auf dem Boden. Ein Mann kam auf ihn zu. Der Mann hatte ein hellere Haut, als Wereseid. Jedoch eindeutig südländisch. Weißes Haar und ein langer Bart ließen ihn sehr alt aussehen._

_Der Mann kniete sich zu Wereseid. Er weckte ihn auf: „Guten Tag, Mister President. Ein schöner Kampf... wirklich schöner Kampf."_

_Wereseid blickte sich um: „Wer sind Sie? Was ist passiert?" Er keuchte kurz auf, als er die vielen Tote sah. Dann hatte er plötzlich einen verstehenden Gesichtsausdruck. _

_Der fremde Mann sah ihn an: „Sie wurden auserwählt." Harry bemerkte, als er Wereseid nun ins Gesicht sah, dass er plötzlich blaue Augen hatte. Das Duell? Hatte es für veränderte Augen gesorgt?  
_

_Wereseid sah ihn fragend an. „Ihr Land wurde vernichtet. Sie können hier nichts mehr tun. Folgen Sie nun Ihrer Bestimmung – folgen Sie mir!" Die schwarzen Augen sahen in die blauen Wereseids._

_Dann verschwanden sie beide._

Wieder wurde Harry aus der Erinnerung gezerrt. Und wieder einmal blickte Werseid ihn an, hielt seine Hand, um Harry zum schweigen zu bringen. Noch einmal zog Wereseid eine Erinnerung und ließ sie Harry sehen.

_Harry landete in Wereseids Büro. Allerdings sass diesmal nicht Wereseid hinter dem Schreibtisch, sondern der andere, fremde Mann. Dieser übernahm das Wort: „Sie sind mächtig, Mister President. Entschuldigen Sie bitte – ich kann Ihren Namen nicht aussprechen." Wereseid sah ihn an: „Nicht so wichtig. Was wollen Sie nun? Ich muss in mein Land zurück!"_

„_Sie wurden ausgewählt, mein Nachfolger zu sein. Sie kennen die Magie. Sie wissen vieles, was ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich wissen Sie sogar mehr. Aber in einem Punkt wissen wir mehr. Wir erhalten die Magie am Leben. Wir sind Desass."_

_Der Mann fuhr fort, nachdem er sah, dass Wereseid ihm zu hörte: „Die Magie wird verschwinden. Wir müssen etwas tun – und deshalb existieren wir."_

„_Die Magie wird verschwinden? Was sagen Sie da?" Wereseid sah ihn fragend an._

_Dann erzählte der Leiter von Desass, was mit der Magie passiert würde, wenn Desass nicht existieren würde._

„_Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?", fragte Wereseid skeptisch._

„_Was glauben Sie, warum Afrika so mächtig ist? Warum Afrika im Durchschnitt die mächtigsten Magier auf der Welt hat? Sie kennen die Praktiken in Afrika. Sie haben Sie selbst durchlebt. Schwäche existiert in Afrika nicht. Jeder Schwache wird getötet. Afrika tut genau das, was Desass tut. Afrika rettet die Magie. Aber das muss auch außerhalb Afrikas passieren – ansonsten wird auch in Afrika die Magie verschwinden."_

_Wereseid sah ihn an: „Das ist eine interessante Theorie. Könnte sogar stimmen laut meinen eigenen Erfahrungen. Haben Sie Beweise?"_

_Wereseid sah sich die Dokumente an und wusste – es war wahr. _

„_Nun dann zeigen Sie mir doch mal bitte, wie Desass arbeitet."_

_Harry folgte den beiden – und diese Tour erinnerte ihn an seine eigene, die Wereseid mit ihm durchgeführt hatte. Wereseid sah interessiert den Forschungen zu, die ein Mann durchführte. _

_Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Schutzschild errichten. Drei Sekunden später explodierte der Kessel mit einer solchen Kraft, die den ganzen Raum erschütterte. Doch sonst passierte nichts. Der Schild hatte die Magie abgehalten, die sicherlich den ganzen Raum zerstört hätte._

_Der Direktor von Desass nickte ihm zu: „Woher wussten Sie das?" _

_Doch Wereseid schwieg und meinte zu einer Frau, die an einem Zauber arbeitete: „Sie müssen die Magie flächendeckender machen und den aphaimogi ein wenig verschieben in Richtung des mortal Punktes."_

_Die Frau sah ihn überrascht an, tat das was er gesagt hatte und schrie entzückt auf: „Danke!"_

_Dann kamen sie irgendwann wieder im Büro an: „Sie brauchen einen Namen, der jeder aussprechen kann. Wie wäre es mit Wereseid?", fragte dann der Leiter von Desass. „Ich finde der passt zu Ihnen."_

_Der ehemalige Präsident Nigerias nickte: „Danke, aber weise bin ich eigentlich nicht."_

„_Gerade deshalb sind Sie es doch", meinte der Direktor._

Harry wurde aus der Erinnerung gezogen und blickte Wereseid erstaunt an: „Warum zeigen Sie mir das?" - „Du hast rein Recht darauf. Behalte es bitte für dich – ich zeige das nicht jedem! Erzähle es niemanden – und damit meine ich auch niemanden!"

Damit wandte sich Wereseid ab, hielt aber stoppte aber sofort wieder und meinte: „Deine Okklumentik ist im Moment zu schwach. Zeige mir den Potter-Ring bitte."

Harry ließ den Ring auf seiner Hand erscheinen. Er stellte nichts ungewöhnliches daran fest. Wereseid nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf den Ring. Harry spürte eine fremde, und doch vertraute Magie durch den Ring fließen. Die Magie wurde in seinen Kopf geleitet und Harry spürte, wie seine Okklumentik wieder aufgebaut wurde.

Wereseid nickte und ließ seinen Zauberstab verschwinden. Vorher hob er allerdings die Zauber auf, die Harry vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es waren Zauber gewesen, die das Gespräch unhörbar machte.

Wereseid verschwand endgültig und ließ einen nachdenklichen Harry zurück. Warum zeigte Wereseid ihm das? Was ist mit Nigeria passiert? Harry wusste nicht viel über das Land. Er wollte in Zukunft mehr über das Land sowie Wereseid und Osaras herausfinden. Das Duell war wirklich sehr heftig gewesen.

Obwohl es nur eine Erinnerung war hatte Harry fast die Magie gespürt, die die beiden Magier gewirkt hatten.

Und was zum Henker war mit Osaras passiert, als er von der Erde verschluckt wurde? Warum hatte Wereseid überlebt, und der Rest nicht? Wereseid war erschöpft gewesen – und trotzdem konnte er sich retten...

Er war so in Gedanken das er Sarah erst sehr spät entdeckte. Sarah. Hermine. Wie sollte er sich jetzt benehmen?

„Hallo Harry". Sarah lächelte ihn an und gab ihn einem Kuss: „Wie geht's dir?" Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

Sie redeten über belangloses Zeug, bis plötzlich Hermine rein kam. „Hallo Harry". _Oh verdammt..._

Hermine grüßte Sarah und beugte sich zu Harry ins Bett und umarmte ihn.

Hermine sah ihn seltsam an und setzte sich: „Ich habe eben erst davon erfahren. Was genau ist denn passiert?"

„Naja – wir haben versucht den Auftrag zu erledigen."

„Was für einen Auftrag?" - „Amerika versus Russland", meinte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

„WAS?", schrie Hermine sofort los. Harry seufzte und ließ die Schreierei über sich ergehen. Er bekam gar nicht so genau mit was sie sagte; nur spürte er die Ohrfeige dafür um so mehr; und die zugeknallte Tür hörte er sowieso extrem laut.

Ein Heiler kam herein: „Was ist das denn hier für ein Krach?"

Sarah grinste: „Der Krach ist eben verschwunden – durch die Tür." Der Heiler sah sie verdutzt an und schloss die Bürotür wieder, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, das tatsächlich Ruhe war.

Sarah sah ihn an, ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Kann das sein, dass du auf Ohrfeigen stehst?"

„Eigentlich... eher weniger", meinte er und hielt sich die rote Wange. „Wann kommst du hier raus?", fragte die Braunhaarige.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry – immer noch ein wenig in Gedanken, was die Zukunft mit Hermine bringen würde.

„Kannst du mal nen paar Bücher aus dem 'Magie-Regal' herzaubern? 'Keine Magie", äffte Harry missmutig einen der Heiler nach.

Sarah lächelte und ließ die Bücher herholen. „Ich geh dann mal wieder – habe eine temperamentvolle Schülerin zu unterrichten."

„Viel Spaß mit der.", meinte er. „Werde ich haben.", antworte Sarah grinsend.

Als Sarah verschwunden war dachte Harry viel über Sarah und Hermine nach. Warum hatte er sich auf Hermine eingelassen? Warum hatte er sie geküsst – warum hatte er Sex mit ihr gehabt. Ihm war es absolut nicht klar. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit wie benebelt gefühlt – wie als stünde er unter fremden Einfluss.

Er dachte noch lange noch – aber kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag kam Ituko herein. Harry sah vom Buch hoch. „Wie lief es mit dem Blut?"

„Wir haben es. Morgen bringt Molati die Dokumente dem russischen Spion. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut."

Ituko nickte: „Wir haben dann auch einen neuen Auftrag. Sobald du genesen bist. Wir sollen alles über Osaras herausfinden. Angeblich ist er ja verschwunden. Jetzt ist er wieder aufgetaucht und hat dir den Fluch aufgehetzt."

Harry fragte sich, ob Ituko vom Duell zwischen Wereseid und Osaras wusste.

„Du darfst jetzt also Zeitungen und sonstiges durchkramen – alles was wir hier haben. Wereseid hat mir gesagt, er hätte deine Potter-Magie geheilt; oder aktiviert. Ganz verstanden hab ich ihn nicht."

Harry nickte: „Und was machst du solange?"

„Ich suche nach Informationen – außerhalb der Zeitungen."

„Ich darf nicht aufstehen – und keine Magie ausführen – könntest du die Zeitungen holen?" Harry störte die Abhängigkeit von anderen. Keinen einzigen Zauber konnte er ausführen – er konnte sich nicht bewegen... nur im Bett rumliegen.

Ituko nickte und kurz darauf flogen ganze Kisten von Zeitungen heraus. Alle hatten etwas mit Osaras zu tun.

„ich geh dann mal wieder. Gute Besserung, Harry." Damit verschwand Ituko.

Harry seufzte und griff zur ersten Zeitung. Er erfuhr, dass Osaras das erste Mal 1865 öffentlich in Erscheinung trat – jedoch schon deutlich länger einen Großteil Osteuropas unter seiner Kontrolle hatte.

Er hatte es geschafft alle Länder von Estland nach Griechenland von Norden nach Süden sowie alle Länder westlich der Slovakai bis zur Ukraine mit einander zu verbinden und zu vereinigen.

Die Länder wurden zu einer Großmacht und Osaras lenkte das große Land, welches später als Eusaq bekannt wurde aus dem Untergrund. Er hatte ohne das Wissen der Politiker eine Organisation aufgestellt, die eine solche Macht und einen solchen Einfluss (und die damit verbundene finanzielle Mittel) hatte, dass es einem nur schlecht werden konnte.

Das erste was Osaras getan hatte war, alle Gelehrten des Landes zu sich zu rufen und regelmäßig mit ihnen Treffen zu haben.

Dann hatte Osaras eine riesige Armee von Kämpfern ausgebildet – und hatte jedes Land nach einander angegriffen.

Doch vom Motiv stand nirgends etwas. Warum hatte er die Länder angegriffen?

Wenn er die Erinnerung von Wereseid richtig deutete, dann war es wohl nur Wissensdurst. Osaras wollte alles mögliche wissen; hatte er nicht Wereseid verschonen wollen, wenn er ihm das Wissen Nigerias gewährte?

Das würde auch in das Konzept passen, welches Osaras immer hatte. Das erste was er nach einem erfolgreichen Eroberungszug tat, war die Museen zu plündern und Wissenschaftler des jeweiligen Landes zu sich zu rufen.

Auch hatte Osaras sehr oft die Länder aufgegeben, sobald die magischen Museen leer waren. Sobald er den Wissenschaftler ihre Geheimnisse und die Ergebnisse ihre Forschungen entraubt hatte und die Staatskasse geleert hatte.

Nachdem Osaras verschwunden war (es wurden nur die Leichen seiner Armee gefunden) wurden alle magischen Artefakte der jeweiligen Länder zurückgegeben. Osteuropa war wieder in die einzelnen Länder geteilt.

Das war alles... alles was Harry wusste nachdem er Stunden über den Zeitung gesessen hatte.

Harry fühlte seine Magiereserven zurück kommen und spürte, dass er bald wieder zaubern musste -sonst würde er wahnsinnig werden.

Ein Glück für die Heiler, dass sie es genauso sahen.

Er wurde am nächsten Tag entlassen – er durfte einfache Zauber ausführen – aber nichts anspruchvolles.

Was auch immer die Heiler damit meinten.

Er machte die Tür auf – ohne Zauberstab. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er sonst immer Magie verwendete.

Langsam lief er, noch schwach auf den Beinen in die Richtung seines Zimmers. Er ging gerade um eine Ecke – und lief direkt in jemanden rein. Er beugte seinen Kopf nach unten – Hermine lag dort auf dem Boden und blickte ihn mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

„DU!"

Harry seufzte: „Hi Hermine", erwiderte er extrem freundlich.

„DU!"

war wohl ein wenig zu freundlich...

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Was für ein Zauber war das? Du weißt das Liebeszauber und Tränke verboten sind?", schrie sie ihn an.

Harry stutzte und hielt sich die Ohren – was sagte sie da?

„Moment mal! Ich habe GAR nichts gemacht!", meinte er bemüht die Lautstärke seines Gesprächpartners zu senken.

„Du hast gar nichts gemacht?", schrie sie ungläubig. Harry seufzte und nahm seinen Zauberstab und führte einen Schweigezauber aus. Doch nichts passierte. Harry runzelte die Stirn und sprach den Zauber. Die Magie strömte aus seinem Zauberstab und baute sich um sie herum aus.

Doch es war viel anstrengender als sonst... was war mit ihm los?

Hermine sah ihn vollkommen kalt an: „also?"

Sie sprach leise – was sie noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ. Hermine hatte eine Veränderung durchgemacht. Sie war stärker geworden – selbstbewusster und fordernder was Antworten betraf.

Und woher kannte sie dunkle Magie? Das hatte er sich schon seit ihrem Duell gefragt.

Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Ihre braunen Augen blickten hoch in sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht! Nicht willentlich. Wirklich." Hermine sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie, und klang so, als würde sie wirklich in Betracht ziehen, seine Antwort als die wahre anzusehen – ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte jedoch, dass sie weit davon entfernt war ihm zu glauben.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Da war es wieder... das Gefühl – die Magie... die Kraft die ihn dazu drängte sie zu berühren.

Doch Harry tat nichts dergleichen – er bemühte sich dieses Verlangen zu unterdrücken – woher kam es?

Aber das war gar nicht nötig...

Hermine hing an seinen Lippen – damit war sein Widerstand gebrochen und er küsste sie hemmungslos zurück.

* * *

Einige Stunden später sah Hermine auf ihn und lächelte; Harry lächelte zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen – sie waren so... unglaublich schön.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ging er in aller Frühe raus um zu frühstücken. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder wie viele von Desass schon so früh wach waren. Ituko kam kurz nach ihm und setzte sich neben ihn: „Geht es dir wieder besser?"

„Ja – klappt schon – meine Magie ist fast wieder normal..."

Ituko nickte und wandte sich seinem Brötchen zu.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen dutzende Eulen in den Raum. Ituko nahm eine von den Zeitungen und blickte auf die Überschrift: „Russland erklärt Amerika den Krieg – Tausende Tote bei Anschlag auf Los Angelos."

„Tausende?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Ituko verzog keine Mine und las sich den Artikel durch.

Harry war es schon seit langem aufgefallen – in Gegenwart der Desass Mitglieder hatte er seine Gestik und seine Mimik nicht unter Kontrolle. Er wusste nicht weshalb – sonst hatte es auch immer geklappt.

Ituko las sich die Zeitung durch und reichte Harry die Zeitung.

„Harry James Potter-Black lebendig in Begleitung einer schönen Frau in Frankreich gesichtet."

Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch und meinte: „Tjoa... Voldemort wird sich freuen."

Damit ging er aus dem Frühstücksraum und lief direkt in Hermine hinein: „WAS HAST DU JETZT SCHON WIEDER GEMACHT? Dauernd benutzt du Magie um mich zu verführen...", schrie sie ihn auch schon wieder an.

Harry stutzte... Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seinen Kopf und zog die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf – sie schleuderte auf Hermine zu.

Den Zauber hatte er sich von Wereseid abgeguckt – war gar nicht so schwer...

Hermine blickte ihn fassungslos an und flüsterte: „Was passiert hier?"

Durch die Erinnerung wusste sie nun, dass er alles getan hatte um sich zu zügeln – aber erfolglos gewesen war – wegen ihr.

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Harry und verschwand mit einem aufgeblähten Umhang.

Er sah nicht wie Hermine ihm hinterher sah und nur staunte.

* * *

Am Nachmittag las er sich wieder Sachen über Osaras durch – Ituko war verschwunden und suchte außerhalb des Schlosses nach Informationen.

Wie wusste Harry nicht.

Stunden später sah er auf als eine Stimme nach ihm ruf: „Hi Harry", Sarah kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.

* * *

Nach einigen Stunden sah er sich um. Was war hier los?

Sarah lag nackt neben ihm... Mal wieder...

* * *

Harry wusste nicht was es war – er wusste nicht ob er eine der beiden wirklich liebte – er wusste nichts...

Nur eines wusste er – er landete regelmäßig mit beiden im Bett...

* * *

Ich wünsche allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :)


	19. Vorbereitungen

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 19: Vorbereitungen  
**

* * *

„Wir besuchen heute einen Überlebenden aus der Armee von Osaras. Ich habe die letzten Tagen gebraucht um seinen Namen und seinen Wohnort zu finden – er hat sich versteckt, und das ziemlich gut... Keine Ahnung wie er überlebt hat. Wir brauchen Erinnerungen von Osaras. Egal wie... entweder wir zwingen ihn oder sonst was."

Harry nickte und sah Ituko an: „Wie wäre es mit einem offiziellen Dokument, dass uns dazu befugt? Wir können sagen, dass Gerüchte existieren – und er helfen kann die Welt zu retten."

„Hm...", machte Ituko, während er sich nachdenklich über die Stirn fuhr: „Er hat vielleicht Angst, weil er etwas getan hat, was verboten war."

„Zeugenschutzprogramm – das wird wohl reichen, oder?"

Ituko nickte und meinte: „Gut... wenn wir formelle Roben anziehen, einige Dokumente und Ausweise fälschen passt das. Gehen wir zu Takon; er kann uns wohl aushelfen."

Eine Stunde später waren sie in wichtig aussehende Roben gekleidet und hatten zwei Ausweise sowie einige Dokumente in den Taschen.

Die beiden verschwanden mit einem Portschlüssel.

Sie kamen unsichtbar in einem kleinen Dorf an. Es war sehr primitiv, fernab von jeder Zivilisation. Frische Luft, umhüllt mit einer Würze von Bauernhöfen kroch Harry in die Nase. Harry sah einige wenige Holzhütten.

In der Ferne sah er viele Bauernhöfen, Felder und Wiesen auf denen Tiere grasten. Harry gefiel es auf Anhieb – es war ruhig; die Luft angenehm...

Ituko stattdessen rümpfte die Nase und meinte: „Lass uns das schnell hinter uns bringen." Ihm fiel Harrys Gedanken wohl nicht auf. „Der Mann hat sich hier versteckt und ist untergetaucht – wohl als Muggle. Wir müssen hier lang". Er deutete mit seinem Arm auf einen Feldweg.

Sie liefen schnell den Steinweg entlang, während sie noch immer getarnt waren. Harry versuchte das Tempo ein wenig zu senken, um die Zeit ein wenig mehr zu genießen. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm hier besser als sonst wo.

Ituko sah ihn an und senkte sein Tempo – scheinbar dachte er, Harry wäre noch nicht ganz fit.

Der Weg ging entlang eines Baches, der perfekt in das Landschaftsbild hineinpasste. Große Pappeln waren an seinem Ufer zu sehen.

An einer Abzweigung gingen die zwei nach rechts. Auf den Feldern waren einige Menschen zu sehen, die mit seltsam aussehenden Werkzeugen arbeiteten. Auch Kinder arbeiteten mit.

Harry blickte sich um. Er hatte von diesen Traktoren gehört und fragte sich unwillkürlich wie sie aussahen und ob es sie hier gab.

Er war nie auf einem Bauernhof gewesen und sein Wissensdurst beschränkte sich nicht nur auf Magie.

Ituko deutete auf einen Mann, der auf einem großen Feld arbeitete. Der Mann war schwarzhaarig, hatte einen kurzen Haarschnitt und hatte dunkle Augen sowie eine auffällig große Narbe quer über das Gesicht.

Eine braunhaarige Frau, die viel Dreck im Gesicht hatte, kniete neben ihm und machte ebenfalls irgendetwas mit dem Boden. Die Frau war wohl schwanger.

Die Kleider der beiden war abgetragen und viel genutzt und strotzen nur so von Dreck. Auffällig war nur, dass der Mann ein sauberes Gesicht hatte; ganz im Gegenteil zu der Frau.

Ituko meinte: „Das ist er... Ich denke wir warten – womöglich weiß seine Frau davon nichts – und wenn wir ihn vor ihr in Verlegenheit bringen wird er uns die Erinnerung wohl nicht freiwillig überlassen."

Scheinbar wollte der Afrikaner trotz seiner scheinbaren Abneigung zu diesem Ort nicht den Auftrag in Gefahr bringen.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sah den dunklen Lord an: „Nein... das sehe ich nicht ein. Versteht mich nicht falsch, Meister – aber das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Voldemort sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Du weißt, dass du nahe daran stehst zu sterben?"

Malfoy sah ihn an: „Was Ihr fordert ist zu viel verlangt. Ihr habt uns versprochen uns unsere Mächte zu lassen. Nein – Ihr habt sogar gesagt Ihr würdet des Adels Macht verstärken!"

Voldemort stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab: „Lucius", zischte er: „Du solltest aufpassen – du solltest mich genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich nun mal meine Ziele ändere!"

Lucius Malfoys aristokratisches Gesicht sah ihn an... Fast schon arrogant: „Wir werden unsere Macht nicht abgeben. Wenn wir Euch unsere Unterstützung entziehen werdet ihr merken, dass Ihr durchaus abhängig von uns sind!"

Tom Riddle sah ihn gefährlich an: „Tatsächlich? Ich kann einen neuen Adel einsetzten, nachdem ich euch getötet habe – das ist nicht weiter schwer."

Lucius sah ihn an: „Ihr wisst viel über Magie. Ihr seid ein wahrer Künstler der Magie – aber Ihr versteht absolut nichts von Politik."

Damit wandte Lucius Malfoy, Herr der Malfoy Linie, Tom Vorlost Riddle, dunkler Lord und Personifikation des Bösens, den Rücken zu.

Und dann passierte etwas was viele nie erwartet hatten:

Tom Vorlost Riddle war sprachlos... Wie konnte er das wagen?

* * *

Harry hatte eine Bank herauf beschworen auf die sich er und sein Mentor drauf setzte und den beiden Bauern bei der Arbeit zusahen.

Der Mann schreckte kurz hoch. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Nach einer halben Stunde – die Dunkelheit hatte schon eingesetzt – verschwanden die beiden in Richtung Hütte.

Ituko stand auf und ging in die Richtung des kleinen Hauses.

Kurz bevor sie an der Tür klopfen wollte kam der Mann mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinter einer Kiste hervorgesprungen.

„Schon lange habe ich keine Magie mehr gespürt. Was wollt ihr hier?"

Er hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand und sah nicht so aus, als hätte er die Absicht in fallen zu lassen.

Ituko blickte auffordernd zu Harry. Dieser nickte und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir das privater diskutieren – ich weiß nicht ob Ihre Frau davon Bescheid weiß." Er nickte zu dem Zauberstab des Mannes.

Nach einem kurzen Schwenk des Zauberstab von dem Mann spürte Harry einen Zauber der sich um die drei legte.

Sie hatten vorher einen Übersetzungszauber gewirkt, damit sie sich mit dem Mann verständigen konnten.

Harry nickte freundlich und meinte: „Wir sind von der internationalen magischen Sicherheit Europas. Ich bin Smith und das ist Westa."

„Und was wollen Sie hier?", fragte der Mann unfreundlich.

„Wir brauchen Ihre Erinnerungen zu einem bestimmten Mann...", meinte Harry kryptisch. Ituko hielt sich dezent aus der Angelegenheit heraus.

„Osaras", fügte Harry hinzu, als der Mann nicht reagierte.

Der Osteuropäer schien nicht überrascht: „Sie haben kein Recht auf meine Erinnerungen!"

„Oh doch – haben wir. Laut Artikel 27 der magisch Europäischen Sicherheitsverfassung haben wir das Recht von jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe die Erinnerung zu erhalten, sollte es das Parlament für angebracht halten. Laut Artikel 2 haben Sie nur das Recht..."

„Ersparen Sie mir dieses Paragraphen-Reiten", spie der Mann aus: „Meine Erinnerungen sind meine eigene Sache."

„Sicherlich werden wir uns erkenntlich zeigen", meinte Harry freundlich, trotz der aggressiven Haltung des anderen.

„Sie erhalten vierhundert Galleonen, sowie eine vollkommene Entlastung aller Verbrechen, die Sie im Dienste des Mannes getan haben.", sagte Ituko.

„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie uns alle Erinnerung von ihm geben – jede Einzelne; Sie schwören, dass Sie uns alle Erinnerungen gegeben haben – und wir werden das für Sie tun – natürlich werden wir auch den Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten.", meinte Harry immer noch sehr freundlich.

Der Mann überlegte kurz und meinte: „2 Tausend Galleonen – und zwar vorab."

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht, Mister", meinte Harry gespielt entrüstet.

„tausend – anders wird es keinen Deal geben."

„In Ordnung."

* * *

„Wir stehen hinter dir, Lucius."

Der Blonde nickte und meinte: „Schwört es; dass wir nicht dem dunklen Lord die Macht geben werden!"

Die sechs stutzten: „Übertreibst du nicht ein wenig?"

Der Aristokrat lächelte dünn: „Wir müssen schwören – wir dürfen es uns nicht leisten verraten zu werden – ich werde auch schwören!"

Die sechs meinten: „Fang an!"

Lucius sah den Adel kurz an. Seine Ziele standen über denen des dunklen Lords – und heute würde er den Anfang setzten, Voldemort für immer außer Gefecht zu setzten.

* * *

Die Erinnerungen zu bekommen war leicht. Und so gingen Ituko und Harry ziemlich schnell wieder aus der Hütte. Sie hatten alles bekommen, was sie wollten – der Mann war sehr kooperativ gewesen...

Die Erinnerungen bestätigten genau das Bild, welches Harry schon aus den Zeitungen abgesehen hatte. Osaras wollte Wissen.

Die Schätze aus den Museen wurden nicht angerührt – wer einen Kratzer verursachte starb eines furchtbaren, schmerzhaften Todes. Das war die Vorgehensweise in der Armee gewesen. Osaras wurden die Artefakte gebracht.

Die Gelehrten wurden respektiert und bedienert. Der Mann, von dem sie die Erinnerung bekommen hatten, musste für sie alles tun, was die Wissenschaftler wollten.

In Gesellschaft der Gelehrten war Osaras wohl ein sehr freundlicher und sympatischer Mann gewesen, der geduldig und sehr wissbegierig war.

Dies zeigte sich aus den Erinnerungen als der überlebende der Armee die Tür in dem Raum überwachte, während Osaras ein Gespräch über Arithmantik mit einem Gelehrten führte.

Auch zu seinen Leuten war er meist freundlich und nett – es sei denn man missachtete einen Befehl oder tat sonst etwas, was den Herrscher erboste.

Er war gerecht zu all seinen Leuten, duldete aber keine Streitereien um Kleinigkeiten.

Aber er erklärte keinen Befehl zweimal – wer nicht aufpasste oder nicht verstand war für ihn zu schlecht und starb.

Über Frauen war nichts bekannt. Rasissmus oder sonstiges auch nicht.

Das alles teilten sie Wereseid mit.

„Hm...", machte dieser. „Nun gut... im Moment können wir nichts machen. Bis er sich zeigt... Ich werde einen Mann auf die Generäle der amerikanischen Armee ansetzten – da muss er ja sein, wenn er es war, der Harry verletzt hat. Aber es war seine Magie", murmelte Wereseid nachdenklich.

„Also – ihr geht nach England. Harry – du hast dort noch etwas zu erledigen!"

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Eine gehörte Prophezeiung kann man nicht beeinflussen."

Harry stutzte – die hatte er komplett vergessen – Voldemort.

„Hättest du sie nicht gehört, wäre nichts passiert – aber du kennst sie; also musst du diesen Weg folgen.", meinte Wereseid.

„Warum?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Einst waren Prophezeiung eine Art Wegweiser", meinte Ituko mit seiner tiefen Stimme: „Wenn sie gemacht wurden, dann bestimmten sie den Weg. Wenn nicht hatte man deutlich mehr Freiheiten... Es ist Magie, die man nicht erklären kann. Macht nichts, wenn du es nicht verstehst."

Harry verstand es auch nicht ...

„Gewisse Entwicklungen in England haben dafür gesorgt, dass jetzt die besten Voraussetzungen bestehen, um Tom Riddle zu töten. Arrangiere ein Treffen mit Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape. Dann werdet ihr verstehen. Ach... und keine Sorge wegen Malfoy – er wird dir nichts tun. Im gewissen Sinne braucht er dich", meinte Wereseid.

Und Harry verstand schon wieder nicht.

„Sarah will mit euch gehen. Schreibe jetzt schon einen Brief, Harry – damit ihr euch morgen treffen könnt. Noch Fragen?", meinte Wereseid.

Damit waren sie entlassen.

Ituko blickte zu Harry: „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Voldemort. Ich kann dir helfen – nur den Endstoß solltest du machen. Er ist mächtiger als ich. Ja... aber zusammen hat er vermutlich keine Chance. Glaube mir – dieser dunkle Lord hat sich verkalkuliert..." Er sprach den Titel ziemlich spöttisch aus.

„Ich finde auch, dass dunkler Lord eher zu dir passt.", meinte Harry grinsend.

Ituko sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an: „Recht haste", meinte er ebenfalls mit einen Grinsen auf dem schwarzen Gesicht.

* * *

Ituko, Sarah und Harry waren schon seit zwei Stunden hier – um bei einem Hinterhalt sehr schnell abhauen zu können.

Sie saßen vor der Tür in Godrics Hollow.

Sie hatten alle drei weiße Desassroben an – Ituko und Sarah hatten die Kapuzen auf. Nur Harry nicht.

Luicus Malfoy und Severus Snape erschienen kurz darauf – pünktlich.

Beide hatten wertvolle Roben an. Sie blickten sich an und nickten sich grüßend zu. Das letzte mal hatten sie sich zwar auf einem Schlachtfeld getroffen; aber sie würden sich hier nicht duellieren.

Sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Gastgeber – der sie beide eingeladen hatte und ihre Traditionen, Prinzipien und Ehrgefühl verboten es ihnen einen Gast des Gastgebers anzugreifen.

Deshalb war es sinnlos zu gucken ob es einen Hinterhalt gab – das waren ehrenhafte Männer; und sie würden diese Ehre und ihren Stolz immer schützen – selbst wenn es ihnen das Leben kostete. Doch das wusste Harry nicht...

Lucius Malfoy sah zu den dreien – von seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht war nichts abzulesen – gar nichts. Keine Überraschungen, kein Erstaunen; kein Augenblinzeln.

Harry kam nicht umhin diesen Mann zu respektieren und ein wenig neidisch auf diese Fähigkeit zu sein. Er selbst war zwar gut; aber kleine Gesten und Mimiken entstanden immer. Doch Malfoy... Malfoy schaffte es vollkommen neutral zu wirken.

Harry ging auf die zwei zu und reichte Lucius Malfoy die Hand: „Guten Tag, Mister Malfoy", sagte er.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Zweifel gehabt, ob das klappen würde. Aber Malfoy wusste – sie waren gleichgestellt. Zwar hatte Harry weniger reines Blut als er; aber er war der Erbe der Potters – und der Blacks; er war würdig.

Deshalb gab Malfoy ihm die Hand und nickte: „Auch Ihnen einen wunderschönen Tag, Mister Potter-Black."

Severus Snape sah den beiden zu.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung gingen die fünf ins Haus. Ituko und Sarah hatten die Kapuzen abgenommen und hatten sich vorgestellt.

Eine Elfe brachte etwas zu trinken. „Nun Mister Malfoy, Mister Snape – Sie kennen die Prophezeiung, nicht wahr?" Auf das Nicken der Beiden sprach Harry weiter: „Die Zeit ist gekommen."

Die beiden Oberhäupter sahen ihn an. Malfoy nickte: „Ich stehe hinter Ihnen."

Severus Snape sah überrascht auf Malfoy. „Politik, mein alter Freund", meinte Lucius mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Severus.

Harry wusste nicht genau, weshalb es eine angespannte Situation zwischen Voldemort und Malfoy gab – er wusste nur, dass Voldemort die vollkommene Diktatur wollte, und das Gamot – und damit die alten Familien entmachten wollte.

Doch auch Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy so bedingungslos zustimmen würde – er war überrascht, dass er überhaupt zustimmte. Wereseid hatte gesagt (auf Harrys Nachfragen), dass es klappen würde.

„Voldemort ist überflüssig geworden", meinte Malfoy, der wohl Harrys Bedenken kannte.

Sicher – die Revolution war gelungen – wozu sollte jetzt Voldemort noch existieren?

„Wie sieht es mit dem Schwur aus, den Sie Voldemort gegeben haben?"

„Ist kein Problem", meinten Malfoy und Snape – ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

Harry blickte sie nachdenklich an: „nun gut – Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich einen Schwur brauche, dass Sie mir helfen werden, Voldemort zu zerstören, und mich dabei nicht behindern."

Malfoy nickte: „Lestrange, Malfoy, Zabini, Goldstien, Snape, Potter, Black, Longbottom, Smith, Fallow, Dumbledore, Davis, Carrow, Avery, Ackerly. Das sind die alten Familien der Gamotmitglieder. Bis auf Dumbledore sind alle hinter Ihnen – das schwöre ich Ihnen."

„Wie können Sie das jetzt schon sagen?"

„Die meisten haben mir auf selbst einen Schwur geleistet; andere sind sowieso dagegen. Andere Titel habe ich übernommen.", meinte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln.

„Dumbledore ist auch hinter mir. Doch Dumbledore...", fing Harry an, ohne auf die Worte des blonden zu reagieren: „Der soll mit sterben!"

Ituko blieb ausdruckslos. Sarah sah ihn nachdenklich an. Lucius Malfoy fragte: „Sollte zu arrangieren sein.", meinte er freundlich.

Snape sah ihn an: „Wollen Sie das wirklich machen, Mister Potter? Ich denke er hat seine Lektion gelernt."

Harry sah in seine schwarzen Augen: „Es ist notwendig."

Snape ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Im Prinzip war Dumbledore der Grund, warum Voldemort den Krieg überhaupt geführt hatte. Er war verantwortlich für den Tod seiner Eltern und Sirius'. Er wollte Rache!

Nach dem Schwur verabschiedete sich Malfoy. Dieser meinte noch: „Wirklich schöner Kampf, Mister Potter."

Snape blieb und meinte: „Ich verstehe Ihre Gründe nicht – aber ich habe auch eine Rechnung mit Dumbledore offen... Ich respektiere ihn – aber mögen tue ich ihn nicht. Töten werde ich ihn nicht – aber es auch nicht verhindern."

* * *

Harrys grüne Augen starrten in die meerblauen. Minutenlang saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Ituko und Sarah standen hinter ihm.

„Die Zeitungen haben also Recht?", sprach Albus Dumbledore zum ersten Mal, seit Harry in das Büro gekommen war.

Seine Stimme war alt, schwach. Aber Harry wusste, dass der Mann durchaus noch stark war. Das hatte er in der Schlacht gesehen.

„Es scheint wohl so."

Ein Seufzen verließ den Mund des alten Mannes. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Sie helfen mir, Voldemort zu töten – danach werde ich wieder verschwinden." Harry sah ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen, die noch immer so weise aussahen.

„Wie kommt der Sinneswandel?"

„Sie hatten mir mal etwas von Schicksal erzählt" erwiderte Harry.

„Wie willst du gegen ihn kämpfen? Mit wem? Voldemort hat mehr Leute, als du dir vorstellen kannst!", Albus sah ihn interessiert an.

„Naja... betrachten Sie das Gespräch einfach als... eine Art Rekrutierung.", Harry lächelte den alten Mann breit an.

„Heute Abend – um zwanzig Uhr vor seinem Schloss. Und glauben Sie mir – wir werden nicht alleine sein."

Dumbledore sah ihn lange an. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens nickte er: „Eigentlich wollte ich nicht blind durch die Gegend laufen – aber scheinbar haben Sie ein wenig geplant, Mister Potter."

„Nein – Sie wollten lieber selbst die Figuren bewegen, richtig?", Harry lächelte ihn spöttisch an.

Dumbledore zuckte zurück, sagte jedoch nichts.

Harry stand auf: „zwanzig Uhr – alleine oder mit Leuten – das ist mir egal. Aber Sie sind dabei! Es ist Ihre Pflicht... Das sind Sie mir schuldig."

Damit stand Harry auf und verschwand aus dem Büro.

* * *

Kleines Review:)

bis zum nächsten Mal!


	20. Voldemorts Fall

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 20: Voldemorts Fall  
**

* * *

Harry sah in die Reihe der Leute, die gekommen waren. Es waren einige. 96, wie er sah, als er (mit Magie) nachzählte. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy und seltsamerweise sogar ihr Sohn, Snape, Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda Black, Dumbledore, Bill, Fred, George und Ginny sowie Arthur Weasly und Alastor Moody waren einige, die er kannte.

Die meisten kannte er nicht, doch einige von ihnen hatten Abzeichen des Gamots oder des Ordens auf der Brust hatten.

Harry nickte allen zu: „Danke für Ihr Kommen. Danke, dass Sie, wenn auch aus persönlichen Gründen, Ihre Differenzen überbrückt haben, um sich heute dem größten Übel Englands zu widmen. Voldemort hat sich zu viele Feinde gemacht; und heute Nacht werden seine stärksten Feinde zurückschlagen.

Aufgrund einer Prophezeiung muss ich es sein, der Voldemort schlussendlich tötet. Jedoch kann ich ihn nicht alleine bezwingen – nicht im Zweikampf.

Fangen wir an."

Ituko und Sarah waren in die Desass Roben gehüllt. Harry hatte jedoch seinen schwarzen Drachenhaut-Mantel an.

Die Todesser rund um Lucius Malfoy blickten sich an und näherten sich dem Schloss. Sie spürten alle den Schild und ließen ihre Magie auf ihn wirken.

Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange, Fred Zabini und die anderen Todesser, die Harry nicht kannte, hatten kurze Zeit später Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Es waren die stärksten, geschicktesten und fähigsten Zauberer, die Voldemort hatte. Sie kannten den Schild – daher war es für sie möglich ihn zu brechen. Sechzehn Leute wären normalerweise nicht in der Lage gewesen, einen solchen Schild zu zerstören.

Scheinbar hatte Voldemort den Schild nicht für seine eigenen Leute aufgestellt. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass ihn so viel verraten würden.

Die Magie berste um das Schloss herum, ging in die Erde und in die Menschen, die drum herum standen, als der Schild brach.

Hinter dem Schild sah Harry ein wunderschönes Schloss – wohl aus Zeiten des Barocks. Einige dutzende Todesser standen da und schossen so gleich Flüche auf die Angreifer.

Harry kämpfte an vorderster Front – an Seite von Ituko und Dumbledore, die ihn die ganze Zeit begleiten würden, um ihn gegen Voldemort zu helfen.

Dumbledore beschwor Gegenstände und ließ die Zauber ablenken und schoss Flüche auf die Todesser – Ituko griff ununterbrochen an – kein Fluch ging zu ihm durch.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren fast alle Todesser getötet. Mit der Hilfe von Malfoy und 'seinen' Leuten, sowie Dumbledores Orden war es nicht weiter schwer – dies war die Elite der englischen Zauberer gegen die schwächsten der Todesser, die Voldemort hatte.

Die Todesser waren orientierungslos – ohne Führung. Bellatrix Lestrange versuchte Ordnung hinein zu bringen – bis sie sah, wer das Schloss angriff.

Sie bekämpfte sofort Andromeda Black, die gnadenlos Flüche auf ihre Schwester schoss. Narzissa blickte absichtlich weg von dem Ort des Kampfes und war an der Seite ihres Mannes.

Der komplette innere Zirkel Voldemorts war tot oder griff gerade das Schloss des dunklen Lords an.

Sie waren die Führer des normalen Kampfes – sorgten für Formation und Ordnung ... nun waren sie nicht da, und die Todesser wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sich gegen den inneren Zirkel wenden? Das Schloss verteidigen? Oder gegen Dumbledore und Harry Potter kämpfen?

Bis Voldemort ankam blieb diese Verwirrung und Unruhe. Er kam vor die Todesser und kurze Zeit gab es eine Pause in dem Gefecht. Keiner sprach einen Fluch – keine Magie wurde gewirkt. Ohne wirklichen Befehl hin.

„Lucius, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen...", zischte Voldemort: „Und scheinbar hast du Recht – von Politik habe ich keine Ahnung – du hast die Leute hinter dir – ich nicht."

Es war klar, dass Malfoy über Voldemort triumphiert hatte. „Ich habe dich wohl unterschätzt, Lucius."

Dann richtete er den Blick auf Dumbledore und Potter. Und er lachte...: „Mein Gott – Dumbledore... Potter? Zusammen mit Malfoy? Ich frage mich gerade... was macht ihr hier? Wer hat diesen Kampf organisiert? Du Lucius? Wer sind hier Feinde und wer sind Freunde? Wahrlich verwirrend." Voldemort grinste.

Harry verstand nicht.

„Genug, Tom – heute ist der Tag. Heute ist DEIN Tag. Am Ende des Lebens werden alle Fragen beantwortet, nicht wahr? 'Und er wird eine Macht haben, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt' das war die Prophezeiung. Harry hat die Macht, die hinter sich zu scharen, die du von dir weggebracht hast!" Albus sah ihn belehrend an.

Und damit fing der Kampf an.

Die Todesser schossen auf alles was auf der anderen Seite stand – doch die Qualität der Magie, die die Angreifer des Schlosses hatten, überstieg die Fähigkeiten der Todesser.

Die rund achzig Todesser, die noch da waren kämpften gegen die Angreifer. Auch die Leute Dumbledores und Malfoys hatten einige Verluste auf sich nehmen müssen. Es standen nur noch 36 Männer und Frauen.

36 gegen 80. Harry, Ituko und Dumbledore kämpften während dessen gegen Voldemort.

Dumbledore und Ituko kämpften gegen Voldemort, wie sie es auf Hogwarts Ländereien gemacht hatten. Das Duell war schnell und heftig.

Harry verteidigte fast nur und schoss selten Flüche auf Voldemort. Er sammelte seine Magie und wirkte sie konzentrierter und stärker – er ließ sich dabei nicht aus der Ruhe bringen – dadurch, dass er kaum angriff hatte er genug Zeit sich zu schützen. Ituko und Dumbledore beschossen während dessen Voldemort mit mächtigen Flüchen.

Das Sirren der Flüche ertönte die Nacht. Die Nacht die aufgrund der Farben der Flüche fast so hell wie der Tag wurde.

Magie stob sich in Voldemort zusammen und Harry spürte den Fluch bevor er Voldemorts Zauberstab verließ – er sprach den Gegenfluch. Ein Zischen verließ seinen Mund – und erst jetzt merkte er – es war Parsel.

Ein Goldener Strahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und traf auf den blutroten des dunklen Lords.

Die Magie bebte und Harry spürte, wie mächtig die Magie war, die er herauf beschworen hatte. Es kostete ihm alle Kraft den Zauber zu halten. Doch auch Voldemort strauchelte. Mit einem Zucken auf beiden Seiten löste sich der Strahl auf und die Magie verschwand.

Harry setzte sofort nach und schoss dutzende Flüche auf ihn. Leichte Schneidflüche; Schocker und Betäubungsflüche – die nicht viel Kraft kosteten.

Voldemort wehrte sie alle ab und schleuderte sie zurück.

Ituko und Dumbledore wirkten wie ein Schutzschild und wehrten die Flüche ab.

„Schaffst du es nicht alleine zu kämpfen, Potter?" Voldemort zischte ihn an, während er weiterhin pausenlos Flüche und Verwünschungen auf Harry jagte. Kein Zeichen der Erschöpfung, die der dunkle Lord einige Minuten vorher gezeigt hatte, war zu sehen. Seine Magie war kraftvoll wie am Anfang des Gefechts. Seine Magie war erheblich stärker als Harrys.

Harry beachtete nicht die Worte und ließ weiterhin zusammen mit den alten Magiern Flüche auf Voldemort schleudern.

Doch Voldemort schaffte es immer wieder alle Flüche abzuwehren. Und schoß selbst auch immer heftige Magie auf seine Angreifer.

Plötzlich hörten alle vier auf, den anderen zu attackieren.

Die übrigen Angreifer standen in einem Kreis um die Duellierenden. Alle richteten den Zauberstab auf Voldemort. Einige heftig atmend, andere halb tot...

Selbst in dieser aussichtslosen Situation schien der dunkle Lord nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Er schoss mehrere Todesflüche ab – auf Harry und Albus Dumbledore.

Beide blockten sie ab und erwiderten mit den restlichen überlebenden den Angriff.

Um die dreißig Flüche gingen auf Voldemort ein. Dieser keuchte laut auf und ging in die Knie; sein Zauberstab flog weg.

„Es ist vorbei, Riddle", meinte Harry langsam und trat einen Schritt nach vorne: „Avada Kedavra."

Der grüne Blitz erstrahlte aus Harrys Zauberstab und Harry wusste – er würde diesen Augenblick nicht vergessen. Es verging wie in Zeitlupe. Voldemort kniete vor Harry und kurz vor dem Eintreffen des Zaubers sah er nach oben; den Kopf hoch erhoben und blickte Harry gerade aus an.

Harry sah in den roten Augen mehr als nur das Eingestehen der Niederlage. Er erkannte einen Teil seiner Selbst.

Dann kam der grüne Blitz an und traf Voldemort in die Brust. Doch kurz vorher merkte Harry wie Voldemorts Körper Magie verließ. Arthur Weasley und eines des Gamot Mitglieder wurden von der Magie getroffen und zogen ihren Zauberstab und richteten ihn auf Harry und Dumbledore.

Zwei grüne Lichter verließen deren Stab. Das Sirren des Zaubers war das einzige Geräusch. Die Magie kam näher – doch Harry war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

Ituko neben ihn riss blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Harry spürte wie er in die Höhe gerissen wurde. Unkontrolliert wirbelte er durch die Luft und sah wie das grüne Licht unter ihm hervor ging.

Das andere Licht traf jedoch Dumbledore mitten in der Brust. Der Mann sackte ein und blieb liegen.

Harry wurde noch einige Meter nach oben geschleudert, bevor die Schwerkraft wieder einzusetzen schien und ihn nach unten zog.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Ituko wirkte sofort Schutzzauber um Harry – er traute den Leuten hier nicht. Sie waren gefährlich und Manipulatoren...

Arthur Weasley sah auf seinen Zauberstab und dann auf Albus Dumbledore...

Ein lauter Schrei verließ den Mund des Mannes, bis ihn ein Schocker traf.

Lucius sah die Leute an: „Wir haben England wieder den Frieden gegeben. Die Opfer werden wohl bedacht werden."

Da war er wieder – der gefährliche Politiker... nutze sein Wissen, und seine Teilnahme an dem endgültigen Kampf aus um seine Position zu verbessern.

Er nickte Narzissa und Draco zu. Lucius und Narzissa verschwanden mit einem leisen Plopp. Draco blickte auf Harrys Gestalt wirkte nachdenklich als er mit einem deutlich lauterem Ploppen verschwand.

Andere folgten... Sarah sah zu Ituko und lief langsam zu Harry, wagte es nicht ihn zu berühren.

Ituko schloss die Augen, während er Harry kontrollierte. Er wusste nicht, was es war – aber... Ituko spürte, wie das Leben den jungen Mann verließ.

Er zerrte einen Portschlüssel aus der Tasche und verschwand mit dem schwarzhaarigen. Sarah sah das Verschwinden und murmelte: „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht."

Sie verabschiedete sich schnell von ihrem Vater, der fragte, was mit Harry passiert sei; ohne eine Antwort geben zu können verschwand auch sie mit einem leisen Zischen.

Severus Snape sah zu den verbliebenen. Sie knieten um Albus Dumbledores Leiche und schnieften.

Severus schwarze Augen suchten die Umgebung ab – hier... an der Stelle war Voldemort getötet worden – von Harry Potter. Aber wo war seine Leiche?

Der Zaubertrankmeister erstarrte. War das möglich? Er musste zu einem Denkarium – und in Sicherheit – er war hier in gefährlicher Gesellschaft – ohne Schutz. Er war paranoid geworden, in seinen Zeiten als Spion – und er dachte niemals über komplexe Sachen nach, wenn er nicht in Sicherheit war.

Das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Er nickte allen anwesenden zu und meinte: „Albus wird wohl auf Hogwarts begraben! Ich werde McGonnagal davon berichten..."

Andromeda sah ihn kurz an und lächelte, während sie mit einem Plopp verschwand. Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und verschwand ebenfalls.

* * *

Schweigend sah er mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf seinen Schüler. Die schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu der leichen-ähnlichen bleichen Gesichtsfarbe.

Wie war das passiert? Wieso hatte er ihn nicht schützen können. Ituko machte sich große Vorwürfe, als er ein letztes Mal auf Harry Potters Leiche sah und verschwand.

Sarah blickte fassungslos, mit Tränen in den Augen auf Ituko. Dieser hatte keine Mine verzogen. Seine Augen waren vollkommen unberührt gewesen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren absolut neutral gewesen.

Wie konnte er nur so gefühlstot sein?

Sarah liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht während sie auf Harrys Gesicht blickte. Sie richtete ihre Robe und verschwand mit einem lauten Schluchzer.

Sie öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. Hermine Granger kam mit geweiteten Augen und riesigen Schritten den Gang entlang, schritt fast rennend an ihr vorbei und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuknallen.

Hermine stand da... Ihre rehbraunen Augen füllten sich augenblicklich mit Tränen. So lange hatte sie ihn gekannt. Und dann... war er einfach mit einem Schlag auf den anderen verschwunden. Tot...

Sie erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Jahr. Wie Harry zusammen mit Ron ihr vor einem Troll das Leben gerettet hatte. Das war der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft gewesen.

Ihre Augen taten weh durch die tausenden Tränen, die ihr das Gesicht hinunter liefen. Jetzt war die Freundschaft beendet. Entzwei gerissen durch den Tod...

'Nein...' dachte sie... ' die Freundschaft war schon viel früher gestorben'

Als vor drei Jahren Sirius getötet worden war, hatte Harry sich verändert. Als er dann auch noch von dem Verrat von Dumbledore und Teilen der Weasley-Familie gehört hatte, hatte er sich vollkommen abgekapselt.

Damals, als der Disput zwischen Harry und Ron entstanden war, hatte auch die Freundschaft zwischen Hermine und Harry schwer darunter gelitten – und irgendwann konnte man es nicht mehr als Freundschaft bezeichnen.

Seit sie bei Desass war, und Harry wiedergesehen hatte... es war so, als wäre ein Teil von ihr neugeboren.

Und jetzt... Jetzt war dieser Teil wieder gestorben. Sie schniefte und blickte auf sein Gesicht. Sie strich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Es war kalt. Kalt vor dem Tode...

Ein Zischen ließ sie zusammenzucken. Wereseid stand plötzlich neben ihr und wirkte bedrückt.

Er sah zu Hermine hinunter und meinte mit trauriger Stimme: „Also ist die schlimme Interpretation der Prophezeiung die richtige gewesen." Er seufzte: „Warum muss das nur sein..."

Der schwarze murmelte noch einige Worte, die Hermine nicht verstand und verschwand dann wieder.

* * *

„Harry James Potter wurde heute getötet. Er schaffte es den Revolutionsführer Englands zu töten, was seine Bestimmung war. Doch sein Gegner führte einen Zauber aus, der mir unbekannt ist, und schaffte es irgendwie Harry zu töten. Folgt mir, Mitglieder von Desass, damit wir ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen können!"

Wereseid ging elegant nach draußen und führte seine Leute an. 'Erst Karaso und jetzt Harry... warum gerade er? Er hätte groß werden können. Vielleicht sogar mein Nachfolger'

Die Mitglieder von Desass gingen nach draußen und sahen schweigend zu, wie Ituko, als Harrys Mentor nach vorne ging und Marmor heraufbeschwor.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab auf den Körper seines Schülers und murmelte einen Zauber.

Plötzlich trat ein goldenes Feuer aus Harry heraus, dass die komplette Umgebung erhellte. Ituko runzelte die Stirn. Er sah nichts... das Feuer blendete ihn.

Das Feuer wurde heller und heller, bis es zu einem strahlenden weiß wurde, dass so hell war, dass niemand mehr etwas sah.

Mit einem lauten Knall verschwand urplötzlich das Licht und eine magische Explosion ging von dem Zentrum aus. Die Magie ging durch jeden Körper hindurch und sorgte dafür, dass fast alle in die Knie gehen mussten.

Und der Körper von Harry... war verschwunden.

Das Loch war zu. Ituko runzelte die Stirn. Scheinbar hatte es funktioniert. Er ging an das Grab und ließ einen dunklen Stein erscheinen, auf dem er einige Worte hineingraviert hatte.

Dann erschien eine blaue Blume.

Hermine liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, während sie sich den anderen anschloss und ebenfalls eine Blume auf das Grab ihres gestorbenen Freundes heraufbeschwor.

* * *

Albus Dumbledores Beerdigung war ein trauriges Ereignis. Es waren tausende Zauberer und Hexen anwesend, die ihm seine letzte Ehre erwiesen.

Lucius Malfoy nutzte diese Sache gnadenlos aus und sprach, mit gespielter Trauermine über den größten Zauberer Englands, der ihm immer Kraft gegeben hatte, und ihm durch seine bloßes Leben, die Kraft gegeben hatte, den Imperius-Fluch des dunklen Lords zu besiegen.

Er stellte dar, dass er für Dubmbledore als ranghöchster Spion gearbeitet hatte. Aufgrund seiner Position bei den Todessern blieb aber seine wahre Position für jeden außer ihm selbst und Dumbledore im verborgenen. Er brachte es sehr überzeugend da; beschrieb Begegnungen, die ihm Kraft gegegeben hatte, seine Arbeit zu tun. Er war ein so guter Redner, dass viele ihm sofort glaubten. Leider, so sagte er, könne jetzt seine wahre Position von niemanden mehr bezeugt werden, weshalb er glaubte (zumindest sagte er es), dass er vermutlich ins Gefängnis zurückkam.

Er redete lange über Motive des alten Mannes, die er erst nicht verstanden hatte, aber sich im Nachhinein als richtig erwiesen. Er erzählte lange von der Reue, die er verspürte, dass er Albus Dumbledore nicht immer geglaubt hatte – denn im Nachhinein hatte es sich alles... wirklich alles, als richtig und gut für England erwiesen.

* * *

Harry tot – Voldemort tot – alle glücklich ;)


	21. Sakall

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 21: Die Sonderheit des Sakall  
**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy war am Höhepunkt seines Lebens angelangt. Er hatte es dank seiner Rede, durch seinen Einfluss und durch die Tatsache, dass er geholfen hatte, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, geschafft, alle von seiner Unschuld und seiner einzigartigen Rolle im Krieg zu überzeugen.

Er hatte es geschafft das Ministerium hinter sich zu vereinen, sodass es fähiger, aber noch monarchischer wurde. Doch das war es nur im Hintergrund.

Es gab einen normalen Minister, so wie früher. Aber Malfoy und der Adel stellten die Berater von ihm dar. Die Politik hatte sich zugunsten von Malfoy gewendet.

Arthur Weasley hatte er ins Gefängnis werfen lassen... Das stieß auf einigen Protest; doch Malfoy behielt seine weiße Weste. Er selbst hatte erfolgreich die Rolle gespielt, Arthur vor Askaban zu bewahren, war jedoch _offiziell_ gescheitert.

Im Hintergrund jedoch war er es, der dafür sorgte, dass Arthur in Askaban verstarb...

* * *

Ituko lief langsam nach draußen. Der Tod seines Schülers hatte ihn stark getroffen – doch er hatte eine Pflicht zu erledigen. Er seufzte während er in das Portzentrum apparierte um nach Japan zu gehen.

* * *

_**Japans Armee vereitelt Angriff auf Tokio**_

_Die Armee des Kaisers schaffte es einen Angriff, der vermutlich von indonesischen Zauberern und Hexen ausging, abzuwehren. Indonesien bestreitet den Angriff. _

_Ein Diplomat aus Japan wurde bereits nach Indonesien geschickt, um den Angriff zu klären._

_Zweihundertundsieben Tote sowie diverse Verletzte Zivilisten und Soldaten waren das Resultat des Angriffes_. _Augenzeugen berichteten von rund vierzig gut ausgebildeten Zauberern und Hexen, die sofort gnadenlos Todesflüche auf die Personen einer gut besuchten Hauptstraße, schossen._

* * *

Hermine blickte zu Molati und meinte: „Ich schwöre, dass ich gut von dir lernen werde und dir helfen werde, die Aufträge zu erfüllen!"

Die schwarze Frau nickte und lächelte Hermine an.

* * *

„Dies ist die magische Zahl", Sarah sah zu dem neusten Mitglied Desass, dass nicht wirklich überrascht aussah: „Ich weiß.", rief dieser spöttisch aus und sah sie arrogant an.

* * *

_**Japans Diplomat in Indonesien getötet**_

_**Japans Armee führt Vergeltungsschlag aus.**_

_Krieg. Nachdem in Indonesien der japanische Abgesandte des Kaisers umgebracht worden war, reagierte die Armee des Kaisers unverzüglich und brachten bei einem Anschlag fünfhundert Zauberer und Hexen um._

* * *

Überall war es dunkel. Wo war er? Wer war er? Was war er? War er überhaupt ein _er_? Er öffnete die Augen und sah die Welt in prächtigen Farben. Vollkommen bunt sah er nicht so, wie er es früher getan hatte. War er tot? War dies das Jenseits? Oder das Nirwana? War es das Paradis? Die Hölle?

Er versuchte aufzustehen, nur um sofort wieder hinzufallen. Er blickte von sich; versuchte seine Hand auszustrecken.

Weiße Flügel kamen in sein Blickfeld. Sprachlos sah er sie sich an. Ein Gefühl des Schocks breitete sich in ihm aus und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * *

„Eine Schlacht in Spanien. Wer von euch kommt mit? Wir unterstützen die Spanier" Wereseid fragte in den Raum. Keiner musste mitkommen. Es war ein Nebenauftrag, womit sich Desass ein Teil des Geld verdiente.

Sarah blicke ihn an und stellte sich neben die fetten Zwillinge. Sie waren kaum eineinhalb Meter groß. Allerdings durchaus so dick. Ihre Magie war jedoch enorm stark; selbst für Desass.

Dann verschwanden alle 60 Mitglieder des Ordens mit einem Sirren.

In den letzten sieben Monaten hatte der Orden extrem viel Zuwachs bekommen. Seit Harry gestorben war... Sarah kamen immer wieder Tränen; doch ihre Disziplin blinzelte sie weg.

Es war ein riesiges Feld auf den zwei Armeen sich erbittert bekämpften. Spaniens Sonne brannte auf die Menschen und die Südamerikaner waren fast geschlagen. Spaniens und Frankreichs Zauberer und Hexen hatte sich versammelt um sie zurückzutreiben und waren dabei erfolgreich.

Auch Desass-Mitglieder aus dem zweiten Orden waren anwesend. Ihre Roben kennzeichnete sie eindeutig. Wereseid blieb an der Spitze der 60 weiß gekleideten Zauberern und Hexen und schoss auf die Franzosen.

Der Kampf begann.

* * *

_**Argentinien greift Russland an und unterstützt damit USA im Krieg**_

_Die vereinigen Staaten von Amerika hatten Argentinien offiziell vor zwei Tagen um Hilfe gegen die Russen gebeten. Argentinien reagiert sofort auf diesen Ruf und griffen Russland an, wo einige Städte stark verwüstet worden waren. Viele Experten erwarten nun ein Eingreifen der Verbündeten Russlands. „Frankreich, Spanien und Deutschland waren in der magischen Welt die stärksten Verbündeten Russlands und werden wohl vermutlich in diesen Krieg eingreifen." So einer dieser Experten._

_Andere sprechen von einem schlimmen Krieg, der beendet werden muss, da sonst wie oft in der Geschichte, die Welt zu Grunde geht, weil Amerika und Russland die führenden Nationen sind, und sie beide Verbündete haben, die das andere Land genauso hassen, wie sie selbst._

* * *

Ein hoher Schrei ertönte aus dem Krankenflügel im Orden Desass. Sarah blickte mit Tränen in den Augen zum Heiler.

Stolz hielt er ihr ein Bündel hin. Und das erste mal sah Sarah ihren Sohn. Harrys Sohn. Der Sohn eines toten Vaters.

Sie weinte hemmungslos, während sie teils glücklich, teils traurig in die großen, blauen Augen ihres Kindes blickte.

* * *

Hermine spürte nichts anderes als Verachtung, als Sarah mit dem Bündel in den Saal kam. Sie war die Mutter eines Kindes von Harry. Genauso, wie sie es bald werden würde. In einigen Tagen.

Sie schnaufte, während Sarah die ganze Zeit lächelte und das Kind verwöhnte. Sie würde sich nie so verhalten. Das arme Kind...

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und sich abwenden um diese ganze Sache nicht mit ansehen zu müssen als plötzlich ein Knall ertönte.

... und der Junge Harrys auf ihren Schoss sass und mit seinen blauen Augen in ihr Gesicht blickte. Hermine schluckte als die kleinen Händchen auf ihren gewölbten Bauch herumtatschten.

Sie sah zu dem kleinen Jungen, dessen Namen sie immer noch nicht kannte. Er war eine Woche alt, und führte eine solch genaue Apparation aus? Unglaublich...

Sarah blickte zu den beiden, vollkommen ruhig, als würde ihr es nichts ausmachen, dass Hermine ebenfalls ein Kind von Harry bekommen würde. Was sie tatsächlich dachte, wusste Hermine nicht.

Sarah hatte sogar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als Hermine das Kind über den Kopf streichelte. Hermine kamen, obwohl sie es nicht wollte, die Tränen und sie blickte Sarah an. Diese kam näher.

„Verzeih mir", brachte Hermine mit nassen Wangen heiser hervor. Sarah lächelte und umarmte das Kind und Hermine gleichzeitig...

* * *

Bunte Streifen zeigten ihm die Magie. Sein Blickfeld sah nicht so aus, wie das eines Menschen. Er sah die Welt durch die Magie. Er flog über einen Wald und landete kurz darauf dort.

Seine Magie verformte seinen Körper. Die weißen Flügel wurden zu Armen. Die Beine dicker und länger; er stand auf zwei Beinen. Sein Gesicht verformte sich.

Dann nach einigen schmerzvollen Minuten meldete sich Harry Potter direkt aus dem Jenseits zurück.

Er war das Sakall. Die Legende lebte...

* * *

Er blieb einige Minuten liegen und versuchte dann aufzustehen. Er war vollkommen entkleidet. Der Schwarzhaarige verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war ein Sakall? Was war ein Sakall eigentlich genau?

Lebte er noch, oder war das nur eine Einbildung seines toten Geistes? Das Jenseits?

Er stand in einem dichten Wald, keinerlei Wissen über seinen Aufenthaltsort versuchte er seinen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Ohne ihn fühlte er sich hilflos und schwach. Er versuchte seine Magie wirken zu lassen und Kontakt zu seinen Zauberstab aufzunehmen.

Der Zauberstab hatte zwar kein eigenes Bewusstsein, doch hatte das Material eine Bindung zu Harrys Körper eingenommen. Die Potter Begabung machte es ihm jetzt einfach diese Verbindung in seinem Kopf zu folgen.

Es war wie ein geschworener Eid; es setzte sich im Kopf fest und hatte immer irgendeine Verbindung zu dem anderen.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas. Nur schwach; scheinbar war der Stab sehr weit weg. Das Zeichen war kaum zu bemerken, und doch war es wie ein einzelner Stern auf einem Nachthimmel.

Harry überlegte... wie konnte er seinen Zauberstab hier herbekommen? Apparation? Es hieß manche Zauberer konnten dies; er selbst hatte es noch nie probiert.

Die Apparation vom eigenem Körper war eigentlich ein ziemlich leichter Zauber. Nicht viel komplexer als einige schwere Stoßflüche. Harry hatte schon viel schwierigere Sprüche durchgeführt.

Da eine Bindung zu dem Stab bestand, dachte Harry, könnte es nicht theoretisch möglich sein, den Zauberstab hier her zu bekommen?

Er setzte sich hin und versuchte in seinen Kopf zu blicken, um die Verbindung besser zu sehen.

Einige Minuten später wusste er was er zu tun hatte und er streckte die Hand aus. Sein Zauberstab landete direkt in seine Hand.

Harry lächelte, während er seinen Zauberstab betrachtete. Er zauberte sich Kleidung her.

Was war jetzt mit dem Sakall? Es war wie ein Animagus.

Er konnte sich in das Tier verwandeln. Als Sakall hatte er einige fremde Magie gespürt, die nicht zu ihm gehörte. Was war das? Fragen über Fragen...

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs wusste er, dass er in Mexiko war. Wie war er hierhin hingekommen?

Er seufzte und zauberte einen Portschlüssel her. Der brachte ihn nach New York; ins Portzentrum. Dort kaufte er sich eine Zeitung und verschwand wieder; nach England.

Er wolle erst mal nach Godrics Hollow bevor er zu Desass zurückkehrte. Erst wollte er wissen was passiert war.

* * *

Es war tiefe Nacht als Harry Potter zurück zu dem Schloss von Desasss apparierte. Es war stockfinster; er sah nichts. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry von einer bestimmten Richtung angezogen .

Sein Zauberstab erhellte die ganze Gegend, während Harry dem Gefühl einige Schritte entgegen ging.

Ein schwarzer Stein stand dort. Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab und erhellte sein Blickfeld und blickte auf sein eigenes Grab.

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte. Was? Wie? Er hatte davon erfahren, dass Voldemort tot war; er hatte auch erfahren, dass er knapp 10 Monate fort gewesen war. Wo auch immer.

Er blickte auf die bunten Blumen die dort standen. War er tot? Er war so verwirrt, dass er nicht mitkriegte, dass er seinen Zauberstab hob und die Erde hochhob. Harry stutzte. Es fiel ihm so einfach diese Magie auszuführen.

Er blickte in das Grab hinein. Er atmete erleichtert aus und merkte erst dort, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, als er sah, dass das Grab leer war.

Er schüttete mit einer Bewegung des Stabes das Grab wieder zu. Er ging zu dem Schloss und ging hinein.

Sobald er das Schloss betreten hatte kam ein Zauber auf ihn. Harry wich mit einem Hechtsprung aus und brachte seinen Zauberstab nach vorne.

Das Schloss war dunkel; Harry sah wieder nichts. Ein Zauber kam auf ihn und erhellte die Umgebung. Nun sah er eine große Gestalt die dort stand und ihn angriff.

Ein starker Stoßfluch verließ seinen Zauberstab zusamen mit einigen anderen Flüchen. Der andere wehrte die Flüche ab und ein gelber Fluch raste auf Harry zu; dieser spürte den Zauber und reagierte instinktiv. Der Zauber wurde abgelenkt und schoss auf den Mann zurück.

Dieser ging schreiend und einen Augenblick später bewusstlos zu Boden.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht was er gemacht hatte. Er hatte die Struktur des Zaubers erkannt und gewusst, was er zu tun hatte. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Fackeln und Kerzen entlang des Ganges erwachten zum Leben.

Auf dem Boden lag ein dunkelfarbener Mann; Harry kannte ihn nicht. Plötzlich spürte er etwas und Harry hob erneut den Zauberstab um ihn auf den neu-Ankömmling zu richten. Warum griffen sie ihn denn die ganze Zeit an?

Er richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf den nächsten Mann. Dieser wirkte überrascht. Es war Wereseid: „Wer bist du?"

„Ihre Augen täuschen sich nicht", antwortete Harry: „Aber ich würde gerne wissen, warum ich jetzt schon ein Grab habe."

Wereseid blickte, wenn überhaupt noch überraschter: „Ich muss sagen," meinte er dann stockend: „das hatte ich nicht erwartet...

Er sah auf den Boden und blickte erstaunt auf den Mann: „Deine Fähigkeiten sind beeindruckend. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so stark gewesen warst..."

Harry blickte ebenfalls auf den Mann. Er schien unverletzt – aber Harry spürte die Magie; sie fesselte den Mann und machte es ihn unmöglich sich zu bewegen oder Magie auszuführen.

Der Zauber blockte nicht die Magie selbst; sie machte es nur schwerer Magie außerhalb des Körpers wirken zu lassen. Das heißt der Mann konnte nur schwer durch seine Hand zaubern, wenn er denn in der Lage war Stablose Magie durchzuführen.

Wereseid murmelte etwas und meinte dann: „Kommt – wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

'Kommt?' Hary drehte sich um – war noch jemand da?

Wereseid drehte sich um und lief in die Richtung seines Büros. Dort angekommenen warteten drei Personen auf die beiden.

Als die beiden in Sichtweite kamen erstarrten sie in ihrer Unterhaltung, als sie Harry erblickten.

Das nächste was Harry spürte war dumpfer Schmerz. Er lag auf dem Boden, hatte sich den Kopf hart angeschlagen, und auf ihm drauf lagen Hermine und Sarah.

„Autsch", rief er unbeeindruckt aus.

* * *

„Die Legende lebt.", meinte Wereseid und blickte auf Harry. Sie standen in seinem Büro. „Welche Legende?", fragte Hermine.

„Die Estas-Legende", meinte Wereseid. Ituko drehte sich zu Harry um und blickte ihn ungläubig an. Harry runzelte die Stirn als Ituko sich verbeugte.

„Itkuo bring ihn nach Afrika, um ihn die Prüfung machen zu lassen – du weißt wohin."

Dieser nickte: „Wann?" Wereseid lächelte: „Lass ihn ein paar Tage Zeit."

„Was für eine Legende?" Hermine wollte wissen was hier los war. Warum lebte Harry? Sie dachte er wäre tot.

* * *

Ungläubig sah Harry auf seinen Sohn. Sarah hielt ihm das Bündel vor die Nase. Was für eine kleine Nase. Große, inzwischen grüne Augen... Der Junge streckte ihm einen Finger zu...

Harry blickte zu Sarah und lächelte. Es klopfte an der Tür. Harry achtete nicht darauf, hatte nur Augen für seinen Sohn. Er hatte nur Augen für John.

Sarah hatte die Tür zu seinem Quartier geöffnet; doch Harry bemerkte das nicht. Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. Bis dieser plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Da blickte er auf und sah Hermine, die ebenfalls ein Bündel in den Händen trug.

Er blinzelte überrascht und sah zu Sarah. Diese meinte: „Erwischt, Mister Potter... Ich verlange Entschädigung für meinen seelischen Schmerz!"

* * *

Harry fühlte sich so wohl wie nie zu vor. Er hatte zwei Söhne, deren Mütter ihn alles verziehen, weil sie so froh waren, dass er überhaupt lebte.

Er war glücklich... anders war sein Zustand nicht zu beschreiben. Er fühlte sich ausgeglichen, als wäre seine Seele das erste mal ganz; also ob immer ein Teil gefehlt hatte. Er fühlte sich, als könne er tanzen. Er schlief kaum; jede halbe Stunde wachte er auf, nur um zu sehen ob seine Söhnen gut ging. Sarah und Hermine waren davon nicht sehr begeistert.

Sie hatten sich einfach zu ihm gelegt; nur um ihn in der Nähe zu haben...

David und John – welch wunderschöne Namen...

* * *

„Die Estas-Legende", lautete der Titel. Er setzte sich in den Sessel und las das Buch.

Eine Stunde später seufzte er; warum immer er? Warum konnte er nicht mal normal sein? Die Estas Legende beschrieb laut dem Autor eine Verwandlung in eines der seltensten, magischen Tieren, deren Existenz nicht geklärt und oft angezweifelt wurde.

Das Sakall – es entstand angeblich aus einem Menschen, der eine so große Magie hatte, dass sie nie aufhörte zu existieren. Wenn der menschliche Körper aufhörte zu existieren verwandelte die Magie den Körper in den des Sakall. Das Sakall hört angeblich nie auf zu existieren – ob das stimmt wusste Harry nicht.

Angeblich (Harry wusste und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass es so war) wurde die erste Verwandlung schon durchgeführt lange bevor der menschliche Körper aufhört zu existieren. Diese erste Verwandlung ist vollkommen unbeeinflussbar.

Danach (so der Autor) konnte das Sakall sich wie ein Animagus verwandeln. Harry wusste nicht, was alles wahr war von dem, was er gelesen hatte. Er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass das Sakall soviel Magie hatte, dass es alles Leben zerstören könnte, wenn es das wollte. Er glaubte auch nicht, dass das Sakall sich selbst befruchtet...

Manches in dem Buch klang tatsächlich so unglaubwürdig, dass es Harry nie auch nur in Betracht ziehen würde.

Dort stand, dass es noch eine zweite Möglichkeit gab, wie ein Sakall entstand. Das Horn eines uralten asiatischen Chilli-Drachen, die Flügel eines königlichen, ägyptischen Greifes, der Bauch und Rücken eines schwimmenden, im Südpazipik lebenden Jagdeinhorn zusammen ergaben den Körper. (so der Autor!) Das Gehirn des Sakall sollte aus purer Magie bestehen, welche sich diesen Körper zusammen suchte, indem es die einzelnen Tiere jagte, zerlegte und sich einen Körper daraus formte.

Was für ein Schwachsinn...

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass sein Brustmal vom Sakall fehlte; es war nicht mehr da. Harry wusste nicht warum.

Es war seltsam, das jeder sich bei Desass verbeugte und ihm fast schon huldigte. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei.

Er war trotz allem noch ein Mensch, oder? Warum machen die mich zu mehr, als ich bin. Ärgerlich stand Harry auf und ging nach draußen...

* * *

„Ich hatte mich schon vorher festgelegt; den Nachfolgers von Serian." Er blickte zu dem dunkelhäutigen Mann welcher der nächste Chef von Desass werden sollte. „Für alle die es nicht wissen; jeder Führer des Ordens wählt den übernächsten Führer aus. Ich wurde ausgewählt; wurde eingewiesen von dem Führer, als der, der mich ausgewählt hat, gestorben war. Ich habe Serian gezeigt, was er zu tun hat, und er wird es dem zeigen, den ich ausgewählt habe."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und seine tiefe Stimme halte in dem riesigen Raum nach.

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich hatte mich schon vor Monaten festgelegt, aber bevor ich es euch mitteilen konnte, schien er tot."

Harry seufzte... Nicht schon wieder.

„Harry James Potter wird Serians Nachfolger, sollte er mal nicht mehr da sein!"

Der ganze Saal brach in tobenden Applaus aus. Warum immer er? „Habe ich da nicht ein Wörtchen mit zu reden?", fragte Harry; sobald er das erste Wort gesagt hatte, waren alle verstummt. Es war schon seltsam. Alle respektierten ihn und hörten auf ihn. 'Und das alles nur wegen einer Verwandlung...' dachte er sich.

„Es ist Eure Bestimmung", meinte Wereseid lächelnd.

Das war noch das schlimmste. Er wurde jetzt immer mit dem Plural angesprochen. Furchtbar. Als wäre er etwas besonderes. (Es graute ihm; er war ja laut Desass etwas besonderes...)

Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen bei Desass unwohl gefühlt. Hermine und Sarah waren der einzige Lichtblick außer seinen Söhnen. Sie sprachen ihn normal an.

„_Ich würde doch ein solches Arschloch, dass mich einfach betrügt wie dich nicht mit „Ihr" ansprechen. Soweit kommt's noch."_

„_Du bist viel zu frech und überhaupt – ne Autoritätsperson sowieso nicht. Und du hast mich betrogen!"_

Harry lächelte in der Erinnerung. Sie neckten ihn zwar die ganze Zeit damit er hätte sie betrogen, aber sie regten sich beide nicht auf. Scheinbar war die Zeit in der er nicht da war wohl schlimmer, als die Tatsache, dass er sie betrogen hatte.

Außerdem, so meinte er, hatte er sie nicht betrogen, sondern die Magie ihn. Er beteuerte immer seine Unschuld wenn sie damit anfingen.

„_Ich konnte doch nichts dafür. Standest du schon mal vor einem solchen Magieeinfluss, der mit dem zu vergleichen war, dem ich ausgesetzt war? DU hast für diese Magie gesorgt!"_

„Ihr hättet mich wenigstens fragen können!", meinte Harry zu Wereseid, der gerade gefragt hatte, ob er das Amt nicht wollte.

Das war auch sowas, was ihm aufgefallen war. Er konnte gleichzeitig in Erinnerungen schwelgen und das Gespräch führen, ohne eine Sache zu vernachlässigen. Es schien, als wäre die Potter-Begabung stärker geworden. Er konnte mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig tun. Reden, lesen. Zaubern, lesen. Das hatte er schon vor der Verwandlung getan; aber nicht mit solch komplexer Magie, die er heute benutzte...

* * *

Wereseid lächelte. Er hatte ihn. Harry James Potter, das nächste Sakall war der übernächste Führer Desass'.

Er stand in seinem Büro und hatte Harry gerade seinen Eid abgenommen, Desass nach besten Gewissen zu lenken und das zu tun, was für richtig hielt.

* * *

Ituko meinte: „Passt auf. Es ist zwar so, dass ich Euch respektiere und auch Desass. Aber die Afrikaner müsst Ihr selbst rumkriegen. Sie werden Euch hassen, weil Ihr Zutritt zu dem Tempel bekommt, den erst ein oder zwei weiße betreten haben. Nur die mächtigsten und weisesten Stammesführer werden zugelassen – vom alten Rat..."

Harry seufzte; er hatte Ituko gesagt er solle die pluralische Anrede weglassen; aber getan hatte er es nicht...

Währenddessen fragte er, was er alte Rat sei.

„Der alte Rat bestimmt, wer die Tempel betreten darf. Es gibt mehrere. Ihr werdet den höchsten aller Tempel betreten. Der Rat wird Euch Aufgaben geben, die Ihr ausführen müsst. Wenn Ihr besteht, dann werdet Ihr Zugriff zu den Tempel bekommen."

„Was ist im Tempel?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Angeblich Wissen. Diverse magische Artefakte. Aber wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht...", murmelte Ituko: „Am Anfang werdet Ihr gefragt werden, warum Ihr Zutritt bekommen solltet. Sagt, dass Ihr ein Sakall seit; und verwandelt Euch. Der alte Rat weiß, dass das Sakall keine Mythos ist!"

* * *

Die beiden standen vor einem Palast. Anders war es nicht zu beschreiben. Allerdings mit seltsamer Architektur, die jeglichen physikalischen Gesetzten strotze. Vermutlich wurde dieser „Tempel" nur von Magie gehalten.

„Dies ist nicht der Tempel!", meinte Ituko auf Harrys Blick: „Das ist nur der Versammlungsort des Rates. Ich weiß nicht wie der Tempel aussieht, wo er ist oder sonst was über ihn. Das wissen nur die, die ihn betreten haben und der alte Rat – aber die haben ihn sowieso betreten! Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zum Tempel zu kommen, außer über diesen Rat. 12 Menschen, die den Tempel betreten haben müssen zusammen ihre Magie wirken lassen um einen Portschlüssel zu erstellen.

Wenn es mal weniger geben würde als 12 Menschen, die den Tempel betreten haben, wäre der Tempel vermutlich verloren... Aber wer weiß; das ist Magie; vielleicht gibt es auch andere Möglichkeiten!"

Harry lauschte den Erklärungen, während er gleichzeitig das Gebäude ansah, welches in einem hellen Marmor gehalten wurde. Es sah aus, als sei es schon Jahrtausende alt. Magie machte es möglich, dass es tatsächlich so alt war.

Ituko bewegte sich langsam zu dem Gebäude. Es war das einzige, was den Anschein aufrecht erhielt, dass hier jemand lebte. Weit und breit war nichts außer Steppe zu sehen. Die Sonne brannte hell und heiß. Links und Rechts stand mal ein Baum; allerdings so kümmerlich, dass er kaum zu beachten war.

Aber es gab eine Menge Tiere. Das spürte Harry. Allerdings nichts größer als ein Tiger. Aber Menschen waren hier nicht zu sehen... aber zu spüren.

Das Tor stand offen und die beiden traten in das Gebäude hinein. Sie traten in einen großen Raum. Dieser war zum bersten voll. Schräg vorne links und rechts ging es ab in in zwei kreisrunde Räume. Dort sassen ein dunkel farbener, alter Zauberer der mit einem anderen jüngeren redete. Links sass eine alte Frau und erklärte etwas einem stehenden Mädchen. Man konnte es sehen; aber hören nicht. Es waren wohl Zauber die das verhinderten.

Harry wunderte sich über die riesige Menge an Menschen die hier waren.

Ituko erklärte ihm (während die ausschließlich dunkelfarbenen Zauberer ihn argwöhnisch musterten), dass der alte Rat ein Ratgeber war, der allen half egal ob reich oder arm, schwach oder mächtig.

Es waren immer drei Ratsmitglieder dort; nur selten wurde der große Raum benutzt; dieser wurde nur benutzt, wenn alle Ratsmitglieder zusammen kamen. Diese drei Ratsmitglieder, die immer anwesend waren (sie wechselten natürlich) halfen den Menschen, beantworteten Fragen.

Es waren banale Dinge, aber auch wurde mal mit komplexen Zaubern oder bei der Bewältigung von komplexen Aufgaben, die einem das Leben hier immer stellte, geholfen.

Es fiel auf, dass die Ratsmitglieder in den Räumen sassen – alle anderen standen respektvoll.

Ituko erklärte, dass die Ratsmitglieder mit die respektierten Menschen in Afrika waren. Sie waren die Elite Afrikas. Jeder von ihnen hatte Magie, die viel stärker als die eines normalen Zauberers waren. Jeder hatte eine Weitsicht und einen Verstand den jeder Führer oder König haben sollte.

Der Tag verging und die beiden warteten immer noch. Sie standen; laut Ituko wäre es respektlos gewesen sich hinzusetzen. Es dauerte ewig bis die Schlange ein wenig kleiner wurde. Harry merkte, dass seine Geduld durchaus sehr schwach ausgeprägt war.

Während dessen erklärte Ituko ihm die nächste Lektion in der magischen Kommunikation. Harry hatte nach Übersetzungszaubern gefragt – wie sie funktionieren. Die Arithmantische Anordnung der Zauber hatte ihn stutzig gemacht.

Darauf hatte Ituko ihm erklärt, dass diese Zauber gar nicht die Sprache des anderen kopieren. Nein... sie sorgen nur dafür, dass man mit der Magie spricht. Und diese Magie sorgt dafür, dass die anderen einen verstanden. Das dumme war nur – bei Muggeln funktionierten diese Zauber also nicht.

Man spricht mit der Magie – und der andere antwortet mit der Magie – vollkommen unbewusst.

Ituko hatte angefangen Harry beizubringen wie er das bewusst steuern konnte. Es erforderte sehr viel Selbstdisziplin und die okklumentischen Fähigkeiten müssten sehr groß sein, sollte man diese Fähigkeit so schnell erlangen wollen, wie es Harry tat.

Harry hatte eine Kontrolle über seinen Kopf, die andere neidisch machen würde. Ituko war überrascht, als Harry ihm von seinen Veritaserum-Ausflug erzählte.

Diese Kontrolle ermöglichte es Harry die Fähigkeit bewusst auf die magische Kommunikation zu zugreifen, innerhalb weniger Tage zu meistern.

Ituko hatte schon während Desass angefangen ihm diese Sache zu lehren. Während des Gespräches mit dem Rat brauchte Harry diese. Ituko hatte nicht gedacht, dass es Harry so schnell meistern würde. Wereseid hatte gesagt, dass Harry es rechtzeitig können würde. Aber geglaubt hatte Ituko dies nicht wirklich.

Wereseid wusste so viel – es war ein Wissen, um welches Ituko ihn beneidete.

* * *

Der Tag verging und viele legten sich hin. Harry griff allerdings nur nach seiner Magie und war wieder voll fit. Es war erstaunlich was für Fähigkeiten die Magie einen alles verlieh. Und noch erstaunlicher war, dass so viele ihr Potenzial nicht nutzten.

Ituko hatte nicht aufgehört Harry mit „Ihr" anzureden. Es war einfach furchtbar. Harry würde sich nie daran gewöhnen...

* * *

Der nächste Tag kam; die Sonne schien hell und heiß in das Gebäude hinein. Harry vermisste Hermine, Sarah und seine Söhne. Es verging kaum eine Sekunde in der er nicht an die vier dachte.

Ituko erklärte ihm viel neue Sachen. Sie hatten am Abend Schilde heraufbeschworen, nachdem viele neugierig geguckt hatten.

* * *

Langsam taten Harry die Beine weh. Es war nur gestattet sich hinzulegen, wenn man schlafen wollte. Aber Harry griff wieder einmal zu seiner Magie. Er hätte ewig stehen bleiben...

* * *

Die Schlange war am dritten Tag deutlich kleiner geworden. Einige vor ihnen in der Reihe waren zusammengebrochen. Ohne Essen, Trinken, Gang auf die Toilette. Andere schauten diese verächtlich an; sie ließen ihre Magie wirken um die Strapazen zu überstehen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Ituko und Harry schließlich dran kamen.


	22. Tempelprüfung

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite.**

**Kapitel 22: Die Tempelprüfung**

* * *

Die Schlange war am dritten Tag deutlich kleiner geworden. Einige vor ihnen in der Reihe waren zusammengebrochen. Ohne Essen, Trinken, Gang auf die Toilette. Andere schauten diese verächtlich an; sie ließen ihre Magie wirken um die Strapazen zu überstehen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Ituko und Harry schließlich dran kamen und den linken Raum betraten.

Eine Frau, alt und mächtig, wie Harry spürte, saß auf einem Kissen und blickte die beiden an. Ituko hatte sich einen Schritt hinter Harry gehalten.

Harry hielt dem Blick der Frau stand. Das war eine Art Prüfung, so hatte Ituko gesagt. Als weißer musste er sich erst als würdig erweisen, bevor er das Gehör eines Ratsmitgliedes bekam.

Er spürte ihren Okklumentikangriff. Ituko hatte ihm das vorhergesagt. Er dürfe sie nicht in seinen Geist lassen.

Seine mentalen Schilde hielten. Doch er ließ vorsichtshalber mehr Magie in seinen Kopf wirken. Die Frau griff mit einer machtvoller Magie an, die er nicht gekannt hatte.

Nach drei Minuten (Harry hatte keine Mühe den Angriff stand zu halten), zog sie ihre Magie zurück. Ihre schwarzen Augen blickten ihn an: „Sehr gut. Du bist würdig. Öffne nun deinen Geist."

Auch dies hatte Ituko ihm vorhergesagt. Sie wollten seine Absichten klären. Sie würden es nicht wagen seine Gedanken zu durchforsten. Der Rat wollte nur wissen, ob er ihm gefährlich werden würde.

Der erste Test war dazu gewesen, um zu klären, ob er überhaupt würdig war.

Die Frau nickte und meinte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mister Potter-Black. Sie sind würdig. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihren beiden Söhnen. Frischer Vater? Sie mussten die ganze Zeit an die beiden denken." Sie sprach mit der Magie.

Harry lächelte: „Danke. Ja, sehr lange bin ich noch nicht Vater."

Ituko blickte ihn überrascht an. Harry sprach die „magische Sprache" vollkommen flüssig. Er war gut, ja – aber so gut? Das gelang den besten nur nach Jahrzehnten.

Die Frau schien das selbe zu denken und lächelte: „Was wünschen Sie vom alten Rat?"

„Ich wünsche mir Zugang zum höchsten aller Tempel", meinte Harry vollkommen neutral.

Die Frau verzog keine Miene, aber Harry _spürte _ihre Überraschung.

Die schwarze blickte ihn lange an: „Egal ob Sie würdig sind oder nicht – Bei einem solchen Antrag muss der komplette Rat anwesend sein. Kommen Sie wieder, wenn die Sonne untergeht – wir werden Sie empfangen."

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich.

* * *

Ituko sah zu Harry der versuchte seine neutrale Magie wirken zu lassen. Harry hatte erste Erfolge damit gehabt, allerdings dauerte es immer noch zu lange um wirklich wirksam zu sein in einem schnellen, harten Duell.

„Nutzt Eure Stärken", meinte Ituko.

Harry sah ihn fragend an. Er kratzte sich an der Stirn. Da erstarrte er; und begriff.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und versuchte während er die neutrale Magie wirken ließ zu erkennen wie die Magie wirkte. Irgendetwas musste in seinem Kopf vorgehen, damit diese Magie seinen Körper verließ. Irgendwelche Hinrströme mussten existieren.

Und da spürte er es. Es war, als würde er mal wieder in seinen eigenen Kopf schauen. Ein kleiner Teil des Gehirns gab den Befehl diese Magie wirken zu lassen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf diese Stelle und Milisekunden später schoss die Magie aus seinem Zauberstab... er schwankte, während sich vor seinen Augen alles drehte. Er spürte wie seine Magiereserven nachließen, als er weiterhin die neutrale Magie wirken ließ. Er stoppte den Fluss und ließ die Magie instinktiv um seinen Körper haften.

Ituko lächelte und schoss Flüche auf ihn.

Harry spürte wie sich seine Magiereseven wieder auffüllten. Viel schneller, als noch für einem Jahr. Oder war es ein halbes?

Die Flüche von Ituko prallten ohne Wirkung ab. Harry spürte wie sich seine Sicht wieder klärte – und das innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Seine Magie war wieder vollkommen hergestellt.

Wie war das möglich?

Er ließ seine neutrale Magie wieder durch seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Körper fließen. Die neutrale Magie verdrängte neue, gerade erst gebildete Magie.

In einem Buch hatte er gelesen, dass ein Mensch nur eine bestimmte Menge Magie in sich haben kann. Anders würde er explodieren. Die Magie bildet er selbst – manchmal kann sie auch von außerhalb kommen. Heilzauber zum Beispiel.

Diese Magie wird in einem noch nicht geklärten Mechanismus gebildet. Normalerweise dauerte die Bildung neuer Magie viel länger – so lange wie eine Zellteilung. Mit der Zellteilung wurde neue Magie gebildet.

Aber bei ihm war diese Magie in wenigen Sekunden wieder hergestellt worden. Warum? Wie war das möglich?

* * *

Harry fühlte sich mies... er blickte in 11 dunkle Gesichter; er stand in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes. Harry war überrascht einen weißen zu sehen. Dieser strahlte die größte Macht aus und wirkte erhaben – anders war es nicht auszudrücken. Auch die anderen hatten eine Macht, die unglaublich war... Dass er selbst auch so eine Macht hatte, schien ihm nicht aufzufallen.

Die insgesamt 12 Mitglieder saßen auf Kissen im Schneidersitz und sahen ihn schweigend an.

Ituko war nicht hier...

Plötzlich spürte er einen Okklumentikangriff; instinktiv ließ er seine Magie im Kopf wirken.

Der Angriff war so heftig, wie er noch keinen gekannt hatte. Die zwölf griffen gemeinsam an. Alle gleichzeitig.

Er schwankte als seine Magiereserven innerhalb von wenigen Minuten aufgebraucht waren. Aber sie wurde neu gebildet. Der Angriff wurde stärker... nach vier weiteren Minuten konnte er nicht mehr standhalten und er brach auf die Knie.

Sofort zogen sich die Mitglieder zurück; sie wollten scheinbar nicht riskieren seinen Geist zu zerstören. 'Wie überaus freundlich' dachte er sich...

Sie ließen ihm Zeit sich zu erholen. Eine halbe Minute später, stand er auf – ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

Es war keine Überraschung zu sehen bei den alten. Aber wieder spürte er sie, es schien, als hätte er durch die Verwandlung zum Sakall die Fähigkeit Empathie entwickelt.

„Warum sollten wir dir gewähren den Tempel zu betreten?", fragte schließlich der weiße Mann, der in der Mitte saß. Harry spürte seine Magie, mächtig...

Harry ließ seine Magie wirken... und innerhalb von Sekunden stand ein Sakall vor dem Rat.

Es war immer wieder seltsam in der Gestalt eines Sakalls. Er fühlte sich so erhaben. Er sah die Mitglieder; aber nicht wie er sie als Mensch gesehen hatte. Das Sakall sah ihre Magie.

Sie strahlten ziemlich hell, und Harry wusste, dass dies bedeutete, dass die Magie ziemlich stark war. Der weiße Mann strahlte noch heller als die anderen – es schien, als lebe er durch die Magie.

Er verwandelte sich zurück. Gleichzeitig beschwor er die Kleidung zurück.

„Ihr geht als siebter weißer in die Geschichte des Rates ein; nur sechs weiße durften vor euch den Tempel der Magie betreten. Nehmt dieses Privileg – doch schwört, dass Ihr niemanden etwas davon erzählen werdet.", sprach ein weiterer Mann mit seiner recht hohen Stimme – viel höher als Harry erwartet hatte.

Gleichzeitig regte sich Harry mal wieder über den Plural auf...

„Ich danke Ihnen.", sagte Harry blickte aufrecht zu den zwölf und schwor seinen Eid.

Die Mitglieder des alten Rates nickten und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry blickte staunend auf sie – sie waren viel ästhetischer, schöner als alle anderen die er je gesehen hatte.

Die Mitglieder standen auf und bildeten einen Kreis um Harry. Sie zeigten alle ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und zogen vor Anstrengung die Stirn kraus.

Magie bildete sich um ihn herum. Die Magie eines jeden einzelnen verband sich zusammen und legte sich um Harry. Dann zog die Magie Harry mit sich... sie zog Harry mit; ins Unbekannte.

* * *

Er schlug mit einem dumpfen Laut auf einem harten Boden auf. Es war dunkel. Stockfinster – Harry konnte seine Hand nicht vor seinen Augen sehen. Er spürte überall um sich herum Magie.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen zwei Fackeln, die er mit Magie an seine Robe befestigte. Sie leuchteten hell auf und Harry sah sich um. Er war in einem tiefen Schacht; scheinbar unter der Erde. Die Decke war kaum zwei Meter hoch, ganz anders als die üblichen magischen Gebäude, bei denen die Decke gewöhnlich einem weit weg vor kam; die hohen Gebäude zeigten, dass das Gebäude aus Magie bestand.

Es war kalt; sehr kalt, die Luft war feucht, aber frisch. Harry ließ seine Magie um seinen Körper wirken, die wie ein Schutzschild gegen die Kälte wirkte.

Der Schwarzhaarige war mitten in einem Gang gelandet. Zu jeder Seite ging ein Weg ab. 4 Wege... welchen sollte er nehmen?

Was war überhaupt sein Ziel? Was wollte er hier? Er wusste nichts über die Prüfung... Warum machte er sie überhaupt?

Unwillkürlich plagten ihn Fragen warum er überhaupt hier war.

Er überlegte; schließlich ließ er eine magische Markierung entstehen, die zeigte wohin er ging; damit er den Weg zurück fand. Gleichzeitig malte er einen Farbklecks auf die Wand; wer wusste was das für Magie hier war? Er wollte sich lieber doppelt und dreifach absichern, um sich nicht zu verirren.

Seine dritte Absicherung: Pergament und Tinte; das trug er immer mit sich. Erste Lektion von Ituko: _„In der Welt und im Leben gibt es Situationen, in denen dir Magie nichts bringt. Habe immer soviel wie möglich reale Gegenstände dabei. Magie kann dir helfen – aber gleichzeitig kann sie dich im Stich lassen."_

Harry ging den rechten Weg einem Instinkt folgend. Er malte einen Strich auf das Pergament und sah sich um. Der Gang war lang – obwohl die Fackeln kaum zwei Meter Sicht gaben spürte Harry, dass er weit laufen musste.

Er hatte das Gefühl seit Ewigkeiten zu laufen – und doch kam er nicht vorwärts. An dem Gang änderte sich nichts.

Rechts: Wand. Links: Wand. Oben: Decke. Unten: Boden.

Harry fragte sich was das brachte. Was sollte er hier? Der Tempel musste riesig sein. Er war bestimmt schon zwanzig Kilometer gelaufen und doch war kein Ende in Sicht.

Seine traditionellen Stiefel waren dafür eindeutig nicht geeignet. Die Robe auch nicht. Er seufzte während er weiterging.

* * *

Er war bestimmt noch einmal zwanzig Kilometer gelaufen da kam er auf einmal in einen kreisrunden Raum. Harry sah sich um zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn aufleuchten. Mitten in dem Raum stand eine große Chimäre. Ihre drei Köpfe; der einer Schlange, eines Löwen und der einer Ziege. Die Schlange war der gleichzeitig der Schwanz der Chimäre.

Sie blickte ihn aus 6 Augen an, während Harry sich eindeutig unbehaglich fühlte.

„Wer stört mich?", kam auf einmal von dem Tier. Es war die Sprache der Magie.

„Ein Mann, der das Geheimnis des Tempels ergründen will", sagte er mit starker, ruhiger Stimme.

„Tatsächlich?"

Es kam Harry so komisch vor mit einem dreiköpfigen Tier zu reden... noch unheimlicher machte es, dass die Art wie das Tier redete vollkommen menschlich war...

„Menschlich?", fragte die Chimäre.

Harry stutzte.

„Hm... egal; meine Prüfung: Beantworte die folgende Frage: Was würdest du tun, wenn du der letzte Magier wärst. Würdest du dich mit einem Muggle paaren?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn... Was war das denn für eine Frage ... von einem Tier?

„Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten – denn die Magie sucht sich den Sexualpartner aus.", meinte Harry. Er glaubte zumindest das dies stimmte – er hatte die Magie selbst erlebt.

„Hm... interessante Antwort. Von allen, die ich bisher geprüft habe, hat niemand die Magie über sich selbst gestellt...", meinte das Tier. Es sprach über die Magie. Die Köpfe sahen ihn aus ihren Augen an – aber taten nichts: „Nächste Frage..."

Harry wartete gespannt – was würde wohl jetzt kommen?

Stille...

„... was war die Frage nochmal?", meinte das Tier nachdenklich.

Harrys Augen wurden groß. War das der Ernst von dem Tier?

„Ach ja... welche Persönlichkeit hat die Magie am meisten geprägt?"

Harry sah zu den drei Köpfen... was war hier nur los... er redete mit einem Tier anstatt bei seinen Kindern zu sein.

„Die Magie wurde nicht von den Menschen geprägt – die Anwendung hat sich durch Persönlichkeiten geändert und geprägt – aber nicht die Magie selbst.", meinte er nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit.

Die Chimäre schwieg und blickte ihn an. Drei Minuten passierte nichts.

„Du bist seltsam", meinte die Chimäre schließlich.

Zum wiederholten male machte ihn das Tier sprachlos. Ein Tier maßt sich an ihn seltsam zu nennen. Ein TIER?

„Erzürne mich nicht mit deinen niederträchtigen, vollkommen belanglosen und falschen Gedanken.", rief das Geschöpf aus, und Harry spürte wie sich die Magie der Chimäre im Raum verteilte.

Harry zog fragend die Braue hoch – würde sie ihn jetzt angreifen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten.

„Also; dann schauen wir mal. Deine Antworten passen zwar nicht in das perfekte Schema ein, welches mir vermittelt wurde... aber mit der Zeit ändert sich ja alles, nicht wahr? Ich finde die Antworten interessant..."

Die Chimäre machte eine Pause und sagte dann: „Nun gut. Öffne mir deinen Geist. Wehre dich nicht oder er wird zerschmettert werden!"

Die Chimäre sagte dies mit einer solchen Autorität und Macht...

Harry seufzte und öffnete sich dem Tier.

Minutenlang durchforstete die Chimäre seine Gedanken und sein Bewusstsein. Dann meinte sie mit lehrerhaften Stimme: „Nun gut. Du hast bestanden; aber merke dir dies: Nicht nur Menschen haben Intelligenz. Pass auf, wenn du einen meiner Art noch einmal triffst. Ein solches Treffen wirst du mit deinen arroganten und überheblichen Gedanken nicht überleben. Ändere deine Meinung, deine Art sei die einzige, die Intelligenz besitzt.

Wäre ich von der Magie nicht gebeten worden hier zu sein und dich zu testen, würde ich dich eigenhändig töten für deine Beleidigungen!"

Die Chimäre beendete ihre Rede.

Harry stutze und blickte das Tier lange an. Vielleicht müsste er tatsächlich mal sein Bild von Tieren und Intelligenz überdenken...

„Drücke den Knopf.", murmelte die Chimäre und deutete mit dem Schlangenkopf hinter sich.

Dann legte sie sich auf die großen, Wolfsartigen Tatzen und schlief ein.

Harry drückte den Knopf, der in der Wand eingelassen war. Er spürte den leichten Stich, wie als würde ihm Blut abgenommen. Tatsächlich wurde es ihm das auch.

Er überlegte ob er es riskieren konnte hier zu apparieren, um sich den langen Fußweg zum Ausgangspunkt zu ersparen.

Er wagte es nicht, aufgrund der großen Menge Magie, die den ganzen Tempel umgab, und stöhnte auf 'schon wieder laufen...'.

Während er den Weg entlang schritt, dachte er über das nach, was die Chimäre gesagt hatte...

Es war tatsächlich so, dass er sich den meisten Tieren überlegen fühlte. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, gab es durchaus einige Tiere, oder wie man sie auch bezeichnen konnte, die Intelligenz besaßen. Die Chimäre war nur ein Beispiel. Was war mit den Zentauren? Oder den Wassermenschen. Er fühlte sich ihnen auch überlegen... Doch war er wirklich besser als sie?

Firenze hatte in seinem ersten Hogwarts-Schuljahr Voldemort aufgehalten. Auch wenn Voldemort nicht lebendig war – eine große Leistung, oder? Zudem – die Prophezeiung von Zentauren waren tatsächlich richtig gewesen. Sie waren Meister in der Heilung...

Was war mit den Riesen? Anders als Trolle besaßen diese durchaus Intelligenz; allerdings hatten sie keine starken magischen Fähigkeiten; weshalb sie vieles was Zauberer machten, als Wunder deklarierten.

Viele Riesen ließen sich von Zauberern und Hexen manipulieren, sie fürchteten sie. Und dadurch waren die Zauberer den Riesen sofort überlegen? War das wirklich so?

Was war mit dem Sakall? Phönixen oder Greifen? Basilisken; all diese Tiere waren voller Intelligenz, auch wenn sie ein Mensch nicht verstand. Angeblich war der Verstand eines Basilisken so hoch entwickelt, dass einem die menschliche Vernunft lächerlich vorkam.

Harry blickte auf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er so lange gelaufen war. Inzwischen war er wieder auf dem Ausgangspunkt. Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Er entschied sich gerade aus zu laufen; also den ursprünglich linken Weg zu nehmen.

Doch vorher suchte er nach seiner magischen Signatur und der Farbmarkierung. Beides war verschwunden.

Sein Instinkt hatte Recht gehabt...

Er nahm das Pergament zur Hand – vielleicht gab es ja diesmal mehr als eine Richtung.

Langsam lief er in die Dunkelheit hinein...

* * *

Er war schon längere Zeit gelaufen, als er sich plötzlich schlecht fühlte. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Kopf; er konnte es nicht einordnen und sank zu Boden. Es war ein dumpfer Schmerz.

Kämpfend lief er weiter; was auch immer das war, er würde gegen diese Magie des Tempels gewinnen.

Nach ungefähr einen Kilometer spürte er einen zweiten Stich und der Schmerz war diesmal stärker als vorher.

Sein Kopf dröhnte – er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und ihm wurde übel. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, setzte aus zu schlagen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Seine Niere kollabierte, während seine Lunge in die Länge gezogen wurde. Er hatte sich noch nie so unwohl gefühlt. Er spürte wie die Sauerstoffversorgung aufhörte, aufgrund seines nicht mehr schlagenden Herzens.

Seltsam... er verfiel nicht in Panik, trotz er des Todes so nahe stand wie noch nie... Dass er schon mal tot war, vergaß er...

Er ließ seine Magie wirken und fühlte sich schlagartig besser. Es war seltsam was man mit Magie alles tun konnte. Was für Fähigkeiten er inzwischen hatte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, was Hogwarts einen bot. Und die meisten seiner Mitschüler hatten vermutlich nicht einmal studiert.

Er dachte darüber nach, warum so viele ihr Potenzial verleugneten, während er weiterlief. Ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Kopf blieb – nicht wissend, was er bedeutete.

* * *

Es waren ungefähr zwei Stunden nach dem zweiten Anfall verstrichen. Sofern sein Zeitgefühl stimmte.. er bezweifelte es jedoch.

Harry spielte mit seinem Zauberstab, knobelte in seinem Kopf über Zauber nach; wie er sie verbessern konnte, was er ändern konnte. So vertrieb er sich die Zeit... und Zeit hatte er hier im Überfluss...

* * *

Es kam so abrupt, das Ende des Ganges, sodass Harry fast in den Schild hinein gelaufen wäre, der mitten im Raum war.

Magie bildete einen Schild, der den Raum in zwei Hälfte teilte. Er spürte, dass sie stark war und überlegte was er machen sollte.

Vermutlich musste er wieder den Knopf drücken. Also musste er den Schild zerstören.

Er erschrak, als sich goldene Letter vor ihm in der Luft bildeten.

„_Die Stärke, nicht die Feinfühligkeit deiner Magie, wird dir hier den Pfad eröffnen, den du begehrst._"

Harry lächelte. Er sollte die Magie zum bersten bringen, ohne den Schild zu analysieren und nach Schwachpunkten gesucht zu haben?

Blind durch die Wand – wie der gute alte Gryffindore in ihm.

Harry strengte sich an, sammelte seine Magie in seiner rechten Hand; jederzeit bereit sie wirken zu lassen. Er hatte nicht vor einen bestimmten Fluch zu sprechen. Er wollte seine Magie planlos auf den Schild wirken lassen.

Es war fast neutrale Magie... Aber eben doch nicht neutral, weil sie einem bestimmten Zweck diente: Zerstörung.

Aggressive Magie, die auf kein lebendes Ziel abgestimmt war. Das war der Unterschied zu Flüchen. Diese hatten immer einen bestimmten Zweck. Zerstörung von Haut, wie Schnittflüche, Betäubung des Geistes wie der Stupor, Lähmflüche.

Sicher konnten teilweise diese Flüche auch auf Gegenstände gewirkt werden. Ein Schnittfluch würde bei einem Stein, mit der nötigen magischen Energie, die selbe Wirkung haben, wie bei Haut.

Ein Splitterfluch auf den Schild hätte ebenfalls die selbe Wirkung wie bei einer Anwendung auf einen Menschen...

Es hätte keinen Sinn auf den Schild einen Stupor zu sprechen. Was wollte man denn betäuben? Ituko hatte ihm viel beigebracht, obwohl ihm das jetzt so einleuchtend vorkam hatte er vor ein paar Jahren nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

Harry spürte wie ein Großteil seiner Magie versammelt war. Sie verließ schnell, sehr schnell, seinen Zauberstab. Sofort wurde in ihm neue Magie gebildet.

Der Schild hielt, während Harry weiterhin Magie wirken ließ. Einige Minuten lang hielt Harry diesen Vorgang aufrecht; dann merkte er, dass seine Magie nicht mehr nach gebildet wurde. Seine Magiereserven waren wohl endgültig erschöpft. Er hatte nur noch das Grundpensum, welches er jederzeit hatte zur Verfügung.

Dann drei Sekunden später war der Schild Geschichte.

Harry brach in die Knie... Das war anstregender gewesen als erwartet.

Seine Magie wurde nicht nachgebildet. Harry hatte erwartet, dass auch er eine Grenze hatte. Er war sowieso überrascht gewesen, als er gemerkt hatte, dass bei ihm die Magie sofort nachgebildet wurde – ob das normal war, wusste er nicht.

Aber mit einer „gewöhnlichen" Ausbildung, wie sie eventuell einer der Autoren der Bücher, die er zu dem Thema gelesen hatte, war die Nachbildung eventuell anders. Er spielte in einer anderen Liga als viele andere Zauberer... Es interessierte ihn wie es bei Ituko war – oder bei Wereseid.

Stockend, außer Atem und verschwitzt, lief er langsam näher und trat auf den hinteren Teil des Raumes zu.

Dort war der Knopf. Doch Harry spürte Magie die den Knopf umgab. Noch ein Schild. 'Na wunderbar'

Auch diesmal erschienen goldene Letter in der Luft:

„_Die Feinfühligkeit, nicht die Stärke deiner Magie, wird dir hier den Pfad eröffnen, den du begehrst."_

„War ja zu erwarten", murmelte er sich zu. „erst den Schild mit Gewalt brechen, und diesmal mit Intelligenz... Gryffindore versus Slytherin"

Er lächelte während er sich an die Arbeit machte. Er versuchte den Zauber zu verstehen. Sein Muster zu bearbeiten.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er die Lösung. Es war wirklich sehr leicht; Ituko hatte ihn gelobt, da er in diesem Bereich großes Talent und Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatte.

Er verschob die Schlüsselpunkte des Zaubers und brach ihn somit effektiv. Selbst ohne Zauberstab hätte das nicht sehr lange gedauert. Es war beinahe zu einfach.

Der Schild wurde zerstört und Harry drückte auf den Knopf und spürte wieder wie ihm Blut abgenommen wurde. Nicht viel... höchstens ein Tropfen.

Dann ging er mal wieder. Seufzend fragte er sich, wie viel er heute schon gelaufen war...

Der dumpfe Schmerz in seinem Kopf blieb. Harry wusste nicht was es war; er glaubte es lag an der Tempelmagie. Durch das Blut wurde eine Verbindung zwischen der Magie des Tempels und ihm geschaffen. Aber ob es diese Verbindung war, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

Nach einiger Zeit, Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er gelaufen war, auch wusste er nicht, wie lange er hier schon war, kam er wieder an den Ausgangspunkt.

Rechts oder links?

Harry ging rechts; ursprünglich war er mit den Rücken zu dieser Richtung gelandet.

Wieder zeichnete er auf dem Pergament.

Er war erst wenige Meter gelaufen als eine Gabelung des Weges erschien. Ein Labyrinth...

Jetzt würde sich das Pergament wohl auszahlen... Er lächelte, während er den rechten Weg nahm.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah Harry wieder eine Gabelung. Darauf saß etwas. Etwas Katzenartiges. Großes...

Sobald er sich näher als 3 Meter näherte erfüllte ein zischendes Fauchen die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich sprang ihn dieses Tier an. Harry schwang seinen Stab und das Tier wurde zurückgeschleudert. Mit einem weiteren Fauchen blinzelte es mit den gelben Augen.

Harrys Fackeln gingen aus. Er sah nichts mehr.

Er wagte es nicht zu atmen, hielt die Luft an, während er sich versuchte zu orientieren. Plötzlich erschienen zwei diabolisch wirkende gelben Augen vor seinem Gesicht. Zwei Sekunden später spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, den die Krallen des Tieres verursacht hatten.

Harry zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Es war schmerzhafter, als er gedacht hätte. Er ließ einen Schild gegen Materie wirken.

Doch sofort wurde er zerstört.

Diese zwei Sekunden reichten um einen Lichtzauber zu errichten. Das Tier sah ihn in die Augen, wollte gerade zum Angriff abspringen, als es ein Betäubungsfluch traf...

Harry fluchte während er seine Wunde im Gesicht reinigte und heilte.

Er erneuerte seine Fackeln, und hoffte nicht noch mehr magische Tiere hier zu finden, die ihn die Prüfung schwieriger gestalten wollten.

Zusätzlich beschwor er eine Lichtkugel, die um ihn herum schwebte. Er lief zögernd weiter und malte weiterhin Linien vor sich herum.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er wieder zu einer Kreuzung. Ein Tier stand dort... mit drei riesigen Köpfen. Es erinnerte ihn an Fluffy. Damals, in seinem ersten Jahr. Mit Hermine... und Ron.

Doch es war nicht die richtige Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Der dreiköpfige, mit dem Hundekörper war wohl ein Cerberus. Ein Höllenhund. Er fluchte, während das Tier nach ihm schnappte. Er wollte das Tier nicht töten. Diese Tiere hier waren selten und gefährlich – wer wusste was hier passieren würde, wenn er eines tötete. Vielleicht würden ihn seine Artgenossen bis an sein Lebens Ende verfolgen.

Einige Schockzauber, die wirkungslos abprallten, später versuchte es Harry mit verschiedenen Stoßflüchen. Auch dieser nutzte nichts. Harry seufzte, und tat etwas was er lange nicht getan hatte. Er schrie so laut er konnte den Fluch heraus. Harry spürte wie Magie aus seinem Körper gezerrt wurde. Viel mehr, als bei einem nonverbalen Spruch.

Unkontrolliert verließ die Magie seinen Körper und der Hund wurde getroffen... und ging bewusstlos dreißig Meter entfernt zu Boden.

Harry seufzte. Das war das schlimme an verbalen Sprüchen. Die Kontrolle über die Magie war nicht existent.

Was war Hogwarts nur für eine Schule... damals hatte er jeden Zauber aufgesagt. Man lernte dort so wenig. Es erschien Harry unglaublich.

Einige Stunden später und einige Begegnungen mit Zentauren, Sphinxen, Acromantulas, und diversen anderen gefährlichen Kreaturen, die Hagrid sicherlich gefallen würden, stand Harry vor einer letzten Gabelung. Hagrid... es war lange her, dass er ihn mal besucht hatte. Der große Mann hatte das nicht verdient, von ihm vernachlässigt zu werden...

Harry lief einige Schritte weiter; vollkommen konzentriert, jeden Gedanken auf die Gegenwart gerichtet. Plötzlich ertönte ein gigantisch lautes Brüllen. Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Seine Augen blickten direkt auf die riesigen Zähne eines offenes Maules eines Drachen.

Harry stockte und schoss gefährliche Flüche auf den Drachen. Beim Trimagischen Tunier hieß es, man solle das Auge mit speziellen Flüchen angreifen. Aber das war nur für Zauberer, deren Magie so schwach waren.

Harry schoss Stoßflüche, Schnittflüche und teilweise sogar Sprengflüche auf den Drachen.

Dieser schoss eine Flamme auf ihn. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und brachte einen beschworenen Felsen zwischen die Flamme und seinem Körper.

Harry zuckte zurück als der Felsen zu schmelzen begann. Drachenfeuer – viel heißer als normales Feuer.

Er ließ seine Magie wirken und zerrte an dem Drachenfeuer. Nach einigen Sekunden in denen der Drache Feuer gespien hatte, wusste er was zu tun war; es war kein Feuer, das war Magie.

Innerhalb von Sekunden erspürte er die Bruchstellen des Feuers und löste ihn auf. Der Drache brüllte aber tat nichts um ihn weiter anzugreifen.

Harry erstarrte als der Drache sagte: „Du bist würdig. Deine Aufgabe ist bestanden – drücke den Knopf!"

Dann war er plötzlich weg. Verschwunden. Plötzlich. Ohne, dass Harry etwas gespürt hatte. Der Drache hätte ihn vermutlich ohne Probleme töten können.

Was hatte die Chimäre noch mal gesagt? Langsam verstand er.

Harry blieb einige Sekunden stehen und drückte dann zum dritten Male den Knopf.

Und wieder machte er sich auf den Weg um zur Abwechslung zu laufen.

* * *

Er lief wieder... während der Zeit dachte er die ganze Zeit darüber nach, warum er jetzt so eine starke Magie hatte – Hogwarts hatte ihn das nicht bieten können. Warum verzichtete die Schule darauf den Schülern eine wirkliche Ausbildung zu geben?

Es war Verschwendung von Potenzial.

Er war wieder einmal ewig gelaufen, als er wieder zu dem Ausgangspunkt gekommen war.

Langsam fühlte er sich müde. Doch er ließ seine Magie wirken und fühlte sich wieder vollkommen frisch.

* * *

Er ging den letzten verbliebenen Weg... Er dachte viel nach in dieser Zeit, schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Irgendwann traf er wieder auf einen kreisrunden Raum. Er war groß und Harry blickte auf einen Tisch auf dem ein Kessel stand. Rechts und links vom Tisch standen riesige Regale mit Zaubertrankzutaten.

Wieder einmal erschienen goldene Letter in der Luft: „Stelle Veritaserum her."

Harry stutzte – das dauerte doch vier Wochen?!

Er sollte hier vier Wochen verbringen?

Doch seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten als er die Bücher sah, die in einem Regal standen.

Harry fing mit dem Brauen an. Er konnte das Rezept auswendig – sein Gedächtnis war ein wenig besser als das anderer Menschen.

* * *

Die vier Wochen waren lang. Er hatte nichts zu essen – gut, das war kein Problem; er nährte sich von der Magie. Es wunderte ihn immer wieder was er mit seiner Magie alles machen konnte. Er las den ganzen Tag. Hier gab es Bücher, geschrieben mit Magie, die alt waren, und ein Wissen bargen, welches er nicht kannte.

Er las viel über einheimische Tiere in Afrika und Geschichte. Er las über Kräuter die nur hier existieren. Er las von Riten, die die westliche Welt erschauern ließen, wenn sie bekannt wären.

Jedes Kind in Afrika wurde geprüft. Wenn die Magie zu schwach war wurde es verbrannt. Wenn es körperlich nicht intakt war, wurde es lebendig begraben. Wenn es die ersten zwei Jahre überlebte und keine Disziplin zeigte, sowie keinen Licht, Feuer und einfache Wärmezauber zustande brachte wurde es im Meer ertränkt.

Mit sieben Jahren, sollte das Kind noch leben, wurde es einem Kampf mit der Wildnis ausgesetzt. Wenn es nicht genug geschult war, verdurstete es, oder, und das war wahrscheinlicher, es endete als Fraß für verschiedene Raubtiere.

Mit 10, nach drei Jahen Wildnis, wurde es einem erwachsenen Zauberer zugeteilt, der ihm die nächsten 12 Jahren alles beibrachte, was er wusste. Eltern wurden durch diesen Vertrauten und Mentoren (der Mentor hatte immer das selbe Geschlecht wie das Kind) ersetzt. Geschwister gab es nicht. Es gab nur den Mentoren und die eigenen Schüler.

Keine Familie, nur Freunde. Nachdem die 12 Jahre mit dem Mentoren, der volle Verantwortung hatte, um waren, lernte der Schüler nun das Leben kennen. Die Ausbildung war vorerst vorbei und jeder widmete sich seinem Leben, seinem Beruf.

Mit 25 wurden alle an einen Ort gebracht wo ein Wissens- und Magietest durchgeführt wurde. Wer nicht eigenständig nach dem Mentorenjahren lernte, hatte es nicht verdient zu leben. Es wurde eine Disziplin gefordert, die in England vollkommen fremd war.

Besonders freute sich Harry endlich afrikanische Flüche und Zauber kennen zu lernen.

Sie waren uralt, und nicht wenige waren verdammt schwierig. Harry sah sich immer erst die arithmanische Form des Zaubers an; versuchte die Systematik des Zaubers zu verstehen. Dann konnte er den Fluch einfach aufsagen – und er funktionierte.

Diese Art zu lernen war eindeutig sinnvoller, schneller und erfolgreicher, als sie in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde.

Was war Hogwarts nur für eine Schule...

* * *

Das Veritaserum stand nun zwei Wochen auf dem Feuer. Es war im Moment perfekt. Harry lächelte zufrieden und ging wieder zum heraufbeschworenen Sessel. Er las über afrikanische Verwandlungen und Runen. Die Runen waren besonders interessant. Harry spürte ein Zucken in seinem Zauberstab – er war besessen davon sie auszuprobieren. Schon lange hatte er es nicht gewagt Runenzauber auszuführen.

Er übte vorwiegend Defensivrunen – er wusste was Grindewald damals in Japan angerichtet hatte mit seinen „Atombomben"

Harry spürte die Magie hinter der Rune. Er war verdammt schnell im Zeichnen der Rune... Viel schneller als damals.

Harry lächelte – eventuell konnte er sie jetzt auch effektiv im Duell benutzen!

* * *

Zwei Wochen später blickte Harry zufrieden auf das perfekte Veritaserum.

„_Sehr gut_", erschien in goldenen Lettern vor ihm in der Luft. „_Trete nun voran_."

Der Tisch verschwand und offenbarte eine Pflanze. Eine sehr kranke Pflanze. Harry spürte wie Leben aus ihr verschwand.

„_Heile sie_"

Harry überlegte – was war das für eine Pflanze. Harry hatte von ihr gelesen, eine afrikanische Fleischfressende Pflanze. Er würde sie heilen – und sie würde ihn fressen, dachte er sarkastisch...

Die Schwäche war wie bei vielen fleischfressenden Pflanzen Licht. Sie war eine Nachjägerin. Die Pflanze lebte unter der Erde. Innerhalb von Sekunden konnte sie bei Nachteinbruch aus der Erde kommen.

Vermutlich hatte diese Pflanze ein Konfrontation mit Sonnenlicht gehabt, wenn er die Verletzungen richtig deutete.

Er lies seine Magie wirken und spürte wie sich die Zellen der Blätter wieder zusammenfügten. Er spürte wie wieder Leben in die Pflanze kam.

Die Sache hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert – dann war die Pflanze wieder vollkommen gesund.

„_Sehr gut._" goldene Letter erschienen zum wiederholten Male vor ihm.

Die Pflanze verschwand im Boden ohne ihm schaden zu wollen.

Harry trat zwei Schritte den Gang entlang. Die Pflanze hatte vorher den Durchgang versperrt.

Plötzlich erschien Wasser. Viel Wasser. Innerhalb von Sekunden war der Raum mit Wasser gefüllt. Harrys Körper bekam Panik, doch sein disziplinierter Geist kämpfte sie weg und ersetzte den Sauerstoffbedarf durch Magie.

Dadurch konnte er nicht mehr soviel andere Magie anwenden – aber es würde genügen für die nächste Aufgabe: „_Verwandle dich in 10 Wassertiere, die in der Lage sind im Wasser zu überleben._"

Harry lächelte und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sich. Er wurde kleiner und kleiner, seine Haut wurde schuppenartig und golden.

Was war er nur für ein süßer, putziger Goldfisch. Nur wie sollte er sich jetzt ohne Zauberstab verwandeln? Er hatte keine Hand mehr, mit der er den Zauberstab halten konnte...

Der fiel zu Boden.

Harry strengte sich an, ließ seine Magie im Körper wirken und verwandelte sich in sein wahres selbst zurück. Wie sagte Sarah doch: „_Magie prägt deinen Körper. Genug Anstrengung und dein Körper verformt sich wieder in seine wahre Gestalt._"

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und verwandelte sich erneut.

* * *

Dem Goldfisch folgten ein Hai, ein Hecht, ein Meerlachs und diverse andere Fischarten. Aufpassen musste er nur bei süß und salz wasserartigen Fische... selbst über die einfachste Aufgabe musste man hier nachdenken. Nach der zehnten Verwandlung verschwand das Wasser so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und Harry blickte in zwanzig Dementoren.

Harry fluchte als ihm kalt wurde und er beschwor einen Patronus und dachte an seine Söhne.

Innerhalb von Sekunden verschwanden die Wesen mit einem lauten Schrei.

* * *

Er schritt in die Tür. Dort stand jetzt ein ganzes Orchester an Musikinstrumenten.

„_Lass sie spielen – harmonisch._", erschien seine Aufgabe.

Harry stutzte... er hatte keine Ahnung von Musik. Wie sollte man das machen?

Er ließ wieder einmal seine Magie wirken und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Kontrabass und ein Chembalo. Sofort ertönte ein Ton. Harry spürte, dass der Ton wie Magie war. Auf bestimmte Schwingungen folgten andere Töne die passen mussten.

Das menschliche Ohr war auf ein bestimmtes Schema an Tönen fixiert. Und die Magie schwang mit diesen Tönen. Es war für Harry nach drei Minuten kein Problem, alle Musikinstrumente spielen zu lassen.

Es klang harmonisch und wunderschön... wie Magie. Wie sagte Dumbledore, damals in seinem ersten Jahr: "Musik, eine Kunst von Magie jenseits von allem, was wir hier fabrizieren."

Mozart wäre stolz auf ihn, dachte er sich während er ein weiteres „_sehr gut_" in der Luft las.

Die Instrumente verschwanden und Harry vermisste die traurige Melodie der Violine.

* * *

Direkt vor ihm erschien nun ein Knopf. Der vierte und letzte – vermutlich.

Harry drückte ihn. „_Kehre zurück zum Ausgangspunkt – der Rat wartet auf dich. Du warst ein guter Schüler – einer der beste den ich je hatte!"_

Harry erfüllte es mit ein wenig Stolz, als er wieder zurückging.

* * *

Er dachte darüber nach, wie lange er jetzt hier war. Allein das Veritaserum hatte vier Wochen gebraucht – er war ewig gelaufen. Er wusste es nicht – sein Zeitgefühl war weg. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war immer noch da.

Harry wunderte sich – er dachte, das lag am Tempel – aber wenn der Tempel von Vergangenheit in Bezug auf „Schüler" sprach, war doch seine Prüfung vorbei?

War es etwa anderer Natur? Der Schmerz war furchtbar und Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Aber nun, da er es nicht auf den Tempel schieben konnte, wurde ihm mulmig und er konnte nicht mehr ruhig denken...

Er atmete tief durch.

* * *

Einige Zeit später kam er an dem Ausgangspunkt zurück.

Dort stand der Rat. 12 schwarz gekleidete Menschen die ihren Zauberstab erhoben hatten. „Glückwunsch.", murmelte der älteste, der weiße, leise aber doch verständlich: „die letzte Prüfung: Behauptet Euch gegen zwölf Gegner im Kampfe! Keine lebensgefährlichen Flüche, oder welche, die dauerhafte Verletzungen verursachen."


	23. Prophezeiung

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 23: Die Prophezeiung**

* * *

Sofort begannen die zwölf Flüche auf ihn zu schießen. Harry wich aus, wehrte zwei ab, die er einfach mit seinem Stab zurückschleuderte und schoss zusätzlich zwei Schnittflüche auf einen Gegner ab.

Die Magie, die seine Gegner vorbrachten war komplex und stark, und Harry traute sich nicht etwas anderes zu tun, als abzuwehren. Er war vollkommen in der Defensive.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab so schnell, wie er es noch nicht getan hatte; wehrte Flüche ab, beschwor Gegenstände. Die Magie des weißen, Harry spürte sie jetzt eindeutig, beeindruckte ihn aufs neue. Sie war mächtig – viel mächtiger als die von Ituko oder Voldemort.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Harry eine Defensivrune errichtet. Mit einem Schnauben aktivierte sie und sie legte sich um sich herum wie eine zweite Haut. Die Magie der Rune nährte sich vom Tempel – nicht von ihm selbst, weshalb sie selbst fast unmöglich zu zerstören war, denn die Magie war hier sehr stark. Das war das praktische an Runen.

Harry schoss nun Flüche zurück, englische, französische, asiatische, amerikanische und auch afrikanische. Sein Repertoire war extrem gestiegen in letzter Zeit. Ein gefährlicher Stoßfluch ließ ihn plötzlich dreißig Meter nach hinten fliegen, aber im Flug kam er an zwei Ratsmitgliedern vorbei, die überrascht von seinen Flüchen getroffen wurden.

Harry richtete sich auf, schoss weiterhin Magie auf die verbliebenen zehn Mitglieder. Ein Feuerzauber schoss auf ihn zu. Harry wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Magie fiel in sich zusammen. Er wehrte Flüche links und rechts ab, während er von einem Lähmzauber von vorne getroffen wurde.

Die Magie des Zaubers legte sich um ihn und ermöglichte es ihn nicht sich zu bewegen.

Er ging in sich, zog seine Magie zusammen und ließ sie nach außen hin explodieren. Der Zauber löste sich mit einem Knallen. Er beschwor einen Felsen und ließ ihn mit einem Krachen nach vorne fliegen.

Ein Mann wurde von ihm getroffen und wurde unter ihm begraben. Harry atmete schwer, während er Magie wirken ließ, wie er es noch nie getan hatte.

Es war ein Kampf wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Harry hatte sich eigentlich keine Chancen zugestanden, aber er schlug sich überraschend gut.

Wieder einmal schoss er Flüche ab. Gegenstände kamen auf ihn zu, Flüche, Feuer, Wasser, Blitze – alles war dabei. Harry ließ innerhalb von Sekunden neutrale Magie erscheinen, um die geschwächte Rune zu unterstützen.

Er spürte seine Erschöpfung schoss einige Flüche ab. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. 6 mächtige Flüche kamen auf ihn zu. Und vier trafen ihr Ziel... Harry stürzte und wurde ohnmächtig.

* * *

„Unglaublich – und das mit so jungen Jahren."

Harry wachte auf. Er spürte eine Wunde am Bauch, die heftig schmerzte. Er spürte den Magieverlust, der mit dem Blut sein Körper verließ.

Er konzentrierte sich und die Wunde begann sich zu schließen. Dann setzte er sich auf und blickte auf die Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder.

Einer nickte ihm zu: „Ihr habt die Prüfung bestanden. Ihr bekommt Zugriff auf die Bibliotheken des alten Rates, überall in Afrika wird man Euch mit Respekt behandeln. Ihr werdet in den Rat aufgenommen, sobald ein Mitglied gestorben ist. Ihr habt Euch gut geschlagen. Wir werden alles tun, um Eure Magie zu stärken, damit Ihr den Anforderungen gerecht werdet.

Ihr werdet in den nächsten sechs Monaten hier leben. Ihr werdet uns helfen die Menschen zu beraten und werdet von den erfahrenen Mitgliedern des Rates lernen."

„Sechs Monate?" Harry stutzte. Nein! „Könnte ich vorher zu meinen Söhnen. Ich hab sie seit der Prüfung nicht mehr gesehen."

„Tut uns Leid, aber das ist Tradition – Ihr dürft nicht weg von hier."

Harry tobte – er hatte die Geburt von seinen Söhnen nicht mitbekommen, und jetzt sollte er auch noch die ersten Monate ihres Lebens nicht mitbekommen?

„Ich werde doch nicht wegen einer Tradition mehr als 7 oder 8 Monate, wie lange ich auch immer in dem Tempel war, meine Söhne nicht wieder sehen!"

Der Rat blickte entschlossen: „Entweder Ihr tut das jetzt, oder Ihr sterbt."

Harry sah den Rat lange an. Es war so lächerlich – er wollte zu seinen Söhnen. Aber der Rat spaßte nicht – das spürte er. Magie wallte sich im Raum aus...

„Kann man das ganze mit einem Zeitumkehrer machen?"

„Nein – das geht ebenfalls nicht." - „Warum?", schrie Harry nun – seine Maske fallen lassen; unkontrollierte Emotionen zeigten sich auf seinem Gesicht, etwas was seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr passiert war (außer in der Gegenwart von Hermine, Sarah oder seinen beiden Söhnen). Normalerweise kontrollierte er seine Gesichtszüge komplett – zu 100 Prozent.

Der Rat blieb unerbittlich. Kein Kompromiss wurde eingegangen. Der Rat hatte sein Leben in der Hand – er zweifelte nicht, dass sie ihn umlegen würden. Sie hatten auf der ganzen Welt Respekt. Zumindest die Menschen die von der Existenz des Rates wussten, hatten Respekt vor ihnen.

* * *

Harry sass auf dem Kissen und blickte den schwarzen Mann an, der seine Hilfe ersucht hatte: „Ich suche einen Zauber, der mir hilft meiner Frau ein Kind zu schenken."

„Nehmen Sie Viagra.", murmelte Harry trocken. Hinter ihm ertönte ein kurzes Lachen. Es war immer ein Ratsmitglied im Hintergrund, um zu kontrollieren ob er alles richtig machte.

„Was ist Viagra, mein Herr?", der schwarze Bauer blickte ihn neugierig an.

Harry seufzte und blickte den Mann an: „Gehen Sie den Raum raus, die Treppe nach oben, die zweite Tür links. Gehen Sie links an der Wand entlang. An dem zweiten Regal nach rechts abbiegen. Das dritte Buch von links in der obersten Reihe. Seite 257. Dort finden Sie den Zauber, den Sie suchen. Der nächste."

Es war furchtbar hier. Er war seit vier Monaten hier und hatte öfter damit zu tun Rat an die Besucher zu erteilen, als sonst etwas. Er langweilte sich zu Tode. Er hatte sogar angefangen die Bücher von Lockhart zu lesen (die es hier tatsächlich gab!)

Sicherlich gab es auch interessante Momente am Tag, wie zum Beispiel Duelle mit anderen Ratsmitgliedern.

„Ich habe eine Affäre mit meiner Sekretärin; wie soll ich das meiner Frau beibringen?"

Harry blickte den Mann ungläubig an. Die kamen echt mit den dämlichsten Sachen an. „Täuschen Sie Ihren Tod vor. Danach wird sie Ihnen alles verzeihen – ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Allerdings müssen Sie auch ein Grab haben mit echter Trauerfeier haben, das versteht sich ja von selbst, sonst wirkt das nicht." Harry blickte den Mann falsch und breit lächelnd an.

„Und das funktioniert?", fragte der Mann erstaunt.

„Ich schwöre Ihnen – bei mir hat es funktioniert! Die beiden verstehen sich prima! Der nächste."

Harry fragte sich wie lange er das noch machen musste. Vier Stunden Beratungen konnten lang sein.

„Ich bekomme ein Kind." Eine Frau stand vor ihm, deutlich gewölbter Bauch, „Mein Mann wollte es Tschad nennen; aber dieser Name ist verflucht – wie bringe ich ihn dazu, dass er es versteht?"

„Was meinen Sie damit, dass dieser Name verflucht ist?" Harry blickte die Frau, scheinbar interessiert, an.

„Vorski Mandaii hat es in ihren letzten Buch geschrieben. Er glaubt ihr nicht. Irgendwann wird er untergehen deshalb. Mandaii hat es in ihrem vorletzten Buch prophezeit: 'Ein jeder, der nicht der Kugel glaubt, ist verdammt, und wird eines qualvollen Todes sterben'. Hier steht es."

Die Frau hielt ihm ein Buch vor die Nase und zeigte auf die Texpassage, die sie zitiert hatte.

Harry lächelte breit – teilweise konnte er zwischen England und Afrika an der Bildung keinen Unterschied erkennen. „Soweit ich weiß, ist die Wahrheits-Kugel, die Mandaii in ihrem letzten Buch benutzt hat, bei dem internationalen Warentestverband, mit mangelhaft durchgefallen. Ich würde ihr einen Besuch abstatten und sie in Ihre eigene Kugel blicken lassen – Sie haben doch eine, oder?"

Die Frau blickte ihn an: „Natürlich!" Ihr Tonfall... 'Jeder wird verdammt sein, der keine Kugel in seinem Hause hat'

„Nun dann würde ich sagen, gehen Sie zu ihr. Der nächste."

Harry atmete tief durch – wie lange würde das wohl noch so weiter gehen.

Eine alte Frau kam zu ihn und stellte sich vor ihn: „Mein Acker wurde von magischen Wesen angegriffen. Seitdem wächst dort nichts mehr."

„Was waren das für Wesen – beschreiben Sie sie bitte.", sagte Harry gelangweilt, doch nach außen hin neugierig und interessiert.

„Ich weiß es ja nicht. Ich kenne viele Wesen – aber nicht dieses. Bitte schaut in meinen Geist, mein Herr."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. Es überraschte ihn – was für ein wacher Geist. Die Frau war etwas anderes als der restliche... Pöbel.

Das Bild zeigte dunkelfarbene Wesen die auf dem Feld waren und dort im Boden rumhackte.

„Hm...", machte Harry. Das konnte interessant werden. Er wusste es nicht. „Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber schauen wir mal. Bleiben Sie bitte ruhig – Keine Okklumentik bitte."

Harry wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und blickte der Frau wieder in die schwarzen Augen.

Sofort fühlte er sich, als würde er in ihren Geist gezogen. So wie in einem Denkarium. Harry lebte gezielt die Erinnerung nach. Nicht viele konnten das – und er war stolz darauf es zu können.

Harry spürte was passierte – dem Boden wurde Magie entzogen, durch diese vogelartigen Tiere. Er spürte, was man dagegen tun konnte.

Er zog sich aus den Geist der Frau zurück und blickte sie an. Zwei Minuten überlegte er, nahm ein Pergament, malte einige Striche darauf und wedelte dann seinen Zauberstab.

Ja – das klappte. Harry erklärte ihr, was sie tun musste. Er kannte keinen Schutz gegen diese Tiere – also hatte er kurzerhand einen entwickelt. Er lächelte ehrlich als die Frau es sofort hinbekam.

Die Frau bedankte sich und verschwand. Das war mal eine interessante Aufgabe gewesen – warum konnte so etwas nicht immer dran kommen – anstatt diese anderen Fragen.

„Ich habe Schlafstörungen." Der junge Mann blickte ihn ernst an.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da wusste Harry was dem Mann fehlte.

„Gehen Sie zu einem Arzt. Der nächste."

* * *

„So geht es nicht weiter." Ein Ratsmitglied sah Harry strafend an. „Euer Sarkasmus hat hier nichts verloren."

Harry kannte die Namen des Rates nicht. Erst wenn die sechs Monate um waren würde er ihre Namen erfahren dürfen.

Ein anderes Mitglied mischte sich ein: „Ich denke nicht, dass dieser Sarkasmus schlecht ist. Die Fragen mit denen die Bürger uns in den letzten Jahren gequält haben sind wirklich schlimm... Und immer als ich bei ihm war", er nickte zu Harry um den anderen Ratsmitgliedern zu zeigen, wenn er meinte, „hat er zwar meist spöttisch geantwortet, aber wenn es eine richtige Frage war, für die dieser Rat gedacht war hat er gut geantwortet – besser hätte ich es nicht machen können."

Zwei weitere Ratsmitglieder nickten: „Dem stimme ich zu. Ich finde es außerdem sehr erheiternd." Der Mann grinste und schwelgte in einer Erinnerung.

Harry blickte den Rat an: „Mal ganz ehrlich – diese Fragen hätte jeder beantworten können, dafür braucht es keinen Rat."

Ein weiterer Mann nickte: „Ihr habt Recht, aber der Ruf des Rates wird schlechter, wenn Ihr falsch handelt."

„Ich denke nicht – dadurch würden vielleicht die Bürger endlich lernen nur bei richtigen Fragen zu uns zu kommen. Ich bin dafür, Mister Potter-Black die Beratung so zu führen, wie er es will – so wie es bei uns allen ist. Wir haben kein Recht ihm etwas abzustreiten, was wir selbst für uns beanspruchen – das Recht selbst zu handeln."

* * *

Harry blickte die schwarze Frau an. Sie war das jüngste Ratsmitglied, aber immer noch vier, fünf Jahrzehnte älter als er – bei Zauberern konnte man das schlecht schätzen. Bei einer durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung von 150.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und verbeugte sich vor ihm. Harry tat es ihr gleich. Sie schoss sofort Flüche auf ihn, die Harry jedoch ohne Probleme abwehrte. Er beschwor Gegenstände um Flüche abzuwehren und schoss gleichzeitig Steine gegen seine Gegnerin.

Diese ließ die Steine explodieren. Aber genau in diesem Moment bildete sich ein Riss in der Erde und die Frau stürzte. Sie lag, wie in einem Grab. Erde schüttete sich auf sie. Sie war lebendig begraben. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich die Frau befreit und stand aus der Erde auf. Doch da trafen sie dutzende Flüche.

Harry lächelte – es war ihm nie so leicht gefallen zu gewinnen. Es war beinahe zu leicht... Keine 20 Sekunden hatte es gedauert...

* * *

Eine junge Frau kam ins Zimmer und blickte ihn an: „Mein Herr, mir ist dauernd übel und ich habe Nackenschmerzen, und überhaupt geht es mir nicht gut..."

Harry unterbrach den Redefluss und sagte: „Glückwunsch, Sie werden Mutter. Der nächste."

12 Personen kamen ins Zimmer. Harry guckte sie erstaunt an – von Großmutter bis hin zu Enkeltochter war alles dabei.

Ein Mann stellte sich vor ihn und sagte: „Unser Heim wurde zu einem Schlachtfeld. Hunderte Zauberer und Hexen kamen und haben sich gegenseitig umgebracht. Vor fünf Monaten! Und niemand hilft uns."

Harry sah ihm in die Augen und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Wieder einmal lebte er die Erinnerung nach.

_Es war dunkel, aber der Mann hörte Schreie und spürte Magie... mächtige Magie. Plötzlich fühlte er sich hellwach. Er war eingeschlafen, und irgendjemand raubte ihm seinen Schlaf. Er seufzte und blickte zu seiner Rechten. Seine Frau blickte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an._

_Die beiden sprangen auf, Zauberstäbe in der Hand und gingen nach draußen um zu sehen, was los war. Zwei kleine Kinder kamen zu ihnen und fielen den Eltern um die Beine. Der Mann befreite sich aus dem Griff seiner Tochter und ging nach draußen._

_Harry folgte ihm; draußen war die Hölle los. Es war tatsächlich ein Kampf und Harry erstarrte innerlich, als er sah wer da kämpfte. Desass – gegen Amerikaner wenn er die Roben richtig deutete._

_Die Soldaten kämpften unerbittlich gegen die Mitglieder des Ordens. Der Mann, in dem Harry 'lebte' war vor Schock wie angewurzelt, als vor seinen Füßen ein Mann zu Boden ging. Tot. Harry blickte auf die Leiche – er kannte sie nicht, aber es war jemand von Desass._

_Der Amerikaner sah zu dem Afrikaner und nickte ihm zu, während er weiter Flüche abwehrte._

_Zwei Sekunden später wurde er getötet. Der Afrikaner blickte mit großen Augen umher – verteidigte sich allerdings. Er hatte noch nie jemand sterben sehen, aber er hatte eine Disziplin und tat alles um seine Familie zu schützen... Und das tat er mit Erfolg. Er wehrte Flüche ab, schoss allerdings nicht zurück. Seine Frau half ihm dabei. Die Kinder waren mit der Großmutter verschwunden._

_Harry blickte weiterhin auf die Schlacht. Mitten im Getümmel sah er Wereseid, der ständig Flüche um sich warf. Auch einige andere kannte er und sah wie sie sich schlugen. Die Amerikaner waren deutlich in der Überzahl, es waren mindestens 10 mal soviele... Doch Harry wusste, dass viele bei Desass Qualitäten hatten, die 20 von den Soldaten aufwiegen... Er hatte ja selbst gegen Wereseid gekämpft..._

_Da sah er Hermine und Sarah. Sie kämpften Rücken an Rücken aber wurden zurückgedrängt. Harry lächelte als er sie sah. Sie sahen gut aus. Sehr gut... Harry wollte zu ihnen, doch er wusste es hatte keinen Sinn. Er bemerkte, wie sie vermisste._

_Sarah wehrte gerade drei Flüche ab und kämpfte gegen einige Soldaten. Auch Hermine hatte sehr viel zu tun._

_Sie wurden immer mehr zu dem Haus zurückgedrängt – es waren mindestens 30 die auf sie zukamen. Harry blickte wild um sich – wo waren die anderen Desass Mitglieder? Er fühlte wie Panik in ihm aufstieg als Hermine einen Schnittfluch abbekam, der ihr das Gesicht aufschlitzte. _

_Doch sie kämpfte weiter, schoss den Mann einen Zauber an den Kopf der ihn sofort tötete. Harry blickte Hermine an – noch nie hatte er gesehen, dass sie tötete. Das passte nicht zu ihr. Sie würde nie töten._

_Doch sofort sprach sie wieder einen Todesfluch. Auch Sarah tötete ohne Gewissen. Sie wehrte einen Fluch ab und blickte wild um sich – aber sie waren allein._

_Hermine stoppte ihre Magie und ging in sich. Harry spürte wie sich Magie in ihr sammelte. Sie ließ sie explosionsartig aus ihren Zauberstab entweichen. Vier Gegner wurden davon geschleudert. Gleichzeitig riss ein Brett aus der Hütte und schlug quer in die Soldaten ein._

_Doch das Loch der Soldaten wurde sofort von neuen eingenommen._

_Harry sah mit Entsetzen zu wie Sarah einen Fluch abbekam, der sie über die Soldaten schleuderte. Hermine war allein. Sarah landete dreißig Meter hinter Hermine – wo sofort Soldaten auf sie herfielen._

_Sofort schlugen Flüche auf Hermine ein, die einige abwehren konnte. Aber dann traf sie ein blitzgrüner Todesfluch._

_Harry erstarrte und wollte schreien, irgendetwas tun – doch... nichts... er konnte nichts tun – nur zu sehen wie Hermine fiel... und fiel. Und nicht wieder aufstand. Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Das war unmöglich. Harrys körperloser Körper fiel auf die Knie. Er fühlte eine Wut in sich aufsteigen. _

Die Wut erzeugte Magie... die Magie wurde stärker und stärker. Harry spürte wie sich die Magie aus dem Kopf des Afrikaners, von dem er die Erinnerung hatte, zusammenstaute und explosionsartig entwich.

Harry fühlte sich wieder in seinem Körper und sah zu wie das Gehirn und Blut umherspritzten.

Harry fühlte sich kalt und sah mit großen Augen auf die Leiche – er konnte an nichts mehr denken. Er fühlte wie sich die Wut in im breit machte – er fühlte wie sich Magie in seinem Arm sammelte und er fühlte wie die Magie seinen Arm verließ – und die restliche Familie traf.

„_Sie müssen Kontrolle über Ihre Wut haben um nicht der dunklen Magie zu verfallen."_ Dunkel erinnerte sich Harry an die Worte seines alten Zaubertrank Lehrers.

Doch alle Erinnerungen nützten nichts. Harry spürte wie die dunkle Magie Euphorie in ihm auslöste. Er spürte, wie gut sie tat. Das Gefühl des Verlust wurde durch die Schmerzflüche, die er unbewusst abgefeuert hatte, verdrängt. Er fühlte nur die Gegenwart. Er badete in dem Gefühl – etwas was er noch nie getan hatte. Er hatte dunkle Magie ausgeführt, aber er hatte sie nie für etwas anderes als Werkzeug benutzt.

Jetzt benutzte er die Magie als Droge.

Die Familie schrie – Harry sah sie nicht, seine Augen waren geschlossen – er fühlte nur das gute an der Magie.

Harry spürte wie sich plötzlich hinter ihm Magie sammelte – das Ratsmitglied, dass ihn überwachte griff ihn mit einem Betäubungsfluch an.

Harry wirbelte zu ihm und blockte den Fluch.

Doch dann trafen ihn ein ein knappes Dutzend Schocker – der komplette Rat stand um ihn herum.

* * *

„Was war los, verdammt? Wie konnte das passieren?" Eine dunkle Stimme weckte ihn. Harry fühlte sich übel. Er war gefesselt und sah nichts.

Doch er glaubte zu spüren, dass über ihn 12 Köpfe waren. Der Rat!

Harry fühlte wie Magie seine Augen blockierte. Er zerstörte mit einem kurzes Gedanken die fremde Magie und er konnte sehen.

Alle Ratsmitglieder sahen zu ihm. Sie standen um ihn herum und blickten ihn traurig an.

Dann sagte einer: „Verluste muss man überleben. Du hast die Prüfung nicht bestanden."

Harry stockte. Prüfung? Verluste? Der Rat wusste davon. Seine Bewusstsein setzte aus. Hatte der Rat das geplant?

Ohne zu wissen was er tat sprang er auf hatte seinen Zauberstab innerhalb weniger Milisekunden in der Hand – ohne darauf zu achten, dass er ihn eigentlich nicht haben sollte. Der Schutzschild, der den Zauberstab überwacht hat, war kein Problem für ihn.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den, der gesprochen hatte: „Ihr wusstet davon?", sprach er kalt.

Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten – ohne überhaupt zu wissen was er tat – spürte er wie Magie seinen Arm verließ.

Der Mann schrie auf vor Schmerzen.

Was tat er hier?

Doch das letzte Stück seines Gewissens wurde weggefegt als er Flüche blocken musste. Innerhalb von Sekunden schoss er Flüche zurück.

Dunkle Flüche. Ausschließlich. Nichts anderes. Ohne es zu wissen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sein Bewusstsein. Aber er spürte den Effekt der Magie. Er fühlte sich gut. Wie als hätte er dutzende Orgasmen gleichzeitig.

Es war so einfach dachte er sich, doch dieser Gedanken hatte kaum noch etwas mit seinem früheren Sein zu tun.

Ein Mann wurde getroffen. Grünes Licht. Tot. Der Rat zuckte erschrocken zusammen während Harry weiterhin Flüche auf den Rat jagte.

Er spürte seine Vernunft, die ihn abhalten wollte. Sein Verstand versuchte zu arbeiten. Doch Harrys Euphorie schmetterte sie ab.

Töten war so einfach. Zwar hatte er teilweise die Duelle mit den Ratsmitgliedern verloren. Aber töten... das war einfach ein Fluch. Und schon war es vorbei. Die Übungsduelle waren harmlos. Es wurde keine gefährlichen Flüche benutzt. Dies hier aber war blutiger Ernst.

Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabs – Magie... Und der Tod tritt ein. Das war's. Man braucht kaum Energie – und schon ist der Gegner tot.

4 Mitglieder waren schon tot – getroffen von Flüchen die Harry niemals abgeschossen hätte – zumindest nicht auf diese Menschen.

Harry badete in der Euphorie, fühlte sich gut; besser als er es je getan hatte. Er blockte die Betäubungsflüche der alten. Er lachte diabolisch auf. Sie betäubten – er tötete.

Es war so einfach... Der Rat wollte ihn nicht töten, Harry hatte die dunkle Magie auf seiner Seite, die ihn stärker machte, mächtiger- mächtiger, als ein Mensch werden sollte... – also überlebte Harry...

Zwei weitere Ratsmitglieder gingen in grünen Licht unter. Dann verschwanden die restlichen 6.

Harry blickte auf die Leichen. Kalt. Ausdruckslos. Wo waren die anderen?

Harry fühlte wie seine Euphorie aufhörte. Er fühlte nichts mehr als eine eisige Kälte die in seinem inneren anfing zu gedeihen.

* * *

Er spürte ein Verlangen nach seinen Söhnen zu sehen. Wo waren sie? Was war mit Sarah? Lebte sie?

Harry dachte nicht über den Rat nach. Es schien als hätte er es verdrängt – dass sie ihn im unklaren ließen. Hermine war gestorben – und er wusste davon nichts!

Eine eisige Kälte kroch nach seinen Eingeweiden als er an Hermine dachte. Sie war tot. Ein Fluch – und vorbei war das Leben.

Es war ironisch, dachte er während er mit Tränen in den Augen auf die Knie fiel. Er konnte ohne zu zögern töten. Aber wieder beleben konnte er keinen. Er konnte töten... Er HATTE getötet. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte er es geschafft alles moralisch gute von sich zu werfen.

Er zog seinen Drachenhaut-Anzug an. Dann apparierte er zum Schloss in dem Desass arbeitete.

Es war dunkel. Wie bei seinem letzten Besuch. Wie lange war das her? 6 Wochen war er im Tempel gewesen... Danach hatte er viereinhalb Monate mit dem Rat gelebt. Ihm geholfen...

6 Monate. Wie alt waren seine Söhne jetzt? Sie waren drei und vier Wochen alt gewesen als er sie verlassen hatte...

Harry blickte sich um. Es sah aus wie immer. Er betrat das Schloss und ging in die Richtung des Quartiers von Sarah. Gott wie er sie vermisste...

Er klopfte an. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie schlafen würde – es war nach zwei Uhr morgens.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein schwarzer Mann blickte ihn an: „Ja?"

Harry stockte: „Wo ist Sarah?", fragte er mit einem Stocken in der Stimme.

„Sarah Tektar?", fragte der Mann. Sein kurzes Haar stand in alle Richtungen.

„Ja", murmelte Harry – auf alles gefasst.

„Sie ist tot."

_Sie ist tot... tot. TOT._

Harry fiel auf die Knie. Sein Gehirn setzte aus.

Er dachte nicht nach; spürte seine Tränen fühlte sich verlassen.

Er merkte wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde.

Ein Zischen zeigte die Ankunft eines Zauberers an.

* * *

Harry wachte kurze Zeit später auf. Er lag auf einem weichen Bett, warm und angenehm. Harry blickte sich um, und sah in die Augen von Wereseid.

Dieser blickte ihn traurig an.

Harrys Denken setzte aus und er schrie Wereseid an; fragte warum Desass nichts getan hatte um Hermine und Sarah zu helfen. Seine Wut ging so weit, dass er einen gefährlichen Schnittfluch ohne Zauberstab auf Wereseid abschoss, den dieser vollkommen ausdruckslos mit seinem Arm abfing.

Blut verfärbte die helle, weiße Robe des alten Mannes.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich... hätte mehr tun sollen. Aber niemand wusste wo sie waren. Keiner hat sie gesehen; ich hätte reagieren sollen."

Harry blickte ihn wütend an. Seine Magie kochte und er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen Wereseid einen weiteren Fluch aufzuhalsen. Schließlich war _er_ es, der Schuld an dem Tod Hermines und Sarahs hatte, oder nicht?

Er hätte sie beschützen sollen, als Harry nicht da war. Wereseid war doch so mächtig, und trotzdem konnte er nichts tun, um 2 Menschen zu helfen?

Das war absurd. Harry blickte ihn kalt an. Wut staute sich auf den alten Mann und wurde immer größer.

„Wo sind meine Söhne?" Harrys Stimme war bellend kalt. Wie die eines Truppenführers, der einen Befehl austeilt.

Wereseids Gesicht zeigte Erstaunen: „Sind sie nicht bei Euch? ... In der Nacht, als Sarah und Hermine getötet worden waren, sind sie verschwunden. ... Wir dachten, Ihr hättet sie zu Euch geholt?"

Harry erstarrte. Seine Söhne? Wo waren sie?

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er seinen Zauberstab bei sich und richtete ihn auf Wereseid: „WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN SPIEL? Sie haben mich vom ersten Augenblick an manipuliert. Sie haben mir Hermine und Sarah genommen. Und jetzt haben Sie es nicht mal geschafft, zwei Kinder zu helfen?"

Magie staute sich in seinem Arm. Er dachte nicht – handelte intuitiv. Vollkommen irrational. Harry wusste nicht, warum er es tat. Aber ein Fluch löste sich aus seinen Stab und traf Wereseid. Der alte Mann wurde durch das Zimmer geschleudert. Er stand auf, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet, tat jedoch nichts um ebenfalls einen Fluch auf Harry zu schicken.

Harry interessierte sich aber nicht auf den Zauberstab. Er wusste zwar, was für ein Schaden der alte Mann anrichten konnte. Er hatte gesehen, was er konnte. Seine Macht war grenzenlos, und trotzdem... fühlte sich Harry kein bisschen bedroht von dem Mann.

Er blickte auf die Kugel die aus Wereseids Robe gefallen war. Rund und durchsichtig. Eine helle Schrift stand darauf.

Wereseid sah ebenfalls die Kugel an und blickte zu Harry. Dieser schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Prophezeiung flog auf Harry zu.

Kurz bevor er sie berühren wollte schrie Wereseid: „NEIN. Tut das nicht. Es wird Euch auf ewig verfluchen..."

Harry blickte den Mann kalt an: „Sie sind ein elendiger Manipulator. Mir ist es egal was Sie sagen."

Und er berührte die Prophezeiung.

Eine helle, durchsichtige Gestalt löste sich aus der Kugel. Es war ein Mann. Groß und alt. Er sah aus wie ein Mann aus alter Zeit.

Dann fing er an zu reden: _„Die Zeit wird kommen in der das Gleichgewicht gestört wird, durch den einen, den Mächtigen, den Mann, der die Pole des Hellen und des Dunklen zerschmettern wird. Er wird geboren, um zu kämpfen; geboren, um die Magie zu sein, geboren, um hell und dunkel zu sein. _

_Er wird zerstören den Mörder seiner Eltern und geführt werden durch den Pol des Hellen doch gleichzeitig wird er aufsehen zum Pol des Dunklen. _

_Beide Pole werden ihn erzürnen und sein Flüche auf sich lenken. Und sobald die Pole zerschmettert sind, wie es das Schicksal von ihm wird sein, so wird er der Pol des dunklen und des hellen. _

_Er wird vereinen die Magie. Wird geholfen ihm nicht, so wird er nie das Licht der Sonne erfahren, doch gleichzeitig kann er nicht ohne Hilfe die Macht der Dunkelheit sehen. _

_Er braucht Partner und die wird er erfahren durch die Macht der jungen, welche geboren wurden, um ihn zu helfen. Er wird die Magie stärken, wie es sein Schicksal ist und seine Wut wird grenzenlos sein auf die Pole der Magie..."_

Harry blickte Wereseid fassungslos an. Gleichzeitig spürte Harry einen gewaltigen Angriff auf seinen Kopf. Sein Inneres; er kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte die fremde Magie aus seinem Kopf zu halten.

Wereseid sah zu ihm, versuchte ihm Mut zu machen: „Kämpft dagegen an; kämpft, oder Ihr werdet ins Dunkle gezogen."

Harry spürte, dass der Mann Recht hatte, wusste aber nicht, was er tat, was er tun musste. Er versuchte mit aller Macht die Magie von seinem Kopf zu halten. Doch er spürte, wie sie immer weiter sich in seinem Gehirn ausbreitete.

Er aktivierte einen Portschlüssel, um nach Godric's Hollow zu kommen, während er weiter ankämpfte.

Die Magie wurde immer stärker und er schaffte es nicht sie weiter abzuhalten. Er verlor... und sank bewusstlos auf den Boden in seinem Haus.

* * *

Jaja... eine neue Prophezeiung ;)


	24. Epilog

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite:**

**Kapitel 24: Epilog**

* * *

Der Trank brodelte leise vor sich her. Der Mann der vor dem Trank stand war groß und schwarzhaarig. Er rührte geflissentlich im Uhrzeigersinn, benutzte perfekte Handgriffe um die Floorfliegen zu schneiden. Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung tat er sie hinzu. Die Farbe des Trankes wurde hellgelb.

Severus Snape nickte zufrieden, während er mit seinem Stab wedelte was zur Folge hatte, dass der Trank in einer Phiole landete.

„Perfekt, Mister Snape" eine ruhige, tiefe angenehme Stimme riss Severus Snape aus seinen Gedanken und eingeschulte Reflexe übernahmen das Kommando.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zeigte er mit seinem Stab auf den Mann der ruhig in einem Sessel sass. Dunkel gekleidet, mit einer Kapuze auf dem Kopf, sah man nicht den kleinsten Fetzen Haut.

Der Mann bewegte sich, die Kapuze ging auf und das Gesicht von Harry Potter offenbarte sich.

Severus Snape sah ihn lange an, während er seinen Zauberstab in sein Holster gleiten lies. Harry Potter war älter geworden. Das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte war der Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Seine Magie schien ebenfalls stärker geworden sein. Viel stärker. Noch stärker, als sie es damals war. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch glaubte Severus eine gewisse Traurigkeit zu entdecken.

Severus Snape war zwar nicht für seine Menschlichkeit bekannt, doch konnte er das Verhalten von anderen Menschen sehr gut lesen. Es war eine Traurigkeit, wie sie jeder Kämpfer hatte. Wie jeder Kämpfer mit ein wenig Moralverständnis.

Dieser Mann hatte Freunde verloren. Viele... Zu viele für sein Alter. Und lange war es noch nicht her, da hatte er noch mal jemanden verloren.

Severus sah dies alles während er das Gesicht seines Gegenüber musterte.

„Guten Abend, Mister Potter." die Stimme war ebenfalls ruhig, diszipliniert. Severus hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle. Doch innerlich überraschte ihn der Mann immer wieder. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Er sollte ihm nicht möglich sein. Wie kam er hier rein? Und warum hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt?

„Ich bin gut geworden, Mister Snape." Severus blickte ihn wieder einmal an. Potter wusste genau, was er dachte. Doch nicht durch Legilimens... Nein. Potter hatte gelernt das Verhalten von Menschen zu lernen. Beeindruckend.

Er selbst hatte ewig gebraucht – hatte viele Jahre als Lehrer hinter sich und hatte dadurch gelernt die Schüler auf den ersten Blick einzuschätzen.

„Möchten Sie auch einen Schluck?", fragte Potter, während er auf sein Glas zeigte. Rotwein. Muggle-Rotwein.

Ein wahrer Genießer.

Auf den ersten Blick sah Snape die Viskosität der Flüssigkeit. Der aromatische Geruch. Das war ein richtig guter französischer Wein.

„Gerne." Snape blickte Potter lange an. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, während er zusah wie Potter mit einer anmutigen Bewegung den Wein in ein Glas einschenkte.

Es war unglaublich wie sich dieser Mann gewandelt hatte.

„Ich frage mich ob Sie von Sarahs und meiner Beziehung wissen?"

„Natürlich. Sie hat es mir zwar nicht gesagt... Aber man sah es auf den ersten Blick." Snape nickte ihm zu.

„Dann wissen Sie auch, dass Sarah und ich ein Kind haben? Einen Sohn? John."

„Auch das weiß ich. Glückwunsch." Snape blickte ihn fragend an. Was wollte der Mann von ihm?

„Ich war lange Zeit weg. Sah weder Sarah noch John. 7 Monate... Und gestern bin ich zu ihr gegangen. Doch ich hab sie nicht gefunden. Mir wurde gesagt, sie sei tot. Und John ist weg..."

Severus blickte ihn geschockt an. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor Snape sich wieder konzentrieren konnte. Sarah tot?

„Sie wissen davon nichts? Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihre Familiengabe benutzen, damit wir wissen wo sie stecken. Ich glaube es nicht, dass sie tot sind."

Snape stand auf sammelte seine Magie und strengte sich an.

Nach einer halben Minute setzte er sich wieder hin. Sein Gesicht zeigte echte Trauer.

Harrys Welt brach zusammen...

Hermine und Sarah tot. Seine Söhne verschwunden. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte...

* * *

Sein Leben schien ihm vollkommen sinnlos. Er schlief 12 Stunden am Tag, die restliche Zeit verbrachte er damit in einer Flasche zu gucken, während er sich hin und wieder (nun ja... wohl eher öfter) einen Schluck genehmigte.

Früher hatte er das Ziel Voldemort zu töten. Danach hatte er das Ziel einfach zu kämpfen. Es war eine Leidenschaft, was er erst vor kurzem entdeckt hatte. Der Kampf machte ihm Spaß. Warum wusste er nicht. Doch dann traten Sarah und Hermine in sein Leben. Hermine natürlich schon vorher _aber nicht auf diese Weise_. Seine Söhne wurden geboren und er fühlte sich glücklich wie noch nie. Vollständig. Komplett. Und nun waren sie... weg.

Er wurde geplagt von Rachegefühlen. Er wollte die Mörder töten. Finden. Quälen.

Doch nachdem er das getan hatte fühlte er sich nicht besser. Ein wenig, ja, aber er wollte mehr. Die Kämpfe waren nicht mal interessant gewesen.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert die Mörder der beiden zu finden. In Amerika war es so, dass jeder Soldat Meldung darüber geben musste, wen er getötet hatte.

Dazu wurden die Erinnerungen nach jedem Kampf von jedem Soldaten angesehen und fein säuberlich archiviert.

Der Zugriff zu diesen Daten war streng geheim, doch zwanzigtausend Galleonen, und drei schmerzhafte Flüche später war der Wächter über die Erinnerungen einverstanden gewesen ihm den Zugang zu gestatten.

Das erste Opfer starb nach zwölf Minuten schwarzer Magie durch Folter. Harry hatte erst später gemerkt, was er getan hatte:

_Harry sass auf dem Stuhl und wartete auf sein Opfer. Aufgrund der Tatsache das Zauberer weite Entfernungen in kürzester Zeit zurücklegen konnte waren die Soldaten meistens in ihrem Heimatland._

_Das Haus war angenehm eingerichtet. Bilder hingen an der Wand. Der Mann lebte alleine. Er hatte einen Fluch auf Hermine gejagt – unter anderen... doch diese würden später kommen._

_Sobald sich die Tür öffnete beschleunigte sich Harrys Puls, doch blieb er ruhig. Zu oft hatte er inzwischen Ausnahmesituationen durchlebt um dadurch außer Ruhe zu kommen._

_Der Mann blickte ihn kurze Zeit an, er war paranoid doch das hatte ihm nicht geholfen._

_Nach einigen kurzen Lichtblitzen aus Magie landete der Mann schreiend auf seinem Teppich. Er blutete aus seiner Nase. _

_Harry sass noch immer gelassen auf dem Stuhl. Die Magie machte ihn stärker... Das Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Es war so ... berauschend._

_Der Mann schrie – und Harry genoss es, als er dem Mann, dessen Namen sich Harry nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, eine Illusion in das Gehirn pflanzte. Der Mann dachte gerade, ihm würden Messer die Haut aufschlitzen. Er dachte er würde verbrennen, Käfer würden ihm über den Bauch laufen und eine klebrige, schmerzhafte Masse hinterlassen, die ihn verätzte. Er dachte, ihm würden Krähen die Augen ausstechen._

Oh ja – Harry hatte nicht gemerkt, was er getan hatte. Er war von Sinnen gewesen.

Er hatte es genossen. Doch das schlimme war, aber das ignorierte er, dass er es nicht bereute, was er getan hatte.

Die anderen Soldaten waren auf ähnliche Weise gestorben. Einer nach dem anderen. Auch Sarahs Mörder (sie war von 33 Schnittflüchen, 12 Betäubungsflüche und 3 Cruciatusfluchen getroffen worden) wandelten nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden.

Nach einiger Zeit fühlte er sich deprimiert und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy blickte zu den Journalisten: „Meine Damen und Herren, unsere Aufgabe ist es unseren Kindern eine gute und breitgefächerte Ausbildung zu bieten. Das Parlament hat sich entschlossen, Hogwarts wieder zu eröffnen. Anstelle von 7 Jahren Ausbildung wird es nun 9 Jahre geben.

Mugglegeborene werden nicht abgelehnt, sie werden auf eine zweite Schule gehen, wir nennen sie Osmach. Sie wird in drei Tagen, zum neuen Schuljahr eröffnet. Die Ausbildung auf dieser Schule wird drei Jahre dauern. Danach werden die Schüler der Schule Osmachs nach Hogwarts gehen, um dort ihre Ausbildung gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern zu beenden.

In Osmach wird es einige neue Fächer geben über die uns nun der neue Schulleiter, Lacre Lestrange, berichten wird. Meine Damen und Herren – empfangen Sie mit Applaus, Professor Lestrange."

Die Menge tobte...

* * *

Fred und George Weasley blickten sich an. Der Krieg war schlimm gewesen. Trotz des schlimmen Ausgangs waren sie froh, dass er vorbei war. Der Krieg hatte sie verändert. Charlie war tot. Percy hatte einen Arm verloren, nachdem er den früheren Minister verteidigt hatte...

Bill war verheiratet mit Fleur Delacour und war in einer guten Position in der Fluchbrecherabteilung von Gringotts in Ägypten.. Ginny hatte eine Auroren Ausbildung hinter sich, gelernt hatte sie bei Moody – und war mit die beste in der Zentrale. Sie hatte einen Ehrgeiz entwickelt, der sie von ihren Brüdern weit absetzten ließ. Sie war so stark geworden, dass niemand mehr ihre Geduld auf die Probe stellte. Auch Fred und George nicht – denn das Temperament von Molly Weasley war nichts im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter.

Sie schnappte sich einen Todesser nach dem anderen um sie jeden hinter Gitter zu bringen. Sie waren zwar Teil der Revolution gewesen, doch trotzdem waren die meisten verurteilt worden.

Ron trauerte immer noch um Hermine. Ihr Tod hatte ihn getroffen – mehr als jeder andere.

Er traf sich oft mit Dean und Seamus und begleitete sie in die ein oder andere Kneipe. Er machte eine Ausbildung zum Kesselverkäufer.

Er brauchte kein Geld, und so nahm er die Ausbildung nicht ernst. Er hatte noch immer das Geld von Harry...

Molly Weasley lebte traurig alleine seit Arthur in Askaban verstorben war; bewirtete jedoch ständig ihre Söhne. Bis auf Ginny kamen die restlichen Kinder regelmäßig und versuchten sie von der Flasche abzuhalten.

Außer Ron... der ermutigte sie zu einem weiteren Schluck... und leistete ihr dabei Gesellschaft.

Remus Lupin konnte die Regierung nicht mit seiner Moral und seinen Prinzipien vereinbaren. Er verschwand auf das Festland. Wohin genau wussten weder Fred noch George.

Die meisten Ordensmitglieder waren tot doch hatten sich einige doch noch gehalten und lebten nun in Frieden.

Das Geschäft von den Zwillingen lief gut, sie hatten mehrere Angestellte und inzwischen drei Läden. Nach dem Krieg brauchten die Menschen jetzt eine Abwechslung und gaben Fred und George gerne ihre Galleonen.

Es war heißer Mittag als ein schwarz gekleideter Mann eintrat. Das Gesicht war unter der Kapuze verborgen.

Zwei Kunden waren außer ihm hier außerdem ein Angestellter. Doch der fremde Mann tat nichts – er sah sich weder um noch fragte er irgendetwas. Er stand einfach nur da und wartete.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen", fragte schließlich der Angestellte, als die zwei Kunden gegangen waren.

„Fred und George Weasley. Ich würde sie gerne sprechen."

Der Mann nickte und ging nach hinten.

Und sah die fragenden Gesichter der Zwillinge, die sich über einen Monitor gebeugt ansahen.

„Du kannst Schluss machen, Don. Wir kümmern uns um ihn.", sagte schließlich Fred ohne, dass der Angestellte, der den Namen Don trug, etwas gesagt hatte.

Fred und George hatten im Krieg ihre Wohnung sowie ihren Läden mit Kameras ausgestattet. Es hatte einige Zauber und Mühen gekostet um sie zum Laufen zu kriegen.

Doch es hatte sich gelohnt.

Sie gingen in den Laden und sahen den fremden Mann an. Zauberstäbe in der Hand - selbstverständlich. Sie waren nicht dumm.

„Schließt den Laden."

Es war ein Befehl. Anders konnte man das nicht nennen. Doch irgendetwas verriet den beiden, dass sie hören sollten.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wurde die Ladentür versiegelt. Ein buntes „Geschlossen"-Schild zeigte nun nach draußen.

Der Mann blickte sich kurz um, schwang dann seinen Zauberstab um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie alleine waren. Ein Abhör-Schild später nahm der die Kapuze ab.

Lautes Ausatmen war die Reaktion; Fred grinste und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Harry Potter hatte sich verändert. Die Wärme in seinen Augen seiner frühen Kinderjahren waren einer Kälte gewichen. Aber eine gewisse Wärme war innerhalb von Sekunden in seinen Augen erschienen, als Fred näher kam. Diese Miene kam nur selten zum Ausdruck.

Er war jetzt seit einer halben Stunde hier, noch immer wusste die Zwillinge nicht warum der Mann, der seit Jahren nichts mehr von sich hören lassen hat (abgesehen von den Medien), hier war.

Er hatte sich in einen zweiten Severus Snape verwandelt. Von der Gesichtsmine her. Fred hatte ihn gut genug gekannt um sagen zu können, dass jede Mine und jede Geste vollkommen kontrolliert war. Ein Zucken seiner Hand, ein Augenzwinkern, ein Lächeln.

Man konnte aus seinen Augen nichts mehr lesen – früher war das möglich gewesen. Doch jetzt waren sie vollkommen neutral. Ab und zu kalt, wenn Themen angeschnitten wurden über die der schwarzhaarige wohl nicht reden wollte...

Sie tranken einen süßlichen Wein, den er mit gebracht hatte.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" Sofort änderte sich die Situation. Aus entspannter Unterhaltung wurde ein höchst unangenehme Angelegenheit.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es hier in England zu geht. Ich war lange nicht mehr hier."

Etwas in ihm sagte Fred, das er still sein sollte, doch er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen: „Wo warst du?"

Harry seufzte und sah die beiden an: „Es tut mir Leid, ich muss weiter... Ich muss zu Gringotts und das wird wohl wieder ewig dauern. Danke für die nette Unterhaltung. Wir sehen uns."

Mit einem leichten Plopp verschwand er.

Fred und George sahen sich an und zogen die Stirn kraus.

* * *

Er vermisste sie... Hermine, Sarah, John und David. Wo waren sie? Einfach tot... das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

Per Magie hatte er versucht Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen. Aber es gab sie nicht mehr. Auch seine Söhne. So schien es. Wo waren sie? Seine Söhne waren auch tot? Sollte er nicht eine Verbindung zu ihnen haben?

Er seufzte während er den letzten Schluck des Weins trank.

* * *

_**ENDE**_

* * *

So... das war es, das letzte Kapitel. Aber die Fortsetzung kommt bald. Bin heute noch mal deutlich weiter gekommen, deswegen wird die Story vermutlich noch diese Woche kommen. Da wird auch geklärt werden, ob Harry der dunklen Seite verfallen ist oder nicht ;)


	25. Anmerkung

Fortsetzung ist online!

Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2.

Ich danke für die Reviews:

Barry. P, natsucat, Sancte-Diabolus, alter Muggle, Amylin Christin, gothiclc, gabba Podda, Bersekrgorilla (Jup - es sind noch starke Gegner da :D) LuJo (Könntest du mir vllt, wenn du sie im Kopf hast, sagen wo die Stellen sind, bei denen du Probleme hattest, dem Verlauf zu folgen? Damit ich mir sie noch mal anschauen und verbessern kann.)


End file.
